Last Paragons
by Vader23A
Summary: The Empire's spreading its iron rule across the galaxy. No one dares to challenge the Emperor or his rule. However, three individuals will come together with one objective: Make the Empire's life miserable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Journey

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, I only own my OCs

Last Paragons

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... (Cue Star Wars theme and slide scroll)

 _It is a time of darkness. The Galactic Republic has been turned into the Galactic Empire that now spreads its iron grip on the unsuspected galaxy. The Jedi Order is all but extinct, what few Jedi that survived Order 66 have fled into hiding to avoid being hunted down by the Empire. Darth Sidious reaps the rewards of the Grand Plan set in motion 1,000 years ago by Darth Bane. To ensure his rule would go unopposed, the Emperor uses his apprentice Darth Vader as his enforcer, stomping out any coup that caught his attention._

 _Unknown to Sidious or the Empire, their greatest threat can come from those least expected._

 _On the core world of Corellia, one girl was going about her daily routine. Little does she know her life was about to change in ways she couldn't begin to imagine._

(End of slide scroll)

Coronet City, Corellia. 7:00am.

A recently turned 19-year old girl was currently getting ready for school. Her name was Alexandra Wolf, the daughter of Ryan and Cassandra Wolf.

Alexandra was attractive. She stood at 5'9" tall, a trait inherited from her parents, fair skin tone, blue eyes, 38C cup breasts, slender hips and waist, long black hair that reached the small of her back and had a reasonable tone to her figure. She enrolled into Corellia High School and in her last semester of her senior year. Her kind and caring personality made Alexandra the sought after girl though she was never interested in dating the top athlete in Corellia High School. Despite her young age, Alexandra was wise beyond her years.

After donning her school attire of a white shirt with a beige vest and gray pants, Alexandra walks down stairs to the kitchen where her parents were.

Ryan Wolf was the current owner of Corellia Crystal Industries, a galaxy-wide spanning company that sold a wide variety of crystals ranging from rubies to rare lightsaber crystals. He stood at 6'1, 46 years old, medium tanned skin, green eyes, lean build and short dark brown hair. He currently wore sweat pants and gray shirt.

Cassandra stood 5'10", blue eyes, 44 years old, moderate skin tone, black hair that reach her mid-back that was currently tied in a ponytail, slender yet shapely figure and 38C cup breasts. She used to be a famous singer before she married Ryan. She currently wore a white shirt, faded blue shorts and slippers.

All in all, their were able to defy the effects of time, able to retain the youthful appearance they had in their 20s.

The Wolf family lives in a mansion filled with luxurious furniture, marble floors, creamy white walls, granite kitchen counters, cherry cabinets, etc. Of course, Ryan made sure not to go crazy in what he wanted the mansion to have. The house was maintained by a maid staff and took turns cooking. They were treated with respect and trained to follow every order. The attire they wore consisted of a black dress that went slightly past the knees, white frilly apron, white calf-length socks and brown shoes.

The maid cooking, Raphael, bowed, "Good morning, Alexandra."

Alexandra returned the bow, "Morning, Raphael. Morning Mom, Dad."

Ryan turned from his position on the couch watching the news and smiled at the sight of his daughter, "Morning, Alex."

Cassandra came up and hugged her child, "Slept well?"

Alex returned the hug, "Same old, nothing special." Gazing at the television she asked, "What's the Empire doing now?" Over the past few weeks, they heard the Empire cracking down on planets in the name of peace though Ryan saw through it. Peace was nothing without freedom. He downright refused to accept the offer of having his company help the Empire in this endeavor.

Raphael announced, "Breakfast is ready." The three make their way to the table as the maid places the food on the assigned plates. It was comprised of eggs, toast and milk. A simple and classic breakfast. In Ryan's case, he was given a cup of coffee instead of milk.

The three eat their breakfast and Raphael takes the dishes to put them in the dish washer after they were done.

Grabbing her backpack and slipping her feet into polished black shoes, Alexandra bid the house staff farewell. Her parents wish her a good day at school.

Walking down the steps Alexandra sees the rear passenger door to a hover limo open for her by the personal driver, showing just how wealthy her family was. In fact her family was the wealthiest on Corellia. She had a mixed relationship with money. The black-haired teen could buy anything she wanted but she used it only when necessary. She also didn't flaunt her status with others like some arrogant rich girls she encountered.

After taking her seat, the driver closes the door and enters the driver's seat, starting the engine to the hover limo. Corellia High School was in downtown Coronet City though thankfully it was a short drive away from her home. Gazing at the ominous dark clouds out of the window, Alexandra lets her mind wander.

A couple of years ago, Corellia was involved in the bloody conflict known as the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems or CIS for short. She had no idea what made the CIS attack Corellia but it must have been really important given the size of the invasion force. Alexandra was separated from her parents sometime during the invasion but she was saved by a smuggler and Togruta Jedi padawan named Ahsoka Tano. They kept Alexandra safe throughout the invasion and she saved them in a display of unwavering courage. The attack was eventually repelled though not without severe damage to the city. Nobody could figure out the reason behind the invasion. Although several theories spread quickly.

Some felt the CIS did it to make a point, send a message to the Republic that any of the Core Worlds could be attacked if they wanted.

Alexandra's brought out of her thoughts by the hover limo stopping and the driver opening her door. Stepping out she looks ahead of her to see students walking past the school's front gate. The driver wishes her a good day at school and will be here once the day was over.

Sighing through her nose the 19-year old walks through the gate, already she can hear some of the students make cruel remarks about her.

One scoffed, "Look at her. Walking like she's superior to everyone else. Must be nice being the daughter of a business man." The girl does her best to ignore the remarks but they stung.

Arriving at history class, Alexandra places her backpack at the feet of her desk. The morning passes by with noting out of the ordinary then lunch period comes.

Picking an empty seat Alexandra pulls out her lunch. As she ate she can hear the distinct sound of thunder outside. A nasty thunderstorm was originally expected to roll in later on in the evening but it arrived early. Somehow Alexandra couldn't help but feel the storm was a sign of something more.

The bell rings, signaling the lunch period was over and the afternoon classes begin. The rest of the school day comes and goes until the final bell rings. Reaching the front door of the school Alexandra can see the driver of the hover limo waiting for her. They exit the front gate under the umbrella the driver brought due to the downpour. The drive home was quiet.

Upon returning home, the front door to the mansion opens up revealing a blonde-haired maid.

She bowed, "Welcome home, Alexandra."

The teen waved, "Hey, Sophia. Feeling better today?"

Sophia nodded, "Yes, much better. Guess the fever I had was a lot worse than previously thought. Please, come in. Dinner is about to be served." Stepping onto the rug, Alexandra takes off her shoes and hands the backpack to Sophia who immediately takes it to her room.

Entering the kitchen Alexandra spots the food being loaded onto the set plates in the spacious dining room. Footsteps behind her prompt the 19-year old to whip around, it was her parents wearing casual attire but there was something else Alexandra notices, her father rubbed his eyes.

She asked in worry, "You okay, Dad?"

Ryan smiled at his daughter, "No, I'm fine. Just had a nasty argument with some representative of the Empire in my office today. The man said the Empire would like to take a look at our inventory for anything illegal. Does he take me for a fool? Corellia Crystal Industries is completely transparent. Everything we do is for peaceful purposes not military. Sure some of the crystals we sell are more expensive than others but I can make a compromise. But that imperial punk kept pushing even after I told him what our family's company does. Having heard enough, your mother demanded that he'd leave or she would have him thrown out." Alexandra giggles at that. Her mother had always been like that around shady people.

Cassandra smelled the food, "So what's for dinner? Smells good."

A green-haired maid named Kayla replied, "Tonight's dinner is firaxen shark steak, lettuce and baked potatoes."

Cassandra's eyes lit up, "Firaxen shark steak! One of my favorites!" They all sit down and do a small prayer.

During the course of eating the tasty food, Ryan notices how quiet their daughter was. Alexandra would normally talk about the day's events but something about the look on her face tells him something was bugging her.

He asked his little angel, "Something wrong, Alexandra?"

Alexandra slowly nodded, "Yeah. Thinking about Leliana, Dad. Haven't received word from her for three years. The last time I heard from her was that message she sent me, I'm not sure what but it sounded pretty serious for her to leave a message."

Ryan smiled, "You two have a strong friendship. Besides, her life as a smuggler isn't easy."

Cassandra placed a comforting hand on her child's shoulder since she was next to her, "I'm sure Leliana's fine, sweetie." Alexandra lets a sigh before smiling, her mother always knew when to cheer her up.

Eating her fill Alexandra excuses herself to head upstairs to take a bath. Locking the bathroom door, she turns the faucet to the right temperature. As the water level started going up, Alexandra starts undressing starting with the beige vest, shrugging it off her shoulders. Next came the white shirt followed by the gray pants, folding the articles of clothing on the counter. Reaching behind her back, she undoes the clasp to her blue bra and sets it on the counter as well before removing her matching panties. She ties her hair into a bun to keep it from getting wet and turns the faucet off when the water reaches the proper level. Alexandra enters the bath letting the water sooth her troubles away.

A few minutes into the session a knock on the bathroom door was heard and the black-haired teen asked, "Who is it?"

Sophia said, "It's me, Sophia. I have your sleeping attire ready for you."

Alexandra politely ordered, "Leave it at the foot of the door, I'll grab it."

Sophia nodded behind the door, "As you wish, madam." A while later, Alexandra feels the water starting to get cold and finishes up. She pulls the plug allowing the water to drain before stepping out, wrapping a towel around her body and using the second to dry her black hair. She opens the door to grab her sleep attire then closes it.

The attire consisted of fresh undergarments and her favorite blue nightgown. She slips into them after placing the towels back on the rack.

Hours tick until the lights in the Wolf compound are off, little do they know an imperial shuttle lands not that far away under the cover of the storm that continues to rage.

The ramp to the shuttle lowers and stormtroopers walk out. Armed with DC-15 blaster rifles and blaster pistol for side arms, they are here for one purpose.

The commander activates his holographic projector, "Okay, men. This is the mission. Our objective is to infiltrate this mansion, find the targets and destroy them."

His subordinate asked, "Who are the targets?" The commander changed the projector images to the targets and he frowned under his helmet, "Why them?"

The commander said, "The Emperor believes they could become a threat to him in the future."

The second trooper argued, "They don't look so threatening to me."

The commander explained, "I have no idea what goes on inside the Emperor's head but I'm taking a guess here and say it probably has to do with Ryan Wolf refusing to cooperate with the Empire. The Emperor wants all of them dead including their child."

His subordinate cried, "Okay, this is taking it too far. I can understand the Emperor wanting Mr. Wolf be taken out but I'm against killing children."

The commander countered, "You had no problem executing Jedi padawans."

His subordinate said, "That was part of Order 66. Murdering innocent children is not right."

The commander lectured, "You're under my command and as such will follow my orders. Unless you want to explain your refusal to carry out your mission to the Emperor." That halts the clone's argument.

Sidious didn't take no for an answer or like when someone questioned his authority.

The trooper buries his feelings and loads his weapons. Looking at his superior, he nods.

Arriving at the front door, the commander reaches for his belt to grab a miniature breaching bomb and puts it on the handle. Typing in the detonation code, the Imperial troopers back up seconds before the bomb explodes quietly.

Alexandra gets out of bed to use the bathroom and upon flushing, she hears footsteps coming from the main floor. Pressing herself against the wall, she pokes her head out to see who could be breaking in. Eyes widen in horror and the teen covers her mouth as she realizes stormtroopers have broken into her home. Trying to be as quiet as she can, Alexandra swiftly heads for her parents' bedroom. Silently entering she walks up to her father's bedside and gently shakes him.

She whispered, "Dad. Dad, wake up."

Ryan groggily answered, "What is it, Alexandra? Do you know what time it is?"

His daughter explained, "That doesn't matter. Some Imperial troopers have broken into our house." That sends Ryan into alert mode.

He sat up, "Why?"

Alexandra shook her head, "Don't know. My gut's telling me though they're after us for unknown reason."

Ryan said, "We need to leave."

Alexandra asked, "But how? We can't get out through the main doors."

Her father said, "Remember the fire escape drills we used to do? It's time to put it to use. We'll get out through our bedroom window, I bought a ladder in case of an emergency." Alexandra feels her heart beginning to race, fearing it's only a matter of time before the troopers begin their search upstairs. A flash of lightning made her jump and she covers her mouth to muffle the scream that escaped. The crackle of thunder hits afterward making the situation more terrifying.

Alexandra demanded, "We better get moving, then."

Ryan nodded, "Right." Rolling over to his left he shook Cassandra, "Honey, wake up."

Cassandra rubbed her eyes, "What is it, dear?"

Ryan told his wife, "We got intruders. The Empire sent them. We need to escape now!" While Cassandra gets out of bed and moves to the window, Ryan searches for the ladder in their closet. Alexandra opens the bedroom door to check the troopers' progress. The teen's ears faintly pick up the voice of the commander saying the main floor is clear and should begin looking upstairs. Closing the door sweat runs down the sides of her face.

'We need to leave now!' Alexandra screamed in her head.

Cassandra removes the window screen just as Ryan comes out with the ladder. Securing it, he throws the ladder down the other side. Grabbing the sides, they slide down. They immediately get bombarded by heavy rain and howling wind. Ryan orders them to move with his index finger.

The commander kicks the bedroom door open, grunting when he sees the targets are nowhere to found. That soon changes when he spots the ladder.

He activated his communicator in his helmet, "Sniper team, do you read me? The targets have escaped. Shoot them on sight."

A sniper answered on the other end, _"Yes, sir."_ Alexandra and her parents run through the raging storm to who knows where. One thing was clear: They needed to get the hell away from their house. It seems like an eternity when Ryan and Cassandra push Alexandra to the ground. Recovering she looks over her shoulder to see a tiny pillar of smoke.

Alexandra shakes her head, "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening! This is a bad dream!"

Ryan said, "Please...run." He breathing stops. Alexandra knew what it meant. Directing her gaze to her mother Cassandra showed the same thing. Survival instincts tell her to run and that she did.

The stormtroopers that were the infiltration team catch up to the sniper looking at the bodies of Ryan and Cassandra Wolf.

The scout trooper said, "It's hard to believe these two invoked the Emperor's wrath."

The commander told him, "They have been the most vocal against the Empire. The Emperor's word is absolute. This will serve as a message to others: You will bow or suffer the same fate these two did." His communicator beeped again, "Yes? Yeah, the targets are down though the third got away. Yes. Yes. Understood, on our way back." He ends the transmission.

The sniper asked, "Who was it?"

The commander replied, "It was the Stardestroyer Exactor. They're about to bombard this city to reinforce the message. The bombardment will start in 3 minutes. Let's head back."

The scout trooper commented, "It's a shame the mansion will soon be a pile of ash, that's a nice place. Kinda wished I had something like it, certainly a lot better than residing on a star ship for days on end." They started walking when the trooper saw the light blue tinted stormtrooper still staring at the bodies, "TK-8965, we need to leave."

The stormtrooper waved at them, "You go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." The commander and scout trooper shrug to each other.

Once they're out of sight, the stormtrooper kneels down, rolling the dead bodies over revealing glazed over eyes. He silently closes them and stares at a locket around Cassandra's neck.

Placing his blaster rifle on the wet ground, the storm trooper opens the locket to see Cassandra holding Alexandra after she was born. A snort escapes his nose while he turned his head away, disgusted with himself about what his team just did. Somewhere in his heart, the trooper knows this woman's daughter will hunt him down. Perhaps out of pity, he digs two graves and puts Ryan in his first, covering it with wet dirt. Cassandra was next. He closes the locket, placing the dead woman's hands over her chest and lowers her repeating the process he did with Ryan. Locating small rocks near him, the stormtrooper sets them behind the graves letting them serve as tombstones. Grabbing his blaster rifle, the trooper stands up to walk away.

As TK-8965 walks he makes out the silhouette of the Exactor, its light gray hull a stark contrast to the black sky. Like his armor, the Empire was still using the vessels the Republic used during the Clone Wars until they had enough resources to replace them.

Arriving at a forest, Alexandra collapses to her knees. Tears run down her soaked cheeks, the poor teen's mind struggling to process what happened. She screams into the stormy night although a clap of thunder muffles the scream of anguish. She cries non-stop for 15 minutes only to stop once there were no more tears to shed. Sniffling Alexandra brings her head up in time to see a flash of lightning reveal a ship of unknown origin stuck in the ground.

Rising to her feet the 19-year old runs her hand along the ship's outer hull to find the entrance due to the dark sky. She feels the appendage touch some kind of button and presses it. The door produces a faint chime before sliding open. Alexandra enters the ship and the door closes behind her, the interior lights come on as if detecting her presence. She explores the vessel wondering how it could have lasted for so long without being exposed to the elements. Water drips from her form.

The teen soon comes across three large, cylinder-shaped tanks. They held something because the generator the tanks were attached to provided power, the glass of the tanks frosted over preventing Alexandra from seeing what's inside. Walking up to what appears to be the control panel, she studies the layout. Her eyes land on a red squared button. Maybe this controlled the tanks? Only one way to find out.

She presses the button and a computerized voice said, _"Warning. Input command will end the tanks' cryostasis mode. Do you wish to continue?"_

Alexandra nodded, "Yes."

The voice confirmed, _"Input accepted. Thawing process will begin at once."_ Freezing air emanates from the tanks as the liquid withdraws, striking Alexandra's already cold flesh due to her soaked nightgown. When the liquid is gone, a pair of hands emerge from the condensed air of the right tank. A large figure steps out.

He stood 6'5" tall, short dark brown hair, muscular build, 27 years old and had a medium tanned complexion to his skin. The attire he wore comprised of a black body suit that hugged his muscular body.

A second figure pulls itself out. This one was obviously female. She was much smaller than the big guy at 5'6, long red hair that reached her mid-back, 23 years old, 38C cup breasts, fair skin tone and wore a sports bra and shorts.

The final person was a male. He stood 5'11, had shoulder-length silver hair, slightly pale skin, 26 years old and wore a gray bodysuit. All of the occupants were Human.

In her grief-stricken state, Alexandra backs into a wall. Fear of dying runs down her back. She watches them stretch their stiff bodies after being in cryostasis, bones popping fill Alexandra's ears.

The big man sighed in relief, "That's better. I could hardly fit in that tank."

The female said, "Well, you're not exactly short." She suddenly froze in alert, "I sense a presence. It's in here with us." Eyes opening, the woman squints them to the sudden change of lighting. When they adjust, her green orbs lock onto Alexandra's fearful blue ones.

'This presence. It's coming from that girl.' The redhead thought.

The two men allow their eyes to adjust before they land on the black-haired teen.

Alexandra shivered, "Please. Please don't kill me. I don't wanna die!" The three cock their heads in confusion. Studying the frightened girl, they concluded she had no means of harming them.

The big man held his hand out, "Relax, child. We are not here to harm you. What's your name?"

The 19-year old answered, "Alexandra Wolf. W-who are you?"

The big man introduced, "I'm Kenta Stone. My Sith name is Darth Maelstrom. The woman to my left is Yuna Rose, no Sith title. The man to my right is Alec Sunrider aka Darth Nova."

'Sith?' Alexandra thought to herself.

Yuna asked, "Where are we?"

Alexandra said, "You're on Corellia in early 17 BBY." Kenta, Yuna and Alec's eyes widen in shock.

Alec stated, "We must have been asleep for over 1,000 years!" Digesting the new information, Kenta's hazel eyes bore into Alexandra's soul.

He gently ordered, "Tell us what happened during the past millennium." Alexandra proceeds to fill them in on what's happened. At least what she knew.

Once she was finished Alec rubbed his chin, "So the Sith changed tactics, emphasizing secrecy. They waited for the right moment to strike. The Jedi Order's practically wiped out. The Galactic Republic's been transformed into the Galactic Empire and the Emperor's spreading his rule."

Yuna asked Kenta, "What should we do?"

Kenta closed his eyes to think and opened them, "It's best we wait to attack the Empire. But this girl..." Alexandra didn't like how Kenta was looking at her.

Yuna walks over and kneels down, extending her hand to grasp the girl's shoulder. Alexandra feels her heart rate beginning to normalize. She doesn't know why but something told her these people meant her no harm.

She said, "Relax, young one." Her companions feel enormous power laying dormant inside Alexandra waiting to be awoken.

Kenta informed, "The Force is strong with you."

Alexandra calmed down enough to ask, "The Force?"

Kenta explained, "The Force is what allows one to do things a regular individual can only dream of. You have that power, Alexandra. We can teach you how to use it."

Alexandra said, "T-teach me?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes. Do you know anything about the Jedi?"

The young Wolf shook her head, "Not really except they are guardians of peace and justice. Have been for thousands of generations." She remembers Ahsoka talking about the Order she was proud to serve. Though she did it in a controlled way.

Yuna said to her, "Did you know Jedi padawans are taught to follow the Jedi Code? The code teaches them to repress their emotions, refusing to allow them be influenced by emotion. We Sith on the other hand embrace them. We let them grant us power. Sadly that comes at a cost. Kenta, Alec and myself are different. We control our emotions not the other way around."

Alec sensed Alexandra's confusion, "The ways of the Jedi are boring, young one. They choose to debate on matters instead of following a proper course of action."

Yuna took over, "Alec's right. Consider yourself lucky the Jedi couldn't sense the Force in you. That said, will you become our apprentice?"

Alexandra lowered her head, "I...don't know."

Yuna nodded, "Take your time."

The black-haired teen snapped her head up to the redhead, "What?"

Alec said, "Unlike the Jedi we offer our initiates a choice. We do not take any would-be apprentice from their families at such a young age nor do we restrict our teachings to only children." Suddenly Alexandra sneezes into her sleeve.

Yuna frowned, "How long have you been wearing that? Need to get you into warm clothes. Which reminds me." She directed her eyes to Kenta, "Do you remember where you put our equipment?"

Kenta scratched his head, "Let me think. Ah, I remember. Be right back. In the meantime help Alexandra find some warm clothes, poor child must be freezing."

Yuna nodded, "Right. Come on, Alexandra follow me." Pulling the teen up Yuna guides Alexandra to her quarters. Taking her measurements, Yuna looks through her drawers for some attire. She soon finds clothing that are around Alexandra's size.

Briefly entering the bathroom to grab some towels, Yuna returns. As she removes Alexandra's clothing she takes in the girl's state. It was nearly catatonic. Events of the past hours, no doubt. She next wipes down the 19-year old's body. When that's done, Yuna puts the undergarments on first then places her in gray armor that once belonged to a friend of Yuna. The armor fitted Alexandra perfectly though the weight of it will be a problem. However, if she accepts their offer Alexandra will build up enough strength to handle it.

Just as Yuna secures the shoulder clamps, Alexandra's head snaps up. Tears well up in her eyes again.

Yuna asked, "What's the matter?"

Alexandra said, "The Empire. They...they're bombarding the residential area I live in. Raphael, Sophia, all of the maids that live in my home. They're dead." She falls to her knees crying, Yuna holds her. When the crying stops, Yuna places Alexandra on the bed. She heads over to a massive drawer, opening the twin doors Yuna sees her battle gear. Pulling them out she proceeds to change attire.

When she is finished, Yuna wore a sleeveless short top covered with chest armor that left her midriff exposed, dark gray gloves, dark gray leggings that hugged her legs and rear end nicely, combat boots and black robes completed the set.

The panel to her door beeped prompting her to ask, "Who is it?"

The occupant on the other side answered, "It's me, Kenta." Walking over she releases the lock allowing the door to slide open. Kenta and Alec stand there wearing new outfits.

Alec's attire was composed of gray armor covered with black robes and mask that had red lines running vertically down the eye sockets.

Kenta's attire was similar to Alec's except his dark robes had red lining and lacked a mask.

Hanging from their belts are their respective lightsabers.

Kenta offers Yuna her lightsaber that she accepts, clipping it to her belt.

Alec asked, "How's the girl doing?"

Yuna sighed, "Catatonic, I'm afraid. She felt the Empire launch an attack on her hometown." She whipped around to see Alexandra staring at her, "Yes, Alexandra?" Looking at the three Sith standing there, Alexandra makes her decision.

She went to one knee, bowing her head, "Please, Masters. Please teach me how to wield the Force. I wanna make the Empire pay for what they did." Igniting one blade of his archaic saberstaff, Kenta walks up to the kneeling girl and knighted her, lightly tapping his blade on Alexandra's left shoulder then her right.

He said, "We'll forge you into a powerful Sith Warrior like us. You'll become one of the most powerful Force wielders in galactic history if not the most. Rise, apprentice." Alexandra follows the order.

At that moment Alexandra knew the life she lived up to now came to an end.

A/N: Chapter 1 done of my very first Star Wars story. While this story will include or mention characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series, there will be mentioning of characters or use of items from the films or games.

This is the third installment of a trilogy between me, Emerald's Edge and 1st Lieutenant Fae.

Here we are introduced to the personal life of my OC Alexandra Wolf and her three Sith Masters.

The Empire showed the Wolf family the cost of rebelling against the growing Empire.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training Part 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

Alexandra shoots up from her sleep, cold sweat drenching her skin, looking around she remembers the events of last night and the horrors she felt. Walking through the hallway that felt more like a maze, she takes in the ship's interior. The girl eventually finds herself what appears to be the mess hall. Her new Sith Masters are already sitting down for breakfast save for Yuna who served as the chef.

Yuna sensed their new student, "Good morning, Alexandra."

The black-haired teen said, "Morning, masters. What are we having for breakfast, smells good."

Yuna answered, "Some local wildlife that live in the forest. Nothing poisonous if that's what you're concerned about. I may not be a renowned chef but I'm good enough to whip up a tasty meal. Please sit down, apprentice. You need all the energy you can get because starting today, your Sith training begins. I must warn you, though. Our training is nothing like Jedi training, it's far more demanding." Sitting down, Alexandra eats her breakfast. To her surprise the food was really good. Aside a few yawns the four of them ate their meal in silence. With a full stomach, the Sith trio lead Alexandra outside to start the girl's training.

Stepping outside of Kenta's star ship, the Twilight Dawn the three Sith Masters enter teacher mode while Alexandra sits on the stump of an old tree that was chopped down at some point in its life. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was better than nothing. She inhales a deep breath and looks up to Kenta as he stands in front of her.

Kenta cleared his throat, "Welcome to day one of your training, apprentice. Today you will learn the history of the Sith in addition to our version of the Sith Code. The Sith are the ancient enemy of the Jedi Order, having waged war against it and the Republic for generations. The Sith viewed certain things differently from the Jedi. They feel power should be used for the improvement of one's self instead of sharing it. They believe you need to work hard for every scrap of power and knowledge instead of having it handed to you on a silver platter like the Jedi do. To further distinguish themselves from their mortal enemy the Sith use their passion as a means to channel the power of the Force. The Jedi would tell you emotions such as anger, hatred, fear or other dark emotions empower us but it goes beyond that. Passion can take the form of happiness, joy or pleasure as well. This is what makes us different. The dark side is a quicker and easier way to power but not without a price. It may allow us to advance more quickly in learning Force abilities. However this malevolent power will take its toll on the body as one immersed themselves deeper in the dark side. The most common sign is the change of pigmentation of the user's eyes going from their normal color to a red-rimmed, luminous yellow and the skin would take on a deathly pale complexion. The hair would also change color making it appear the user was aging rapidly and the voice would become a few octaves lower and raspier. One thing that's bizarre is each user would experience different symptoms."

Alexandra tilted her head, "Like what?"

Kenta replied, "Some users wouldn't gain yellow eyes or their skin would remain normal. Aside the physical corruption, the dark side took its toll on the mental state of the user, making them paranoid, not trusting others and more prone to anger."

Alexandra rubbed her chin, "So unlike the Jedi, who train padawans to remain calm under any circumstance, the Sith let their passions guide them. But, if one can't fully control their emotions then they sometimes overlook this critical piece of Jedi training, and the Jedi can run amok. There are more things that make the Sith different from the Jedi, isn't there?"

Alec nodded with praise, "You're very observant, apprentice. Yes, there's more to the Sith. They'll use anything to achieve their goal of eradicating the Jedi. Unfortunately, the Sith Order's biggest weakness is our desire to obtain more power. It leads to infighting and this is what led the Sith to rise and fall throughout history."

Their pupil asked, "So what makes you three different?"

Yuna took over, "The Sith Code is as followed: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

Alexandra said, "This is the code of the Sith? Seems more open to interpretation if you ask me. Can I assume you have your version of the code?"

Yuna nodded, "We do. Learn these words to heart, apprentice. Power requires understanding of oneself. Through understanding, I gain compassion for others. Through compassion for others, I gain serenity. Through serenity, I gain clarity. Through clarity, I gain true power. I shall always remain true to what is right and with the Force at my side I am free. Would you care for us to explain any of them?"

Alexandra responded, "Yes. 'Power requires understanding of oneself.' What does that mean?"

The redhead stated, "It means you have the power to change things for better or worse. With great power comes great responsibility. Every choice you make using such power is not without consequence. Power's a double-edged sword, but if you understand yourself, that power can be used to bring about change for good."

Alexandra asked again, "The second verse 'Through understanding, I gain compassion for others?' Sounds self-explanatory, I think it means that once that you understand yourself, you become more empathetic to others, you become more kind, right?"

Yuna nods, "Well said but this can prove beneficial in numerous ways. For example, it can gain you valuable allies even powerful ones such as Jedi who aren't fanatics of the Jedi Code. These kinds of allies will do whatever it takes to achieve peace even if it meant going against their Order's teachings or philosophy. Second, compassion could make undecided people believe what you're doing is for the greater good. Let's say there is a leader that rules his people with a dictator mentality. You use your compassion for them to make your case, telling those who are suffering they can rise up against that dictator and you would help them and thirdly, those people you rallied will look up to you."

The Sith apprentice queried, "And 'Through compassion for others, I gain serenity.' What's the meaning behind it?"

Kenta took over, "It stands by what it says. Through your compassion for others you obtain serenity. You know that you did the right thing and that brings a sense of joy and inner peace. 'Through serenity, I gain clarity' means you can think with a clear conscience. No hesitation, no fear. The fifth line 'Through clarity, I gain true power' ties in with the fourth. With clarity, you obtain a power you never thought possible. This power can help you overcome obstacles. The final line 'I shall always remain true to what is right and with the Force at my side I am free' is obvious. You shall always do what you believe is right and with the Force at your side, you are unhindered. What kind of freedom you have is for you to decide. We call this the Code of the Light Sith. It's what kept us sane during many battles against Lord Hoth's Army of Light. We stand by this code and now, so do you. We use the light side of the Force just not in the same way the Jedi do. The light side will always triumph over the dark side. Think of it this way, apprentice. The light side is a gentle river, calmly flowing through channels. The dark side is a flame that burns hot and strong. It provides strength and vigor but it burns out quick. So, which side do you choose? Do you choose the path that provides strength and vigor or the side that doesn't burn as hot but lasts much longer? To me, they are two sides to a whole. Of course, both the Jedi and Sith would tell you differently. Do you understand, Alexandra?" Seeing their student nod he studied Alexandra's frame, "Good. This concludes your training for today. Rest up because tomorrow, your physical training starts. Judging by your stature, I think you need to put on some additional muscle. Being physically strong is equally important as being strong in the Force." Alexandra frowned at him and Kenta held up his hand in a disarming gesture, "Don't take it the wrong way, apprentice. You can stand having some meat on you." The 19-year old turns around to return to the Twilight Dawn mumbling something under her breath.

Yuna and Alec join their leader.

Alec grinned, "I think you overdid it."

Kenta scratched the back of his head, "I was only telling the truth." That night, Alexandra sleeps on the bed in her quarters. The moment she hit the bed, the black-haired girl passed out.

The next day saw Alexandra go through intense physical training consisted of doing fifty pull-ups on the branch of a tree non-stop, sixty push-ups, twenty squats, running for a mile and more. Her body screamed and begged her to give up but another voice told her to endure and push forward. Realizing what was at stake, Alexandra drew upon her final reserves to finish strong. The moment she hears her Sith Masters tell her to stop, the teen collapsed from exhaustion. She could barely move a muscle her chest rising and falling as she gasps for air. Sweat covering her entire body caused the dirt from the ground to stick and smear against her, she haven't been pushed this hard since her PE teacher told the class to run as long as they could around the gymnasium. Her total time was almost forty minutes thanks to her stamina but immediately afterward she dropped from the exertion so exhausted she felt like she was going to die.

Yuna and Alec help her back to the ship where Yuna would help Alexandra clean up. During dinner, the poor teen had a rough time eating due to the soreness in her muscles. She fought through the pain and ate anyway, glad to have something in her system after so much work.

Once she was done eating, Alexandra retires to her quarters faintly hearing Kenta say tomorrow they would start her combat training.

'What have I signed myself up for? Leliana, where are you?' Was the last thought she had before passing out.

Had she kept her eyes open a bit longer she would have seen her Sith Masters standing outside the open door.

Kenta commented, "She's driven. She is progressing fast. During my first day of training, I wasn't able to do half of what she managed."

Yuna nodded, "I may not have the Force like the three of you but I can feel Alexandra's drive."

Alec said, "If she can survive her combat training, she'll have proved herself worthy of joining our Order." Waiting for his comrades to leave Alec quietly walks up to the young apprentice reaching for his belt he takes a thick black box and sets it on Alexandra's nightstand. Stepping back the electric blue-eyed Sith takes a final look at his apprentice before leaving her room, closing the door behind him.

A/N: Chapter 2 done.

Here Alexandra got introduced to the history of the Sith Order, what makes them different from the Jedi, the dangers of the dark side of the Force and the Light Sith Code her masters live by.

She also endured brutal physical training as well.

Things will get better after the next chapter.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Part 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs

Last Paragons

Day three of Alexandra's training comes, and today she was going to learn the seven forms of lightsaber combat and honing of her Force abilities.

Groaning the teenager sits up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Still half asleep she looks around the room until her eyes land on a thick black box on her nightstand. Pulling the covers off, Alexandra swings her body to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching and lets out a cute yawn while hearing bones pop. Standing up Alexandra grabs the cover of the box and takes it off. Inside it were metallic pieces and a red crystal. It only took a second for Alexandra to realize what these pieces were, parts required to construct a lightsaber. She wonders which of her masters put the box there, but decides to worry about it later.

Following the usual morning routine of eating breakfast, brushing, and bathing, Alexandra dons her Sith Warrior armor and walks out the Twilight Dawn where Kenta, Yuna and Alec await.

Alec said, "Today we're going to help you hone your Force abilities and teach you the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Do you have the black box with you?" Seeing their student nod Alec continued, "Good. Because it's a reward for your progress, apprentice. As your first lesson of honing your Force abilities you must assemble that lightsaber." Alexandra opens the lid to the box and sets it on the ground.

Sitting down, the teenager closes her eyes to initiate the process.

Kenta instructed, "Concentrate, apprentice. Feel the Force flowing through you. Let it guide you."

They feel pride swell within them as the lightsaber pieces levitate out of the box and take assigned positions. They next watch the heavy-duty power cell attach to the red crystal, which attaches to the cables that get covered by the casing of the crystal chamber. The outer casing that gives the lightsaber its cylindrical shape fuse ending with a lightsaber of heavy-duty design meant to withstand prolonged battles. It was metallic silver in color, had an oversize pummel, throttle-styled activator and twin blade guards at the top of the emitter, keeping Alexandra from accidentally touching her blade. The weapon featured a dual-phase function, allowing the user to flip between two preset blade lengths of the standard meter-long blade and considerably longer meter and a half blade with the flick of a switch.

Grabbing the completed weapon in her hands Alexandra presses the activator, a red blade emerges with a snap-hiss. Applauding gets her attention, and she notices her masters nodding with approval.

Kenta said, "You did well on assembling your lightsaber, apprentice."

Alexandra deactivated her blade, "Yet I felt something odd about the crystal."

Alec replied, "That's because it's a synthetic lightsaber crystal." Alexandra could sense disdain in her master's voice.

Alexandra voiced it, "Why do you say that?"

Alec sneered, "The Sith found a way to replicate the geological process that creates lightsaber crystals. They would take raw minerals the crystals were fashioned from with a high carbon concentration and left to bake in a geological compressor for several days, during which the user would meditate on it with the Force, guiding the formation and amplifying the crystal's potency. The crystals normally had a red color but can be made into any color through special manipulations of either the creation process or the crystal itself, often through the Force. Due to their artificial origins, the synthetic crystals generated more powerful blades. They also had the ability to break the opponent's lightsaber, overwhelming the power matrix. Though rare it was still a frightening possibility. Synthetic crystals became a staple of our Order and dark side practitioners in general and thus were strongly discouraged among the Jedi. In my opinion, they're an insult to naturally occurring crystals."

Kenta clapped his hands to direct their attention towards him, "Anyway, let's begin your training. For the rest of this week, it'll be split into two halves. The morning will be spent teaching you the seven forms of lightsaber combat and the afternoon will focus on honing your Force abilities."

He drew his saberstaff igniting one blade, "We shall start with the first form of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho. It's also known as the Determination Form or the Way of the Sarlacc. It's the oldest and rudimentary of the seven forms. It serves as a tutorial style, establishing the basics and acted as a transition phase from metal swords the Jedi used to carry before lightsabers were first made. This form was also developed prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith. In addition to retaining the basics of attacks and parries, Shii-Cho was used for the early stages of blast deflection where the practitioner would rely on their senses rather than eyesight. The form focused on disarmament rather than outright hurting the opponent." Igniting her own red lightsaber, Alexandra blocks each of Kenta's strikes while he continues the lecture.

Kenta starts with slow attacks until Alexandra got a feel for her new weapon and then he began striking faster. She had initial difficulty getting the moves down but quickly adjusted.

Kenta continued, "This form had two methods that determined how the moves were executed: Ideal Form and Live Combat Form." He aimed a strike for Alexandra's leg that was blocked, "Ideal Form one was mainly used for sparring, all the moves and maneuvers were executed at perfect horizontal/vertical angles, with attacks and parries being perpendicular to one another. The Live Combat Form was more functional, the attacks being diagonal strikes at respective body target zone, the goal being to increase the speed and reduce actual movement. The body target zones were numbered. Zone one was the head, zone two was the right arm and side, zone three focused on the left arm and side, zone four was the back, zone five was the right leg and zone six was the left leg. The Disarming Slash was a strike meant to rip the opponent's weapon out of their hands whether be a blaster or a lightsaber. The Sarlacc Sweep was a wide sweeping attack in which the duelist struck against multiple enemies. Some of the other maneuvers included the basic Form One slash. Shii-Cho is described as being wild, raw and deadly, requiring emotional heat. The form served as a fall-back option when the other forms failed. Shii-Cho is extremely effective against multiple opponents, in more simple terms, served as crowd control. The form was weak against a single opponent. Since this was developed before the rise of Dark Jedi and Sith, Shii-Cho became less useful in lightsaber combat as new styles were developed."

Yuna looks at the chrono watch, she discovers it's almost noon. Following lunch, they start Alexandra's Force training, starting with the one of the basic abilities.

Alec took over as the instructor, "Grip is one of the basic Force powers. With this ability, you can lift or throw objects of various sizes. Initial to intermediate users can throw small to medium-large objects and masters of the ability can toss around star ships like toys."

Alexandra's eyes widened in shock, "Is that even possible?"

The electric blue-eyed Sith held back a chuckle, "Size means nothing to the Force, apprentice." He tapped his temple, "The limitations are up here. Allow me to demonstrate."

Directing his attention toward a large boulder behind Alexandra, Alec raises his hand. Alexandra watches in awe as the large boulder was pulled out of the ground and hovered in the air, she had seen the Force in action, but not like this. She next watches the massive rock being thrown into a bunch trees, snapping the wood like it was nothing.

Looking at his student, Alec can tell she was impressed. He hides the satisfaction he felt.

He said, "Your turn. Try lifting that tree behind you." Turning around, Alexandra extends her hand focusing her power on moving the tree.

Three seconds in, there's no movement. Eight seconds in, the ground near the tree begins to rumble.

Yuna feels anxiety fill her chest but it fades when Alexandra's hand drops and the rumbling stops.

Alexandra said, "It's too big."

Alec told her, "Remember what I said? Size means nothing to the Force; the limitations are in your head." Sighing, Alexandra tries again.

The ground starts to rumble for the second time, Alexandra visibly strains feeling the weight of the tree as if she was physically trying to lift it. She grits her teeth and feels some frustration rise in her. The Sith Masters hear the sound of wood breaking, looking down they witness the tree's roots being ripped out of the ground before the tree falls over. Alexandra falls to one knee from the strain.

Kenta said approvingly, "You did great for your first try, apprentice. We'll proceed to the next basic Force ability: Push."

Seeing the girl giving him a questioning look he elaborated, "Push is arguably the very first Force ability you learn, whether you're Jedi or Sith. It's perfect for dealing with single or multiple opponents. It can be used when the opponent least expects it and useful in clearing objects like rubble. A skilled user can execute a charged up version of Force push sending everything in its path flying. Observe." Choosing a bunch of tall trees for the demonstration, Kenta brings his hands together. A ball of Force energy appears rapidly growing in size until Kenta launches it, shattering the trees. Alexandra rises to her feet and gives her best shot.

She cocks her arm back, gathers energy and thrusts it forward. For the basic form of Force push it was powerful able to send the downed trees a considerable distance.

'This girl's power is incredible.' The three Sith thought.

They decide to wrap the day's training session up. The group returns to the ship for a filling dinner.

On day four, the Sith Masters decide to teach Alexandra two forms of lightsaber combat and Force abilities per day.

Yuna said, "The next form of lightsaber combat you will learn is Form II, Makashi. It's also known as the Contention Form or The Way of the Ysalamiri. This form came into being when lightsaber duels became almost routine, addressing the failures Shii-Cho had. Makashi was described as elegant and focused, based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver the opponent. Form II also had an emphasis on weapon protection as disarmament was the primary goal of a Shii-Cho duelist. In addition to this, Form II relies on precision swordplay to deal with Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping movements. Makashi attacks were composed of jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash moves of strength oriented styles likes Form V. The early levels of Makashi were devised to allow protection against an opponent's blade, allowing the initiate of Form II to defend himself with minimal effort. However, it needed to be paired with a more offensive style in order to score the decisive winning blow. The higher levels proved more effective. As I mentioned, one of the prime aspects of Makashi was the emphasis of balanced footwork, using it to keep a consistent distance between the duelist and his opponent. The footwork followed a single line, front and back, shifting the feet to maintain perfect balance. Here are Makashi's maneuvers and stances."

She drew her blade, entering the Form's opening stance, "This is the Makashi opening stance. It's a single-handed low guard. The blade's held in the strong hand of the user, and held at his side, the blade pointed down and the feet shoulder width apart. The lightsaber hilt would be held with the thumb pointed down the length of the blade to allow for smaller, tighter, more accurate moves. The rest of the fingers wrapped around the hilt tightly but not so tight as to limit the fluidity of the moves."

She next held the blade up directly in front of her face before swinging in an X pattern, "This is the Makashi salute, it's not an attack or maneuver but a challenge. The salute is followed by the Makashi flourish where the user would swing the tip of the blade through a cross or X pattern through the air."

Alexandra is so caught up with absorbing the information; she almost fails to react of igniting her red blade to block an attack meant to rip the lightsaber out of the black-haired teen's hand.

Yuna resumed, "Two Makashi maneuvers are the Contentious Opportunity and the Makashi Riposte. The Contentious Opportunity's based around recognizing and exploiting an opening in the opponent's defense before swiftly moving to attack the exposed enemy. The Makashi Riposte was similarly designed to redirect the angle of an attack before retaliating. Makashi is excellent for single combat, its primary purpose. It provides excellent weapon protection to counter Shii-Cho and is great for disarming foes though its methods are different from Form I's. It uses very little energy. The curved-hilt lightsaber was the preferred weapon of choice for Form II users though it can be used for other forms. It made some maneuvers harder to pull off but made others easier. Here's what Makashi has going against it. It's terrible against multiple opponents and next to useless for blast deflection, which is one of the reasons why it became obsolete later on. However, both of these weaknesses can be compensated in the hands of a skilled practitioner. This one can't. Makashi's efficiency is also its Achilles Heel. It fails to generate any significant energy in its moves which leaves the practitioner vulnerable to opponents using more contemporary, strength oriented fighting styles like Djem So or Juyo." She next introduces Alexandra to Form III, Soresu aka the Way of the Mynock or the Resilliance form.

Form III was a purely defensive style perfect for the increased availability of blasters. Soresu also became the symbol of the non-aggressive philosphy of the Jedi Order. It relied on tight, efficient moves to ensure maximum defensive coverage and longevity. The intent of a Form III was to wait for the opponent to give into fatigue or frustration then attack. That did not mean the Sith could use Form III as well. Yuna explained the maneuvers of Soresu, the Defensive Slash and the Circle of Shelter. A skilled user of Soresu could hold off up to twenty shooters or more by dropping into a moving meditation, relying on the Force to perceive the various positions of the attackers and the necessary movements to evade or deflect the shots. However, the form was not without its weaknesses. As it was a purely defensive style, it lacked offense which led Yuna to believe an offensive fighting style was needed to compensate for this.

The red-haired Sith noticed Alexandra staring at her still ignited blade, "Something wrong?"

Deactivating the weapon, Alexandra replied, "I want to modify this weapon's properties, specifically the focusing crystal. Red doesn't suit me."

Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, Yuna said, "After this week, we'll look for an alternative lightsaber crystal." After lunch Kenta takes Yuna's place for Alexandra's Force training. She was going to learn three abilities: Force lightning, Force storm and Force repulse.

Kenta holds up his hand and lightning bolts spark from his fingertips.

He stated, "Force lightning is one of the most common abilities used by dark side practitioners. The user would extend his or her hands and Force energy would erupt from their fingertips in the form of lightning bolts. Jedi can use Force lightning as well, but due to its dark nature, they avoid it. Brace yourself, Alexandra."

The Sith apprentice wonders what he meant when she suddenly finds herself catapulting through the air, rolls on the ground for about five feet before coming to a stop. Rising to one knee, Alexandra shakes her head to shake the cobwebs then returns to her master.

She complained, "What was that for?"

Kenta said, "That was a demonstration of my skill with the ability. Force lightning can be used for more than just killing, apprentice. It's used for torture as well. A skilled user can adjust the intensity, ranging from causing agonizing pain to turning someone into ash. A master of Force lightning can light up the surface of a planet. Objects can be charged with lightning, increasing the potency to what's called Force grenade. This ability requires great deal of concentration and discipline. There are some variants of Force lightning with the most powerful being Force storm."

He raised his arms and the air surrounding began to crackle, "It comes in handy when facing multiple enemies. Through the Force, you project bolts of lightning in an immediate vicinity. This ability requires lots of hatred to cast. Thus, it's best to use it wisely." A swarm of lightning bolts strike the ground, leaving scorch marks. Kenta lowers his arms and the storm dissipates.

Alexandra rubbed her chin, "Very impressive, but next time demonstrate on Yuna or Alec instead of me."

Kenta crossed his arms, "Your turn. I want you to make this tree behind me explode."

Nodding, Alexandra walks past him and extends her right arm, focusing her thoughts she remembered what Kenta said, dark thoughts like hate were key to this technique. She thought about something she hated, the Empire, the people that killed her parents. She imagined the tree, her target was a soldier of the Empire, and the familiar noise of crackling fills the air. When the lightning shoots out of her fingers, Alexandra notices the color being red. Nevertheless, she watches tree bark crack under the pressure of the attack then fly off explosively. It was a good attempt though not the result Kenta desired.

He next said, "Blast me with Force lightning." Seeing the look of shock on his student's face, he ordered, "Do it!" Extending her hand, Alexandra shoots the lightning towards her master, a side grin appears on Kenta's face before he raises his hand stopping the electric current. The Sith Lord redirects the lightning back at the apprentice, Alexandra uses her lightsaber to absorb the energy.

She asked, "What was that?"

Kenta replied, "That was Tutaminis. It's a unique ability to have. With it, you can absorb or redirect fire, lightning, blaster bolts and even catch a lightsaber." Alec takes over to help teach Alexandra how to use Force repulse.

Venturing deeper into the forest, Alec stands in the middle and hops into the air, pulls his arms and legs inward gathering Force energy and thrusts them out sending the energy outward, vaporizing the surrounding trees. The sheer power of the attack generates powerful winds that knock Alexandra off her feet.

'What power!' She thought in awe.

After the winds subside, the teen gets up at the same time as Alec lands.

He said, "That is how powerful my Force repulse is. Had you been any closer, you would have suffered the same fate as those trees. One time, I was swallowed by a Ranchor. Sadly for that abominable beast, I had no intention of being its meal. I executed a Force repulse so powerful it literally blew the monster up."

Alexandra feels nauseous at the mere thought of the Ranchor blown to bits. She runs some distance away, and Alec can hear the sound of the girl emptying her stomach. He patiently waits for her to finish and watches her come back moaning.

Alec said, "Sorry if my story grossed you out, apprentice."

The black-haired girl heaved, "That's one image I'll never get rid of." They decide to call it a day.

Day five sees Alexandra learning forms IV and V. Ataru was also known the Aggression Form or the Way of the Hawk-Bat.

It was designed to answer for Soresu's lack of offensive capabilities. While Soresu relied on tight, efficient moves to ensure maximum coverage Ataru's moves were broad and kinetic. The user would empower their body with the Force, allowing him to pull off feats that were otherwise physically impossible. The core elements of Form IV are the su ma rotations. They are the jung su ma, spinning, the ton su ma, flipping, and the en su ma, cartwheeling. Because of its fast-paced, aggressive nature, Ataru was suited for close combat. In addition to this, Ataru placed emphasis on using one's entire body as a weapon rather than completely relying on the lightsaber; obviously, this makes Ataru suited for unarmed combat. The style also offered training regiments for practitioners looking to wield dual blades, a difficult tactic considering how difficult lightsabers are to handle. Due to this overwhelming focus on offense, the practitioner had little to no defense. The opening stance of Ataru was a standard two-handed guard, blade held vertically on the dominant side of the body.

One of the maneuvers of Ataru was the Saber Swarm, a series of short strikes and stabs with the intent of forcing the opponent into a defensive posture. The other maneuver, the Hawk-Bat Swoop, was a surprise attack meant to catch an opponent off-guard and retreated before the enemy could retaliate. In other words, cut loose in the first three seconds and take the opponent down as fast as possible. For the pros of Ataru, it was a powerful and highly offensive technique. A skilled user was described as a blur of motion because of the inhuman speed and agility. It offered training in dual blades and unarmed, so versatility was covered.

For all its strengths, Form IV had weaknesses. It's terrible against multiple opponents. One would think a style with this much spinning and flipping would be ideal for taking on a lot of enemies but bearing in mind of how intricate the moves of the style are, it makes sense. Ataru was horrible at blast deflection though it could be compensated for through training and practice. It lacked proper defense. It was no good in confined spaces. Lastly and most importantly Ataru was ill-suited for prolonged combat due to the taxing it had on the body. It was best used in short, energetic bursts not slugging it out for twenty minutes.

This led Kenta to believe that Ataru was designed to function as a backup to Soresu instead of being a primary fighting style.

He next explained, "Form V is also known as the Contemporary Form or the Way of the Krayt Dragon. It has two variants: Shien and Djem So, both of which can be equally mastered by a Form V practitioner though most prefer one or the other."

Alexandra said, "You seem to love this style."

Kenta nodded, "I do because it's the form best suited for my physical stature. Back to discussing Form V. Unlike Ataru, which was built from scratch, Form V was developed _from_ Soresu. Shien took Soresu's principles of blast deflection and turned it into an offense. Shien was made with aimed blast deflection in mind, redirecting bolts back along chosen vectors to take out shooters or other targets. Shien was the combination of Soresu's passivity and the mentality of Makashi. It ensured tight moves to ensure defensive coverage but still provide opportunities for counterattack. One interesting note is that Shien practitioners had the tendency to hold the blade in a reverse-grip.

He took a breath, "Djem So was later developed for lightsaber combat and was the most physically demanding of all seven forms. Like Shien, Djem So focused on defending against enemy attacks and instantly countering, but in a lightsaber duel. The physical nature of the style commands the user to actively press the attack instead of passively meeting them. The strength orientation of Djem So was primarily employed by duelists of large size like me. Our size combined with our imposing strength makes Form V perfectly suited for us. Due to its offensive nature, the form has been heavily criticized by the more conservative lightsaber masters within the Jedi Order who were turned off by the high level of aggression. The Shien opening stance is a high guard with the blade held at head height in both hands, angled up and away, the dominant foot is held back in preparation for forward movement. The Djem So attack stance is also a high guard, blade held directly above the head, held back at a forty-five degree angle. Form V had four maneuvers."

He took another breath and continued, "The Barrier of Blades was devoted to blast deflection. You could send them back to the shooters or random patterns to maximize overall damage. The Shien Deflection was simple, deflect the shot then retaliate. One of the classic Form V attacks was the Falling Avalanche, an overhead chop that came down with tremendous force meant to bash through enemy defense. The other classic Form V move was the Fluid Riposte which involved a smooth transition from a parry to counterattack. Here are the pros and cons of Form V. On the plus side, a powerful offense backed up by a strong defense. This style was developed from Soresu, after all. General versatility's covered because you have a form that's good for blast deflection and lightsaber dueling. If you ask me, Form V gave the user a psychological advantage. The weaknesses this form has depended on the variant. Shien is weak against single opponents because it's geared toward blast deflection and you're deflecting shots from a lot of guys. Its focus on strength meant Djem So lacks mobility. As with the other forms, a skilled user can overcome this." Drawing his saberstaff, Kenta charges his apprentice.

Igniting one blade, he brings the weapon over his head in preparation to execute the Falling Avalanche. Alexandra quickly draws her lightsaber to block it, the raw power of the attack made the teen stagger back. She avoids the follow-up attack. Kenta blocks each of his apprentice's counter strikes. He was easily more experienced than her but wasn't fighting at his best at the moment wanting to test his pupil. The two enter a blade lock; Alexandra grits her teeth at the strain the duel's taking on her. While her physical strength was increasing by the day, Kenta was bigger and stronger. He pulls a surprise on her igniting the second blade on his weapon prompting Alexandra to break the lock, Kenta switches to a one-handed grip on his saberstaff. He next slams Alexandra into a tree via powerful Force push the girl was thankful her armor took the impact. She barely has time to recover because her Sith Master was upon her. He does the Falling Avalanche for a second time and knocks Alexandra's lightsaber out of her hand.

Kenta asked, "Do you yield?" To his surprise he sees defiance in Alexandra's blue eyes.

The 19-year old knocks him back with a Force push and calls her lightsaber, the weapon flies into her hand crimson blade ignited. Kenta blocks a strike aimed for his head, grabs Alexandra's outstretched arm, pulls her in and drives his knee into her gut. The force of it sends Alexandra to all fours, and she gasps after having the air knocked out of her. Bringing her head up, Alexandra finds Kenta's saberstaff pointed at her. Realizing she was beaten the girl bows her head in defeat. Nodding Kenta steps back, shutting off his weapon.

He said, "Consider yourself lucky I wasn't fighting at my peak. Had I did, you would be dead."

That statement causes Alexandra to ball her fist; she hated being this weak. This is what caused her parents' death because she couldn't do anything. Not anymore. She would become strong. Strong enough to make sure that doesn't happen again.

The rest of the day was spent teaching her doing Force combos. The night that follows had Alexandra standing outside the Twilight Dawn, her eyes locking on the starlit sky. The quiescence of the evening did nothing to quell the anxiety within her. Alexandra wonders where Leliana is now. The last time she heard word from her was two years ago when Order 66 happened. She received a transmission from the smuggler saying that she had to go into hiding because the Empire knew she helped the Jedi fight back before escaping. Alexandra remembered hearing Leliana choke back her sobs in her message. The smuggler tried not to cry as she told her it would be a long time before they would see each other again.

Leliana swore to her that no matter what she would survive anything that happened and she would find a way back to her. She promised to see Alexandra again. The moment she finished hearing it for the first time Alexandra tried to contact Leliana only to find that the smuggler had blocked the private frequency preventing her from calling her, Alexandra's heart shattered. She tried not to think of it, but her thoughts were torn between believing Liliana would return and the possibility that she might be dead.

Quiet sobs escape Alexandra, sliding down against the ship's hull one hand covering her face when tears fall.

The next few days saw the young Wolf learning Niman and Juyo, the remaining forms of lightsaber combat. Being a skilled user of the sixth form, Alec taught Alexandra the history of Niman, how its pure root was Soresu, the incorporation of Force based attacks into lightsaber sequences and that it's a gateway of Jar Kei dual blade fencing. He also instructed her in the Draw Closer and Pushing Slash, both maneuvers of Niman. Strangely, despite having knowledge of Form VII, Kenta or the other Sith Masters had never used it during battle. This sparked Alexandra's curiosity leaving her wanting to learn more about Juyo.

The next few weeks saw Alexandra's skills increase, learning from her mistakes in sparring matches. She was getting better in dueling multiple opponents, tactical ingenuity, prowess with the lightsaber and affinity with the Force. To further impress her masters, Alexandra came up with Force abilities. Of course, she still had a ways to go before she could match her masters' level.

The 19-year old was asked to kneel before her masters. Kenta, Yuna and Alec surround their apprentice, igniting their lightsabers.

Kenta proclaimed, "When we first met, you were lost. Now, you're growing stronger by the day, apprentice. Only the most accomplished among our Order earn the title Darth, you still have much to learn, but one day you will have more than earned that distinction, and on that day the galaxy shall know you as Darth...Seraph."

The Sith Warriors bring their lightsabers up in some kind of salute, Alexandra felt her pride swell. Her hard work's paying off. She next feels Kenta lightly tapping her shoulders with his saberstaff as a way of promising her Sith title would be hers to proudly bear when the day comes. The three deactivate their weapons and Alexandra rises.

Yuna asked, "You said that red wasn't your color, do you know where to go for your lightsaber crystal?"

Alexandra replied, "Dantooine. There's a crystal cave on the planet."

Alec crossed his arms, "Might have to wait, our ship needs work. It's been here for a millennium."

The girl told him, "I know a few machine shops around Coronet City. We can search there for parts. In addition, we should find a new hiding spot for the ship. With the damage you caused, I'm sure the Empire will send an investigation team. There's a cave sixty kilometers from the city. Does the ship have enough power to get there?"

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, after all the work we put into it we should enough power for that. We better fly low to avoid detection."

Strapping into the pilot seat, Kenta starts the engines. They roar to life and steer the ship towards the cave, the old hull groaning as the weathered steel strained. From here on, they had to exercise caution while moving in and out of the city so as to not draw imperial attention. Alexandra felt it'd be best for her to stay close to the ship, if word got out that she was alive the Empire will surely send another squad of stormtroopers to finish the job.

The cave comes into their line of vision, and Kenta steers the Twilight Dawn into it, the cave entrance was wide enough for the ship to enter. He moves the ship deep into the cave so it can't be seen from outside. Once he felt they were in far enough, he lowers the gear and touches the ground shutting the engines down. Stepping outside, the group investigate to see if the cave was inhabited by wildlife. To their relief, the cave was empty save for them.

A/N: Chapter 3 and part 2 of the training arc done.

Alexandra learned the seven forms of lightsaber combat, the stances, their strengths and weaknesses and the maneuvers.

She proved herself worthy to earn the title of Darth Seraph. Though she wasn't officially bestowed of the title. Not yet, at least.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tearful Reunion

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs

Last Paragons

Somewhere in the Outer Rim, an HWK-290 light freighter was currently docked with a docking station. Its owner was a young woman around 21 years old, had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin tone, stood 5'8" tall, athletic build and 34B cup breasts. Her attire consisted of a white undershirt with a small red flak jacket over it both which stopped above her waist showing off her midriff and black leggings tucked into brown hiking boots. On the belt around her waist were two modified DL-18 blaster pistols and wore a necklace that had a fragment of the rare kaiburr crystal.

This was Leliana Ashford, the most famous or hated smuggler the galaxy has seen recently depending on who you asked.

She was currently sitting on a stool next to the window drinking an alcoholic beverage while holding her chin with one hand. She took jobs to ensure she didn't go hungry or have her ship, the Forgotten Star fall apart. Her two companions were a steel gray and black R2 series asteromech droid named Iron and C-3PO series protocol droid named Violet.

This sector of the Outer Rim wasn't under Empire control though she wonders how long that will last. She had been in hiding for two years after helping the Jedi fight back against the clone troopers they fought side by side with during the Clone Wars after Order 66 was executed. Leliana knew she was labeled a traitor of the Empire. As such didn't remain in one sector for too long, however she still had encounters with Star Destroyers. Fortunately she was able to escape.

Drinking the rest of her beverage, Leliana pays the bartender and boards her ship. Despite having her two droids with her, it was pretty lonely without a human companion there. Falling into the pilot seat, Leliana rubs her eyes, moaning tiredly. She barely gets any sleep, her dreams mostly nightmares of the raid on the Jedi Temple. Her most recent involved a tall figure covered head to toe in dark armor with a respirator producing a cold, mechanical sound chasing her. Every shot was deflected by its red lightsaber and ripped her blasters out of her hands. She was next thrown through walls. Thermal detonators inflicted no damage on the attacker's armor. The armored figure lifts her with the Force, holding her in place as he approached. The deep, bass tone of its voice sent chills down Leliana's spine.

It demanded her the locations of the remaining Jedi. When she refused, the armored figure said she will die like many Jedi before her. The last thing she felt was being pulled toward the red blade and woke up breathing heavily.

Violet's voice brought the smuggler out of her state, "Forgive me for interrupting whatever you were doing, Leliana."

The smuggler groaned, "It's okay, Violet. What is it?"

The protocol droid said, "There's a transmission on the private channel. It's from Hondo, he said it's urgent." Indeed it was urgent because the holocommunicator beeped. Reaching forward, Leliana pushes the button, answering the call.

Soon, a blue hologram of the Weequay space pirate forms.

He greeted, _"Hello Leliana, been a while since we last spoke."_

The smuggler said, "Two years actually. What do you want, Hondo? I'm sure you didn't call me for some catching up."

Hondo placed hands on his hips while tilting his head in mock hurt, _"Come now, Leliana. I'm not that bad."_

Leliana mumbled, "Uh-huh, sure."

Hondo's expression changed, _"Anyway, I called because the Empire attacked Corellia."_

Leliana straightened, eyes wide, "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

Hondo shook his head, _"No joke, my friend. It's been on the holonet for days."_

The smuggler asked, "Why would they do such a thing?"

Hondo replied, _"They're saying it's due to a small rebellion opposing their rule."_

Leliana said, "I'm going."

The Weequay exclaimed, _"You can't be serious. The Empire's got the planet blocked off, nobody is allowed to pass without proper code clearance!"_

Leliana shook her head, "I don't care! Even though I'm a smuggler, Corellia's my home!"

Hondo started, _"But..."_ He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Leliana cuts the transmission.

Sitting upright the smuggler punches in the coordinates for Corellia and activates the hyperdrive, countless stars turn into lines as the Forgotten Star makes the jump to hyperspace. After what seems like forever Leliana pulls the lever forward exiting hyperspace, in front of her stood a fleet of Star Destroyers. Acting fast she activates her ship's stealth system rendering it invisible to most sensors. She sneaks past the Imperial fleet and makes it through the planet's atmosphere.

Leliana can see Coronet City appearing beyond the horizon, she makes out the shape of Imperial walkers guarding the entrance to the city. The smuggler lands her ship outside the city.

Shutting the engines down, Leliana makes her way toward the entrance door.

Violet asked, "Where are you going if I may ask, Leliana?"

Turning her head, the smuggler replied, "I'm going to look for someone."

The protocol droid said, "But miss, Coronet City is crawling with Imperial forces. You won't be able to enter without registry."

Leliana smiled, "And when has that stopped me?" Saying her piece, the young woman steps outside.

Hopping onto her speeder bike, Leliana put her helmet on, revs up the engine and moves out. She enters Coronet City through an unguarded area, as she did she takes in the devastation the city suffered. It was a lot worse than the Separatists' when they invaded Corellia to obtain resources for their Goliath Project. One difference, though was that the Empire only attacked the sector Alexandra lived instead of the whole city. The attack was blitzkrieg style, fast and devastation over precision. It served another purpose.

Darth Sidious wanted to establish his rule quickly and this served as a message: You will bow.

Continuing her course, Leliana notices the buildings of this sector in the process of being rebuilt as long as Corellia didn't rebel. The smuggler's green eyes widen in shock when Alexandra's home appears on the horizon, anxiety gripping her chest Leliana increases the speed of her bike. She soon reaches the mansion, stepping off the speeder bike Leliana shuts off the engine and removes her helmet, placing it on the seat. The anxiety in her changes into horror as she takes in the state of the mansion, reduced to rubble with only the main floor intact. The wood had scorch marks indicating a fire that burnt itself out. Sorting through the rubble hoping to find any trace of Alexandra Leliana only find pieces of splintered wood and smell of smoke. Her eyes lay on one of the maids that served the Wolf family, her lower body buried under debris. She died quickly due to the shock.

Resuming her search, the smuggler's head moves left and right looking for any clues on Alexandra's whereabouts. A faint light catches her attention. Running to the location Leliana crouches down and clears the wreckage. The light belonged to the lightsaber hilt Alexandra found during their trip to Tython. Leliana's heart sunk. Gripping it with one hand and the kaiburr crystal around her neck with the other, tears begin to form at the edges of Leliana's eyes.

'I lost Cynthia, I can't lose Alex.' She thought.

For the entire day, Leliana looks for any sign of the black-haired girl. Unfortunately, there was none to be found. Seeing the sun beginning to set, Leliana heads back to her ship. Retreating to her quarters, she falls onto the bed crying.

The next day sees her continuing to look for Alexandra, this time heading toward downtown Coronet City to look at an Imperial registry. She remembers hearing one of the locals saying the Empire sat up a registry system for every resident. She gets a minor relief to see her friend Gregor and his family survived the attack. She decides to use him as a contact or extra set of eyes in case he received word that Alexandra was found. But there was no sign of her name or picture in the registry. Leliana by now was sure to have heard of Alexandra's parents speaking out against the Empire which is what caused the attack, so if Alexandra did register the Empire would have detained her, but there was no record of that either. So either the Empire never encountered her or she was dead somewhere.

Stopping at a local cafe, Leliana stares at her reflection in the cup of tea she ordered. Her hope of Alexandra being alive was growing slimmer and finding traces of her was equally growing slimmer. She hears footsteps approaching her direction. Looking up, a squad of stormtroopers stand in front of her, blasters armed in case she decided to retaliate. Leliana hides the sneer that wanted to appear on her face.

The squad leader ordered, "I don't recall seeing you in the registry, ma'am. Let me see your identification."

Leliana said, "I came here yesterday so it'd make sense I am not in your registry."

The trooper commanded, "I'd like you to come with us so we can have you registered."

Leliana asked, "What if I say no?" Unknown to them, her hand was reaching for one of her blaster pistols. Just the mere sight of these Imperials was eroding her restraint.

The trooper said more firmly, "Then we'll take you by force."

Leliana replied, "You may try but it won't save you in the end." Faster than they can react, the smuggler stands up and fires her DL-18, killing the stormtroopers. Placing the blaster pistol into the holster, the smuggler gives the corpses a glare. A bouncer comes over to remove the bodies.

She walked up to the bartender and paid him, "Sorry about the mess." Putting her helmet on, Leliana steps onto her speeder bike and departs knowing the incident will draw attention.

It's now been almost four months since Leliana came to Corellia and continues her search, not finding anything on Alexandra's whereabouts. She had given up hope of Alexandra being alive yet she refused to quit. Having searched every part of the city, Leliana decides to look outside the city, toward the natural areas between the next city a good sixty kilometers. She would search there for a while. During her first sweep she found a cave, it wasn't very deep at first glance, but she felt something, an instinct or gut feeling pulling her toward the cave. Loading a fresh cell clip into her blaster pistols, Leliana enters the cave.

Deeper and deeper she went, the blue crystals lining the walls provide light for her. Leliana follows the feeling and remembers what Obi-Wan Kenobi once told about the kaiburr crystal. He said the Force could provide guidance if one needed it. Was the Force guiding her direction? She disliked the Force, not caring about its power or guidance yet it's the only thing she had to go on. As she moves deeper into the cover, the deep red crystal around her neck grew warmer. Was the crystal guiding her too?

Leliana had a confusing relationship with it. On one hand, it was a gift Alexandra gave her following the Separatists' invasion of Corellia. On the other, it gave her visions of future events, some more vague than others. The future was never set in stone. It's always on the move.

The warmth radiating off the kaiburr crystal reaches a crescendo when she reached the deepest point of the cave, her eyes laying on a ship. She could tell it was damaged and covered in dirt, it must have been here for a long time though not exactly how long. One thing was strange though, the ship had power, the door opens when she approached it. She steps inside, lights were on, machines were running, barely, but they were running which meant they were repaired recently. She goes back outside wanting to search the area before looking inside. The sound of boots compressing the dirt ground faintly echo throughout the cave that grew louder as they near the ship.

Instincts kicking in, Leliana runs toward the corridor wall that led here. She pokes her head out to see someone walking around the tail end of the ship, a black-haired girl wearing armor partially covered by a dark robe. Leliana caught glance of a lightsaber attached to the person's belt though its design was nothing like Ahsoka's, it was more robust and of a different era.

The girl carried a basket of food, indicating she just returned from the surface. She silently counts the amount of food in the basket to see if she had enough to live on until she had to go looking for more. A sigh of relief escapes her and tucks strands of black hair behind her ear, unaware that she was being watched.

Leliana lets out a barely audible gasp. It was her, the person she spent nearly four months searching for.

She stepped out of her hiding spot and struggled to gather air into her lungs as she called out the person's name, "ALEX!" The robed girl straightened, slowly turning and seeing Leliana standing made air freeze in her own lungs, her arms fall limp for a moment and drops the basket of food she was carrying. The two rush at each other, their arms wrapping around the other and Leliana falls to her knees, bringing Alexandra down with her, crying into her shoulder.

She sobbed, "You're alive. You're alive." Those are the only words she's able to get out.

Alexandra sobbed harder, "Leliana. I missed you so much. I though the Empire got you as well." The two are overcome with so much raw emotion, happy to see the other alive. They pull back to stare the other in the eye.

Before she knew what she was doing Alexandra kisses Leliana, pouring all of her emotions in it. She wraps her arms around Leliana's back who wrapped hers around Alexandra's neck, the saltiness of their tears the least of their concern. They soon felt their lungs are on fire and have to separate for air. Staring at her, Leliana witnesses Alexandra's cheeks don a pink hue though it made her more beautiful to Leliana. The smuggler buries her face in the slightly taller girl's armored chest, feeling Alexandra caressing her brown hair.

Alexandra calmed down enough to say, "Leliana." A content smile forms on her face before she rests her head on top of the smuggler's.

Kenta's voice rang out, "You okay, apprentice? We heard yelling." Leliana breaks out of her love's embrace and sees three figures step out of the ship.

Moving in front of Alexandra, Leliana fires DL-18s. Kenta raises his hand using Tutaminis to deflect the shots then rips the blaster pistols out of her hands and pins Leliana to the wall despite her attempts to break free.

Alexandra said, "Put her down, Master. She means no harm." Giving his student a wary gaze, Kenta releases his telekinetic grip on Leliana, the smuggler lands on her hands and knees. Leliana was about to charge him when Alexandra holds her waist.

Leliana cried, "Let met go, Alex!"

The black-haired girl said, "Leliana, stop. These three are teaching me how to become strong."

Whipping around Leliana gripped her shoulders, "What are you talking about? Alex, these Sith are the reason the Jedi are practically extinct! Now, they intend on making you part of that Order! Turn back while you still can!"

Yuna objected, "Hold on, smuggler. We aren't like our predecessors seeking to rule with an iron fist! We are different Sith!"

Leliana glared at her, "Shut up you! I won't let you corrupt Alex more than you already have!"

Alexandra said, "Stop, Leliana. I accepted their training of my free will. I am learning how to use the Force." From the look in her blue eyes, Leliana knows the Sith apprentice won't change her mind.

She lowered her head, "Okay. I don't like it but I will respect your wish." She gave Alexandra's masters a warning, "But if I see any of you harm Alex in any way I will protect her. Got it?"

Unfazed by her threat, Kenta nodded, "Totally."

Alexandra said, "Introductions are in order. Leliana Ashford, these are my Sith masters Kenta Stone aka Darth Maelstrom, Yuna Rose no Sith name and Alec Sunrider aka Darth Nova. Kenta, Yuna, Alec, this is Leliana Ashford, one of the best smugglers the galaxy has seen." Kenta, Yuna and Alec give Leliana a cautious nod.

Kenta informed, "With that out of the way, shouldn't we be getting to Dantooine to get your new lightsaber crystal, Alexandra?"

Alec's electric blue eyes found Kenta, "We'll need a new ship, I'm afraid. The Twilight Dawn is on its last legs."

Yuna asked the smuggler, "Can we use your ship, Leliana?"

Alexandra said, "Please, Leliana. They promise to be on their best behavior." Leliana stares at the group, torn between letting them on board the Forgotten Star and leaving with only Alexandra. The Sith rule the galaxy once again in the form of Darth Sidious and no one dared to oppose him. Leliana decides to risk it and allow them on her ship.

They venture to the smuggler's ship and the stealth system deactivates rendering the light freighter visible.

Entering the ship, they are greeted by Violet and Iron.

The droid said, "Welcome back, Leliana." He then spotted Alexandra, "Ah, Alexandra! So good to see you again!" Iron releases a series of beeps, saying hello in his language.

Alexandra bowed, "Nice to see you after three long years, Violet and Iron." Taking their seats Leliana types in the coordinates for Dantooine still not liking the idea of having Sith on her ship.

Remembering the layout of the ship, Alexandra shows her masters where their quarters are.

It's not long before the crew arrives at Dantooine, the air still smelled of peace. Landing the ship, they head for the crystal cave. Upon arrival they see the entrance covered by rocks, Leliana deduces it as the Emperor's way of making sure the crystals inside couldn't be used against him.

Seeing this as a minor deterrent, Kenta and Alec extend their hands. The rocks begin to rattle and with a wave of Kenta and Alec's hands the rocks are sent in all directions.

Leliana leads them through the cave using a flashlight to help guide them. They are soon greeted by the lights given off by the crystals. Green, blue, purple, cyan and a few red ones create a breathtaking scenery. Leliana feels the kaiburr crystal around her neck react to the crystals in front of them. Alexandra walks up to the formation gazing at the crystals with a passionate look, remembering the previous time she and Leliana came here during their trip. Before the whole Death Watch fiasco.

Sorting through the crystals Alexandra contemplates which one will best suit her. All of them make great candidates but for some strange reason, one crystal stands out. It was a shiny silver that resonated with a purity unmatched. Feeling a strong pull toward it, Alexandra walks up to the silver crystal wondering how it even formed. She pulls out one of the side fragments placing it on the ground. Alexandra next spots two other crystals near the silver one.

The crystal on the right was brownish-yellow and the one on the left was a rust brown color. Alexandra knows what crystals these were: Sigil and Rubat.

Her father said that Sigil was mined in the star system of the same name. The Sigil crystal was costly but worthwhile because of the searing effect it had once properly placed in a lightsaber. Rubat was mined on the planet Phemis as it was the only source.

Removing the lightsaber from her belt, Alexandra hovers it in the air in front of her. Closing her eyes, the 19-year old uses the Force to disassemble her weapon.

Leliana bears witness to the components that make up the lightsaber. She next watches the crystal chamber be exposed followed by the synthetic crystal which immediately flies into Alec's waiting hand, the Sith Warrior gives the crystal a look of disdain before crushing it.

Casting outside events from her mind, Alexandra places the new, natural crystal in its place, the Sigil and Rubat crystals reside on either side of it. The crystal chamber cover the crystals and the lightsaber reassembles, opening her eyes Alexandra grabs her weapon and activates it, a silver blade emerges from the emitter.

To the average person, the lightsaber appears normal. A seasoned Force user would see the difference.

The Sigil crystal granted Alexandra's lightsaber greater cutting power without sacrificing maneuverability or control. The Rubat sharpened the appearance and definition of the blade, allowing her to easily track the blade and strike her opponents properly.

Alexandra swings the weapon a few times, testing it. Happy with the result, she shuts her lightsaber off.

Turning around, she nodded to her companions, "We're done here. Let's go." The group departs the crystal cave.

Everything was quiet on the Forgotten Star, the group deciding to spend the night on Dantooine.

Leliana enters Alexandra's quarters to see the black-haired angel sleeping peacefully. Her armored robes lay next to her bedside neatly folded, wearing a gray short top and black shorts to serve as sleep attire.

The smuggler was filled with joy, the person who captured her heart was alive after three years. At the same time, she was horrified that she was receiving Sith training by the same monsters that have been obsessed of wiping out the Jedi Order, which ultimately came to fruition. Leliana tries to shut out the images of Alexandra donning yellow eyes and pale skin that typically happened with a dark side practitioner. She decides to keep a close on Alexandra's masters in case they tried anything.

Leliana walks to the door, turning her head to stare at Alexandra one last time and was about to exit when something stopped her. Walking up to Alexandra's bedside the smuggler removes her boots and climbs into the bed, pulling Alexandra close to her. The day's events catch up to her and the smuggler feels her eyes drop.

A/N: Chapter 4 done.

Leliana and Alexandra have a tearful reunion.

Alexandra got her new lightsaber crystal in addition to power crystals.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 5.

Vader 23A


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Strike

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, I only own my OCs

Last Paragons

Alexandra's eyelids twitch as she begins to wake up, moments later they slowly open. Groggily she rubs the sleep out of them, when her vision clears enough to see Alexandra's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Leliana's face close to hers. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Alexandra pulls Leliana's arms off and quietly gets out of bed. After showering, brushing and donning her armor, Alexandra exits her room.

Arriving at the commons she sees Yuna preparing to cook breakfast.

She said, "You're up early."

Yuna looked over her shoulder, "I've always been an early riser."

Alexandra asked, "Are you only one up besides me?"

The redhead answered, "Alec is outside practicing his lightsaber sequences. I swear, training is like the only thing he's interested in."

Alexandra cocked her head, "He doesn't have any other hobbies?"

Yuna shook hers, "Not that I know of." Taking a seat, Alexandra removes her lightsaber from her belt to stare at it, anxious to see it in action.

They're soon joined by the rest of the crew and eat breakfast.

Upon eating her fill, Leliana laid out the rules, "Okay, while I've allowed you three Sith on my ship, there are rules you must follow. You treat my stuff with respect, no tinkering with the ship and third, I steer the Forgotten Star and under no circumstances are you allowed to mess with equipment lockers in the back or try to enter my room. Are we clear?" The three Sith nodded, "Good." They enter the bridge and Leliana takes her place in the pilot seat.

Kenta said, "I feel the time is right to attack the Empire."

Alec asked, "But where should we attack first?" Leliana activates the holomap, projecting the Core Worlds.

Yuna rubbed her chin, "An assassination won't get their attention. We need to launch an attack on a critical structure or base to send a message to the Empire."

Stepping closer to the map, Kenta pointed his finger at one particular planet, "Kuat will suffice."

Alexandra asked him, "How so?"

Kenta explained, "The planet is well-known for shipbuilding. It's the home of Kuat Drive Yards, whose shipyards and construction facilities are the most prominent feature, encircling the planet in the shape of a large ring. Kuat is considered one of the most efficient shipyards in the galaxy, its defenses were formidable, with protection provided by the Kuati Sector Forces and designs used for self-defense by Kuat Drive Yards. Kuat also has an aristocratic government and exported luxury goods, alcohol, art and food while importing electronics, machinery and raw materials. It has a population of three point eight billion with eighty percent being Human and remaining twenty percent other species."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this?"

Kenta looked at her, "I was born there. It played a significant role throughout galactic history, so it makes perfect sense why the Empire would capture it for the shipyard. If we attack it the Empire will certainly move to defend the shipyard."

The Sith apprentice objected, "If what you said about the defenses is true, it'd be suicidal."

Leliana crossed her arms, "It would be extremely challenging to destroy the shipyard but damaging it enough would slow production of capital ships."

Turning to the smuggler, Kenta nodded, "Exactly. Our objective is two-fold. One: Infiltrate the shipyard and set demolition charges to blow up sections of the ring. And two: Destroy any production facilities on the surface."

Leliana said, "Due to the formidable defenses you mentioned, we'll have to split into two groups. Alec, Yuna, myself, you and Alex. My team will focus on planting the demolition charges on the shipyards. Kenta and Alex will head to the surface to attack production facilities. I don't have anything we can make explosives out of, but I do have a contact the area she can leave a dead drop for us."

The three Sith head out but Leliana grabbed Alexandra's arm, "Alex, please watch your back. The Sith are notorious for stabbing people in the back once they outlived their usefulness."

Placing a hand on the smuggler's shoulder, Alexandra replied, "I appreciate your concern, Leliana. I do. But my masters are nothing like the Sith you encountered. I sense no malicious intent from Kenta, Yuna or Alec. They genuinely want to help me."

Leliana's green eyes didn't lose the sense of uneasiness, "Just...don't let your guard down, okay?" She pulled Alexandra closer, wrapping her arms around her, "I can't lose you again."

Alexandra said, "I'll be fine. I can finally fight for myself." Leliana releases her and sets course for Kuat, making the jump to hyperspace.

After a while, she pulls the lever forward deactivating the hyperdrive. Kuat appears in front of them alongside the shipyards and like Kenta said, the Empire captured the planet and was using it to build Star Destroyers. Leliana activates the Forgotten Star's stealth system to approach the shipyards. When they get closer, however, Leliana sees it's heavily guarded by cruisers. They'll have to forgo the first objective and proceed to the second objective. The light freighter descends through the atmosphere and lands outside the production facility.

Shutting the engines down but keeping the stealth system on, Leliana activated the holographic projector, "This place will certainly be well guarded so I think we should split into two groups. One will grab the attention of the patrols and the other will infiltrate the production facility and destroy it." She immediately grinned, "Yuna, would you care to join me in providing the distraction?"

The redhead nodded, "Sure. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever get to see action."

Alec added, "Might encounter some real trouble, so I'll join ya." That settled the group walks down the ramp of the Forgotten Star.

Outside the entrance door to the production facility, legions of stormtroopers stand there guarding the structure that produced Imperial walkers. Some are bored out of their minds due to the lack of action, wishing someone would attack. Suddenly one of the troopers get shot in the head and falls to the ground with a smoking hole in his helmet. The others point their blasters at the direction the shot came from.

Alec appears seemingly out of nowhere, his head bowed.

The stormtrooper demanded, "Who are you? State your name!"

Alec slowly raised his head showing his masked face to them, "Darth Nova, your executioner." Lightning starts crackling between his fingers and raises his hand, the electrical bolts fly toward the troopers. It's not long before the lightning connects with the troopers' armor earning screams of pain, smoke starts emanating from them as Alec amps the intensity of the lightning. The stormtroopers turn into charred husks while the Sith Lord ends the barrage. The sickening scent of burnt flesh permeates the air.

More Imperial troopers runs out of the base and set up a defense as a trio of Dark Jedi appear.

Yuna walked to Alec's side, "Dark Jedi. Never imagined we'd come across them."

Leliana joined them, drawing her blaster pistols, "It's not surprising considering how paranoid the Emperor is regarding opposition to his rule. This is going to be fun."

Yuna looked at the smuggler out of the corner of her eye, "You met them?"

Leliana said, "Met a few during my two years of hiding. Some put up a stubborn fight but they are nothing compared to the Sith Lord I defeated. I'll prove you don't need the Force to kill a Jedi, Sith or Dark Jedi." Once the Dark Jedi are close enough, the Sith Warriors and smuggler take in their appearance.

The first Dark Jedi was a male Human about 25 years old, stood at 6'2" tall, had a slim build, skin that was paler than Alec's, yellow eyes and had a scar running across his left cheek. He wore dark gray and black clothing.

The second was a female Zabrak around 23 years of age, stood 5'8, athletic build, 32C cup breasts, horns protruding from dark red, almost black hair tied in twin braids, dark brown eyes, pale blue skin with tribal tattoos that were part of Zabrak culture.

The final Dark Jedi was another male Human around 20 years of age, stood 5'11, slim yet toned build, yellow eyes, short silver hair and moderate skin tone.

The Zabrak Dark Jedi ordered, "This is your only warning. Leave now or be destroyed."

Leliana said, "Have to pass on that. Pity it has to be this way, I would show you a good time, beautiful." A grin appears on Leliana's face when she spots the Zabrak's cheeks turn pink despite the tattoos.

Shaking the blush off, the Zabrak draws her traditional saberstaff and her human comrades do the same with their single-hilt lightsabers, red blades ignite with a snap-hiss.

Parting his cloak, Alec draws one of his lightsabers. Pressing the activator button a yellow blade emerges and enters the third opening stance of Niman with the blade held at waist height in both hands, angled downward and pointed to the side with the feet closely spaced.

Yuna draws her blue lightsaber and enters the Makashi opening stance.

The first Human male Dark Jedi enters the Djem So attack stance, the female Zabrak entering the opening stance of Ataru and the third Human male Dark Jedi stepping into the second opening stance of Niman with the blade held at head height in a two-handed grip, angled upward and slightly in with the dominant foot placed forwards.

A deathly silence fills the air as the combatants wait for the other to launch the first strike. When a breeze passes through, the Zabrak rushes toward Alec, leaping into the air to close the distance. Alec raises his lightsaber up to block the leaping overhead chop and pushes her back with pure strength. The Zabrak unleashes the Saber Swarm on Alec who drops into a defensive posture blocking each strike then retaliates with a Force push that sends the enemy flying over crates. Switching to attack mode, Alec jumps toward her drawing his second lightsaber. The Zabrak sees her opponent pull out his second blade, in response she activates the other end of her saberstaff. She ducks to avoid the Cross Strike maneuver then lands a Force imbued kick to the jaw that sends Alec careening back. Recovering the Sith Warrior holds his secondary blade in a Shien reverse grip. He next watches the Zabrak back flip and free one hand to launch heavy crates, Alec uses Force repulse this allows his opponent to rapidly close the distance turning off one blade of her saberstaff. Alec's electric blue eyes widen in surprise before he jumps up to escape having his feet severed. A hard right hook sends the Dark Jedi to the ground.

Alec tightens the grip on his lightsabers as the realization sets in, Kenta, Yuna and himself haven't been in lightsaber duels for several years and frozen in cryostasis so they have serious dueling rust to shake off. Briefly gazing to his left, he sees Yuna switching to Soresu to stave off her opponent's aggressive power attacks, teeth clenched.

As for Leliana she was engaging the third Human Dark Jedi.

The dark side user deflects shots from Leliana's blaster pistols with his lightsaber and uses the Force to rip them out of her hands, the DL-18s skid across the ground behind the Dark Jedi. Unfazed the smuggler gives him the bring it gesture with a taunting grin. The Dark Jedi runs toward Leliana augmenting his speed and swings his red blade in wide arcs, Leliana ducks, jumps, bends backward and slides underneath to avoid the strikes. The Dark Jedi fails to react in time when Leliana's boot connects with his back sending the dark side practitioner flat on his face. Getting up the Human male gives Leliana a hated glare, his yellow eyes gaining a fiery intensity.

Leliana didn't flinch having seen scarier things in the galaxy. Grabbing a flash bang, Leliana sets the timer and throws it. As expected the Dark Jedi grabs it with the Force and the flash bang detonates, the Dark Jedi covered his ears from the loud explosion and was temporarily blinded from the flash. Leliana uses this opportunity to charge at her opponent, cocking her fist and drives it deep into the man's stomach knocking all of the air out the smuggler follows it up with a roundhouse kick that sends the Dark Jedi to his back. Not letting up, Leliana closes the distance when she's blasted by Force lightning. It wasn't a lethal intensity but enough to stop the smuggler in her tracks, allowing the Dark Jedi to get up. The ringing in his ears stop and vision returns.

He executes the Draw Closer technique, grabbing Leliana with the Force and pulling her to his blade. However, he cancels the maneuver when he senses danger. He pulls his head back to prevent it being chopped off by Alec's second lightsaber. Leliana lands on her feet and runs toward the Dark Jedi, leap into the air and nail the drop kick though her opponent blocks it with his forearm.

Baring his teeth in frustration, the dark side practitioner couldn't believe a non-Force user can keep with him despite having the advantage of the Force and lightsaber. Using the Force to augment his speed, the Dark Jedi runs to Leliana, raising his lightsaber above his head in an overhead chop, Leliana catches the enemy's hands but the Dark Jedi pushes the blade closer to the smuggler's face until Leliana pokes him in the eyes and drives her palm into his chest. She uses this opportunity to flip her adversary overhead. The Dark Jedi recovers quickly and executes a Force push sending Leliana crashing through crates. Fighting the pain hitting her back, the smuggler gets up.

Leliana groaned, "Had to get cocky. I should have just shot him."

Alarms blare inside the production facility as stormtroopers race to the location the intruders are.

The lights in a corridor go out and the commander of the group orders the personnel to restore power. They next hear the door being pried open and footsteps echo.

Suddenly a red blade ignites revealing the wielder: Kenta Stone.

He greeted, "Hello!"

The commander ordered, "Open fire!" The sound of blasters fill the corridor as Kenta uses the Barrier of Blades to redirect the bolts back at the Imperial troopers as he advanced. He clenches his fist to pin a trooper to the ceiling then uses the same hand to block the other troopers' blaster bolts via Tutaminis. He twirls his saberstaff to direct a bolt to the stormtrooper pinned to the ceiling before he fell. Not letting up, he rips the blasters out of the remaining troopers' hands and cuts them down. The commander orders the troopers on the other side of the door to open as Kenta comes closer. The door opens just as the commander was stabbed.

Blast doors are lowered to stop the Sith but it proved to be useless as Kenta cuts his way through and sends the cut piece of metal into an unfortunate weapon scientist killing him instantly. Seeing more troopers approaching Kenta blasts them with Force lightning with enough potency to show their skeletons through the white armor. Cutting off the attack, he watches them fall to the ground, their bodies cooked from the intense lightning.

Moving along, the Sith turns right and spots an Imperial Inquisitor blocking his path, his lightsaber already ignited. The two initially start walking then charge, raising their red blades above their heads and clash.

Adhering to the principles of Djem So, Kenta presses the attack using his size and strength to push the opponent into a defense.

Elsewhere in the production facility, Alexandra short-circuits the control panel responsible for the machinery that produces parts for the Imperial walkers. Her job done she leaves the control room and heads for a storage hanger. In it were finished AT-TEs.

Ahead of the young Sith apprentice was a red-skinned female Twi'lek Dark Jedi.

She stood 5'6, maybe 5'7, high B cup breasts, 21 years old, slim build and yellow eyes, one of the initial signs of dark side degradation.

The female Twi'lek draws to Alexandra's surprise a purple lightsaber instead of the traditional red and enters the opening stance of Juyo with the lightsaber held in a one-handed, horizontal high guard, the body half twisted with the off-hand swept across and down.

Alexandra remembers Kenta explaining to her that Juyo was the most dangerous of the lightsaber forms, known as the Way of Vornskr or more appropriately the Ferocity Form. Juyo was the most demanding, both emotionally and physically.

Physically, Juyo was based around offense: Attack, attack, attack!

The attacks were described being more open and kinetic than Djem So moves but less elaborate than Ataru, executed in high-energy staccato bursts. It required the same intensity as Form V but greater energy to compensate for the broad attack patterns. Because of this, Form VII moves were more difficult to execute than the graceful and linked sequences of Ataru. The physical difficulties were nothing compared to the mental stress it put on the practitioner, requiring him to fuel himself with aggressive feelings and attack with passion. To put it simply, a duelist must allow himself to enjoy the thrill of battle and relish in the feeling of victory. The Juyo user was described having an outward calm appearance but the internal pressures were teetering on the verge of explosion. Because of its ferocity, a Juyo duelist needed to have a lot of self-discipline to fully master the form. In addition, it required mastery of other lightsaber combat forms to build their Juyo from.

Juyo users were proficient in using the Assured Strike maneuver where strength was traded for the near-certainty of landing a hit. Another maneuver was the Vornskr's Ferocity, a vicious attack sequence based around Force fueled aggression. A Form VII master can use the technique without allowing the influence of the dark side to pervade their aggression.

Like with the other forms, Juyo did have shortcomings.

It was weak against Force-based attacks. The style's about giving in to the fury of the Force and any fury coming at you are going to cause some problems. Its focus on offense left a Juyo user open to counterattacks.

Brushing the anxiety out of her chest, Alexandra draws her lightsaber, igniting it with a snap-hiss. Resting on the side of caution, Alexandra uses Form III.

This was it, her very first lightsaber duel.

The Twi'lek strikes first, running at Alexandra and right away executes the Vornskr's Ferocity, Alexandra blocks each strike and catches a fist aimed for her face. The Twi'lek presses forward launching strike after strike, testing the black-haired girl's defense. One vicious overhead chop sends Alexandra to the ground, the girl rolls away from a downward stab. Getting back up Alexandra realizes she needs to meet her opponent's strike head-on. Switching to Djem So, Alexandra charges at the Twi'lek swinging her lightsaber in a horizontal sweep that's blocked the retaliates with another round of the Vornskr's Ferocity, this one faster and more aggressive than before.

Alexandra sidesteps a downward strike and enters a saber lock, having the height and strength advantage she pushes her blade toward the Twi'lek's face. She spots the Dark Jedi freeing one hand and cocking it backwards, realizing what she plans to do Alexandra pulls her hand back and thrusts it forward at the same time as her opponent does, entering a Force lock. The Twi'lek grunts from the resistance Alexandra was putting up. However, the young Wolf's superior affinity with the Force prevails and pushes the Twi'lek away. Looking up, she watches Alexandra leap toward her, using the acrobatics and footwork of Ataru to compensate for Djem So's lack of mobility. The Sith apprentice reverses the grip on her blade, her opponent rolls out of the way of a stabbing move.

Returning to her feet, the Twi'lek reignites her lightsaber and runs at Alexandra, the 19-year old quickly pulls her weapon out of the ground parrying each attack then executes the Fluid Riposte. The speed of the transition catches the Dark Jedi off-guard. With one precise swing, Alexandra disarms her opponent of her lightsaber. The Twi'lek, however, refuses to accept defeat.

She unleashes a powerful torrent of Force lightning at Alexandra prompting the black-haired girl to raise her lightsaber as protection against the current.

The Twi'lek Dark Jedi taunted, "Give up, child. You cannot win!" Returning to her feet, she increases the output of the lightning.

'So this is the power of the dark side of the Force.' Alexandra thought with a grimace.

Freeing one hand, Alexandra shoots a torrent of Force lightning of her own packing more power. The Twi'lek's yellow eyes widen before the red lightning hits her, making the red-skinned beauty roll across the ground for a few minutes before coming to a stop.

The Twi'lek sat up, "You are strong. No, powerful. You are like a calm before the storm. Darth Vader would certainly be most pleased having such a powerful Force user at his command."

Stopping her attack, Alexandra asked, "Who is this Darth Vader you speak of?"

The Twi'lek stood with a malevolent grin, "A being that's slaughtered many Jedi." Using the Force to call her lightsaber back, she said, "No more playing around, it's time to get serious."

Alexandra blinked incredulously, "All this time you were toying with me?"

With the malevolent grin still on her face, the Twi'lek roared, "Here I come!" The two clash blades, Alexandra jumps back to evade a strike aimed for her chest.

The slightly younger duelist nails a powerful Force push making the Dark Jedi skid back. The enemy recovers and rushes at Alexandra, jumping over a strike intended of severing her feet and lands behind the black-haired Sith Warrior and scores a hit on her back earning a scream of pain and damaging part of her cloak though her armor took most of the hit, saving Alexandra of a potentially disabling injury. Remaining calm she whips around, kicking the Twi'lek's thigh followed by a roundhouse kick leaving a bruise.

Leliana throws a savage uppercut against the challenger's face; the male Human Dark Jedi she discovered was named Taven, lands on his butt panting. He was bleeding from a wound on his left temple, a scorch mark on his right shoulder left by Leliana after retrieving her blaster pistols.

For the smuggler herself, she was relatively unharmed save for a few bruises.

Taven rushes at Leliana, swinging his lightsaber wildly as Leliana evades.

The Dark Jedi growled, "Damn you, stop moving!" A hard punch lands deep in his abdomen causing him to cough up blood, "Gahhh!" Leliana pulls her fist back, shaking it from the force of the impact.

Taven stated, "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, girl!"

Leliana taunted, "You're the cocky one, fool." With a frustrated yell, Taven charges Leliana again.

The smuggler twirls around, getting behind the Dark Jedi, wrapping her arms around his waist and lifts him nailing the German suplex. The Human's lightsaber falls out of his grasp. That's quickly rectified when he calls it back to his hand and targets Leliana's stomach, scoring a hit though not the kind he was looking for. Leliana grunts from the impact. Had her instincts not told her to evade, she would've been cut in half by her opponent's blade.

This allows Taven to stand up.

Without thinking, he said, "You cannot beat me, girl. Not with the power of the dark side at my command. And once you are dead, I will do the same to those you love. Who should I start with? Your reputation means you have very few close ones. Who's the closest to your heart?" Leliana's gut told her the Dark Jedi was trying to probe her mind.

Taven figured out who it was and a sinister grin formed, "That black-haired girl. So, that girl is the closest to your heart. What's her name, though? Once you're dead, she will share the same fate." That sentence would be his undoing.

Leliana began laughing, "I don't know what's funnier. The fact that you think you can beat me or the fact that you were dumb enough to threaten someone I love. Ever heard of a man named Count Dooku?" She waited for the sign of acknowledgment from her opponent, "Well I've beaten him and in comparison, you're nothing."

She rushes at Taven, getting past his defense and grabs his hands, slamming the butt of her blaster pistol on them striking a pressure point that made Taven drop his lightsaber. Kicking the weapon out of reach, Leliana's boot connects with her opponent's chest cracking a few ribs then throws punches at the same area sending more bolts of pain through the Dark Jedi's body. Gazing past the enemy Leliana sees explosive barrels. Ducking to escape a beheading, she rushes to the barrels.

Taven hisses each time he took a breath due to his cracked ribs. He feeds on the pain to fuel the dark side within.

Looking for his target, he hears a whistle coming from behind.

Turning around he saw Leliana standing in front of barrels.

She taunted, "Come on, Dark Jedi, I'm right here. Come get me." Taking the bait, Taven leaps into the air, reversing the grip on his blade with the intent of driving through Leliana.

Leliana waits until the Dark Jedi nears and somersaults away as the Dark Jedi's red lightsaber pierces the ground.

Quickly regaining her footing, Leliana pulled a pair of thermal detonators from her belt and armed them, "Bye!" She throws them at the barrels, Taven's eyes widen before he's sent to fiery oblivion.

A sigh escaped Leliana, "All joking aside that was slightly difficult."

Alec continues his duel with the Zabrak Dark Jedi, Zoe.

Since Ataru wasn't meant for prolonged combat, Alec sees Zoe tiring herself out. That doesn't mean she was able to land hits on his armor.

During a saber lock, Alec uses the second lightsaber to stab Zoe in the leg making her cry out in pain, while she fell to the ground Alec destroys her lightsaber with his dual blades in a scissoring motion. With the now ruined weapon laying her feet, Zoe realizes she was at her opponent's mercy.

Placing his lightsabers on his belt, Alec forms a grabbing gesture and the Zabrak Dark Jedi feels an unbearable pressure in her chest that grows more painful as Alec slowly closes his hand until it forms a fist. With a sudden jerk of his fist, Zoe screams in untold agony when she feels her chest being crushed until the bones snap like they were twigs. A raspy gasp escapes her lungs before she collapses. Behind his mask, Alec was breathing heavily.

Alec sighed loudly, "Damn, that was tough. Need to resharpen my dueling skills." Nearby, Yuna parries each of the first male Human Dark Jedi, Talon's attacks.

Seeing an opening in her opponent's defense, Yuna ducks a broad sweep then quickly thrusts up swinging her blue blade, beheading Talon. Deactivating her weapon Yuna attaches it to belt before staring at the scorch mark on her left arm. It was a light cut though it still hurt.

She said to herself, "That was a little too close for comfort." The redhead meets up with her companions.

Back with Alexandra, she enters a saber lock with the female Twi'lek, both twirling their blades left or right to rip the challenger's weapon out of their hands until Alexandra lands a punch to the face. Throughout their duel she discovered her opponent's Juyo was comprised of Soresu to compensate for Juyo's lack of defense and Ataru for agility.

The Twi'lek goes for a horizontal strike that's blocked and Alexandra counters with a Force push that sends her opponent crashing into a pile of metal pipes. Her body takes out the columns supporting the structures and the pipes bury her with a loud clang. The Twi'lek rises out of the pile and levitates some up, taking aim. Alexandra sees the pipes launched toward her and swings her lightsaber cutting the first diagonally in half, the second in half vertically and sprints toward the Dark Jedi, leaping into the air to dodge the third. The Twi'lek brings her red lightsaber up as Alexandra slams into her, the Dark Jedi staggering back from the force of the impact. Alexandra bats away counterattacks with tight parries. Her dark side opponent cartwheels to avoid a swipe to her feet, twisting her body to land behind Alexandra. However, the Sith apprentice quickly turns around thwarting a stab. She suddenly deactivates her lightsaber catching the Twi'lek off-guard landing a punch to the abdomen then quickly reactivates her weapon, launching the Saber Swarm at the Dark Jedi. The Twi'lek screams in pain as she feels the silver blade cut into her flesh until one final horizontal slash sends her corkscrewing through the air.

Her torment isn't over, though because she next feels herself being lifted into the air. Opening her yellow eyes she bears witness to Alexandra holding her in place with her weapon hand and the fingers on her free hand spread wide. Red lightning appears but instead of launching it, Alexandra compresses the lightning into a ball of electricity.

Alexandra said, "This is your end! You are the first subject to my attack, Force bomb." With that she launches the ball of electricity at the target.

Living up to its name the electric ball hits, enveloping the Twi'lek in a colossal yet concentrated explosion of raw Force energy. When the explosion stops, nothing was left of the Twi'lek, not even her lightsaber. Placing a hand on her forehead, Alexandra closed her eyes in relief. That duel was intense and she had close calls with her opponent.

All of a sudden, the hand covering her face is pulled away and she stares at it, blue eyes widen in horror. She took a life, even if it was a Dark Jedi it was still a life. It's something she will never wipe her hands clean of. Alexandra feels her stomach churn and runs to the nearest trashcan. Opening the lid, she empties her stomach. Once she was done, Alexandra walks to the exit but slides down the wall staring at her hand with horror filled eyes again. She tries to convince herself that what she did was justified. The 19-year old was caught up in the heat of battle at that point.

Alexandra lets out a scream when the realization overwhelms her. After that, she faints.

Kenta locks blades with the Imperial Inquisitor and pushes him back despite the Inquisitor's best efforts to hold his ground. Kenta was just too strong.

The Sith Warrior thrusts the challenger back and uses the raw power of Djem So to bash through the Inquisitor's Makashi defense. A broad swing breaks the defense and Kenta severs his opponent's right arm, the Imperial Inquisitor screams in pain as he felt the pain of losing his limb. Kenta chains the attack, removing the opponent's head. He next watches the Imperial Inquisitor dissolve in dark side energy. Kenta's seen it happen before but it never ceases to amaze him. At the same time, he never understood why some dark side users would dissolve or explode while others didn't.

After the feeling of victory passes, Kenta feels a tremor in the Force. He concludes it was telling him that something was wrong.

Following the disturbance while causing damage, he enters the room his apprentice was in. The young Sith spots the black-haired pupil laying on her side.

He said, "Alexandra!" Kneeling he places his fingers on Alexandra's neck for a pulse and to his relief he finds one. Placing his strong arms underneath her, Kenta carries her bridal style out of the room.

Eventually reaching the entrance to the production facility, he meets up with the others.

Alec, Yuna and Leliana run up to him.

Yuna gasped upon seeing their student's state, "What happened?"

Kenta shook his head, "Don't know. She was like this when I found her."

Leliana said, "Let's get out of here. I have a feeling more Imperial troops will arrive." Nodding the group walks up the ramp to the Forgotten Star and Kenta carries Alexandra to her quarters, placing the girl on the bed.

Alec asked, "Is she injured?"

Kenta replied, "No, I didn't see any."

Leliana advised, "You three go rest up, I'll stay here until she wakes up."

Yuna nodded, "Very well." The Sith Warriors exit the room as Leliana sits on the bed.

After a while, Alexandra's eyes opened and the girl sat up, "Where am I?" She feels a hand on her shoulder making Alexandra quickly look at who it belongs. She finds herself staring into Leliana's eyes.

Leliana queried, "You okay, Alex?"

Alexandra held her head, "I can't believe what I've done."

Leliana furrowed her brows, "Did what?" She feels Alexandra starting to shake as the memory of what happened came back.

The teenager said, "I...I...just...I killed someone!" Leliana knows what Alexandra was referring to, having done it herself many times before.

She stated, "It's not something you get used to. It was either you or that Dark Jedi, Alex." The Sith apprentice buries her face into Leliana's chest, tears falling down her face.

Alexandra sobbed, "That doesn't make it any better!"

Leliana wrapped her arms around Alexandra, stroking her black hair, "I'm here, Alex." After what seems like forever, Alexandra passes out exhausted from the crying. Leliana lays there with the slightly taller girl, holding Alexandra close. She felt the same way after she killed someone during her first job as a smuggler. Her adoptive father was there to comfort her. Despite what she told Alexandra, Leliana had gotten used to killing as horrible as it sounds. She knew the life of a smuggler was a dangerous one.

Now it was her turn to provide support for Alexandra as she adapts to her new life as a Sith. Taking down the Empire is not going to be an easy task.

A/N: Chapter 5 done.

The gang launched their first attack against the Empire, targeting Kuat.

They encountered resistance and Kenta, Yuna and Alec had trouble facing their respective opponents thanks to dueling rust, though they prevailed in the end.

Alexandra had her first lightsaber duel and performed one of her new Force attacks. However, the effects of her first duel left its mark on her.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Encounter

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs

Last Paragons

A week passes since their attack on Kuat and the crew on the Forgotten Star contemplated where to strike next.

Kenta, Yuna and Alec engage in a triple threat sparring match. The fact they struggled against the Dark Jedi left a bitter taste in their mouths. They decided to use the back of the ship as the arena.

Alexandra lays on her bed staring at the ceiling. It took her a whole week and the crew's help to convince her she had no choice in the matter.

Her mind drifts to the duel she had with the Twi'lek Dark Jedi, the way she utilized Juyo with skill made Alexandra want to learn the form. But since her masters never used it, thus can't teach her it, she'll have to look for other means to master it. But where to start?

Sitting up, Alexandra realizes laying here won't help. Swinging her legs around to the side of the bed she stands up still wearing her armor. The door slides open for her to exit and makes her way toward the commons. There she spots Yuna sipping some tea after the sparring with Kenta and Alec. To her surprise, Leliana was there as well drinking an alcoholic beverage. The smuggler was slowly beginning to trust the three Sith.

Looking to her right, Yuna saw her student, "Hello, Alexandra. Nice to see you up." She then saw the troubled look in Alexandra's eyes, "What is it, apprentice?"

Alexandra scratched the back of her head, "Well..."

Yuna softly requested, "Speak your mind, child." Leliana shoots the redhead a curious look, not expecting her to say that in such a tone. It was almost...motherly. Then again, Kenta, Alec and herself aren't the typical Sith fueled by anger, rage and lust for power.

Alexandra said, "I just want to know why you don't hold the Jedi Order in high regard. I mean they are guardians of peace and justice, right?"

After taking another sip of her tea, Yuna placed her hands on top of each other, "The Jedi aren't as innocent as they claim. You see, at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, the Jedi and the Galactic Republic literally declared genocide on the Sith species on Korriban, destroying generations of Sith culture and became one of the factors of their burning hatred for the Jedi. The Jedi Order's passive nature has been a crippling weakness for them. Imagine how many lives have been lost due to the passivity."

Leliana said, "That's what I once told them. Their inaction led to a lot of people not liking them."

Yuna continued, "They caused untold amounts of damage upon civilizations, this is why not all of the galaxy saw the Jedi Order in a positive light. They saw the Jedi Order become a slave to politics, waiting for orders instead of actively seeking the dark side out, destroying it before it reared its ugly head. In addition some of the galaxy saw the Jedi as thieves, abducting children to train them in the Order's philosphy. Unless you witnessed their heroic deeds in person, of course. Your perception of them would change."

The redhead stopped to take a breath, "The Council chooses to debate to hide behind closed doors while planets burned. That alone is far worse than anything born of the dark side. Had they felt a proper course of action was needed, they would have done it. If they didn't follow their beliefs with a hardcore mentality. Sometimes a show of force is necessary to persuade an enemy faction to re-enter negotiations. However, they choose not to. Why do you think some Jedi chose to leave the Order? They felt inaction was costing more lives during a time of war. The Order had a very dogmatic view of the Sith. They viewed their ancient enemy as warriors that came up close to your face or cowards of the dark. The Jedi failed to see the Sith had changed. The Sith saw the Jedi as having grown complacent. Not weak but complacent. If you ask me the Sith themselves aren't evil, the dark side makes them evil. Unlike the Jedi, if the Sith felt a proper course of action is needed they will act on it. They aren't going to talk it out. Sacrifices are sometimes required to achieve a goal. The Sith Academy on Korriban had texts and other valuable information regarding Sith history." Alexandra rubs her chin, taking in this new information.

Were the Jedi truly not pure avatars of justice that Ahsoka said they were? Sure, their primary goal was to keep the peace but wanting to commit genocide of an entire species?

Yuna stated, as if reading her pupil's thoughts despite not having the Force, "We may be light Sith, apprentice but that doesn't mean we share the same views as the Jedi Order. Kenta, Alec and myself know when to show force as a means of persuasion and when to show mercy or use diplomacy to achieve victory. The takeaway here is not believe everything you hear."

Somewhat satisfied with the answer, Alexandra said, "We need to find sources of information about Form VII since you never used it in live combat." They hear footsteps and turn their heads to see Kenta and Alec enter the commons.

Kenta told her, "That will be hard, my friend. The Empire has either confiscated or purged information regarding lightsaber combat as a means of thwarting attempts of rebelling against the Empire."

One planet came to Alexandra's mind, "We'll head for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

Leliana said, "Are you crazy, Alex? That is the heart of the Empire, not to mention the temple will be crawling with Imperial troopers."

Alexandra replied, "It's the only place that holds what I need. Set course for Coruscant immediately, that's an order."

Leliana leaned against the table resting her chin on her fist as she smirked at Alexandra, "Giving me orders on my ship, you know you're the only person who could get away with that, right? Anyone else would be shot out of the airlock."

The young Sith froze for a second before smiling nervously, "Head to Coruscant, Leliana. Now!" The smuggler leaves for the cockpit and enters the coordinates and pulls the lever back, sending the Forgotten Star into hyperspace. After what seems like ages, the computer lets out a beeping noise, signaling they've arrived at their destination.

Exiting hyperspace, Coruscant appears before them. Leliana activates the ship's stealth system as she begins re-entry procedure, the ship descends through the atmosphere soon the enormous buildings of Imperial Center come into view. Leliana maneuvers ship through the traffic and lands in a clearing.

Winding the engines down, Leliana said, "Well, Alex we're here."

Alexandra asked, "Do you still have those speeder bikes?"

The smuggler shrugged, "Not the ones you remember, but I have new ones...why?"

Alexandra said, "They will be the fastest way to the Jedi Temple. Will you join me, Leliana?" A smile forms on the smuggler's face, happy that she can spend time with the person she fell in love with. She nods automatically.

Yuna placed her hands on her hips, "What does that make us? Chopped liver?"

Alexandra looked at her Sith Master, "If you joined us, the Emperor would sense your presence. Thus, you're best safe here on the ship. Besides, you'll have each other and Violet and Iron to keep you company."

Leliana added, "Do anything to my ship or my droids and I will kill you. Iron and Violet are to keep the ship in total lockdown while I'm away from it, if anything happens I will know."

Yuna raised her hand, "We'll behave, Leliana."

The smuggler nodded, "Good." Walking past them, Alexandra and Leliana head where the speeder bikes are. The rear ramp of the ship lowers and Alexandra carefully drives the speeder bike out. The two put their helmets on.

Leliana asked, "Do you remember how to drive this, Alex?"

The Sith nodded, "Yes." Leliana wraps her arms around Alexandra's waist, the black-haired girl fights to ignore the sensation running through her body.

Leliana chuckled seductively, "What's the matter? Are you that sensitive to my advances, Alex?"

Despite her best efforts, a moan escaped Alexandra's throat, "N-no." She felt Leliana's hand move up her sides that weren't covered by armor, making the girl shiver, "S-stop, Leliana!" The smuggler's hands begin tracing circles around Alexandra's stomach sending jolts of pleasure through her nerves causing Alexandra to clench the control sticks of the speeder bike.

A blush dons Alexandra's cheeks. As the sensations become more intense so did the blush. Clenching her teeth to keep the groans down, Alexandra leans forward the sensations too much for her.

She begged, "Please stop, Leliana. We're in the open."

Leliana grinned, "Why? Did I just find a weak point?"

Alexandra said, "It's embarrassing."

Leliana titled her head, "Oh? Would you prefer this in my quarters?"

Gathering what strength she had left, Alexandra cried, "Damn it, Leliana, stop!" To her relief, the smuggler relents her hands returning to her waist and stayed there.

Leliana said, "Sorry, Alex. You're just so cute I can't help myself."

Alexandra looked at her, "Show some restraint."

A Cheshire grin appeared on Leliana's face, "Trust me I was." Alexandra's heartbeat normalizes and the blush disappears.

Now that she calmed down, Alexandra revs up the engine and steers the vehicle towards the Jedi Temple. They make it halfway into the heart of Imperial Center when they stop at a checkpoint. A pair of Imperial troopers approach them.

The commander ordered, "Let me see your identification." Alexandra decides to use one of the best known Force abilities.

She waved her hand, "You don't need to see our identification."

The trooper said, "We don't need to see your identification."

Alexandra went on, "We're mere visitors to the city."

The commander stated, "They're mere visitors to the city."

Alexandra withheld the urge to grin, "We can go about our business."

The trooper said, "You can go about your business."

Alexandra finished, "Move along."

The trooper gestured with his hand, "Move along." Alexandra resumes driving to the Jedi Temple.

Leliana grinned as they drove off, "Oh the ways I could abuse such a power." 10 minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

Alexandra shuts the engine down and removes her helmet, shaking her black locks before stepping off and sets the helmet on the seat. She next conceals her Force signature to prevent the Emperor from sensing her presence.

Turning around, she saw Leliana's face near hers and the smuggler said, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you."

Alexandra's cheeks turned red again, "They were weak-minded so it wasn't difficult. Show some restraint, Leliana we're here on a mission."

Leliana playfully pouted, "You're no fun today." They start walking up the stairs, reaching the top they see Imperial troopers guarding it.

Undeterred the smuggler draws her blaster pistols and fires at the troopers near her while Alexandra ignites her lightsaber, running at her targets cutting them down. When the guards are killed, the two enter the Jedi Temple. What they saw sent chills down their spines.

Articulate stone pillars lay on the ground, scorch marks littered the walls indicating a huge raid took place within the temple, the air smelled of ash meaning at some point a fire raged. What had been a structure filled with eons of Jedi history and knowledge became the site of a brutal massacre.

Placing a gloved hand on a cracked, ruined pillar Alexandra asked, "What happened here?"

Leliana clenched her fist, "Order 66." Alexandra turned to her while the smuggler continued, "Someone led the sacking of the Jedi Temple with the clone troopers. What you're seeing is the end result of that order. It was not just here but across the galaxy, Jedi were killed by the clone troopers that fought side by side with them during the Clone Wars. I know this because I was on Cato Neimoidia when Order 66 was issued. In addition to that, I helped the Jedi try to fight back here."

Alexandra dared to ask, "Who issued the order?"

Leliana said, "Chancellor Palpatine aka the Emperor, Darth Sidious, whichever you prefer. He was the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for. He orchestrated everything including the Clone Wars. A Jedi who I befriended and still am sensed the executions taking place. If we see the Emperor, he's a dead man." Taking a moment to regain her composure she said, "Come on, let's find the information about Form VII you seek and get out of here." She along with Alexandra walk through the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

Reaching the Jedi Archives they see shelves that once held holobooks now lay in pieces, no doubt part of the raid. They split up to speed up their search, journeying to the upper floors. Alexandra enters the hallway that housed holocrons, she didn't know why but the Sith apprentice felt compelled to search here. Alexandra's eyes scan the room looking for anything that contained information about the lightsaber form she wanted to learn. She doesn't see any holocron in sight but then the black-haired girl sees a holocron hovering in front of her. It wasn't cubical in shape like the typical Jedi holocron, it was in a configuration that Alexandra can't identify. It was either sheer luck or a Jedi defended the holocron with his or her last breath. Walking forward Alexandra reaches out to grasp the object.

A voice asked, "You found something?" Alexandra jumps and whips around to see Leliana standing there.

Alexandra said, "Don't do that!"

Leliana brushed it off, "Anyway did you find something that'll help you?" Nodding Alexandra showed her the holocron she found, "Cool. Let's get out of here, please. This place is bringing back horrible memories." They head for the exit of the Jedi Archives little do they know they aren't alone.

Elsewhere in the temple, a tall figure standing 6'8 clad head to toe in black armor searches for the disturbance he sensed moments ago. His respirator produces a cold mechanical sound that reverberates through the air.

This was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

His head moves from side to side until his cybernetic enhanced hearing detects footsteps and heads directly at the source.

Leliana and Alexandra are near the exit when Alexandra stops, detecting a presence.

Leliana noticed the young Sith standing there, "What's wrong?"

Alexandra said, "We're not alone."

Leliana asked skeptically, "How? There's no one here besides us. Maybe your imagination is playing tricks on you."

Alexandra shook her head, "No, somebody is here. Whoever it is, they're extremely powerful." At that moment a noise the young Sith would never forget reaches her ears, turning around Alexandra sees a tall specter walking out of the shadows of the temple.

Leliana wondered, "Who is that?"

Warning alarms rang through Alexandra's mind, "This must be the Darth Vader that Twi'lek Dark Jedi was talking about. The dark side is strong with him." Even though they can't see his face, the duo can feel Vader's piercing eyes gazing over them.

He said, "You're either brave or foolish to come here." The deep, bass, mechanical tone in his voice made the Dark Lord more intimidating as he stared at Alexandra, "The Force is strong with you, young one. I couldn't detect your presence. However, you've only begun tapping into your power. Join me and I will complete your training. Together we can bring order to the galaxy."

Leliana yelled, "Like hell Alex would ever join you!"

Vader directed his gaze at the smuggler, "Leliana Ashford. You are still alive."

The smuggler spat, "Glad to see I'm famous. How the hell do you know who I am?!"

Alexandra held out her arm, "Calm down, Leliana. He's trying to get inside your head."

Darth Vader spotted the holocron on Alexandra's belt, "You have something that doesn't belong to you. Return it at once."

Alexandra declined, "I can't do that."

Vader said, "Then I'll pry it from your dead body." He draws his lightsaber, a red blade emerges while Alexandra ignites hers.

Alexandra makes the first move throwing a Force push that Vader blocks with ease and retaliates with a Force push of his own sending Alexandra flying through pillars, the Sith rolls on the floor until she comes to a stop. Groaning Alexandra struggles to get up having not seen that kind of power before.

'He's nothing like the Dark Jedi we encountered during the attack on Kuat.' She thought, getting to her feet.

Standing on wobbly legs, Alexandra looks through blurry vision Darth Vader deflecting shots from Leliana's DL-18 blister pistols, one bolt strikes her in the chest though the armor in her flak jacket softened the impact. She takes aim but then finds herself being choked by some invisible hand.

Darth Vader said, "It is pointless to resist."

Fighting through asphyxiation, Leliana throws a fragment grenade that Vader catches with the Force and crushes it. With a wave of his hand, the Dark Lord throws Leliana across the hallway. Pain hits Leliana after feeling her back collide with the pillar, looking up she sees Vader standing over her and raised his lightsaber to deliver the killing blow. Refusing to die the smuggler aims her blaster pistol when Vader blocks a strike from Alexandra.

The Sith Lord thwarts every strike launched by his opponent, sidestepping a jab Vader grabs Alexandra's wrist squeezing it that made her release her lightsaber and throws Alexandra across the hallway. Sensing danger he whips around, pinning Leliana to a pillar with the Force.

He taunted, "You underestimate the power of the dark side." He starts manipulating the knife in Leliana's hand toward her throat despite the smuggler's efforts to prevent it.

Darth Vader detects his second opponent approaching and blocks her attack with his red lightsaber and kicks her in the stomach. Saliva explodes from Alexandra's mouth. She felt like she got hit by a speeder. Gritting her teeth, Alexandra rubs her stomach.

She raises her lightsaber to thwart an overhead chop, the sheer power of it made the black-haired Sith stagger on her feet. Directing her gaze at the soulless lens of the Sith Lord's mask, Alexandra charges. She finds herself on the defense as Vader hammers the Sith apprentice with crushing power attacks. Alexandra ducks to prevent her head being chopped off then jumps to save her feet.

Leliana watches Alexandra and Vader clash blades, scenarios running through her head until she concluded they have to retreat. Darth Vader was too powerful in the Force, more skilled with the lightsaber and his cybernetic enhanced strength meant he could crush their throats with his hands if he wished.

Pulling out her communicator Leliana said, "Violet, come in. Violet, come in, this is Leliana!"

Violet answered, _"What can I do for you, Leliana?"_

The smuggler ordered, "Have Iron direct the Forgotten Star towards the entrance of the Jedi Temple."

Darth Vader enters a saber lock with Alexandra but the Sith Lord was too strong and backhands the younger Sith, the metal of his prosthetic hand making the hit more painful. Keeping his eyes on Alexandra Vader uses the Force to launch pillars at her. The first gets cut in half, the second comes at her quicker than the first, Alexandra thwarts it. The third pillar strikes her in the chest sending her flying past Leliana and stopping mere inches from the top step of the temple. Vader deflects the bolts shot by Leliana, the smuggler barely dodges them knowing how fatal blaster bolts are.

Getting back up, Alexandra executes a Force push that her foe blocks. She throws a charged Force push at Darth Vader, sending him to the ground. Directing her gaze at a pillar above the Sith Lord, Alexandra focuses on it, a faint rumbling sounds and the pillars cracks. Vader turns his head to see the pillar coming down on him and raises his gloved hand, using the Force to soften the impact. The pillar falls on top of him.

The Forgotten Star lands at the bottom step of the temple and the ramp lowers, Alexandra and Leliana move toward the ramp when the pillar starts rising turning around they see Darth Vader emerge unharmed, he then drops the pillar behind him as if taunting them.

Alexandra said, "What will it take to keep this guy down?"

Leliana replied, "Don't know but retreat would be a good idea." The two run down the steps while Vader watches them from the top.

Reaching ground level, Alexandra runs up the ramp as Leliana steers the speeder bike into the compartment housing the bikes. Once that was complete, Leliana runs up the ramp herself, raising it and dashes to the cockpit hopping into the pilot seat and steers the Forgotten Star.

Once the freighter reaches a safe distance, Alexandra falls into the seat in the commons wincing every time she took a breath. It's obvious she cracked some ribs from that kick Vader hit her with. She detaches the holocron from her belt and places it on the table.

Kenta asked, "You okay, apprentice?"

Alexandra said, "No, I have some cracked ribs. Turns out we weren't alone in the Jedi Temple."

Yuna blinked in surprise, "You weren't?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No. We encountered Darth Vader, a Sith Lord."

Alec said, "Really?"

Leliana joined them in the commons, "Yeah, should've seen him. He was covered head to toe in black armor and hooked up to a respirator, I guess at one point he suffered injuries so severe he needed to wear that armor to survive. He was nothing like the Sith Lord I faced, Count Dooku."

Alexandra nodded, "He was extremely powerful in the Force and skilled with the lightsaber. His lightsaber form was obviously Djem So but he didn't use Form V exclusively. He used elements from the other lightsaber forms as well. His power attacks were ruthless. His physical strikes weren't any better, they had more power behind them."

Kenta said, "Cybernetic augmentation most likely. They're useful when a person suffers severe injuries like you stated, Leliana."

The smuggler sighed, "He fought us like we were amateurs."

Alexandra said, "We need help to take down such a powerful adversary."

Leliana replied, "I know one. There is no one who wants to see the Empire burn more than him. The tricky part is finding him."

Yuna asked, "Where do you think this person would be at?"

Leliana told her, "Anywhere with a high concentration of Imperial troops, at the moment the Core Worlds are our best bet to find him. At the same time, there are too many planets so we can't go searching blindly." She tapped her blaster pistols, "This is going to be fun."

Just then Violet walked in, "Excuse me, Leliana but you have an incoming transmission from 'Frequency Echo'." Alexandra sees Leliana's face darken and was about to ask what the droid meant when the smuggler rushes to the cockpit, knowing who's trying to contact her.

She activated the holocommunicator, "What is it, Hondo?" The Weequay space pirate's holographic image appears.

He sighed in relief, _"Woo, I'm glad this frequency works, we never had to use it before."_

Leliana nodded, "Emergencies only. What happened?"

Hondo said, _"That Mandalorian friend of yours is here."_ The fiery redhead Mandalorian, Bo-Katan Kryze steps into view.

She began, _"Ashford, I had no other way of contacting you. We need your help at once, your Jedi friend is in danger. The one we helped on Coruscant."_

Leliana gasped, "Leon. I'm on my way, where are you?"

Bo-Katan replied, _"Florrum. I'll tell you everything when you get here."_ The transmission ends afterward.

Typing in the coordinates, Leliana activates the hyperdrive that will take them to Florrum.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

Bringing the Forgotten Star down for a landing, the crew disembark and make their toward Hondo's fortress. Entering they move for the central meeting room.

Upon arrival, they're greeted by Bo-Katan and the fiery redhead explained, "Thanks for coming, Leliana. The Empire forced control of Mandalore from me and my group, Nite Owls and myself were about to be executed before someone saved us. He led us to a spaceport, gave us a ship and held off the enemy while we escaped. Just before we left, our rescuer revealed himself to be Leon."

Leliana said, "So he's on Mandalore. Well, he's not dead it's impossible to kill that guy. And I really doubt he's been captured either."

Bo-Katan looked at her, "He said the ship's hyperdrive was already programmed to take us somewhere safe and to wait until the time was right."

Hondo nodded, taking over, "The boy said the same to me. That is one of my ships. He appeared one day in another shuttle that was beaten up and offered me a large sum of credits for one of my own, even threw the shuttle in as extra, an Imperial shuttle with some fine goods in it."

Leliana asked, "Where's he at?"

The Weequay space pirate rubbed his chin, "Not sure but I'm taking a guess here and say he's on Mandalore."

Leliana shook his hand, "Thank you for you the information." She looked at Bo-Katan next, "Take care, beautiful. Sometime you, me and Alex will have a girl's night out after this nightmare's over."

A blush formed on Bo-Katan's face, "Y-yeah. I wish you the best of luck finding him. And watch yourself, the Empire has beefed up security ever since your little stunt on Kuat."

The smuggler gave her the two fingered salute, "I've faced worse." The group returns to the Forgotten Star and Leliana sets course for Mandalore.

Alexandra asked, "So this Leon character is the Jedi you were talking about earlier?"

Leliana nodded with a grin, "Yep. He'll prove a powerful ally." While the freighter travels through hyperspace, Alexandra activates the holocron she retrieved at the Jedi Temple.

The device contained enormous wealth of knowledge including wars she never heard about and one entry caught her eye, pressing the button a holographic projection of a male Human Jedi Master appears.

The Jedi had a dark complexion to his skin, equally dark eyes and had a calm yet stoic aura around him.

Leliana recognized the man, "That's Mace Windu!"

Alexandra asked her, "You know this man?"

Leliana replied, "I met him a few times. He's...an interesting person." They watch the holographic Jedi Master explain Vaapad, a variation of the dangerous Juyo.

Windu said, _"With Vaapad, I transform my inner darkness into a weapon of the light. It's said a Vaapad user was moving so fast they appeared to be wielding multiple lightsabers at once and attacking from every angle, the moves flowing one to the next with liquid precision. Vaapad is more than a fighting style, it's a state of mind. It drives the wielder through the penumbra of the dark side of the Force. In addition to requiring the user to enjoy the thrill of battle, the user would accept the fury of an opponent, becoming one half of a 'superconducting loop', the other half being your opponent. Vaapad users would feed off the enemy's aggression and using it against them. In practical terms, allowing the dark side of the Force to flow through the Vaapad user without touching him. The two maneuvers of the style were the Swift Flank, which was a rapid dash around and behind an opponent before making a quick strike, obviously intended to catch the enemy off-guard. The Tempered Aggression allowed easier control over the aggressive nature of Vaapad without falling to the dark side. The hazards Vaapad possessed requires a great deal of mental discipline."_ They next watch him go through the lightsaber sequences.

Leliana sees Alexandra devouring the information.

The Forgotten Star lets out a notification that they arrived at Mandalore.

Setting the ship down, Leliana sees Bo-Katan wasn't kidding about the Empire forcing control of the planet.

Stepping off the Forgotten Star the gang heads into the city in search of Leon. As they wander through the streets the Mandalorians give them curious looks with wariness mixed in, unsure if they were affiliated with the Empire.

Tapping a random citizen Leliana asked him, "Excuse me, have you seen a person named Leon Solstice?"

The man shook his head, "No, I've never heard of the guy, lady. Sorry."

Leliana said, "Thank you. Have a good day." They continue searching for five minutes when Leliana decides to stop at a local cantina for a short break.

Kenta commented, "This Leon is proving to be elusive."

The smuggler responded, "That or wrecking Imperial property." As if some voice from above heard her, Leliana's ears pick up the sound of a fire speeder rushing past them and toward a base. Curious, Leliana leads the group up to the roof of the cantina to get a better view. Reaching the roof they see a cloud of smoke in the sunset sky. The group follows the fire speeder and spots an Imperial patrol closing off the area.

Behind the patrol are bodies of stormtroopers. Some were missing heads, some had stab marks in chests indicating a lightsaber pierced the armor. In addition to the corpses, the base sustained massive damage.

Leliana and the others watch the fire speeder fly over the base and opens the hoses up, spraying water onto the blaze.

In her mind the smuggler knows this was Leon's doing.

The stormtrooper commander saw them and ordered, "There's nothing to see here, move along." Satisfied with the survey, the group resumes searching for Leon.

As they continue their search, Leliana realizes how difficult it was to find her friend. Deciding they'll have better luck finding him tomorrow they return to Leliana's ship. Reaching the Forgotten Star, she notices the ramp was down.

Leliana furrowed her brows, she remembers raising it before heading out. That meant she had an intruder on her ship, grabbing her blaster pistols Leliana walks up the ramp. Stepping inside the smuggler looks both directions while aiming her DL-18s in front of her.

Alexandra asked, "Something wrong, Leliana?" The smuggler hushes her.

Suddenly a smell permeates the air. It smelled...good and coming from the kitchen.

Arriving at the said location Leliana spots a Human male finish up making a sandwich and stew.

Leliana reprimanded, "You do know sneaking on my ship without permission is bad for your health."

The intruder turned around, "What? No 'Hello Leon, how you've been?' or 'What have you been up to?' I'm hurt, Leliana." Alexandra and her Sith Masters take in the Human's appearance.

He stood 6'1, around Alexandra's age of 19, black hair that reached his shoulders, icy blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and average athletic build. His current attire consisted of a white sleeveless jacket left unzipped without an undershirt, revealing his bare torso, long black leather pants and matching heavy combat boots.

Leon continued, "By the way, your kitchen sucks. I did what I could with what you had, but there's only so much you can do with such poor quality ingredients." He tasted the stew he made and grimaced, "God that sucks." He looked back at Leliana, "You don't even have any good spices, how do you eat any of this?"

Alexandra asked Leliana, "So this is your Jedi friend?"

Leon directed his gaze at her, "Leon Solstice, ex-Jedi, self-proclaimed ladies man and hopeless romantic. Pleased to meet you." He took in the young Sith's body, "I must say, you look hot in that armor."

Leliana said, "Still the same flirt."

Alexandra cleared her throat, "Hello, Leon I'm Alexandra Wolf. These are my Sith Masters Kenta Stone, Yuna Rose and Alec Sunrider." That ends up being a mistake because the next thing Alexandra sees is her masters pinned to the wall via Force grip. The three Sith struggle to break free.

Leliana jumped in front of Leon raising her hands, "Please put them down, Leon. I will not tolerate violence on my ship. Those three aren't like the Emperor."

Leon nodded in a doubtful manner, "Uh-huh, sure and I'm Jubba the Hutt." He tightened his grip on them, "What are these Sith here?" Leliana can see Leon was threatening to strangle Alexandra's masters.

The smuggler said, "I will explain, Leon just release them." She moved closer, "Please."

Leon glared at the three Sith, surprisingly they haven't tried to fight back against his grip, instead they were calm, "There better be a damn good reason for this." He releases them and returns to the stew he was making.

Leliana looked at him, "No fighting on my ship." She next looked at the Sith, "The same goes for the three of you. We'll sort this out when we're somewhere safe." She heads for the cockpit to get the Forgotten Star off Mandalore.

Later that day, Leon shows off his skills as a cook. The resulting dinner he whipped up surprise the four Sith but not Leliana as she expected nothing less. While the crew eats, Leon keeps his distance at the other side of the room continuing to glare at the Sith as he ate alone.

After dinner, Alexandra has another training session with her Masters before the crew decides to call it a night save for Leliana and Leon, the latter expressing doubts about her other crew members.

Leon said, "This ain't a good idea letting those Sith on this ship, Leliana. They'll cast you aside once you outlived your usefulness."

Leliana placed a hand on her hip, "I shared you thoughts initially but I'm giving Kenta, Yuna and Alec a chance."

The ex-Jedi said, "You're treading dangerous territory. The Sith are power hungry, bloodthirsty tyrants who will manipulate to achieve their ends. And once they reach those ends they'll kill you."

Leliana retorted, "I don't need a lecture, Leon. If Kenta, Yuna or Alec hurt Alex, they will regret it."

Leon said, "Don't say I didn't warn you if they stab you in the back." He turned around, "Since you came to Mandalore that means you got my message, it's time to take the Empire down. I'll set up residence in the back of the ship, keep those Sith away from me and we won't have any problems, but know this." He turned back to her, "If they try anything, if for even a second they act suspicious I will kill them."

Leliana said, "Leon." The ex-Jedi looked over his shoulder to see the smuggler giving him a warning glare, "Say what you want about the other three, but if you hurt Alex, friend or not you will answer to me. That's a promise. Don't forget it."

Leon waved it off, "Whatever you say, Leliana." As he walks away, he can feel Leliana's eyes boring a hole in his head as if reinforcing her warning.

When he disappears from sight Leliana heads for the cockpit, making herself comfortable in the pilot seat the smuggler looks out the window.

She said to herself, "This is the beginning of the end for the Empire. Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, get ready. You're about to face a group of people with the balls to fight you." Closing her eyes Leliana drifts off into sleep.

A/N: Chapter 6 done.

Yuna expressed her opinion about the Jedi Order and why she didn't hold them in high regard to Alexandra.

Leliana did a little flirting with Alexandra.

They next went to the Jedi Temple to retrieve information about Juyo that Alexandra wanted to learn but instead found a holocron describing Vaapad before encountering Darth Vader. The Sith Lord practically owned them. Realizing they couldn't win against him, they retreated.

Finally they meet Leon Solstice, the person causing havoc on the Empire. Will it be a good idea to have him or big mistake?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Next Target

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs

Last Paragons

The next day finds the group making their way toward the commons when they stop, an intoxicating smell invades their nostrals. Reaching the kitchen Leliana sees Leon preparing breakfast, using whatever ingredients the smuggler had.

Leon shook his head, "When was the last time you restocked your kitchen with high-quality ingredients and spices?"

Leliana answered, "Being on the Empire's wanted list tends to make you cautious and not stay in the same place for too long."

Leon said, "I would have fought my way through."

The smuggler rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that would certainly be something you'd do. Unlike you, some of us like to remain careful if they're wanted by the Empire." A collection of footsteps alert the two Alexandra and her Sith Masters have arrived.

Alec greeted, "Good morning, Leliana, Leon." The Sith grunts when the ex-Jedi doesn't greet back, it will be some time before he can start trusting them if he chooses at all.

Leliana sets the plates down as Leon finishes up cooking, placing the food on each plate.

Grabbing his Leon walked to the other end of the room, "The first thing on our to-do list is restock this kitchen, the stuff you have sucks."

Leliana said, "In case you've forgotten, this is my ship thus you can't order me around. Second, I've been in hiding for two years, Leon so it'd make sense to have difficulty restocking my kitchen with supplies." After eating the tasty breakfast, the crew places the dishes into the dish washer.

Turning to the newest member of the crew, Yuna bowed, "Thank you for the breakfast, Leon. It was something else."

The ex-Jedi snorted, "Whatever."

Yuna said, "I'm simply giving you a compliment on your cooking. No need to be so hostile."

Leon stared at her, "That's funny, getting a compliment from a Sith. You may be gaining Leliana's trust but you won't be earning mine. I know better than to trust your kind."

Kenta came to his friend's defense, "Please, Leon can you try at least be civil toward us? We're trying to prove we are not like the Sith you've encountered."

Alec said, "Let it go, Kenta. Arguing with him won't solve anything. I can tell this lad's been through a lot."

Leliana snickered, "Oh if you only knew." After that, Kenta decides it's time for another training session.

Gathering in the back of the ship where Leon had set up residence, Kenta asked, "Have you heard of Sith magic and alchemy, apprentice? That's a dumb question, you are new to the Force. Sith magic and alchemy is the dark side of the Force at its full potency. Very few have a strong enough connection or knowledge to access this area. With Sith magic, one can generate illusions so real they can cause real harm to the subject and can manifest the victim's deepest fears or regrets until they break. However, this tactic can be thwarted if the subject has come to terms with his past, strong willed or uses battle meditation to see where the illusion breaks up. It also requires lengthy concentration, not something you'll have during battle. Sith alchemy on the other hand is a whole new level. Sith can use this ancient art to strengthen objects such as weapons, instilling them with the power of the dark side and even create genetically enhanced creatures twisted by the dark side's influence. Even the fearsome rancor can be altered by Sith alchemy." Chills go down Alexandra's spine, her mind struggling to comprehend such menacing creatures while Kenta continued, "The ancient Sith were masters of this lost art. We'd be mere children to them."

Gathering her courage, Alexandra said, "So if you've put your inner demons to rest or strong willed the Sith illusion is practically ineffective, leaving the caster exposed. Does that sum it up?"

Kenta nodded, "Yes, precisely."

Leon cut in tapping his foot on the floor, "Enlightening as this is, we got an Empire to destroy."

Leliana said, "I thought Jedi were properly mannered."

Leon told her, "I'm not a Jedi anymore, Leliana. If I'm pissed, I express it."

The smuggler waved it off, "Whatever you say. Back to the matter at hand. The Empire controls mainly the Core Worlds for now. We attacked Kuat, where next?"

Leon said, "We'll attack Anaxes. The Emperor is still establishing his rule there, if we attack the Imperial forces occupying the planet the inhabitants will be grateful."

Alexandra asked the ex-Jedi, "Have you walked on the planet's surface?"

Leon replied, "Don't see how that's relevant but no. I do know Anaxes was part of the Clone Wars, Alex. No star system was spared of the conflict. From what information I could obtain Anaxes is a fortress world, known as the 'Defender of the Core' for many, many years. Though not as industrialized as the neighboring planet Axum, it's considered the site of navel power, tradition and prestige by the Galactic Republic and now the Galactic Empire."

With no other suggestions, Leliana agrees to Leon's target and leaves for the cockpit. Flying the Forgotten Star down to Anaxes' surface the crew takes in the scenery through the cockpit window. The sky was blue and tall skyscrapers similar to Coruscant but with beautiful parks and green areas in and around the city's capital, Pols Anaxes.

Setting the light freighter down, Leliana knows they need to change clothes to blend in with the local populace. Unfortunately she didn't have enough clothing for them all so they had to go shopping while in town.

They walk down the ramp and the platform rises after Kenta steps off.

The group ventures into Pols Anaxes seeing the occasional patrol but other than that, nothing unusual. Continuing their journey through the streets, Leliana asks a person where they can find a clothing store. The citizen gives her directions and the smuggler thanks him and leads the group there.

Stepping foot inside the store, Leliana and the others take in the scenery. It had racks among racks of clothes ranging from casual to special tailored.

Leon asked, "So why are we here exactly?"

Alexandra said, "We need to get some clothes, I don't want to wear this armor day after day. It's uncomfortable."

The ex-Jedi titled his head with scrutiny on his face, "And how do you plan on paying?"

Leliana answered, "I'll pay. Been saving credits during my two years of hiding. And before you cut me off, we are going to purchase new spices and food."

Leon added, "High-quality products, not crappy ones. I will not be held responsible if you lot get food poisoning."

The green-eyed woman nodded, "We will, calm down. Okay, guys, pick out some clothes." The group splits up.

After picking her set of clothes Alexandra heads to the dressing room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Setting the clothes on a hook, Alexandra begins removing her armor, starting with her belt. Locating the buckle was easy and carefully places it on the stool. The gloves and boots are next, she then locates the clamps on the shoulders. They detach and and Alexandra removes the armor, leaving her in blue undergarments.

Reaching for the first article of clothing she picked out, Alexandra holds it to her front testing to see if it'd fit.

The outfit was composed of a sleeveless red dress with black trimming and a skirt that stopped just below her knees. Stepping into it, Alexandra pulls the dress up and puts her arms through the sleeves and secures the top around her neck then secures the zipper located on the left side of the skirt. She stares at the reflection. The dress looked nice on the young Sith, the coloration bringing out her feminine charms yet a sharp contrast to her skin and black hair. Turning and looking over her shoulder Alexandra notices the center of the dress having a diamond cut-out, exposing parts of her mid-back.

Doing a twirl she watches the skirt spin with her before she comes to a stop. Running her hands across the outfit, Alexandra feels the silk of the fabric against her hands. Whoever made this spent a great deal of time into making it. The dress showed off some of her curves and was a comfortable fit without being too tight. If it showed all of her curves, she can easily imagine Leliana giving flirty comments. Her cheeks light up just thinking about it.

Shaking her head, Alexandra removes the dress and tries on the casual clothing she picked out. She chose relaxed shorts since Alexandra wasn't in for those tight fitting clothes, they restricted her movement. The last bunch of clothing the young Sith apprentice chose was lacy undergarments ranging from black to red in color. She had no idea why she picked them. Alexandra remembers her mother say it's important to mix things up especially with being in a love relationship. Perhaps that was the reason behind her decision.

In her changing room, Yuna finishes putting her armor back on. Her choice of clothing was both casual and flirty. The redhead knows she had generous curves and wasn't afraid to show them, especially during her time in the Sith Academy on Korriban. She started using her looks on intelligence gathering missions, seducing the target even showing her bust to them if needed. Once she got the information she wanted Yuna ended the target's life, knowing he or she would tell their superior what happened once they came out of their trance and that's something Yuna didn't want.

With Kenta and Alec, they finish picking their clothes, which were just civil attire. As they wait for their companions to finish up they see Leon flirting with a yellow-skinned female Zabrak that served as the cashier. Judging by the way the Zabrak was blushing, he was doing a good job.

Kenta commented, "This is going to be one interesting journey."

Alec said with sarcasm, "Two flirts in the form of a smuggler and ex-Jedi, so exciting."

Kenta asked his friend, "What made you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Alec said, "I'm just hesitant about Leon, he is walking the knife-edge between the light and dark side of the Force. I fear during one of our missions he will attack us in a fit of rage. Everybody has moments of falling to the dark side. Both of us are no exception."

Kenta replied, "Yes, I know. But we were able to realize it and stopped our descent." They hear the dressing room doors open, seeing Alexandra and Yuna emerge wearing their armor and clothes hanging over their left arms.

Walking up to the cashier, the group places their items on the desk for the female Zabrak. She brings up the total and Leliana uses her personal card, with the amount she accumulated during her career this will hardly put a dent in her account.

The Zabrak handed the group their bags and bowed, "Thank you for shopping, hope to see you again."

Leon winked, "That may be sooner than you think, honey. Would love to take you out to dinner." The Zabrak blushes harder and Leliana winds up dragging Leon out of the store.

The smuggled told him, "We've got work to do. Stop flirting and focus."

Leon retorted, "Like you're one to talk."

They next find themselves at a grocery store to restock Leliana's ship with high-quality food and spices. To everyone's surprise, Leon brought a holopad for the list of culinary supplies they need. He suddenly acts like a drill sergeant, telling Leliana which food or spice to get, the smuggler ignores his boss-like attitude for now. It's not long before they have a cart full of supplies and pay the total amount. They each take 3 bags each and head to the Forgotten Star to restock the cabinets and fridge.

Once that is complete the group starts formulating a plan on attacking a supply base. The size of the structure meant it could hold a huge amount. However, the Empire offers a small fraction of the supplies to the citizens as part of conserving what supplies they have. That's what the Imperials claim, anyway.

This made Alexandra sick to her stomach. For all their bravado of bringing peace to the galaxy the Empire is doing it poorly.

Activating the holographic projector, Leliana allows Violet to explain the technical layout of the base. Taking in the information, Leliana contemplates who does what.

She said, "This base will have a formidable defense and will have to split into groups again. Alec, Alex, you deal with patrols that guard the entrance. They might even have walkers stationed outside. Kenta, Leon, you'll sweep the floors, taking out any resistance."

Leon refused, "I can do that on my own. I don't need a Sith watching my back."

Leliana snapped, "Leon we're working together on this, all of us."

The former Jedi replied crossing his arms, "I can take down this entire fortress on my own."

Leliana chose to ignore him, "Finally, Yuna and myself will try to persuade the commander to hand the supplies over to the city." Kenta looks at Leon, wondering if they can cooperate.

Leon asked, "Why? Seems like extra work that doesn't involve killing our enemies."

Leliana explained, "Because Leon, giving the people these supplies will help the citizens prosper with a side of giving the Empire a headache."

Leon shrugged, "Fair enough, as long as I get to kill the one in charge afterward. When do we attack?"

The smuggler said, "Dusk. The lower lighting will help us."

Kenta stated, "Until then, I think we'll spar. Still have some dueling rust to shake off." The other three Sith nod in agreement and walk toward the back of the ship that Leon resides at.

Kenta decides to do a team spar with him and Yuna vs. Alexandra and Alec. They ignite their lightsabers, red, blue, yellow and silver lighting the interior. They next enter their chosen lightsaber opening stances.

Alec makes the first move swinging his dual lightsabers at Yuna in the Cross Strike, the fiery redhead parries the attack with her blue-bladed lightsaber. Alec reverses his hand grip on his secondary blade and swings it upward making Yuna bend backwards to avoid the strike. She next brings her lightsaber sideways to thwart an overhead chop from the fellow Sith.

Kenta swings his saberstaff in one hand at Alexandra, the young Sith apprentice thwarts each strike. Kenta deactivates one blade, switching to the standard two-handed grip. After blocking a horizontal sweep Alexandra nails a Force imbued kick to her master's chest the taller adversary stumbles back but quickly restores equilibrium. He retaliates with Force lightning and Alexandra bring her lightsaber up to absorb the current. Deciding to switch to counterattack, Alexandra frees one hand, pointing her weapon to her right and thrusts the lightsaber in a diagonal strike that Kenta easily thwarts. He suddenly thrusts his saberstaff at his student, Alexandra barely reacted in time to escape. She contemplates on trying Vaapad but decides against it, feeling it wasn't the right time.

From the sidelines, Leon watches them spar, analyzing them and taking in every detail about the styles they utilize and the moves they execute. The ex-Jedi notices Alexandra's fighting style was still rough around the edges. He considers talking about it, having plenty of experience in lightsaber combat. He decides to hold off on it.

Anaxes' sun descends turning the sky a combination of red, orange and pink. The gang takes it as their signal to commence the attack.

Stormtroopers stand guard outside the main doors of the huge supply base. Imperial walkers stand by the front entrance of the supply base, their heads slowly turning left and right.

It's then lifted off the ground and the stormtroopers hear the sound of metal being compressed, turning around they bear witness to the walker straining against an unknown force. They next watch it being compressed into a cube with every loud metallic pop then ripped in two. Turning around, the troopers are hit with red lightning, screaming in pain. When the current stops the stormtroopers collapse to the ground, their armored figures smoking.

A tall Human male Dark Jedi duo appear.

The first stood at 6'3, pale skin, muscular build, possibly around 25 years old and piecing silver eyes.

The second Dark Jedi stood 5'10, equally pale skin, more leaner build than his companion, 23 years old and dark brown eyes.

Behind his mask, Alec is intrigued by the eye color of the first Dark Jedi. He knows immersion in the dark side of the Force leads to the user gaining red-rimmed, yellow eyes but he had no idea it can drain the color of someone's eyes.

The two Dark Jedi draw their red lightsabers glaring at their opponents. In response, Alexandra and Alec draw their blades entering the stances of Niman and Djem So respectively.

Alexandra brings her lightsaber up to thwart a downward thrust of her opponent's blade and pushes back unleashing a series of rapid strikes, the Dark Jedi avoids a roundhouse kick but fails to evade a Force imbued uppercut. Next Alexandra throws her lightsaber making the Dark Jedi leap over the blade however it was a feint leaving the human open to a Force push. Skidding on his back, the Dark Jedi rolls to the left avoiding a leaping stab. Alexandra pulls her blade out of the ground, spinning on the heel of her boot to block a stabbing move by the Dark Jedi, her opponent's red blade skidding down the horizontally held silver blade creating sparks. The young Sith apprentice sends the challenger away with a Force push.

Alec launches the Cross Strike on his opponent, the force of the impact staggers the second male Dark Jedi. He parries the counterattack launched by his opponent and throws a knee strike to the Dark Jedi's chest. The dark side user leaps at the Sith Warrior but gets blasted with Force lightning.

Inside one of the hallways of the supply base, legions of stormtroopers run toward the corridor the base commander said intruders were spotted. The hear lightsabers ignite and see Leon and Kenta appear seemingly out of nowhere.

Using the Force to augment their speed, the duo cut through the brigade of stormtroopers in a flash of red and silver. Once they end their barrage, Leon stares at the corpses.

He scoffed, "What a joke. The clone troopers had better aim than these guys. I miss my old squad they could mow down an entire battalion of these so-called soldiers without breaking a sweat." Kenta mentally agrees with Leon's assessment of the stormtroopers. The Empire focused more on quantity over quality. It also seemed their training lacked proper discipline.

Leon said, "Come on, we got more Imperials to kill." The two ventured further down the hallway and wiped out another bunch of stormtroopers and he yelled, "This is getting boring. I want to face a real challenge."

Kenta asked him, "Why are you so obsessed with murdering these Imperials? I know they're causing the galaxy a lot of pain but murdering in cold blood?"

Leon stared at him with fire in his eyes, "Murder? I call this therapy. The Empire is tyrannical and I lit the spark that'll lead to its destruction."

Kenta objected, "But can you go about this with caution?"

The ex-Jedi scoffed, "Ha! Caution? That kind of thinking led to the Jedi Order's demise. The Empire took everything away from me. Countless Jedi I respected and called brothers and sisters. Untold number of souls perished in the Clone Wars that the Emperor orchestrated in his quest for absolute power. The clone troopers the Jedi formed bonds with turned on them slaughtering them without hesitation. Now the Emperor seeks to crush any who oppose his rule." He indicated the bodies they left in their wake, "This is justice. The Emperor is paranoid and rightfully so. When he realizes that I'm back and tearing his empire down piece by piece, he will know fear and I won't stop until he's dead!" With each sentence Leon's eyes gained a look that Kenta could equivalent to a Sith plotting.

'What kind of nightmares had this guy been through?' He thought.

Twirling his dual lightsabers, Leon said, "Come on, we still have a lot of floors to clear." Moving to the 15th floor that housed weapons, they see two Shadow Guards waiting for them.

They wore attire similar to the Emperor's Royal Guard but were dark gray instead of red and lacked the robes. The bodysuit was composed of black armor weave, had large helmet that completely covered the face down to the traps, gold pauldrons protected the shoulders, similar colored gauntlets rested on the arms and gold greaves protected the shins.

The first Shadow Guard was a Human male about 6'4, had muscular build and radiated an aura of malice.

His partner was obviously a Human female around 5'10, had a slim yet athletic body, 38C cup breasts and unlike her companion, her aura was more controlled and confident.

Their age was difficult to estimate but Leon took an educated guess and placed them in their early 20s.

The male Shadow Guard said, "You made a huge mistake coming here. That will cost you."

The female advised, "Be careful, Wraith. These two are strong in the Force."

The taller Human looked at her, smirking under his helmet, "So what, Alana? These weren't the intended prey but I'm always up for a challenge." They draw their lightsabers, his red and Alana's blade purple, earning a curious look from Leon. Purple lightsabers were rare, the only person he knows that wielded one was Mace Windu.

Wraith enters the Djem So attack stance while Alana enters the Makashi opening stance waiting for him and Kenta to make the first move. When they don't, the two Shadow Guards attack.

Wraith leaps into the air, slamming into Kenta who blocks the power attack and parries the opponent's vicious strikes. Thwarting a strike aimed for his head, Kenta unleashes a series of sequence of slashes forcing Wraith into a defensive posture, he next surprises the Shadow Guard by grabbing his arm pulling him in to drive his knee into the dark side practitioner's stomach. He raises the saberstaff to deliver the killing blow when he suddenly jumps away from a blast of Force lightning. Wraith gets up and charges at Kenta targeting his feet the Sith Warrior angles his weapon downward to protect them.

Kenta decided to use Dun Moch, "Is this all you can do? You can do better than this, right?" Wraith growls and locks blades with him trying to push Kenta back, the Sith Warrior pushes back as well. The two act like Ranchors testing each other.

Reaching an impasse, Kenta releases the lock and sidesteps making Wraith stumble, the Shadow Guard fights to maintain his balance. He ends up being successful and quickly turns, rushing Kenta. He executes the Falling Avalanche with the intent of shattering Kenta's defense but it holds up, batting the maneuver away with tight parries. He next launches a Force imbued backhand that launches his opponent onto his back. Watching the challenger get to his feet again Kenta can feel Wraith's frustration building, exactly what he planned.

Alana proves to be a worthy challenger to Leon, her skills with Makashi was impressive though Leon knows it was nothing compared to the late Count Dooku's. That said the ex-Jedi landed a couple of good hits on Alana, striking her in the leg, arm, shoulder and nearly cutting off her sword-arm.

Entering a saber lock, Alana said, "Your skills in lightsaber combat are impressive, Jedi."

Leon flashed her a grin, "I'm no Jedi. Trust me, beautiful, you ain't seen nothing yet." He launches a powerful Force push making Alana skid on the ground though she manages to stop herself. Looking up, Alana spots Leon jumping toward her, lightsabers up. The female Shadow Guard brings her purple blade up, thwarting the strike. Leon retreats when he sees Alana targeting one of his hands.

She catches both of Leon's arms and head butts him.

Behind the helmet Alana had a small grin on her face, "Don't let my young age fool you, I've seen my share of battles." That grin disappears when Leon shoots Force lightning at her, causing Alana to absorb the current with her lightsaber. This proves to be a distraction as Leon grabs her with the Force and throws her into a wall. Alana gasps in pain when her back hit the wall even with the armor taking the brunt of the hit. Small groans escape while she rubs her back.

'Shouldn't have gotten cocky there. Need to watch it.' Alana mentally reprimanded herself.

Leon cocks his hand back preparing another Force push and thrusts it forward, Alana mirrors his actions thrusting her arm forward. The enter a Force lock both grunt as they attempt to overpower the other. Leon increases power behind the push sending Alana flying. She rolls across the floor. Getting up she calls her lightsaber back to her hand.

Kenta swings his blade across the enemy's visor. When Wraith looks at Kenta, the Sith Warrior sees rage-filled gray eyes. With a roar of unbridled fury Wraith targets Kenta's chest the slightly taller Sith Warrior blocks the attack and throws a kick. Wraith swings his red lightsaber at Kenta who back-peddles each strike.

He taunted further, "You're growing frustrated, I can sense. Soon this will be over."

Wraith growled, "Shut your mouth!" Kenta activates his second blade, switching to the one-handed.

Undeterred the male Shadow Guard shoots Force lightning at his opponent, Kenta brings his free hand up to block the lightning via Tutaminis and shoots it back. Wraith uses his lightsaber to protect himself.

Kenta said, "Your training lacks discipline. Unrefined. You fight like a wild animal rather than a tactical warrior. So disappointing." That comment doesn't sit well for his challenger Wraith charges at him again, Kenta spins around getting behind Wraith and slices his back with one blade, Wraith yells in pain. He turns to face Kenta who quickly thrusts the other blade forward, piercing the armor and through his chest. Wraith's gray eyes widen in shock, his lightsaber deactivates as it falls out of his grip and hits the floor with a metallic clank. Kenta pulls his saberstaff out, this in turn causes Wraith to fall to his knees then onto his side.

Alana evades Leon's Force tap when she hears her partner yell in pain. Directing her gaze toward him, she sees Kenta deliver the killing blow. She jumps back to avoid a horizontal strike from Leon. Alana spots Kenta walking up to Leon's side, twirling his saberstaff but Leon holds his hand up to stop him from joining in.

He told Kenta, "I will handle this on my own." Leon's muscles tense about to execute another move.

A swinging attack from the side and Alana raises her blade to block only to have her guard knocked away without any resistance. Alana realizes she underestimated her enemy, she thought they were evenly matched but now she knew her opponent had been holding back this entire time. She decides to cut her losses.

Looking at the ceiling in front of her, she extends her arm gripping the ceiling with the Force. Cracking ensues and rubble piles on the ground, separating the combatants. Kenta and Leon clear the wreckage using the Force, when it's removed Alana was nowhere to be found.

Leon said, "What's the matter, beautiful? Can't handle this?"

Alana's voice echoed, "We'll meet again, Leon Solstice."

The ex-Jedi cocked an eyebrow "You know who I am and yet you still chose to fight me? Either you haven't been told what I'm capable of or you're incredibly stupid."

Alana said, "You may be powerful but you are nothing compared to Lord Vader or the Emperor. Until next time."

Leon groaned, "And I wanted to take her on a date."

Kenta looked at him with confusion on his face, "What? You had no intention of killing her?"

Leon gave him a deadpanned look, "You've never been around gorgeous women, have you? Typical Sith." Kenta ignored the last part and Leon waved his hand, "Come on, there are still many Imperials that are breathing." He starts advancing again leaving his partner even more confused.

'Does this guy have a split personality?' Kenta mentally asked himself.

Removing that line of thought he follows Leon.

Elsewhere in the supply base, Leliana and Yuna find themselves dealing with a blockade composed of stormtroopers.

Planting herself against the wall, Leliana pulls out a grenade and tosses it. The device rolls toward the group, stopping at the feet of the leader. The troopers in the front half don't have enough time to gasp before the grenade explodes sending the men flying.

Yuna ordered, "Leliana, I'm going in! Cover me!" The redhead runs from her cover as the remaining stormtroopers fire on her, Yuna uses the Barrier of Blades to redirect the shots. She slashes at the chest armor of the stormtroopers. Leliana follows her and shoots a stormtrooper in the face when she spots him reaching for a thermal detonator. She next hears the device go off killing the trooper.

They see a whole squad of stormtroopers running to them ahead. Leliana and Yuna briefly look at each other then back to the enemy brigade. Aiming her blaster pistols, Leliana pulls the trigger red bolts of plasma scream out of the barrel and hit the stormtroopers while Yuna runs through her share of targets, cutting them down with her blue-bladed lightsaber. One stormtrooper breathes at the sight of his comrades lying on the ground, the breathing intensifies when directs her eyes at him. He turns to run but doesn't get very far when Yuna throws her weapon like a boomerang, slicing the trooper in half. Walking up to the dissected corpse she picks up her lightsaber and wipes her forehead.

She sighed, "That was disappointing. The Imperials need to have the stormtroopers work on their aim." She looked over her shoulder, "Right, Leliana?"

The smuggler twirled her blaster pistols around before placing them in the holsters, "Wouldn't know, I was too busy watching you the whole time. A sexy form like yours just dancing through battle, it was so hard to take my eyes off of you."

Yuna didn't respond, she knew from her interactions with Alexandra that Leliana enjoyed flirting with other women, but her tone, her choice of words and the subtle shift in her body language caused the Sith's blood to rush to her cheeks.

Leliana grinned as Yuna blushed, "Come on. The base commander should be ahead of us according to Violet."

Inside the command center, the commander said into the communicator, "What do you mean the defenses have been breached?!" Blaster fire and men being murdered can be heard on the other end.

The stormtrooper said, _"The intruders are chopping my men down like they're nothing! I need reinforcement before-"_ The next thing the commander hears is the sound of a lightsaber and the trooper's death rattle.

Leliana and Yuna reach the door and easily tell it's locked.

Yuna walks up to the door and stabs her lightsaber into it, carving a human-sized entry. Completing the task, Yuna kicks it down allowing her and Leliana to enter.

Leliana takes the in Imperial officer's appearance.

He stood around 5'8, somewhere in his early 20s, short dark brown hair, matching brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and wore the green uniform Imperial officers wore.

The young man reaches for his blaster pistols when it's shot out of his hand and Leliana pushes the Imperial into the seat he occupied moments ago.

He asked, "What do you want?"

Leliana crossed her arms, "Simple, really. Hand over this base's supplies to the people of this world."

The officer said, "No." Yuna decides to use a different strategy.

She walks up to the young lad, swaying her hips making sure his eyes followed and unintentionally Leliana.

She said, "Oh come on, don't be like that." She straddled him, "Can you do it for me? Pretty please? The people would benefit from it." His dark brown eyes follow Yuna's hands as they undo the buckles to her chest armor.

Tossing the metal aside Yuna asked him, "How about now?" She runs her hand over his clothed chest trying to entice him. The redhead sees his resistance wavering and takes it a step further, reaching for the bottom of her short top Yuna pulls it up and over her head showing her breasts concealed behind her frilly white bra." After shaking her long hair, she stared into his eyes, "I'm truly sorry we had to attack your base and kill so many soldiers but we did what we felt we had to do. You understand right? I know it was wrong but if you help the people by them some more supplies, I'd be more than happy to make up for what I've done."

Her captive gulps involuntarily.

Cupping his face in her hands, Yuna continues eroding the Imperial's resistance.

Titling her head to one side, she flashed him a sultry smile and whispered into his ear, "I should be punished after all." The Imperial officer feels his heart starting to beat faster at the thought of seeing the red-haired Sith without her bra on. He lets out a gasp as she grabs his hands placing them on her bra-clad breasts allowing him to feel their softness.

Leliana quirked an eyebrow at her partner's bold move.

She remembers doing something similar on some of her missions. Most men were this easy. A grin appears on her face, flirting with the redhead is going to be so much fun.

It's not long before Yuna breaks the man and the Imperial said he'll hand over the supplies to the city.

She requested, "Good boy. Now close your eyes."

The Imperial cocked his head, "What for?"

Yuna whispered in his ear, "It's a surprise." After seeing the Imperial close his eyes, Yuna quietly grabs her lightsaber and aims it at the man's skull. She pushes the button activating her blue blade, piercing the Imperial's forehead killing him instantly.

Yuna clips the weapon to her belt and gets off the now dead Imperial. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

Leliana said, "That was hot." The moment Leliana licks her earlobe, Yuna feels her entire body shiver. A gasp escapes her when the smuggler gropes her breasts in a teasing manner, her fingers quickly finding the protruding center of Yuna's breasts. Unlike Alexandra, the redhead finds the strength to pry Leliana's hands off her.

Directing her eyes at Leliana she said, "Don't do that."

Leliana playfully pouted, "Why? You were enjoying it."

Yuna looked away, "No Leliana, you just took me by surprise." Clipping her lightsaber to her belt and putting her short top and chest armor back on, she pulled out her communicator as Leon and Kenta show up.

Kenta stared at the Imperial's dead body, "Used your feminine charms to break the guy, huh? Need to be careful, Yuna. Relying on your looks will only get you so far."

Leon objected, "Only if you use it correctly. I don't recall giving you permission to kill him by the way."

Yuna ignored him, "Alec, Alexandra, can you hear me?"

Alec replied, _"Loud and clear, Yuna. We finished mopping up at our end. Did you guys prevail on your end?"_

Yuna looked at Leon and Kenta, Kenta nodded while Leon waved his hand gesturing that there's more they could do, said to the fellow Sith, "Yes. We can call this mission a success." Outside the main door, Alec looks at the corpses he and his apprentice made.

Alec said, "Quite a pile we stacked up." On her part, Alexandra managed not to freak out like she did after her first duel but she is still shaken by the fact that she took so many lives even if they deserved it.

They hear the entrance doors hiss open as Leon, Kenta, Yuna and Leliana emerge.

Leon said, "I still say we should burn this place to the ground so they can't rebuild."

Leliana sighed, "No, Leon we've done enough."

Leon growled under his breath, "There's never enough dead Imperials." Later that day they're requested to meet with the young female Twi'lek mayor.

She stated with gratitude, "The people of Anaxes are grateful to you five, we were running out of supplies for the hospitals. The amount of supplies that Imperial base holds will keep the hospitals running happily for quite some time. I thank you for your heroic deed. How can I repay you?"

Kenta waved his hand, "Nothing. The fact that your people are happy is more than enough for us, mayor."

Leon said, pushing the Sith away, "If you want to thank me, you could agree to join me for dinner."

The Twi'lek smiled, "I'm sorry but I will have to decline. I'm married."

Leon smiled as he hung his head, "Well, your spouse is incredibly lucky, to have such a lovely lady like you, as beautiful as a field of flowers painted by a sunset."

The Twi'lek blushed,, "If you need anything, give a call." She gives them her holo frequency.

Kenta nodded, "We'll keep it in mind. See ya."

Twi'lek held up her hand, "What's your name?"

Kenta looked over his shoulder, "Darth Maelstrom."

The mayor gave him a friendly smile, "Thank you, Lord Maelstrom." The gang returns to the Forgotten Star where Alexandra stands outside the ship looking at the sunset laughter can be heard inside the ship.

A voice said from behind, "You love watching sunsets or something, Alex?" The Sith apprentice turn her head as Yuna walks up to her side.

Alexandra nodded, "It's one of the few remaining positives during these dark times."

Yuna said, "Alec told me you held your own against a powerful Inquisitor. Without flinching as well. Very impressive."

Alexandra gave her a friendly smile, "I'm eager to learn, Master."

Yuna chuckled, "That's good to hear." Walking up to her student, she placed a hand on Alexandra's shoulder, "It means you are progressing. Kenta, Alec and myself knew you were the one who could lead us to victory. We had a feeling about you when we met, despite our initial surprise about how long we were asleep, we could feel you were destined for greatness."

Alexandra said, "The Empire's army is vast but with the Force at our side, we won't lose."

Kenta poked his head out of the ship's door to say, "Dinner's ready. Come and get it!"

Alexandra said, "Okay, thanks!" Returning to the fellow female Sith the black-haired girl said, "Come on, let's eat. I'm eager to have more of Leon's cooking." Yuna watches her leave.

'You are strong in the Force, apprentice. That I know but you must not allow this hunger for power become your downfall. Too many have fallen victim to that, Jedi and Sith.' She thought.

The redhead stares at the sunset one final time before heading to the Forgotten Star to eat.

A/N: Chapter 7 done.

Sorry for the late update.

The last few weeks have been stressful and had a severe case of writer's block.

Here the gang launched an attack on an Imperial supply base on Anaxes and wound up succeeding on handing it over to the people of the planet.

Before you go and rant about the female Shadow Guard standing toe to toe with Leon, it'll be explained later in the story.

Leliana tried to flirt with Yuna but didn't have much luck.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rampage

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

One week passed since the crew on the Forgotten Star captured the Imperial supply base on Anaxes. The inhabitants are thriving thanks to the crew's bravery, the mayor herself was grateful and impressed that some chose to rebel against the Galactic Empire.

For now the crew was busy occupying themselves.

Leliana steers the ship through the endless void of space and Leon sorting through the star map to find their next target.

Alexandra and her Sith Masters were in the back of the ship doing another training session. The Sith were pleased at how their student learned her lessons. She listens with intent and executes maneuvers with determination. Her skills with lightsaber combat were improving and mastery of the Force was too. The one thing that Kenta and Alec could sense is Alexandra was still emotionally conflicted since she never took lives until now.

They can sense that Alexandra is calm, focused and collected during their training sessions but when they enter real combat she changes. She struggles with her wish to do the right thing by stopping the Empire and her desire for revenge. After each mission, each attack they made against the Galactic Empire they could see the change in her, fear, hate, nearly too much for her to handle. They need to get that under control otherwise she'll break.

Kenta voiced that concern, "Why do you feel so conflicted when it comes to killing an enemy?"

Alexandra clenched the fist in her lap, "I...I just don't like taking lives. It's not how my parents raised me, Master. I...I don't like how it feels."

Kenta said, "In battle it's either you or the enemy, that's how it is."

Their pupil asked, "How can you be so calm about killing someone? Don't you regret it?"

Alec closed his eyes for a second thinking how to tell Alexandra then opened them, "We reacted the same way after our first battle with the Jedi during the final battle of Ruusan, apprentice. I couldn't eat for an entire week. It was only through Kenta that I was able to pull myself of that depression making me stronger in the process. We all have personal demons but the question is do you face them or do you let those demons haunt you forever? With each battle, I became less effected by the killing and eventually became second nature to me."

Alexandra's eyes widened in horror, "Murdering another person?"

The silver-haired Sith answered, "No. That part will haunt me for the rest of my life. I meant the psychological effect of killing became non-existent. I understand how you wish everyone could just get along but sadly it doesn't work that way, apprentice. Prejudice, jealousy, hatred of one's race, these issues have plagued civilizations for eons."

Kenta agreed, "Our friend does have a point. Racism is an ethical issue that's difficult to solve. We all have something we despise. Mine is how the Hutts treat others like they're lesser beings. At one point their empire was much bigger than the Sith's but like all empires, the Hutts' fell. Nowadays they are crime lords that amassed fortunes at the expense of others. The people who serve under them aren't treated fairly. In the Hutts' eye you earn your reputation. If they see you weak, you are cast aside or killed. Female Twi'leks are known for their beauty and usually seen as slaves to a Hutt. The Twi'lek had no saying. If you ask me the galaxy would be better off without the Hutts."

Yuna knows they need a change of subject.

She cautioned, "You must keep your emotions in check during battle. Even the most powerful Force user is susceptible to the pull of the dark side of the Force."

Alexandra said, "How can I stop my descent?"

Yuna replied, "Through meditation or calming techniques. Kenta, Alec and myself have lost control of our emotions at one point but we stopped before we let our rage consume us. You must remain calm at all times, when you're angry or enraged, you think irrationally and your mind becomes clouded." Just then Violet comes in.

The protocol droid said, "Pardon for the interruption but Leliana requested your presence, Lord Nova."

The Sith Warrior nodded, "Very well. And please, Violet call me Alec when not in battle."

Violet answered, "Understood, sir." Alec walks to the bridge where the smuggler finishes activating the holomap.

He asked, "Okay, what do you need me for?"

The smuggler looked at him, "Word's been spreading all over the holonet that Ryloth is being used for slavery purposes. Rumor is they're being forced to build some kind of weapon, a big one."

Alec's electric blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Do they know what kind?"

Leliana shook her head, "Nope. Whatever the weapon is, the Imperials are keeping it tight-lipped." She sees that despite showing a stoic expression, Alec was furious over the Empire enslaving his home world and using its inhabitants for labor. This won't be tolerated in Alec's mind.

He said, "Set course for Ryloth, please Leliana." The smuggler hops into the pilot seat and punches the coordinates, pulling the lever back to activate the hyperdrive propelling the Forgotten Star to light speed.

It doesn't take long for the ship to reach its destination and Leliana pushes the lever forward, bringing her vessel out of hyperspace. She next brings the Forgotten Star down to the planet's surface, landing on an open field. To speed up the investigation, the group splits up.

Walking down the ramp, Alec feels a sense of nostalgia run through.

'How strange. To stand on this world after over 1,000 years. The last time I walked on Ryloth was during the war between Lord Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness and Lord Hoth's Army of Light.' He thought.

Leon crossed his arms, "Haven't been here in a while. Why is it every time I come here it's because something has gone wrong? This is my third visit to this world and each time I've had to put an end to something. First two times it was a war and now a potential slavery operation. I really don't like coming here."

Alec looked at the former Jedi, "Thank you for defending Ryloth."

Leon waved off his gratitude, "I didn't do it for you." He began to walk away from the group, "Well we are we waiting for? Let's find some Imperial to kill."

Alec felt a depressed feeling hover in the air causing the young man to ball his fist this planet was hurting under the Empire's tyranny. Venturing into a nearby town with his hood down and mask off, the Sith's electric blue eyes take in the citizens' state.

Some were painfully thin due to the shortage of food and water, others have lashes on their bodies no doubt from a whip. The nasty heat waves Ryloth sometimes experiences don't help. Despite this, the people were able to push forward.

Wandering into a flower shop, Alec looks at the variety of plants until he settles on a couple of roses. Walking to the reception desk, Alec rings the service bell.

A voice said, "Coming!" He watches a middle-aged Human male step into view wearing blue jeans, short-sleeved white shirt and a matching apron with dirt stains on it, indicating he took care of the plants inside the store.

The man tenses at the sight of Alec, not that the Sith could blame him. His stature and attire made him seem imposing, couple that with the Empire's treatment of Ryloth and Alec could understand why they would be wary of strangers.

He asked, "How can I help you?"

Alec answered, "I'd like to purchase these."

The middle-aged man warily nodded, hesitant to actually say anything for fear of angering such an intimidating looking off-worlder.

Alec told him, "You've no need to be nervous."

The shopkeeper apologized, "You'll have to forgive me. We're hesitant about off-worlders. Things haven't been too good lately."

Alec asked him, "Are you the owner of this store?"

The older man nodded cautiously, "Yes."

Alec turned around taking in the well-maintained shop, "It's a nice store. I see you tend to these yourself, very commendable." He paid the toll plus a little extra, "Here you go. Use these credits to improve your store." The store owner was shocked at this show of compassion.

He gave Alec a shaky smile, "T-thank you, off-worlder!"

The Sith Warrior said, "Call me Nova. Have a nice day, sir." Exiting the flower shop, Alec hops onto the speeder bike he borrowed from Leliana and ventures toward a millennium-old cemetery.

Reaching the place, Alec shuts off the engine and walks toward the center where a pair of tombstones lay next to each other. Alec was surprised the cemetery was still around, one would think after a thousand years it would have been excavated to make room for something else, regardless he was happy to see it still standing. He stares at the gray colored granite, here his parents were buried. Kneeling down he places the bouquet of flowers between them. The Sith Warrior lets his barriers down tears run down his cheeks.

He said, "Hey, mom and dad. It's been so long since I last visited. A lot has changed. The Galactic Empire holds the galaxy in an iron grip and crushes any who opposes it. I know you guys wouldn't be proud of the fact I joined the Sith Order but when you guys were caught in the crossfire during a battle between Jedi and Sith forces, I was so angry I wanted to make the Jedi pay. So I joined the Brotherhood of Darkness to exact my revenge. Dozens of Jedi fell before my blades making those hypocrites fear me. I kept telling myself what I was doing was right. That Order isn't what it's cranked up to be. They caused every bit of pain to the galaxy as the Sith. Now the Jedi Order is wiped out and the Sith rule the galaxy once again. Instead of restoring order like he promised to everyone, this man, Darth Sidious he calls himself is spreading tyranny and hardship on us all. I promise you this, mom and dad, The Dark Lord won't get away with this. He'll answer for his crimes." Elsewhere, Alexandra finds a male Twi'lek collapsed in an alley.

She asked, "Are you okay, sir?" The Sith apprentice runs to the Twi'lek hoping to get an answer but instead she gets nothing. His body was littered with lashes and burns. Directing her gaze at the deceased Twi'lek's neck she spots a heavy, thick steel collar.

Alexandra pulled out her holocommunicator, "Leliana, are you there?"

The smuggler answered, _"Go ahead, Alex."_

The 19 year-old said, "I found a Twi'lek in an alley. Unfortunately he's dead. He has a heavy steel collar around his neck."

Leliana replied, _"He was one of the slaves. They're forced to wear those by their captors. If they disobey an order, they receive punishment in some terrible form or the other. The one you found must have somehow escaped but later died because of his injuries."_

Alexandra said, "I'm going to investigate further, see if I can find the place they're working at." Ending the transmission Alexandra moves on eventually stumbling a cave.

Pulling a flashlight from her belt, the girl starts her descent experiencing a few run-ins with bats that made her skin crawl. She stumbles upon the pits the slaves are working in, but what they were working for Alexandra doesn't know, all she can tell is the slaves are being forced to work by Imperial officers to the point of exhaustion. Some even felt the strain it was putting on their bodies, their slow movements apparent. She next watches from her position on the catwalk a Human female slave collapse to her knees from utter exhaustion some of the other slaves move in to help her when the Human female is shot by one of the task masters saying she was slowing productivity.

Alexandra clenches her fist, remembering how she felt when her parents were gunned down, how so many people were gunned down in the past when the CIS invaded Corellia. She was powerless to help them back then but now she can help. She now has the power to help these people, she wasn't a weak, helpless girl anymore. These thoughts mixed with her anger and for a moment she holds herself together, remembering her Masters' teachings about the seduction of the dark side of the Force. But what happens next changed it.

The task masters have no idea Alexandra was using stealth tactics Leliana taught her a while back to stay hidden.

She watches a group of Imperials walk over to the corpse and pick it up, carrying the body over to a corner she didn't notice before, a corner filled with small piles of dead bodies. All of them were beaten and bruised, some scarred from whip marks and electrical burns, others scorch marks from a blaster. Alexandra feels control over her rising anger weaken as she watches the Imperials heave the executed slave onto the pile and causally turn their backs on the pile like it was mere garbage.

Alexandra snaps.

(Warning! Graphic violence ahead. Those under 18 or don't like violent acts turn away now).

White hot rage flows through the young Sith's veins and Alexandra leaps over the catwalk railing, landing silently. She extends her arm, grabbing the Imperial with the Force, strangling, cursing and damning them for their cruelty against the slaves. She sees his partner reaching for his blaster and slams the one she's suspended into him before snapping his neck with a loud crack. Directing her murderous gaze at the other Imperial she grabs him by the throat, throws him into the air, freezing him in place with the Force and ignites her lightsaber throwing it like a boomerang. Alexandra uses subtle waves of her hand to control her blade cutting the Imperial into pieces of cauterized flesh before one final gesture of her hand ends the violent execution and calls her lightsaber back, the dissected enemy falls to the ground.

The nearby slaves panic, some flee while others cower in fear the enraged Sith Warrior would turn her fury on them afterward. The Imperial task masters and Overseers order them to get back to work, unaware of the danger fast approaching. Angel lands on an Overseer's back and slams her boot against the man's skull, smashing it to pieces and staining her boot with gore and gray matter. She grabs the Imperial next to him with the Force and performs a ripping motion with her hands, tearing the Imperial officer in half blood and entrails stain the rocky floor. Alexandra watches a contagion of stormtroopers arrive. It won't matter in her mind.

She screamed, "NO MERCY!" Alexandra blasts them with Force lightning shocking them with insanely high voltage.

When the current stops, the stormtroopers fall to the ground charred beyond recognition. Footsteps reach her ears and she spots more Imperial troopers arrive and open fire on the Sith apprentice. Alexandra casually advances utilizing the Barrier of Blades to redirect the shots back at them, once she's close enough she rips the blasters out of their hands and viciously cuts them down with one trooper cut in half below the waist. Another gets cut diagonally, a red-hot line starting from his collar bone to his left hip.

An Imperial gathered enough courage to beg, "Please have mercy. This is a misunderstanding!"

Alexandra growled, "Do I look like a fucking idiot to you, Imperial?! Misunderstanding, my ass! You've pushed this slaves to the point of exhaustion! They haven't eaten in days or drank water! You don't deserve any mercy! The only thing you deserve is execution!" She snaps his neck with the Force then raises her arms, shovels rise behind her.

The Stormtroopers take a step back in fear of the vengeful goddess. Alexandra points her finger at them hurtling the shovels. The deadly projectiles punch through the troopers' armor causing the poor fools to choke on their own blood.

Kenta and Leliana regroup after a failed attempt of finding out what kind of weapon the Empire was building.

Kenta said, "You weren't kidding whatever this weapon is, it's very tight-lipped. Nobody will tell us."

Leliana rubbed her chin, "Perhaps they fear if they reveal it, they'll most likely be killed."

The Sith Warrior agreed, "That's the most logical reason. They..." He stopped and whipped around, "I feel a disturbance in the Force. Something murderous. No, it can't be."

Leliana asked, "What? What is it?"

Kenta said, "It's Alexandra. She's lost control! Quick, we have to reach her before she loses herself to the dark side!" From their respective locations Leon, Alec and Yuna sense it as well though Yuna felt it in more of a chill running down her spine.

Leon hummed, "So, she finally sees them for what they truly are."

The group starts converging on the source.

Meanwhile, Alexandra continues her bloody rampage. A pile of Imperial corpses litter the rocky floor, the sickening scent of burnt flesh and blood fills the air.

One Imperial officer hits the back of Alexandra's head prompting the enraged Sith to spin on the heel of her boot to glare at him for a second before grabbing him by the throat and with the Force enhancing her strength, lifts him off the ground as she chokes him to the point he begins coughing up blood. She drops the dead officer her hand back drenched with blood. Alexandra hears groaning behind her and turns around to see an Imperial clawing his way to freedom, one of his legs were severed below the knee. Alexandra walks up and with the Force calls for a steel rod, stepping onto his back she drives the steel rod into his leg pinning him to the ground before placing her boot on his back and grabbing his arms. She starts pulling until she rips them out of their sockets. Tossing them, she uses her foot to roll the Imperial onto his back to make him stare into her blue eyes.

She ignites her lightsaber with a snap-hiss and beheads the man. The Sith apprentice grabs an Overseer's head and smashes it against the rock wall, disintegrating it on impact. She cuts another vertically down and rips a third in half.

Alec, Yuna, Kenta and Leon reach the entrance to the cave when they see the panicked slaves run out screaming. The four descend. As they venture deeper in the smell of carnage grows stronger. They arrive at the pits, surveying the results of Alexandra's rampage. They see the girl ahead, her back towards them. They also spot an Imperial frozen in place as Alexandra conjures up an ethereal smoke of raw Force energy.

She said in a dead tone, "The galaxy would be better off without you Imperial bastards. Give the Emperor and Vader my regards when they join you in hell." After that, she thrusts the smoke forward the Imperial has enough to scream before the smoke hits, turning him into ash. The flames of her rage begin to die out.

(End of graphic violence).

Alec said, "Alexandra!" His student slowly turns at their direction, the group felt goosebumps form at the sight of blood staining the left side of her face, giving Alexandra a homicidal look. Leliana feels her whole body shake, her mind struggling to process what she's seeing.

Yuna whispered, "By the Force." She becomes a little woozy.

Alexandra asked, "What do you want?"

Kenta collected himself, "What is all this?"

Alexandra replied, "The Imperials were treating these people like dirt and I couldn't take it so I made them feel my wrath."

Yuna said, "You murdered them in cold blood, apprentice."

The black-haired girl responded, "You call it murder I call it poetic justice. They even begged me to spare them, I wouldn't give them it. I murdered them in many ways." Leliana knows this wasn't the girl she loves, it was a bloodthirsty monster.

Leon exclaimed, "Finally someone who gets it!" He gestured around at the pit of death, "It lacks finesse but at least she gets it. These people don't deserve mercy, they don't deserve a chance at redemption, they deserve pain and death and nothing more. Absolute eradication, the galaxy will be better off with them."

Yuna looked at Leon, "Even you can't truly believe that."

Leon whipped around and pointed at the pile of dead slaves, "Look at them, look at them. Seeing that do you honestly think the Empire deserves anything less than the most painful of ends? If you lack the resolve to put them down then you have no purpose being here."

Kenta shouted at them, "Enough!"

Leliana advances to Alexandra cautiously, when she is close enough Leliana pulls Alexandra into her arms wrapping around the slightly younger girl. Alexandra feels the dark side lose its grip on her and passes out. Kenta carries the Sith apprentice in his arms and the group leaves the site.

Later that day, the full gravity of her actions hit Alexandra. She was horrified of what she had done, she lost her composure and practically turned the pits into a bloodbath. To her shock a part of her justified even felt good to murder those Imperials.

Her companions can see the whirlwind of emotions in Alexandra's eyes.

Kenta said, "The dark side is not simply about giving in to anger to use your powers for destructive ends, this is only a pathway to the dark side. It grows stronger the more you draw on it, it begs you to unleash its malevolent power. Once you stop resisting, it's too late. It twists you into a dark shadow of your former self. What you experienced was a small taste of what that addictive power does. You need to keep your emotions under control, apprentice. The last thing we want is you become a slave to the dark side."

Alexandra shot him a glare, "You don't get it, do you? I'm not used to killing people like you four are. That wasn't me doing the bloodshed."

Leon said, "You did the right thing, Alex in dealing judgment on those Imperials though I disapprove how you went about it so recklessly."

Alexandra directed her glare at him, "You really think you have the right to judge me, Leon Solstice?! I'm not a seasoned warrior like you or my Masters! I was thrust into a situation I had no control over! A part of me enjoyed killing those Imperials."

Leon replied, "In war you expect to stain your hands with the blood of your enemies. I've done things I'm not proud of but everything I did was for ending the threat the CIS posed to the Republic. Something I came close to doing before Sidious revealed himself. Now my mission is kill Sidious and any Imperial that gets in my way. And you need to learn that lesson, it's you or them." Getting up, Alexandra leaves the commons and toward her room.

Alec suggested, "We need to up her training so this incident doesn't happen again."

Yuna nodded, "I agree. Those eyes she had when we confronted sent chills down my spine."

Leon scoffed, "If you call that training. Her stance in every form is off, her tactics are messy and she misses more strikes than she lands. Then again I can't blame her considering her teachers aren't that great either but I choose to believe that's because you're so far removed for your last real battle. Who knows, maybe you were actually really good in your time." He walked out of the room toward the cargo hold, "Not that it matters, I could take all three of you. It's time all of you wake up and realize what we're up against." After that, Leon returns to the cargo hold.

Inside her room, Alexandra lays on her bed staring at the ceiling.

She's so occupied she faintly hears the door to her room slide open, moving her gaze at the direction, she spots Leliana standing there, blue eyes meeting green. Without saying a word, the smuggler makes her way over to Alexandra's bed and climbs in, pulling the girl to her.

Leliana rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay, Alex. Everyone loses control of their emotions sometimes." Alexandra snuggles closer to her lover, wanting to forget the atrocity she committed.

Chapter 8 done.

Here Alexandra experienced a brush with the dark side upon seeing slaves being treated horribly, causing her to go on a bloody rampage murdering every Imperial that crossed her path.

Kenta told the dangers of negative emotions and how it leads to the dark side of the Force. This violent act caused he, Alec and Yuna to step up Alexandra's training to make sure there isn't a repeat.

Leliana comforted Alexandra.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 9.

Vader 23A


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confrontation with the Dark Side

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

The next day finds Alexandra's Sith Masters training themselves instead of their student. Leon's words yesterday though harsh had truth in them. It's been so long since they last encountered a truly worthy opponent and thus had lost their edge. At the same time, it sparked motivation. They needed to adapt.

Kenta practiced his lightsaber sequences with rapid, fluid motions in addition to his Force abilities. He shoots Force lightning onto his saberstaff without ill effects, both blades now having electricity. Sparring against an imaginary opponent he twirls his saberstaff, blocking an overhead chop Kenta shoots a non-lethal blast of Force lightning against the wall. He digs through his memories, remembering the Force combos he used during his time with the Brotherhood of Darkness.

Outside the Forgotten Star Alec and Alexandra stand at the entrance to the forest of a jungle planet to oversee the young Sith apprentice perfect Force repulse. He watches Alexandra stand in the middle of several trees, jumping into the air pulling her limbs in, gathering Force energy then thrusts her limbs outward sending the concentrated energy in all directions, vaporizing the trees. She lands on her feet and senses danger prompting her to face her 6 o'clock and instinctively brings her hands up to catch Force lightning via Tutaminis. She grits her teeth from the stinging pain she feels. Once Alexandra sees Alec ceasing his attack she sends the gathering lightning back at him prompting the silver-haired Sith Warrior to draw one of his lightsabers to absorb the current. The girl notices Alec silently asking her to retaliate with a blast of lightning to see if she can knock the lightsaber out of his hand.

To his amazement, she actually does along with sending him flying. His back collides with a tree though his armor takes the brunt of the hit.

Alexandra asked, "You okay, Master?"

Alec waved it off, "This is nothing. That was impressive, apprentice. You're getting better at controlling the intensity of your Force lightning. Also your first try with Force repulse was equally impressive. Let me show another Force ability, one useful against multiple combatants. It's called Force wave." Walking past his student, Alec faces the trees.

Alexandra senses him gathering energy then thrusts both arms forward, hurtling the attack snapping the trees to splinters as the sound of wood breaking echoes through the air. Once the attack's over only tree stumps remain. Alec stares at his hand, clenching tight enough to pop his knuckles as he felt the haze of what Force abilities he learned vanish from his mind.

His student said, "Okay, Leon come out. I know you've been watching us." And lo and behold, the former Jedi steps into view.

He applauded, "Wow, I can see why you'd be such fearsome warriors, showing those defenseless plants what for."

Alexandra asked him, "Do you need something? I'm in the middle of my training."

Leon crossed his arms, "Not particularly. I'm actually wondering if the Sith of old were that much of a threat if this..." He nodded toward Alec, "...is what qualified as a lord."

Alec responded, "We never taught anyone besides Alexandra here. We were seeking to put an end to Lord Hoth's Army of Light."

Leon held back a scoff as he held his together in a mocking prayer gesture, "And I'm sure you did the best you could but if it's any consolation, between the three of you, you do make a half-decent teacher." He strides in circles around them, "I mean you and the other one, the idiot, uh Kenta, the two of you actually taught Alex some useful techniques and then there's the hot one she's taught some solid moves for her lightsaber. I'll admit I'm surprised at how good she is considering she can't use the Force at all."

Alec replied, "She doesn't have the Force in her at all, Leon. That's why she practices so hard in her training. To compensate for it. We all have strengths and weaknesses."

Leon shrugged, "Can't deny that." He directed his attention to Alexandra, "As for you, Alex your stance in combat is sloppy at best. I could help fix that and teach you moves to improve your technique. I can also improve the accuracy of your strikes, you know, so you don't miss sixty percent of your strikes."

Alexandra said, "You want something in return."

Leon grinned, "You have a sharp mind, beautiful I like that in a woman but we'll save what I want for another time. Maybe a more private time." Alexandra blushes at the emphasis.

She immediately shook it off, "I don't trust you enough yet, Leon."

The former Jedi was unaffected by the comment, "Not forcing you. Think it over. But it's for your own good as well as survival. Because if you have any hope of surviving this adorable little war you've declared against the Empire, you'll need my knowledge."

Alec asked him, "You fought the Emperor, what stopped you?"

Leon grunted, "Exhaustion. I was still tired from the battle of Kashyyk before Order 66 was issued. I returned to Coruscant to clear the temple of clone troopers and then I went to fight Palpatine."

Alec furthered, "What does the Emperor look like?"

Leon humored the Sith Warrior, "Ancient looking, wrinkly pale skin, raspy voice, yellow eyes and teeth. Probably the result of poor oral hygiene. Another reason I had such a hard time fighting him, having to smell his breath from all those decayed teeth. Had to fight him and the urge to vomit at once." Alexandra laughed at the last part before Leon continued, "One thing I don't get is if he is as powerful as he claims then why did he run, why does he hide? Instead he opts to manipulating others to do his dirty work. One of these days I will corner that old fossil and make sure he dies a slow, painful death."

Alec whistled, "Wow, you have been through a lot, Leon."

The former Jedi said, "Ha, that's a tenth of one percent of what I've been through at most. Where's Yuna by the way?"

Alec replied, "She asked Leliana to teach her how to use a blaster."

Leon titled his head, "A Sith asking a smuggler how to use a side arm? I suppose it makes sense giving the fact she doesn't have the Force."

Alec nodded, "Exactly. I have ingrained distaste for blasters. Too uncivilized."

Leon snickered, "You're not the only one who thinks that. I'll never understand why so many Jedi thought that way, there are many situations where a blaster is better than a lightsaber. Anyway, my offer still stands, Alex. Feel free to come find me if you get tired of whatever this excuse for training is. One last thing, I noticed you guys practicing like there's no tomorrow." Alec was about to answer but Leon cut him off, "You know what I actually decided I don't care." The two watch him leave.

Alec said, "What he said yesterday is true. It's been so long since our last major battle. After the Seventh Battle of Ruusan to find out the Sith had gone from warriors to hiding in plain sight becoming scientists, engineers and politicians."

Leliana launches the final target into the air for Yuna to shoot. Tracking it with her eyes, she pulls the trigger. The target disc explodes on contact with the blaster bolt, Yuna blows the smoke away from the barrel then hands the blaster pistol to the smuggler.

Lunch time comes around with the gang sitting at the round table in the commons while Leon whipped up a tasty meal for them. He called it the ultimate meaty sandwich that none of the top restaurants could match.

Upon the first bite, their taste buds enter heaven with Leliana letting out a content sigh for dramatic effect.

Yuna asked, "Where should we hit next?"

Leon answered, "Byss. The Emperor set up a little secret base out there and it's just sitting there like a present that's been all wrapped up for your birthday and I just want to open it so much." Leliana covers her mouth to muffle her laugh.

Alexandra asked him, "Know anything useful about the planet?"

Leon took a bite of his sandwich and nodded before swallowing, "It's saturated with the dark side of the Force; it's just a big old nexus of darkness."

Alec sighed, "A dark side nexus, perfect."

Alexandra tilted her head, "What's a dark side nexus?"

Leon replied, "It's where the dark side is at its apex so concentrated that it manifests physically. The Sith home world of Korriban is a prime example, it radiates the dark side of the Force, slowly tainting and corrupting any who walk its surface and it only gets stronger the closer you are to it." Kenta, Alec and Yuna share a look.

After the incident on Ryloth yesterday where their apprentice experienced her brush with the dark side, they were hesitant about traveling to a dark side saturated planet like Byss. Who knows how Alexandra would react.

Leliana said, "The galaxy doesn't know the Emperor is a Sith Lord yet. We'll use it to our advantage. If we expose him for what he truly is, the galaxy will rebel against the Empire."

Kenta rubbed his chin, "There's only six of us. It'd take years to accomplish such a task. We'd need allies who still believe in freedom and democracy."

Leon offered, "I know a few senators who would extend a helping hand to us. The tricky part is doing without the Emperor noticing. He has spies everywhere to keep tabs about what's happening."

Leliana placed a hand on her hip, titling to one side, "I'm sure you can handle that with no problem." Typing a few buttons on the star map the smuggler pointed at a red dot, "Our next target is here, Tinnel IV. The Empire recently established control. If we cause enough chaos the people will rebel and side with us."

Leon said to her, "There's a chance the Empire will attempt to silence the opposition."

Leliana nodded, "It's risky but if we pull this off right, the reward is worth it." Turning off the star map and hopping into the pilot seat she said, "Strap yourselves in we're heading for Tinnel IV." Leliana punches in the coordinates and sends the Forgotten Star into hyperspace.

Leon looked at her, "But what about Byss? I wanted to open my present."

Leliana flashed him a smirk, "Is it your birthday?" Leon shook his head, "Then I guess you'll have to wait." The former Jedi whined as he drops into the co-pilot's seat and crossed his arms.

In a park outside the capital, bystanders see the star ship coming in to land. The ship's landing gear deploys and the ramp touches the ground allowing the occupants to depart.

Leliana takes in the city for a brief moment then leads the group around the city.

Alec spots a group of stormtroopers talking to a female Human in her early 20s along with a younger Male human in his mid-teens. He walks toward the commotion but staying out of sight. Once he's close enough Alec picks up the conversation.

The leading trooper said, "Ma'am, we have been ordered to bring your brother into custody. He attacked an Imperial officer last week after stealing some food from the local bakery."

The woman shook her head, "You got it all wrong. My brother didn't steal from the bakery, the baker gave him the bread free of charge. Please sir, we've been struggling ever since the Empire took control of this planet. We barely make enough to get by, I haven't received a pay raise for three years. Our parents are ill and have no means of receiving proper medical care without you Imperials taxing us. I beg of you, please let my brother go!"

Her sibling stood in front her, "Come any closer and you'll regret it. I mean it!" From his position Alec gives the boy credit for showing bravery against armed troopers and upon hearing their family was having difficulty making money it struck a cord in him. He's seen it too many times during his trip to Ruusan, the planet was sparsely populated.

When the Sith witnesses the stormtroopers start to separate the two, he advances at first reaching for his lightsaber then decides a more subtle approach but he feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Leon smile.

He said, "Alright we just got here and already some action." The former Jedi begins walking toward the stormtroopers, Leliana tries to stop him but Leon doesn't listen.

He approached the leader of the squad and wrapped his arm around the trooper's shoulder, "Hey, Kyle, it's been so long, how are you buddy?"

The trooper looked at him, "Who are you?"

Leon feigned surprise, "Seriously you don't remember me? We've been friends since we were kids; here let me jog your memory." He grabs the back of the trooper's helmet and pulls him forward, jabbing at his throat with a spear hand thrust before kneeing him in the stomach and flipping him over his shoulder before knocking him out with a kick to the head.

The Human male being arrested looks at his would-be captors, seeing the two clutching for their throat as if an invisible hand cut off their air supply. He next hears the distinct sound of their neck being crushed before collapsing. Looking directly ahead of the boy spots the remaining stormtroopers engaging an unknown attacker.

Alec dances around blaster fire, viciously cutting down two Imperial troops with his dual lightsabers, crushing another trooper's ribcage and throwing his weapons at the remaining targets beheading each one before catching his dual blades and clipping them to his belt. He looks at the cowering couple who shake in fear of his presence. That fear is intensified when he comes closer to them. This allows Alec to get a better look.

The young woman stood at 5'7, hourglass frame, 34C cup breasts, tanned skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. Her clothes were ragged and looked to have seen better days.

Her brother stood a little shorter at 5'5 but he still had a couple more years to grow, reasonable lean build, more fair skin complexion, matching eyes and short brown hair that was a couple shades darker than his sister's. His clothing was in similar condition to his older sibling.

He said, "Relax, I'm not with those Imperial scum. I overheard the conversation and admire your brother's courage to stand up against those Imperial troops who were armed to the teeth. He would make a fine warrior." The woman finds herself blushing as she stares at the Sith's handsome face, those electric blue eyes drawing her in.

'What a babe!' She thought.

Alec's voice snapped her out of dream state, "What are your names?"

The woman said, "My name's Emma." She gestured to the boy next to her, "And this is my brother, Odin. We have been struggling to make ends-meet since the Empire took control of this planet."

Alec placed a fist over his heart, "Don't worry, Emma. Me and my friends will see to it the Empire burns to the ground."

Emma's eyes beamed, "Really?"

The Sith Warrior nodded, "You have my word."

Odin asked, "What's your name, mister?"

The Sith answered, "Alec Sunrider."

Odin smiled, "Thank you for saving us, Alec. We're in your debt."

Emma blushed when Alec came closer and tapped her nose with a small grin, "Boop!" The young woman's face resembled a cherry upon contact. Alec turns around, his cloak fluttering behind him.

Once the Sith Warrior left Odin looked at his sister's closed hand, "What's that you got, sis?"

Emma blinked, "Huh?" Opening her hand tears fill her brown eyes as she realized it was money. At some point during their conversation, Alec had slipped some money into her hand without them noticing.

A few blocks downtown Kenta holds a rally, utilizing one of the tenants of the Light Sith Code.

He said to the crowd, "Citizens of Tinnel IV, are you tired of the Empire forcing their will upon you?"

The crowd yelled, "Yes!"

Kenta went on, "Well, fear no more. A group of people have risen to wipe the Galactic Empire from the galaxy and restore peace, freedom, justice and order. I'm one of them. Throughout my lifetime I have seen the atrocities dictators have done. They make speeches to the people, promising them plenty but in reality it's a clever lie. They say it to instill hope in you all only to have it crushed. That's why I come before you all, offering a chance to see the future is not bleak as you're being led to believe. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. The Empire's days are numbered." Raising a fist into the air he chanted, "Down with the Empire!"

The crowd repeated the line, "Down with the Empire!"

Kenta added, "Justice will prevail!"

The audience responded, "Justice will prevail!" They chant those words over and over.

Kenta had an accomplished smile on his face, his words have energized the people and unveiled the deception the Empire placed on them. The last time he felt like this was prior to wiping out a camp full of Jedi.

Yuna does exploration of the town, the male citizens giving her looks of approval over her body until their wives smack the back of their heads causing Yuna to snicker.

Leon was asking a senator who saw through the Emperor's lies about any Imperial bases on the planet.

As for Leliana she manages to stop at a local restaurant wanting to spend more private time with Alexandra. They sit at one of the outside tables drinking a beverage. Leliana had an alcoholic drink while Alexandra had water.

She asked, "Nice place, ain't it?"

Alexandra said, "Leliana."

The smuggler answered, "Yes, Alex?"

The young Sith asked, "Why are we here?"

Leliana replied, "I wanted to get away from the others. Spend some alone time with you."

Alexandra mumbled, "Why do I get the feeling it's something more?"

Leliana said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alex." She stares at her love green eyes twinkling with subtle mischief earning a blush from Alexandra.

'You're so cute, Alex. I can't help myself being around you. I'm one lucky woman.' Leliana thought.

Alexandra wondered, "Do you think Darth Vader is still hunting us? I don't see him as one that doesn't let his prey-"

Leliana cut her off, "You worry too much, beautiful. As powerful as he is, Vader is not a god." The waiter comes back with the toll check and Leliana places some money in the envelope before handing it to him. Finishing their drinks the two leave the restaurant, stepping onto the speeder bike. They soon reach a park, Leliana lays her head against Alexandra's shoulder the Sith apprentice's body freezes. A grin forms on the smuggler's face.

Alexandra stuttered, "L-Liliana."

The smuggler giggled, "Getting a little tense, Alex? You need to unwind, sweetheart otherwise you'll go gray early."

Alexandra frowned, "What?" Leliana stands in front of her, cupping the younger girl's face and kisses Alexandra wrapping her arms around the young Sith's neck while Alexandra's instinctively found the smuggler's waist. Leliana pushes her weight onto Alexandra causing her to fall backwards resulting with Alexandra on her back and Leliana supporting herself through her forearms. Breaking the kiss, Leliana stares into Alexandra's eyes, burning passion and nervousness raged behind the blue orbs. She caresses the young Sith's face with her thumbs affectionately.

Leliana chuckled, "I just can't help myself around you, I never thought it was possible to feel so strongly for a single person. Then you came into the picture, winning my heart, just like that." She's about to lean in for another kiss when the holocommunicator beeps. Baring her teeth slightly at whoever chose to interrupt her, Leliana reaches for the device on her belt and takes a breath to calm herself before activating. The perpetrator was Leon.

He said, _"Am I interrupting anything?"_

A part of her wanted to tell Leon to fuck off but she fought it and said, "Nothing important. What is it, Leon?"

Leon crossed his arms, _"I just got done speaking with the senator of this planet. Turns out the Empire built a base not too far away from the city. I'm about to hit now and have some fun. Rendezvous at these coordinates and make it fast before I take things too far or don't. I don't care either way, oh I'm taking those Sith losers with me I might need a few meat shields, see you soon."_ He ends the transmission as Leliana gets up pulling Alexandra to her feet seconds later.

Alexandra was so focused on collecting herself she missed the transmission, "Who was that?"

Leliana resisted the urge to growl, "Leon. He's discovered the location of an Imperial base through a senator. We're launching an attack on the base." The two step onto the speeder bike and rendezvous with the others.

Stepping off the speeder bike, the two see a pile of stormtroopers and Imperial walkers litter the ground obviously they encountered resistance not that it mattered.

Leon sighed as he looked at the sky, "Best therapy ever. Alright let's tear this place apart." Activating his main lightsaber Leon cuts a man-sized hole into the door and kicks it forward, they enter the base one by one.

They split up believing they'll cover floors more quickly. Leliana asked if Kenta, Yuna and Alec will be fine alone, Kenta assured the smuggler they will be fine.

Alexandra winds up getting lost after taking a wrong turn, ending up in a large room. Inside it were multiple banners of the Empire's symbol hanging on the walls and at the back of the center placed against the wall was a throne-like chair.

On edge from their mission she progresses carefully despite the empty room, lightsaber drawn but not ignited. She knows better, taking Leliana's advice. The smuggler said if it's too quiet it means it could be an ambush.

Any other person would be nervous but Alexandra knows better.

She reaches the end of the room hoping to find an exit or at the very least Intel before she senses it. It's not overwhelming or oppressive but dark and cold.

A sinister voice said, "The Force is strong with you." Alexandra spins around immediately knowing what she's seeing.

She mumbled, "Sidious." Despite remaining calm on the inside, Alexandra finds herself unnerved looking into the Emperor's yellow eyes. There's not a soul in them! She can feel the dark side practically radiate off the Sith Lord.

The Emperor said, "You and your allies have caused quite a bit of trouble for my Empire but I would hate to see such potential go to waste. Whoever your master is he's not taught you the true power of the Force." He grinned showing his yellow teeth, "I can."

Alexandra ignites her lightsaber while she scans the room with her peripheral vision hoping to find another way out, she knows she has no chance of winning.

The Emperor chastised, "An unwise decision." He raised his hand deactivating the lightsaber still in Alexandra's, "Opposing me will only result in your destruction."

Alexandra said to him trying not to show fear, "My parents are dead because of you. The galaxy is suffering because of you. I will never join you."

The Emperor grinned again, "Then you will die." Alexandra ignites her lightsaber to block the Force lightning cast by the Sith Lord. It's far more potent than Kenta's when he first introduced it to her. Stronger than Alec's. Even with her lightsaber blocking the streams she can feel the heat and power, singeing her skin and eyelashes. The young Sith apprentice kneels trying to get a more stable stance against the power pushing her back, she's too overwhelming to fight back with the Force. Unable to get some breathing room she can only hold her ground and hope.

The attack stops and the Emperor cackles as Alexandra slowly stands back up, taunting her about how outmatched she is. Alexandra realizes that didn't stop Leliana, Leon or her Sith Masters, even though she knew she couldn't win that didn't she couldn't find a way to survive.

Sidious mocked, "You underestimate the power of the dark side, foolish girl."

Alexandra retorted, "Never underestimate your opponent, Sidious." She throws a powerful Force push, sending the Emperor flying into a statue and dashes forward, swiftly closing the distance. The Emperor allows himself to be thrown, lifting statue fragments via the Force charging them with Force lightning. He throws the deadly projectiles at Alexandra causing her to dodge, leaping over the final fragment she raises her lightsaber over her head preparing the Falling Avalanche. It's blocked by a red lightsaber the Emperor hid in his robe sleeve. He targets the younger Sith's left arm causing Alexandra to thwart it the Emperor aims for the other arm which Alexandra blocks.

They enter a saber lock, the Sith apprentice initially gets the upper hand but her opponent draws upon the dark side of the Force granting him strength to push back. Alexandra finds herself being forced to one knee then Sidious performs the Disarming Slash, ripping the lightsaber out of Alexandra's hands before he grabs her with the Force and tosses her around the room.

The Emperor cackled, "You're a mere a child in the Force. You are a pretender." He watched her slowly get up, "You have spirit, young one. Should have accepted my offer you would been the perfect apprentice."

Alexandra bared her teeth, "I'd never serve a monster like you!" She charges at the man responsible for her parents' demise.

The Dark Lord mocked, "You really think you have a chance against me? I am the dark side!"

She cuts a piece of statue thrown at her, ducks the second while increasing her speed and corkscrews over the other, slamming into the Emperor's waiting red blade making the Sith Lord stagger from the force behind it. Alexandra sees the Emperor bare his teeth before dashing toward her, the younger Sith knows it was time to give Vaapad a test run, making herself one-half of the superconducting loop with the Emperor being the other half. Alexandra feeds off of the enemy's aggression to fuel herself. She activates her lightsaber's dual-phase function, elongating the blade to a meter and half long. The Emperor is taken by surprise initially but it quickly fades as he frees one hand to blast Alexandra with Force lightning, the Sith apprentice notices it and grabs the hand before head butting the Emperor. Over the course of their duel, Alexandra realizes something: Sidious was toying with her.

She knows with his immense power, he can kill her anytime he wished so why was he dragging this out? Perhaps to give her a sense of false hope that she had him on the run?

The two enter another saber lock, the light from Sidious' blade reflect his disfigured face. He next strangles Alexandra with the Force then pins her to the wall cackling with sadism. Wanting to prolong her agony, he lets go Alexandra falls to the ground and next screams in sheer pain as the Emperor blasts her with Force lightning.

Suddenly the wall adjacent to them explodes and Sidious finds himself thrown back from a powerful Force push. A pair of red and silver lightsabers pierce through the dust cloud, when it clears Leon stands there ready for payback.

He gave the Emperor a monstrous smile, "Hello, Sheev. Miss me?" He advanced forward, "I hope you don't mind, I let myself in."

The Emperor skid to a halt and glared at the ex-Jedi, "Ah, Leon. It's nice to see you again. You have become a major thorn in my side since our last encounter."

Leon twirled his lightsabers, "Been waiting three long years to kill you, old man. Luminara, Kit Fisto, even that fool Windu, you and Darth Vader destroyed the Order! Now it's time for me to return the favor. DIE!" With a burst of speed he launches himself at the Dark Lord.

Raising his main lightsaber above his head, Leon brings it down. Sidious thwarts the attack with his red lightsaber and retaliates only to have Leon deflect the overhead chop with his dual blades. Sidious growls while Leon glares at him with murderous eyes and thrusts the opponent back.

Leon said, "Try dodging this!" Pumping more energy into his feet, the young man unleashes a flurry of rapid slashes at the Emperor, the Dark Lord deflects each one.

From her prone position on the floor, Alexandra looks through the curtain of black hair to see the two men exchanging blows. Fighting the pain she restores her vertical base and runs toward them.

Sidious bats away a strike aimed for his head and counters with Force lightning that Leon absorbs with his main blade. The Emperor senses danger and draws his second lightsaber to block the Assured Strike from Alexandra. The Sith stares at his adversaries with rage-filled yellow eyes.

Leon knows from their previous duel Sidious preferred using his Force abilities over the lightsaber. No matter how powerful the Dark Lord claims himself to be, he can't go on forever. Sidious would tire out eventually.

Alexandra lands a kick to the face, chaining it with Force lightning. Sidious sidesteps the red bolts and targets her. Alexandra sees it coming and drops to the ground avoiding the Cross Strike before jumping back to her feet and switches to Djem So. She swings her lightsaber in broad strokes the Emperor dodges every strike but quickly brings his lightsabers up to prevent being severed below the waist by Leon.

He and Alexandra feel their throats being strangled and Leon counters with a Force push, breaking the hold.

Landing on their feet the two charge, Alexandra feels her vision getting blurry and shakes her head to restore it.

Leon sees the change in the Emperor's eyes, the gloves are coming off. That's fine by him, it'll make the Sith Lord's death all the much sweeter. He mixes the dominating nature of Djem So with his skill of Jar Kei, forming an aggressive version of Niman. Leon thwarts a horizontal swipe with his shoto blade and looks to drive his primary blade into the Emperor's skull that the Dark Lord escapes with a tilt of his head.

He grinned, "Yes, that's it. Give in to your anger, Leon. Fuel yourself with hate."

Leon laughed, "Don't encourage me." Sidious brings his lightsabers for a downward strike that Leon blocks with his dual blades allowing Alexandra to jump up behind the ex-Jedi aiming to drive her blade into the Emperor's skull had the Dark Lord not break the lock.

Turning off his lightsabers and retracting them into the robe sleeves, the Emperor switches to Force abilities. The battle rages and blows are exchanged until Stormtroopers come to the Emperor's rescue. Leon and Alexandra mow them while Sidious escapes.

When the last Stormtrooper falls Leon grits his teeth, upset that his prey escaped. A thud alerts him, turning around he sees Alexandra laying on the floor, the pain of her injuries finally catching up to her.

Clipping the lightsabers to his belt, Leon picked Alexandra up, "Come on, let's get you to the medic." Regrouping with Leliana and the others, Leon hands Alexandra over to her and turns back toward the base, he sensed the Emperor hasn't left yet.

The smuggler asked him, "What are you doing?"

Leon growled, "The Emperor is still here. I have not come this far only to have my quarry escape!"

Leliana yelled at him while the base's alarm sounded, "He'll be long gone by the time you make it back inside, we need to go, there will be another time."

Leon looked back at the base and swore loudly while slamming his fist against the Forgotten Star hull growling, "Next time you won't get away, Sidious!"

Waking up inside the infirmary, Alexandra sees the gang staring at her.

Directing her gaze to Leon she said, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Leon."

He said coldly, "You're welcome. It won't happen again." Turning he walked out of the infirmary muttering, "Next time I see that bastard I'll have his head on a pike!"

Alexandra sat up, "Hey, I'm expressing gratitude. No need for the cold tone, Leon."

Leliana said grabbing her shoulder, "Ignore him. He's happy you're okay, Alex he's just not going to show it."

Leon replied arrogantly walking back into the infirmary, "Yeah, whatever. Calling him whatever you want, he bleeds just like everyone else." He set a tray down, on it a pitcher of water, an empty glass and diced piece of fruit, "Next time I will kill him."

Alexandra said more as a fact than question, "At our expense, you mean."

Leon waved his hand at her, "Meh, that shouldn't be an issue. As long as you know how to fight instead of quaking in your boots."

Alexandra retorted, "Hey! It was my first encounter with the Emperor, give me a break Leon!"

Leliana agreed, "Seriously. Not everyone has your personal experience with this."

The ex-Jedi answered, "That's because I trained to get where I am. I never stopped because if I did, I wouldn't be here. You all need to realize this. If you hesitate, if you falter, if you second guess yourself against Vader or the Emperor, you're dead. And I'd rather not let that happen."

Alexandra vowed, "A mistake I won't repeat. I will become powerful enough to defeat the Emperor, he's not untouchable he thinks he is."

Leon said dryly, "Oh, he's well aware of it. Why do you think he flees every time I show up? He knows I can beat him."

Leliana asked, "Is your life really that forfeit?"

Leon told her, "I'm not the one who's going to die."

The smuggler shrugged, "You say that but do you really believe you can kill Sidious alone?"

Leon clenched his fist, "Yes, Master Yoda couldn't beat him, yet he runs every time he sees me, what does that tell you?"

Leliana argued, "He underestimated you the first time. He won't do it again. Need I remind you I faced Count Dooku and bested him."

Leon scoffed, "Dooku is a novice compared to Sidious Force power wise."

The smuggler said, "At least I proved you don't need the Force to beat another Force user. If you outsmart them, you're golden. You have changed these past three years, Leon. You're a shadow of your former self. You were nothing like this prior."

Leon hummed, "Maybe it had something to do with Luminara, someone I considered a mother to me during my time with the Jedi Order, dying in my arms. Maybe it's all the Jedi I watched die because of Anakin's betrayal. Maybe it's because I realized restraint and honor won't win this, only will and power can. Maybe it's all the above, you pick because either way at the end of the day I'm the only one who's willing to do what's necessary to win." Throughout the argument, Alexandra eats the fruit Leon diced for her.

Leliana asked, "And you want us feel sorry for you?"

Leon answered, "You're all welcome to feel however you want. It doesn't change the truth. I'm willing to do what it takes to win and so long as we win and Sidious and Vader lie dead at our feet that's all that matters."

Leliana shook her head, "No one here is denying they need to die but it's not worth losing you in the process."

Leon told her, "That's not your call to make, Leliana."

After taking a sip of water, Alexandra said, "Yes, they've caused the galaxy a lot of suffering but going at it alone is suicidal."

Leon admitted, "It's a possibility. Again, it's not your call to make."

Leliana sighed, "At least you admit it. Just refrain yourself of not being killed until we're closer to ending this nightmare."

Alexandra sat up, "I'm healed up now."

Leliana hid her grin as she looked at Alexandra, "Wonderful. You, my room for some more rest." She looked to the rest of the crew, "The rest of you, get off my ship for the next two hours."

Leon said, "No. I'm hungry so I'm going to the kitchen to make dinner."

Alexandra's stomach growled despite eating the fruit, "I'm hungry as well, that might have to wait Leliana."

Leon nodded, "Yes. Food, let's go do that. You two can have your special alone time later."

Leliana placed a hand on her hip, "So what are you making this time, master chef?"

Her comrade looked at the trio of Sith, "As for you three, you're doing an excellent job training Alex." Alec could hear the sarcasm behind it.

He crossed his arms, "Back to the argument from earlier?"

The ex-Jedi looked Alec dead in the eye, "Yes."

Alec said, "I appreciate your point of view, Leon. Nobody's perfect. Not all of us have the fighting mentality of a war droid."

Leliana cut in, "Alright, that's enough you two. Leon, we're hungry. Get to work."

Leon half-yelled, "I don't take orders from you or the others. Got that?"

The smuggler's eyes hardened, "In case it slipped your mind, Leon, this is my ship and you will follow my orders whether you like it or not. Or if you prefer I can throw you off."

Leon scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

Leliana walked over to the button for the ramp pressing it, "Well then, leave."

Leon nodded, grabbing his bag, "Okay, I'll buy your bluff. I'll give you two weeks before you start looking for me again. Here's a hint, follow the smoke."

Kenta held up his hand, "That's enough, all of you. It doesn't matter how powerful we are individually the fact is we are stronger together." He looked to Leon, "Maybe you are strong enough to defeat the Emperor alone, even if you are it'd be difficult but with us working together he stands no chance. And I know you all know that. So no more of this division, we're in this together."

Leon smirked at Kenta, "For a Sith, you're alright Kenta. I like you not enough to save your life but we're getting there. You're right of course, there is strength in numbers far more than what I could do alone and won't deny that but at the end of the day the fact remains that I'm the only one with the experience of fighting Vader and the Emperor. So far you've only fought his Inquisitors and few Dark Jedi. They're nothing compared to the Emperor and Vader. If you want to face either of them, all of you need to be better prepared."

Yuna said, "Kenta's right. Fighting amongst ourselves won't do us any good. This is what led the Sith to its downfall many times in the past. We need to be on the same page if we to succeed in our mission. In fact, I wouldn't put it past me if this is what the Emperor wants us to do: fight amongst ourselves."

Leon stated, "That's exactly what he wants. Now that he knows I'm not working alone he's trying everything to turn me against all of you, hoping my anger and hate of him will cause me to snap. What he doesn't, no, what he fails to realize is the dark side will never take hold of me. After everything I've been through, everything I've suffered through I am still standing here not corrupted by it. I'm a little jaded and my default is angry, sure but still remain untouched. The sooner the Emperor realizes that, the quicker his death will be."

Kenta advised, "Choose your words carefully, Leon. Many Jedi have said the same thing and look where that got them? They ultimately fell to the dark side. You're teetering dangerously close, I can feel it." He next scoffed, "For someone who considers himself the embodiment of the dark side, Darth Sidious doesn't fight his own battles like a true warrior. He uses others for that. What a disgrace. Vader isn't afraid to engage you in combat."

Leon nodded, "That's what annoys me the most. Sidious is more than capable of holding his own with the lightsaber but he chooses to manipulate and run. He considers lightsabers combat a joke, feeling the Sith should only use to mock the Jedi. Not that it matters, Sidious is more than welcome to try and manipulate me. It won't save him. One day the time will come when I get my hands around his wrinkly neck and stare into his eyes as the last shimmer of life is strangled from his lungs."

Alexandra added, "They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul and when I looked into the Emperor's eyes, I saw no life in them. It was darkness. Cold, oppressive darkness."

Leliana's lips curved into a plotting grin, "Eyes are the gateway to the soul." She turned to Alexandra leaning over the bed making sure her chest was perfectly aligned with Alexandra's eyes, "I can see what your soul wants."

Alexandra blushed, "N-now isn't the time, Leliana."

The smuggler cooed seeing the reflection of her breasts in her lover's eyes before she looked away, "So you admit it? This is what you want?" The smug grin of victory spreads across her lips as Alexandra's face lights up.

Alec said, "I don't think this is the time for that."

Leliana said, "Too bad."

Alexandra objected, "We got a mission to complete."

Leliana asked, "What good is doing a mission without a little R&R?" The smuggler draws closer to the young Sith's face, cupping her cheeks with her thumb messaging it, the gentle touch sending shivers through Alexandra.

Leon watches the display with a degree of envy.

Leliana grinned, "You're under the impression that I have hesitation about publicly showing my affections." She leans closer their noses brushing as the smuggler tilted her head to the side.

The moment Alexandra felt Leliana's breath on her lips she shook her head and crawled back planting herself against the backboard of the bed, her face as red as Tantooine's suns, "No. Control yourself, Leliana. I'll blast you with Force lightning, I swear it."

The smuggler's grin widened, "Oh really? I didn't know you were into that."

Leon intervened, "Save it for another time."

Leliana turned her attention to him, "Feeling a little pent up, Leon? How long has it been since you've seen Ahsoka? Have you two even..."

Leon cut her off, "I'm not having this discussion with you."

Again Leliana grinned, "I'll take that as a no." She's suddenly hit with a jolt of Force lightning courtesy of a blushed Alexandra.

She said, "Quit it, will you?"

The smuggler twitched on the floor, "Oh, tingly." The others gape at the sight before erupting into laughter even Leon lets a chuckle escape.

While Leon was cooking, Alexandra went to her room to change attire. She swaps the armor with a simple white short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, socks and shoes. A sigh of relief escapes, happy that she wore something other than her battle gear. Making her way back to the commons, Alexandra sits next to Yuna opposite of Kenta.

She asked him, "Kenta, what's your opinion about love?"

Kenta gently twirled the glass of water in his hand, "I think it's one of the greatest blessings one experiences. It gives a strength the Force can't bestow, it gives one purpose. However it's considered sacrilege to the Sith, a weakness they must never feel. They claim love leads to anger and hatred more often than not. But it can lead to mercy which is far worse. I disagree there. Love is a blessing or curse depending on who you ask. I believe the former. You don't get to experience true love very often." As he talks, his mind wanders to a person he had very strong feelings for and the love it came with.

Leon's voice came from the kitchen, "The Jedi have a different view on the subject. They claim it leads to attachment and leaves one susceptible to the pull of the dark side. It goes against the first line of the Jedi Code 'There is no emotion, there is peace'. I call bullshit on that. My love for Ahsoka is what drives me. My desire to protect her, make sure she is safe fuels me."

Leliana asked, "What about you and Alec, Yuna? Have either experienced love at some point?"

The redhead replied, "You mean outside of our family? No. Love is rare to find on the battlefield, Leliana."

Alec said, "I never had time to find love. I was too focused on revenge."

Leliana deadpanned, "Cold much?"

Yuna countered, "You're the one who asked." After a nice dinner comprised of steak, salad and bread the group goes about doing whatever they wanted.

Alexandra explores Leliana's quarters remembering the smuggler giving access to it if she needed. The young Sith apprentice didn't understand why Leliana only allowed her to have access. What was it because of how much Leliana trusted her or something else entirely?

The interior looked pretty typical. A few decorations could be found, a bed big enough for two people, a dresser, nightstand, mirror on the wall and a few other things.

A voice said, "Having fun?" Turning around, Alexandra sees Leliana standing there as the door closes behind her, pressing the lock button on the panel behind her without Alexandra noticing. Once she hears the panel beep indicating the door was locked Leliana walks over to the younger girl.

Alexandra wondered, "Do you ever use this room?"

Leliana shrugged, "Sometimes. Or when I share it with someone." She sat on the bed, "Ah, this is so comfy. Please join me, Alex." The Sith apprentice obeys her order sitting down next to the smuggler. It was then she discovers Leliana doesn't have her flak jacket on.

Alexandra's face turn red from her close proximity.

Leliana giggled, "Why are you blushing, Alex? You need to start being more comfortable around me, we're in a relationship after all."

Alexandra asked, "What is it about me you love so much? Is it because-" Her words are cut off when Leliana kisses her full on, earning a muffled gasp from Alexandra. Her blue eyes widen in surprise before they close her resistance melting away as Leliana pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her cupping Alexandra's cheeks while she continues to kiss with passion. She feels Alexandra's arms wrap around her waist. A moan escapes Leliana when Alexandra kisses back. The session they had in the park ignited something within Leliana, a spark that quickly turned into a flame.

Breaking the kiss, the smuggler's green eyes bore into Alexandra's blue ones. They weren't Sith and smuggler, they were two girls in love with each other.

Leliana smiled, "Wow, I never knew you such a good kisser. As for your question what isn't there to love about you? You have it all. The beauty, power, desire to help those in need and will do what you feel is right. I should have found you years ago, Alex."

Alexandra said, "Leliana." One of the smuggler's hands ventures down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly.

A small moan escapes Alexandra when she feels Leliana's hand caress her stomach. Jolts of pleasure hit the young Sith's nerves then Leliana feels the delectable curves making Alexandra's body twitch. The shirt is quickly discarded exposing Alexandra's breasts concealed by a black bra. Leliana studies her love's upper body.

Her Sith training did wonders for Alexandra's physique. Her arms were more defined and had feminine muscle and could see a clearly visible six-pack though like her arms, they were feminine but Leliana didn't mind.

Alexandra feels her face heat up from the look of wanton desire on Leliana's.

Leliana whispered, "You're beautiful, Alex." The young Sith blushes heavily but a part of her felt proud Leliana found her attractive.

She lets out a breathy moan when Leliana kisses her neck, attacking the pulse point there. Alexandra's hands thread through Leliana's hair. Through half-opened eyes she watches Leliana remove her short top displaying her smaller breasts hidden behind a red bra. Whatever form of protest vanishes as she feels the smuggler's hand rub her left breast in a teasing caress. Light gasps leave Alexandra's mouth.

She said despite the sensation, "No, not there."

Gazing into the Sith's eyes, Leliana chuckled seductively, "Your mouth says one thing but the noises you're making prove otherwise. Quit resisting, Alex. I know you want me and to be honest I want you too. Let me show you some more." Alexandra was about to ask what she meant when Leliana cups both of her breasts, rubbing them in circles the Sith feels a warmth beginning to pool in her stomach. Alexandra places a hand over her mouth to keep the moans down.

Stopping her teasing Leliana takes in the state of the girl who managed to capture her heart.

Alexandra's face donned a bright red blush, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Wanting to see more of the Sith, Leliana's dainty hands reach the front clasp of the black bra, a couple of snaps later the undergarment was tossed. It was Leliana's turn to blush. Her cheeks turn red while her mouth gapes open at the sight of Alexandra's breasts.

They were perfectly symmetrical and defied gravity, perky and had the mixture of softness and firmness. Her nipples were hard from the stimulation.

Alexandra covered her chest, "Don't stare. It's embarrassing."

Leliana gently grabbed her arms and pulled them away, "No need to feel embarrassed, Alex. You're beautiful." Reaching behind her the smuggler finds the clasp to her own bra and throws it showing her smaller bust to the Sith apprentice. Leaning down to kiss her again, Leliana moans at the feeling of their breasts touching each other, goosebumps form on their skin.

Alexandra runs her hands down the smuggler's back loving the smooth skin and traces one hand along her spine causing Leliana to break the kiss and arch her back in pleasure. Recovering she stares at the black-haired Sith with a smile of lust. Craving for more pleasure, Leliana starts rubbing their breasts together and grins when she feels Alexandra grabs her butt.

The young Sith said the words Leliana waited to hear, "More, Leliana. I want more."

Leliana chuckled in a sensual manner, "Your wish is my command." She begins leaving a trail of kisses starting at Alexandra's neck, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach feeling the edges of her prominent abs.

Their bout of passion is interrupted by the door panel beeping and Leliana growls at having their private time being cut short. Getting off the bed, she walks over to the panel barely suppressing the urge to kill whoever was on the other end.

She pressed the button, not bothering to hide her anger, "Yes?"

Kenta said through the intercom, "I'm sorry for interrupting whatever it is you were doing, Leliana but you should come to the cockpit it's urgent."

The smuggler clenched her fist in her attempt to control her emotions but still released a grunt, "I'll be there in a few minutes." After making sure Kenta is gone, the smuggler kicks the wall to vent.

Alexandra sits up, bra and shirt back on.

She asked, "Something wrong?"

Leliana mirrored her actions of getting dressed, "Kenta said we should head for the cockpit, it's urgent. Better not keep them waiting." Alexandra is successful in removing the blush from her face.

They venture into the cockpit where they see the rest of the group gathered around the holographic projector, in it the Emperor stands in his throne seat of the Imperial Senate.

Leliana asked, "What's so important to interrupt my alone time?"

Leon provided the answer, "The Emperor is broadcasting our assault on the base all over the holonet. Listen."

The Emperor said, _"My fellow senators, a dark storm has descended upon us. Terrorists have launched multiple attacks on the Empire to disrupt my quest to restore peace in the galaxy. Many bases have sustained heavy damage and many brave souls perished protecting them. These fools think they'll succeed in their endeavor when in reality they are delaying the sword of justice my forces will rain down. We will leave no stone untouched, no planet undefended. I ask all Imperial forces keep an eye out for these six individuals." His image was replaced with projections of Kenta, Yuna, Alec, Leliana, Leon and Alexandra, "There's a substantial reward for the one who brings them forward. Should they attack you are free to defend yourselves."_ The gang listens to the speech with looks of contempt with Leon wishing he could use the Force to choke the life out of the Dark Lord from this distance.

The Emperor's image returned, _"To the cowards watching this, enjoy your final moments of freedom because you'll be hunted down and pay for your crimes against us."_ Loud cheers were audible in the background minutes before the Emperor's image phases out.

Leon spun around to his comrades in arms, "A reward, that's just precious. Well, guys we've been put at top of the Empire's most wanted list."

Kenta stated, "You're rather chipper about it."

Leon grinned, "That's twice the Imperials to kill and more ass kicking to go around. Everyone gets a turn."

Leliana said, "Any safe places have now dropped thanks to the speech. Every core planet will be on high alert. We're going to be more cautious from this point forward."

Directing his attention to the Sith trio Leon informed, "You guys better work your asses off to get better otherwise you'll end up captured or dead."

Alexandra rubbed her eyes, "I'm going to bed, this day has left me exhausted. I advise you all do the same."

A/N: Chapter 9 done.

Things have taken a turn for the worst for the group.

Leliana wanted to have some private time with Alexandra but got interrupted twice.

Alexandra had her first encounter and test run of Vaapad. The Emperor was about to kill her when Leon came to her.

Kenta shared his opinion about love and why he disagreed with the Sith's point of view on the matter.

Lastly they became the Empire's most wanted.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Sith's Past Part 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

Another day comes on board the Forgotten Star but there's a tense atmosphere among the crew. Now that they're at the top of the Empire's most wanted list they were pretty much fugitives on the run. Any planet they think about landing on was now on high alert. The ones under Imperial control, that is. Leliana isn't sure about planets not under their control but her veteran instincts tell her seeking sanctuary on them got a whole lot harder.

Kenta stares at the crew gathered around the commons table as Yuna tells a funny story. Even with the situation deteriorated the redhead knew how to keep moral up. That's the one thing he loved about the young Rose. Unknown to his comrades, Kenta still has an emptiness in his heart, a hole that can't be filled no matter what he does.

Retreating to his quarters, the Sith Warrior walks up to the top drawer of his dresser pulling it open he takes out an emerald gem attached to a leather necklace. He sits down on the bed looking at the necklace with a solemn expression. Don't get him wrong, Kenta cared deeply about his comrades but the person who wore this necklace held a special place in his heart.

His mind drifts back to the days where he felt the galaxy was on the verge of a lasting era of peace.

Flashback over 1,000 years ago

 _Kenta was born to Kaleb and Maria Stone on Kuat._

 _His parents owned the Kuat Drive Yard, accumulating enormous wealth. Some expected the Stone monarchs to flaunt their status but to the critics' bafflement they refused. Kaleb said it wasn't proper to do such a thing. However, he was not ignorant of the fact the shipyards were in high demand because of the war raging between the Army of Light and Brotherhood of Darkness._

 _After a long debate with some arguing, Kaleb decided Kuat Drive Yard would build ships for both the Republic and Sith forces in exchange of staying neutral in the conflict, the Republic agreed to the terms, the Sith were more reluctant even furious but chose to comply. Just before the representatives of both parties left, Kaleb warned them if the Republic or Sith went back on their word, Kuat will defend itself without mercy. The representatives didn't say anything but their body language told him they got the message._

 _Maria oversaw construction of the capital ships, ensuring the workers didn't take short cuts. That route ends with potentially fatal results._

 _Kaleb and Maria found a balance of work and raising their son._

 _For the next 6 years, Kenta enjoyed the luxury life yet some part of him felt having everything he wanted without earning it made it pointless. He kept the notion to himself._

 _During mid-Spring of 1,021 BBY, the war between the Army of Light and Brotherhood of Darkness intensified with both sides recruiting to help tip the war in their favor._

 _Kenta and his family were having lunch at the table in the backyard when Kaleb hears the distinct sound of a shuttle approaching. Getting up he walks over to the shuttle as it lands, the wings folding upward and the ramp lowers. A young man walks out._

 _He looked around 23 years old, short black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, stood 6'1" tall, had a lean build and wore a charcoal gray military uniform._

 _Kaleb asked when the visitor stopped, "Can I help you?"_

 _The man bowed, "Greetings, Kaleb Stone. I've heard a lot of stories about you. My name is Zac Waltman, I'm a representative of the Sith Academy on Korriban. I'm sure you have heard of the escalating war our brave souls are in?"_

 _Kaleb nodded warily, "Who hasn't? What brings you to my home?"_

 _Zac answered, "The headmaster of the academy is looking for new recruits, do you know any who'll volunteer?"_

 _Before the older man could reply, his son came into view, "Who's here, father?" The Sith Academy representative locked eyes with Kaleb and could see the immense potential resonating within the boy._

 _Zac walked up to the boy, "Hello, young one. My name is Zac Waltman, representative of the academy on Korriban. How would you like help bring peace to the galaxy?"_

 _Kaleb cocked his head, "You mean the war between the Republic and Sith?" He's heard stories of the Sith, the mortal enemy of the Jedi but never saw one in real life._

 _Maria joined them, "But isn't my child too young to join the academy?"_

 _Zac replied, "No at all, ma'am. We have cadets in the same age as him in training. Our benevolent leader Kaan decided to hold off their combat training for a couple of months. Unlike the Jedi, we don't kidnap children from their family at birth. We give future members a choice whether they want to join our cause or not. We desire peace like the Jedi but unlike them, we don't sit around debating behind closed doors while innocent people die as a result of their passive nature. If we feel a course of action is needed, we'll act on it." Directing his gaze at Kenta, Zac held out his hand, "What do you say, boy? Do you wish to see peace flow across the galaxy? Want to see an era where conflict is absent?"_

 _Kenta nodded, "Yes, I do sir. Countless people have perished in this war between the Jedi and Sith. They fail to realize a truce can be made."_

 _'The kid has spirit and the will to fight. That is good, it will provide him power.' Zac mused in his mind._

 _Kaleb's voice brought the man out of his internal monologue, "Do you mind if we talk about this?"_

 _Zac nodded, "Of course, Mr. Stone." He patiently waited as the Kaleb and his wife debated when his holocommunicator beeped, he excused himself from the group._

 _Kenta cocked his head in curiosity._

 _Walking over to the ramp Zac answered the call, "Yes?" A hologram of Kaan appeared._

 _The man asked, "How is your mission coming along, Zac?"_

 _His representative told him, "I have located a possible candidate for our Order."_

 _Kaan said, "Good. Whoever this potential new recruit is, we can put his talents to good use in our struggle against the Army of Light."_

 _Zac informed, "I haven't revealed the full situation we're in. Felt it was best you told him, my lord."_

 _Kaan nodded with approval, "A wise decision, Zac. Should the young lad accept your offer, bring him to me for evaluation."_

 _Zac obeyed, "As you wish, Lord Kaan." He presses the button to end their discussion and returned to his original position. And just in time as well when he spotted Kaleb and Maria approach with their son in tow._

 _Kaleb explained, "After much debate my wife and I accept your offer on the condition that we keep in contact with Kenta during his time at the academy."_

 _Zac nodded, "Of course. We don't forbid our initiates from talking with their loved ones."_

 _Turning around and kneeling down Kaleb grabbed his son's shoulders, "I know you'll make us proud, Kenta."_

 _The five-year old said, "I'm nervous, father."_

 _Kaleb rubbed his son's shoulder in a comforting manner, "It will be fine, Kenta. We'll be staying in touch. Be strong and don't cause too much trouble." Maria helps Kenta pack and the boy advances to the representative._

 _They board the shuttle as the ramp moves up and the representative sits in the pilot's seat as Kenta takes the passenger seat and the shuttle takes off, wings deploying as it gains altitude. Kenta decided a nap was in order to pass time. The pilot activated the hyperdrive. After a few hours, the shuttle exits hyperspace and the planet Korriban._

 _The planet was bright orange with light brown clouds._

 _Zac brought the shuttle in for landing and shook Kenta, "Hey kid, wake up. We're here." Kenta groaned as he opened his eyes and stretched, hearing bones pop._

 _The shuttle lands at one of the docking bays and the ramp lowers. Kenta and Zac walk down it and Kenta takes in the surroundings. It was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and howling echo across the orange sky._

 _'How could anything live here?' Kenta asked himself mentally as he followed Zac toward the one of the few buildings on Korriban._

 _After showing his ID to the receptionist, Zac escorts through the desert until they reach the Sith Academy._

 _It was ancient looking, having seen better days though maintenance have kept it from collapsing. The Sith troopers guarding the entrance part allowing Zac and Kenta entry. The future Sith's head snaps back in time to see the door slide down, a moment of anxiety passes through his nerves before Kenta steels his resolve._

 _Zac advised, "Stay close, Kenta. You can easily get lost in here." As they venture further into the academy, the distinct of lightsabers clashing reach his ears along with instructors giving lectures. The students and instructors range from Human to Togruta. Some have curiosity on their face while others have skepticism, even glares. Kenta gulps._

 _They soon reach a chamber where the leader of the academy sat on the throne._

 _He appeared to be in his early 20s, had tan skin, shoulder-length black hair, matching goatee, red eyes, stood around the six foot range, wore black intricate robes, gloves and a lightsaber hanging from his belt completed the attire._

 _He currently rests his arms on the throne and Zac kneels before him, Kenta mirrors his action not wanting to be rude._

 _The man said, "Rise, Zac." The representative did so while he looked at Kenta, "Is this the potential new recruit you mentioned in your transmission?"_

 _Zac nodded, "Yes, Lord Kaan. His name is Kenta Stone, son to Kaleb and Maria Stone."_

 _Kaan hummed, "Ah, Kaleb Stone. I know the man."_

 _Kenta tilted his head in child curiosity, "You know my father, mister?"_

 _The Brotherhood leader answered, "Yes, I do. Met him a couple of times. Hard working fellow." He stood and walked over, "I am Skere Kaan, leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Are you aware of our battle against the Army of Light?"_

 _Kenta replied, "Who hasn't? It's made headlines all over the holonet. Many warriors on both sides have fallen."_

 _Kaan nodded in agreement, "Yes, very unfortunate. I was once part of the Jedi Order until I saw the error of their ways and defected. Now, I lead the Brotherhood of Darkness. We seek to end the chaos the Jedi have inflicted on the galaxy." He closed his eyes for a second as if sensing something before reopening, "The Force is strong with you, young one. I have no doubt you will become one of the most powerful Sith the galaxy has known and a fearsome warrior. Do you wish to join me in our quest to end this conflict and bring peace to the galaxy?" Kenta remembers what his father said and didn't want to disappoint him._

 _He made him his decision kneeling before the man, "I wish to aid you, Lord Kaan."_

 _Kaan placed his hand on the boy's forehead, "You made a wise choice, my boy. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Darkness. Welcome to your destiny." Removing his hand, the Sith Lord commanded, "Rise." Kenta follows his order and stands up._

 _Kaan next gives Zac the silent command to show Kenta his quarters, Zac bows and asks Kenta to follow him. After they leave, Kaan returns to his throne an evil smirk on his face._

 _Zac and Kenta soon reach the living sector and the representative presses the button to Kenta's quarters, the interior was bare save for a bed, dresser and restroom._

 _Zac told him, "This is where you'll be residing during your time here. My room is the second to the left on the next corner. Good luck, kid you're going to need it. Here in the Sith Academy it's survival of the fittest. One slip-up and you're dead. Yet something tells me you'll do fine. I will leave you alone so you can unpack." With that, he leaves the door to Kenta's room closes._

 _Looking around the room, Kenta releases a sigh. He spends the rest of the day unpacking._

 _'So ends day one of my new life.' He thought after falling onto the bed._

 _The next day sees the beginning of Kenta's training. He was assigned to a young, bronze-skinned female Togruta instructor. The boy sits while his teacher stood in front of him._

 _She greeted, "Welcome to your new life, Kenta Stone. I'm Leona and I will be your teacher from this point forward. If you wish to survive here in the academy you'll need power, strength, knowledge and most of all patience. By that I mean you have to wait until the opportunity to rid yourself of a rival presents itself. I'm sure Zac already told you this but here at the Sith Academy, our students are taught to fight for every scrap of knowledge. You see, the Jedi see the light with selflessness and strength and the dark with selfish intent and evil. It's no surprise they cling to that view for comfort. We, however, do not see the Force as a burden. We treat it as a gift. And why should we not? Because the Jedi say we shouldn't? We are as the Force meant to be. They'd tell you the dark is a quicker, easier path. Also they wouldn't challenge the passions that lie within it. Joining the Sith means realizing your true potential, Kenta. It means not stifling yourself for some antiquated notion of order. Be what are you meant to be. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Seeing Kenta nod she continued, "Excellent. I'm going to recite the Sith Code. Pay attention now. 'Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall me.' Would you like me to explain them?"_

 _Kenta nodded, "Yeah. 'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.' What does that mean?"_

 _The Togruta Sith smiled, "The Jedi would tell you peace is a desirable goal. That peace is the way the spirit is mastered. That a lack of conflict betters man. This is false. If total peace reigned, it'd lead to stagnation. We see it differently. It is our passion that fuels the Force. It improves both civilization and single being. It forces growth, adaption, evolution or death. These are the laws of the universe."_

 _Kenta asked, "The next line 'Through passion, I gain strength.' I assume it's self-explanatory."_

 _His master nodded, "What fuels your power with the Force but your passion? The stronger, darker emotions like anger, hatred and fear empower us."_

 _Kenta asked, "And love?"_

 _Leona frowned, "Love is more dangerous than all of those. Love leads to anger and hatred more often than not but it can also lead to mercy, which is a no-no for us."_

 _The future Sith asked again, "The third line 'Through strength, I gain power.' Can you clarify it?"_

 _His mentor answered, "The stronger you become in the Force the more power you will achieve but you must always fight for it. Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife, you don't advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation as previously stated."_

 _Kenta said, "I assume 'Through power, I gain victory' means you obtain victory through your superiority."_

 _Leona smiled, "You catch on quick. How many sorts of victory can you imagine? Peaceful victory? Victory by sacrifice? A truce? An achievement? Unless you prove your power is superior, it is only an illusion. Temporary at best. We seek more."_

 _Kenta tilted his head, "And 'Through victory, my chains are broken.' What does that mean?"_

 _The Togruta Sith crossed her arms, "This has been argued over and often. The chains represent our restrictions both placed upon us and those we place upon ourselves. One who's freed themselves from restrictions is said to have reached perfection, their potential fulfilled. Perfect strength, perfect power, perfect destiny. That is our ideal anyway. We have a prophecy. It's said in Sith legend that the Sith'ari will destroy us and make us stronger than ever. We can only imagine what that being would be like. Perfection is a goal that all of us chase after."_

 _Kenta said, "And the final line?"_

 _His mentor replied, "The Force is our servant and master. Our teacher and companion. A weapon and tool. Know it and you know the universe. Master it and you master the universe. Strife for perfection and the Force shall reward you."_

 _The apprentice rubbed his chin, "I understand now, Master. However, my gut's telling me I'm in for a world of hurt."_

 _Leona nodded with a hint of regret, "Sadly yes. Sith training is nothing short of torture essentially designed to make you a fearsome adversary or kill you trying."_

 _Kenta was intrigued by his teacher's attitude, "You certainly are more restrained than the others here at the academy."_

 _Leona scoffed, "Contrary to what you may have heard some Sith have better control over their emotions, logically thinking things through. Anyway let's begin your combat training. We'll start by teaching you the basics of lightsaber combat." She removes a lightsaber from her belt and tosses it to Kenta, who catches it before pressing the button._

 _A red blade emerges startling the boy though he made sure to keep the weapon away from his face._

 _Leona ordered, "On your feet, apprentice. We're burning daylight here!" Kenta follows his Master's orders and rises to his feet._

 _What happens next was a blur to him, Leona introduced him to combat 101. By that it meant getting his ass handed to him. When the sparring match is over Kenta had cuts on his chest, shoulder, legs and thighs._

 _He lays on the ground, teeth bared from the excruciating pain. Opening one eye, he sees Leona over him and had her hands over the cut on his shoulder. He watches the wound close._

 _Leona apologized, "I'm sorry, Kenta. But you need to learn your enemy won't show you any mercy." The following day had Kenta venturing toward one of the Sith tombs in the Valley of the Dark Lords._

 _He feels his hand shaking and clenches it, forcing it to cease shaking. When it does, he enters the tomb. Kenta's heart begins beating faster as anxiety floods his body, the dark and foul smelling interior of the tomb didn't help. The Sith apprentice uses his temporary lightsaber as a flashlight. Venturing deeper into the tomb he accidentally triggers a trap. Kenta rolls forward just in time when a stone pillar comes crashing down from the ceiling. Reaching what appears to be a pit the boy hears a growling noise, aiming his lightsaber in front of him he comes face to face with an ancient worm mutated by Sith alchemy. Kenta screams upon seeing its maw full of razor-sharp teeth before he's swallowed._

 _Not wanting to die, Kenta unknowingly draws on the power of the dark side fueling his desire to live and anger, he stabs his lightsaber through the worm's ribcage. The mammoth creature roars in pain as the searing plasma punches through and a circle forms, Kenta then kicks the carved flesh off allowing him to escape covered with entrails and slimy liquids. Whipping around he glares at the worm with pure hatred. He climbs until he reaches the top of the head, proceeding to stab the monster's skull repeatedly. He continues stabbing even after the creature was dead. Coming out of the dark side's hold, he continues onward gagging at the putrid smell littering his clothes. Kenta eventually reaches the center of the tomb and spots a stone rune with ancient Sith text on it. Walking up to it, he looks both ways to see if any more traps waited for him to pick the rune. He picks the tablet up and feels the area beginning to shake. Having enough frights for one day, Kenta bolts out of there. Seeing the exit, he runs full speed ahead and dives out into the outside world again, the door to the tomb slamming shut behind him._

 _Struggling to calm his heart, the stench of the bodily fluids of the Sith worm overwhelms Kenta and the boy empties his stomach. When he feels there isn't nothing left Kenta sits on a stone slab. Approaching footsteps cause him to look up Leona stands there with one arm covering her nose while the other holds a water bottle. She offers it to Kenta who quickly takes it and rinses his mouth._

 _Leona praised, "You have done well in your first test, apprentice."_

 _Kenta asked, "What was that thing?"_

 _The Togruta replied, "A nightmarish creature born out of Sith alchemy. Consider yourself fortunate you were able to escape before the digestion process began."_

 _Kenta said, "That is something I don't want to experience again. I'm heading back to my room, need to get this horrible smell off of me. After that, I'll study this tablet." Leona watches him leave, hidden worry flare behind her amber eyes._

 _Reaching his room, Kenta locks the door then places the tablet on his desk. When that's done he walks toward the bathroom, removing the foul smelling clothes. Checking to see the water at the right temperature, he enters the shower closing the curtains. After 5 minutes, Kenta turns the faucet ending the shower. Steam fills the bathroom while he wraps a towel around his waist. Opening the door to enter his room again, Kenta moves to the dresser putting on fresh clothes. He next sits at the desk studying the ancient Sith text._

 _When Kenta turned 7 he was efficient at using Force choke, Force lightning, Force wave and creating Force combos. On the topic of lightsaber combat, he learned six of the seven forms though he felt Form V Shien/Djem So would be his form of choice as it would put his developing strength and future height to good use._

 _The sparring matches he had with some of the other students were brutal, some near fatal and required Leona's intervention._

 _Another 3 years go by and Kenta was currently recovering from another vicious sparring match when Leona gives him a birthday present._

 _He asked, "What's this?" In his hands was box wrapped in paper._

 _Leona said, "Open it and find out." Eager to see what it is, Kenta wastes no time ripping the paper wrap off and opens the lid._

 _Inside it were parts needed to construct a lightsaber and two red crystals._

 _He looked at his master, "Is this..."_

 _Leona nodded with a smile, "Mm-hm, it's a lightsaber. Those two crystals next to the parts are very rare red hued Adegan crystals instead of synthetic ones. Not only consider this your birthday present but also my appreciation of how far you've come. Go ahead, Kenta. Construct your lightsaber." A huge smile dons the boy's face, taking the pieces and red crystals._

 _Leona watches with immense pride as the lightsaber begins taking shape. Curiosity mixes with pride as she notices the weapon takes on a staff shape instead of the standard lightsaber design._

 _The end result was a single-hilt, double-bladed lightsaber with blade guards on both ends preventing Kenta from accidentally touching his blades. She has seen many double-bladed lightsabers though Kenta's choice was interesting._

 _She voiced it, "What made you choose this design?"_

 _Kenta replied, "Because I witnessed the normal saberstaff had drawbacks. For example, the elongated hilt required both hands to wield it and difficulty with blast deflection. Additionally, the hilt was a huge target as the enemy duelist could slice it in half, rendering one or both blades useless, leaving the wielder vulnerable. To combat this, I decided to reduce the hilt length to that of a standard single-bladed lightsaber. This would remove the vulnerability of the blade being sliced in half and make blast deflection easier. I plan on making final adjustments when I have time." Leona nodded her approval of Kenta's reason._

 _Besides more tests from other instructors, Leona's lectures about Sith history that she made interesting by adding humor to it and studying the ancient text on the tablet he found in the Sith tomb, Kenta finishes the tweaks to his archaic saberstaff._

 _His relationship with Leona was stable and friendly despite being Sith Master and Sith Apprentice. She even expressed how she hated the Sith's mentality. Kenta agrees with her on some points._

 _He felt strength was important to the Sith Code but might wasn't right, forcing your way of thinking onto others was a horrible idea. He felt positive emotions like happiness, courage and determination were equally as powerful. He kept that notion from everyone including his master, unsure how she would react._

 _Another 17 years pass and Kenta, now 20, grew into a powerful Sith. His mastery of six of the seven forms and control of the Force made him a fearsome duelist both on the battlefield and sparring matches though he refused to kill amateur duelists, feeling they were a waste of skill, he even told them go hone their skills then come back to challenge him. He killed many Jedi on the battlefield, at one point killed a promising Jedi Knight. His unique fighting style and saberstaff made him unpredictable as the Jedi had no way of defending themselves against an unusual weapon._

 _Kenta initially had problems wielding his saberstaff but later found Niman's dual blade training useful in how to wield it. His accomplishments made Leona bestow a Sith title she dubbed Darth Maelstrom due to his fighting style despite Kaan's doctrine of refusing any member of the Brotherhood of Darkness hold the title of Darth._

 _At this point, he developed his version of the Sith Code called the Code of the Light Sith which he stuck by to._

 _Kenta gained a few allies on the battlefield in the form of two fellow Sith in the form of Yuna Rose and Alec Sunrider aka Darth Nova. He asked what made them join the Sith._

 _Yuna said a representative came to her home while Alec said it was for personal reasons._

 _The next day had Kenta going to Nal Hutta to negotiate with a Hutt, Kenta reluctantly agreed. He despised the Hutts, feeling they had to be wiped from the galaxy._

 _Arriving at one of the landing pads on the Smuggler's Moon, Kenta departs his personal star craft. Many of the residents give the young Sith space, his size and appearance making them reconsider of attacking him._

 _Reaching the huge building, he steps inside. Looking around, he sees Hutts doing bets Kenta clenches his fist to restrain the urge to paint this entire building red with their blood. Reaching the central room, he spots a purple colored Hutt. In his left he held a controller to the shock collar around the neck of a young, green-skinned Twi'lek. Kenta could see the pain in her brown eyes and scars on her body, indicating she was enslaved to an abusive master. The sight of it made Kenta sick to his stomach._

 _The Hutt said, **"Ah, the Sith Kaan sent."** The 20-year old can practically hear the arrogance in the Hutt's voice. The urge to kill the overgrown slug was growing more enticing by the moment._

 _Kenta asked, "What do you need?"_

 _His client ordered, **"Some Republic troops have become a nuisance to my crime network. I want you to eliminate them, your reward will be generous."** Kenta couldn't take hearing the Hutt's voice and made his decision._

 _The purple Hutt feels his oxygen supply being cut as Kenta holds his hand up. Immense satisfaction fills Kenta's body as he chokes the life out of the Hutt. He closes his fist to end it and with a gurgle, the Hutt's life was extinguished. His grip on the controller fell out of his hand._

 _Kenta stared at the Twi'lek, "What's your name?"_

 _The alien replied, "Lora." She watches the Sith approach believing he was going to end her life. She accepted her fate closing her eyes as she prepared to embrace Death's cold hands._

 _However, instead of feeling her head being severed or heat through her chest, she hears something being crushed prompting Lora to open her eyes, seeing the controller to the shock collar laying at her feet in pieces._

 _Looking up at Kenta, she asked, "Why?"_

 _Kenta answered, "Because you deserve better than being killed. Come on, get up. I will show you what it truly means to be free, Lora." After she rose to her feet, Kenta continued, "As first order of business, we're getting you some new clothes. I can't stand you wearing that slutty outfit." Lora looks at her attire with disgust, she concurred with her savior. She despised wearing this outfit with every fiber of her being and would do anything to get rid of it._

 _She next sees Kenta extend his hand with a gentle expression on his face, Lora takes it wanting to leave this nightmarish place._

 _Traveling toward a clothing shop, Kenta puts his cloak on Lora to cover up her revealing attire. Entering the store, they head over to the reception desk and rings the service bell. A minute later a middle-aged Male Weequay appears._

 _He asked, "How may I help you?"_

 _Kenta said, "This woman here needs some new clothes. Can you do that? Any sort of clothing will do instead of the attire she's wearing currently. Oh and no revealing outfits, please."_

 _The Weequay chuckled, "Not to worry, sir. I don't sell those here. May I see her outfit?" He watched Kenta remove his cloak and nodded, "Hm, I see your point. I know just the kind. Follow me, Ms..."_

 _The Twi'lek responded, "Lora."_

 _The Weequay nodded again, "Right this way, Lora." Kenta waits outside the changing room when his holocommunicator beeps, he answers it revealing to be Kaan._

 _He said, "Kenta, I sensed the client I asked you to meet has perished. What transpired? Did you kill him?" The tone in the Sith's voice told Kenta he wasn't in mood for games._

 _Kenta withheld a sigh, "I couldn't stand seeing his face, Lord Kaan. The Hutts are a scourge to the galaxy. I hate them with a passion. Besides he was abusing a Twi'lek and couldn't bear seeing her in pain so I killed the Hutt."_

 _Kaan pondered this, "Hm, and what are your plans for this Twi'lek?"_

 _The Sith said, "I feel she'd be better off under me. With proper training, she can help us defeat the Jedi."_

 _The Brotherhood of Darkness leader mused, "You continue to surprise me, Kenta Stone. Feel free to do with her anyway you please. If she proves herself weak, you will kill her. Mercy is something we don't need. Good-bye, my brother." Kenta ends the transmission._

 _His ears pick up the sound of footsteps, he turns around to see Lora standing there wearing new attire._

 _She wore light blue pants, black boots, matching light blue long-sleeve shirt, black vest and utility belt._

 _The Twi'lek blushed, "So...how do I look, Kenta?"_

 _Kenta smiled, "You look amazing." Lora blushes harder from the compliment._

 _The Weequay asked, "Do you need help with anything else?"_

 _Kenta said, "Lora needs some nightwear and casual clothing. Can you help with that? I don't have the slightest clue on what type of clothing women pick."_

 _The Weequay pounded his chest, "Leave that to me." After 5 minutes, Lora had her choice of attire the two board Kenta's personal star fighter and set course for Korriban._

 _Once there Kenta heads for Kaan's throne room._

 _Kenta kneels before the man Lora mirrors his action, not wanting to be rude._

 _Kaan ordered, "Rise, Kenta." The Sith Warrior did so and he went on, "I'm not pleased with what you did. That Hutt was a valuable asset to our cause, boy. Killing him might have serious implications."_

 _Kenta replied, "He was also arrogant. Something I feel isn't required, it'll get you killed. That is something the wretched overgrown slug learned." He suddenly finds himself being choked, instinctively grabbing his throat._

 _Kaan said, "I did not ask for your input. I'm in charge here, thus you follow my orders. Fall out of line again, you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"_

 _Kenta answered, "Yes, Lord Kaan." The older man releases his grip on Kenta's throat allowing him to breathe._

 _The Sith leader ordered, "Now leave. We got a major battle ahead of us." Kenta departs the room with Lora._

 _The next few days were spent training Lora in the use of firearms and side-arms. Lora was scared but Kenta was there for her. When day 5 comes, the Twi'lek could handle using a sniper rifle without shaking or shooting herself in the foot. Her skills with side-arms improved as well, able to shoot a blaster pistol or throw a grenade accurately._

 _A group of Sith troopers prepare to invade a Republic base located on a rocky planet a few light years from Ruusan. They are currently inside the briefing room of a Sith battleship._

 _The commander said, pointing at a red dot on the holomap, "The Republic's set up a base at the exit of this canyon. The objective is to capture this base."_

 _One trooper asked, "Why there?"_

 _His superior answered, "Because the soil there is rich with minerals spewed out by an active volcano not far off. Kenta, you will lead a contagion of troopers down the canyon while Alec leads a second group to attack the base from behind. The enemy won't know what hit them." Kenta suddenly feels the Force giving a vision of the attack._

 _In it he sees blasters aimed at his troopers on top of the canyon walls, expressions of shock and betrayal etched on their faces. He was deflecting blaster fire while Lora kills a Republic trooper. When the fire stops, only he and Lora are alive._

 _Coming of his trance-like state, Kenta said, "Excuse me, commander but we'll have to improvise that plan."_

 _The commander queried, "How so, my Lord?"_

 _Kenta stated, "The Force gave me a vision. Traveling through the canyon is a death trap, the Republic will be expecting us. I'll split my forces into two groups and sneak attack the enemy snipers waiting on either sides of the canyon walls. Make sure you equip EMP weaponry, my gut's telling me they will use cloaking devices to hide their presence. Suit up, men. We got a base to capture." The troopers board shuttles and head for the surface of the planet._

 _Following his orders, Kenta's team split into two groups covering both tops of the canyon walls._

 _One Sith trooper activates a heartbeat sensor in his helmet. Kenta was right, there were Republic snipers for them._

 _'Well, let's spoil that.' He thought with a grin._

 _His holocommunicator beeps silently, prompting him to answer. Kenta's image appears and silently counts down with his fingers. Upon reaching one, he gives his troops the go-ahead._

 _The troopers arm an EMP grenade and throw it, backing up shortly before the grenades detonate. They watch the snipers' cloaking devices short-circuit and expose them._

 _The Republic troops wonder what happened to their camouflage when the sound of guns being cocked reach their ears, turning around they see blasters pointed at them along with some of the Sith troopers laughing before the triggers are pulled, ending the Republic snipers' existence._

 _Out of the corner of the leading trooper's eye he witnesses Kenta throwing a Republic sniper into the air before gravity takes over, sending the hostile toward the ground, bending his neck at an odd angle that guaranteed instant death._

 _Kenta senses danger approaching and pulls out his saberstaff, blocking a blue lightsaber. The assailent shows itself, revealing a young, light blue-skinned female Zabrak Jed Knight._

 _Looking into the fighter's blue eyes, Kenta could tell she showed promise. Too bad he was about to break this alien's dreams._

 _Kenta enters the Djem So attack stance while ordering, "Continue onward, this Jedi is mine to kill. Stick to the plan."_

 _The lead Sith trooper saluted, "Yes, sir! You heard him, men. Let's move!" Once they're gone, Kenta returns his attention to the Zabrak who now stood in the Makashi opening stance._

 _The Zabrak makes the first move launching a series of quick strikes that Kenta parries with minimal effort then executes power attacks, batting away on the Jedi's defense hoping to break the enemy's guard. To Kenta's mild surprise the Zabrak survives each strike making Kenta guess he mixed in Form III to compensate for Makashi's weakness against strength-oriented forms such as Djem So. It didn't matter, however. He'll find a way around._

 _Kenta fires a torrent of Force lightning at the Jedi Knight prompting the Zabrak to use his lightsaber to absorb the current. This was a feint to leave the duelist open to an uppercut the Zabrak staggers back, straightening herself she rubs her jaw. Kenta launches a charged Force push sending the opposing duelist through huge boulders. After crashing through the final boulder, the Zabrak rolls on the ground before coming to a stop. Kenta jumps over, landing 4 feet away from the Jedi Knight._

 _He mocked, "You'll have to do better if you want to beat me!" At the base, the Sith troopers, one from Kenta and the other led by Alec attack the base from both ends._

 _The troopers utilize the base's layout as cover, avoiding blaster fire and retaliate when possible. A few Sith troopers fall but the base forces suffer horrible losses until the surviving troops are rounded up while Alec pulls his dual lightsabers out of the enemy commander's chest._

 _The leading trooper of his battalion walked up to the Sith, "Lord Nova, what shall we do about the remaining Republic troops here?"_

 _Alec commanded, "Kill them. Their deaths will serve as a message to their precious Republic letting it know its days are numbered."_

 _Nodding, the Sith trooper spun on the heel of his boot, "On my command. Ready. Aim. Fire!" Alec watches his troops execute the survivors without remorse._

 _Kenta blocks a horizontal chop, grabbing the Jedi and pulls him forward slamming his fist into the Zabrak's chest breaking a few ribs._

 _He taunted, "Come back when you have honed your skills. As of now, you fight like a novice." His opponent doesn't take too kindly to the insult and starts making sloppy movements, just what Kenta wanted._

 _He switches to Soresu, stonewalling his defenses and conserve energy. He spots the Zabrak thrusting her arm back for a Force push, the Sith grabs the Jedi's hand moments before the Force push is launched and head butts her._

 _Shaking the effects off the Zabrak charged, shouting, "For the Jedi!" Remaining stationary Kenta allows the fool to come to him blocking an overhead strike with his saberstaff and uses the momentum generated by the attack to push his opponent off her feet._

 _Kenta puts his saberstaff away, surprising the Zabrak. Balling his fists Kenta gives him the "bring it" gesture._

 _Breaking out of her state of shock the Jedi Knight charges dragging her lightsaber along the ground. Kenta spins around getting behind the opponent, wrapping his arms around the Zabrak Kenta executes the German suplex knocking the lightsaber out of the Zabrak's hand. He kicks the weapon away. Unarmed the Zabrak readies herself for CQC. She catches a fist aimed for her face and feels her leg being kicked out from under her. Kenta grabs her foot, spinning around to gain momentum and suddenly lets go sending the Jedi Knight flying into a large boulder, cracks form around the Zabrak. Kenta launches a charged Force push, blowing the rock to smithereens. The Sith Warrior advances toward the pile of debris._

 _He mocked, "You disappoint me, young Jedi. I was expecting more than this." The Zabrak rises out of the debris rubbing her head with a pained grunt._

 _Kenta isn't surprised. Zabraks are known for their high tolerance for pain and as such were ideal for assassins._

 _The two exchange blows but it quickly became clear the Zabrak hadn't received much training in the use of unarmed combat._

 _Blocking another punch, Kenta said, "You will never truly defeat us, Jedi. The Sith will return, we always have."_

 _The Zabrak Jedi Knight answered, "And we'll be waiting."_

 _Kenta retorted, "Too bad you won't be around to see it." He cocks his leg back then thrusts it forward, striking the Jedi Knight in the jaw._

 _Recovering the enemy runs toward Kenta fist ready but Kenta was ready, ramming into the opponent with a spear driving the air out of the Zabrak's lungs and possibly crack a few more ribs. The Sith Warrior throws a kick to the chest sending the challenger rolling on the ground, clenching her ribcage in pain. Lifting the bloody Zabrak up, Kenta balls his fist, surrounding it with Force energy and drives it through the enemy's chest, a loud shockwave echoes throughout the area. Kenta pulls his fist out of the now deceased Zabrak's chest, using the brown robes to wipe his hand clean of blood._

 _The Sith picks up the sound of Republic fighters approaching. Sure enough a squadron of fighters appear out of the horizon along with a series of transports stopping, the ramp descending and Republic troopers running out._

 _They aim their guns at Kenta who simply stands there like it was nothing._

 _The lead trooper said, "You're surrounded, Sith. Lay down your weapon and we'll promise you a fair trial."_

 _Kenta said, "All I see are bodies and burning wreckage. You underestimate the power of the Force." He looks up to see the Republic fighters setting up an attack run, launching proton torpedoes at him. Kenta raises a powerful Force shield allowing him to survive the assault._

 _Following the fighters' flight path, Kenta grabs them with the Force and makes them collide with each other. He next glares at the troopers surrounding him. He raises his hand, red lightning arcs from his fingertips the Republic troopers back up at the power radiating off of Kenta._

 _The Sith Warrior slams his hands on the ground, unleashing a Force power he came up with during his earlier days at the Sith Academy: Lightning Wave._

 _In simple terms Lightning Wave is a combination of Force lighting and Wave._

 _Kenta watches the attack obliterate his enemies. When the attack ends, only armor and weapons remain._

 _His holocommunicator beeped and he answered, "Yes?"_

 _The lead Sith trooper of his battalion informed, "My lord, the enemy base is secured. Your Force vision or whatever that was actually saved us."_

 _Kenta asked, "Were there casualties?"_

 _The trooper shook his head, "A few but nothing we couldn't handle, my lord."_

 _Kenta nodded, "Excellent. A squad of military commanders will arrive at your location in 25 minutes. This has been a glorious day, commander. Soon the Republic will be no more." The following week sees no conflict, an event welcomed by the Brotherhood of Darkness._

 _Lora was currently reading a holobook from the Sith archives. While not a student, the Twi'lek decided to learn about Sith history._

 _That is until one Male Human student snatches it out of her hands. Lora stands up to retrieve when the student tosses the holobook to a fellow student, playing hot potato while taunting the young Twi'lek. Baring her teeth in anger, Lora balls her fist and throws the chair next to her at the student with all her might. His cohorts watch as Lora drags another chair to where the bully is then whacks him with it multiple times, venting her anger._

 _After the final strike, Lora warned, "Listen up, prick. I have no clue on what I did to have you pick on me but know this. You pull something like this again and you'll find yourself in a hospital bed." Turning to look at the occupants she declared, "That goes for everybody!" Retrieving the holobook, Lora leaves the library._

 _That night, Kenta and herself rest in Kenta' room._

 _She asked, "Why do you treat me with compassion while the Sith are known to be rage-driven, power hungry monsters?"_

 _Kenta answered, "Because to me you are not a slave, Lora. You have the freedom to choose whatever you want to be. Let me demonstrate." He reaches forward and removes the shock collar from Lora's neck, "Don't worry. I won't slap that thing back on. Your shock collar nor your slavery were my idea, Lora. That Hutt couldn't see what you truly are." The last part had contempt behind it._

 _Tears threaten to spill out of the Twi'lek's eyes, she wanted the shock collar removed for so long._

 _Launching herself Lora embraces Kenta tightly, tears stream down her cheeks. The Sith was taken by surprise initially but quickly returns it. A minute later, Lora pulls back smiling at her comrade with happiness and something more. Unable to stop herself the Twi'lek presses her lips against Kenta's, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss because more heated as their tongues join in._

 _Breaking the kiss, she said, "You are different from the Sith mentioned in stories."_

 _Kenta admitted, "I'm not like those Sith, sweetheart. I don't follow the Sith Code with hardcore mentality. In fact I came up with my own version of it. I'll tell you sometime."_

 _Lora nodded, "I'd love that. But for now, let's continue." Not waiting for confirmation, she kisses him with immense passion. She places her slim hands on his shoulders pushing him onto his back._

 _After a long night of passionate love making the two lay in Kenta's bed, a thick blanket covering their nude forms._

 _Kenta said, "By the Force, you were incredible Lora."_

 _Lora grinned coyly, "Glad you enjoyed it."_

 _The Sith Warrior remembered something, "I got you a present." He opened the drawer of his nightstand next to the bed, "I acquired this during one of my earlier missions. It was found at the foot of active volcano in a distant planetary system." He finds it, grabbing the ring box and closes the drawer handing it to Lora._

 _The Twi'lek asked, "What is it?"_

 _Kenta smiled, "Open it." Lora follows his order and opens the ring box._

 _In it sat a green gem with a black leather chain._

 _Lora gasped, "Is this..."_

 _Kenta nodded, "Yep, an emerald. Allow me to put it on you." Taking the emerald out of the box Kenta placed the gem around Lora's neck, connecting the brass hooks to secure it, "Look at that, it matches your skin tone." Lora latches onto him, wrapping her arms around his back. Kenta returns the embrace._

 _Pulling back she said, "I don't know what to say."_

 _The Sith Warrior complimented, "You have bravely stared death in the face and didn't flinch. You stood by me even though others said you had no right. Dozens of soldiers fell to your deadly accuracy. You even offered your assistance with the wounded, showing compassion to your comrades. These feats are what true warriors stand by. Nothing has moved me like you have, Lora. This necklace will serve as a promise. A promise that one day, when the Jedi and Republic are gone, when peace spreads throughout the galaxy, we'll live in harmony. Lora, will you marry me when that day comes?"_

 _Lora nodded wholeheartedly, "Yes, I'll be your wife! From the moment you freed me from that Hutt I knew you were the one. My loyalty lies with you, Kenta Stone. No other man shall have me." They share a love filled kiss. They soon drift into slumber with dreams of the future._

 _For the next few months, Kenta felt like his chains were breaking._

 _Sadly, his secret love relationship with Lora didn't go unnoticed as higher-ups of the Brotherhood witnessed how Kenta and Lora reacted. Then one fateful afternoon, Kenta's life changed forever._

 _He was ordered to see Kaan for something important. Upon entering his throne room, Kenta gasps at the sight of Lora on her knees, her beautiful face covered in bruises and cuts littered her body. Kenta recognizes them as lightsaber cuts._

 _Kenta asked, "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _Kaan seethed, "You have strayed from your path, Kenta. By accepting this alien's love, you've allowed yourself be poisoned by foolish beliefs that go against our Order. Now you will kill her or I will destroy you both. Do it now, Kenta. Strike her down and prove your loyalty to me!" Kenta looks at his Twi'lek lover then at Kaan wondering what should he do._

 _If he killed Lora, Kenta would be consumed by the dark side of the Force. If he refused, he'll suffer Kaan's wrath._

 _Clenching his fist Kenta glared at Kaan with defiance, "No." He stared at Lora, "This Twi'lek has proven herself in battle and done more for me than this Brotherhood of Darkness. Listen to yourself, Kaan. You've allowed yourself be consumed by the corrupting power of the dark side."_

 _Kaan stood, "Hmph, you always were too soft to be Sith."_

 _Kenta retorted, "No, Kaan. I see through the flaws that plague our Order. This strife for more power is what stopped us from achieving total victory. The Sith Order needs to evolve."_

 _The Brotherhood of Darkness leader growled, "Don't twist my words, boy! I solved the infighting."_

 _Kenta shook his head, "No, you only delayed the inevitable."_

 _Kaan walked forward, grabbing Lora with the Force, "It pains me to do this, Kenta but I have to show why love is sacrilege to the Sith." Kenta watches him point his lightsaber at Lora's back and turns it on, the red blade emerges from the Twi'lek's chest. A gasp escapes Lora as she felt the blade pierce. Pulling the lightsaber out, Kaan flings Lora across the room. Kenta runs along the projected path and catches her rolling on the ground until his back collides with the wall._

 _Kenta said, "Lora, please wake up."_

 _Lora opened her eyes, "Kenta, it hurts so much."_

 _Kenta stated, "Stay with me, love. We made a promise."_

 _Lora smiled, "I'm sorry, Kenta." The life in her eyes fades, leaving them glazed over._

 _Feeling his heart shatter, Kenta closes the Twi'lek's eyes. Gently placing Lora on the ground, Kenta stands and glares at Kaan. He draws his saberstaff igniting one blade, the Sith Warrior brings the blade toward his face. Kaan could feel his subordinate's burning anger, wanting nothing more than to kill him._

 _Kenta advanced keeping his eyes on Kaan, "Killing Lora was the biggest mistake you made, Kaan!" The older Sith barely reacts in time to re-ignite his lightsaber to thwart a strike meant to chop off his head. He deflects a series of power attacks but leaves himself open to a kick to the chest._

 _Opening himself up to the Force Kaan can feel the emotional state Kenta's in. He wasn't fueled by the dark side of the Force he was fueled by righteous fury. Kaan first thought his mind's playing tricks on him but he spots a blue-white aura emanating from Kenta. He automatically realizes which side this color was aligned with._

 _Kaan said with disapproval, "Drawing on the light side of the Force? Only the Jedi use it. The dark side is where true power thrives." He finds himself gripped by the Force and thrown viciously across the room crashing into a stone wall, spider-web cracks form around his body._

 _Kenta countered, "The dark side is crippling by its own nature. I can feel it beginning to take its toll on you, Kaan. You're starting to become paranoid. I've seen the flaws of the Sith Code. Yes, strength is important but forcing your way of thinking onto others is a recipe for revolt. We Sith draw strength from negative emotions such as anger, hatred, fear or rage. What I discovered is positive emotions such as determination, serenity or love can be just as powerful, if not more. That's why I came up with my version of the Sith Code: 'Power requires understanding of oneself. Through understanding, I gain compassion for others. Through compassion for others, I gain serenity. Through serenity, I gain clarity. Through clarity, I gain true power. I shall always remain true to what is right and with the Force at my side I am free.' I call this the Code of the Light Sith, Kaan. One I'll stick to from now on."_

 _Kaan growled, "That Twi'lek's love has contaminated you more than I first thought. Rest assured, brother I'll restore it to its proper state."_

 _Kenta said, "It was through Lora's love that my eyes were opened, Kaan. You think by murdering her, it'd drive me back to the dark side. Guess what? You failed." Kaan throws a Force push that Kenta blocks._

 _The Sith Warrior blocks Kaan's Force lightning via Tutaminis and redirects the lightning back at the caster. Kaan uses his lightsaber to absorb the current as Kenta switches to Makashi waiting for Kaan to come to him. Like he predicted, Kaan charges swinging his lightsaber in wild arcs indicating he was utilizing Juyo. Kenta parries each of opponent's strikes he sidesteps a horizontal strike and grabs Kaan's hands, throwing him into the opposite wall. Recovering Kaan runs forward when Kenta pins the man to the wall, making full use of the Sith Don Moch technique._

 _Kenta stated, "Perhaps the Brotherhood of Darkness would be better off with me as its leader instead of a coward like you, Kaan." Yuna and Alec finish a sparring match when Kaan explodes out of the wall causing them to part as he flies past them and rolls on the ground. Looking at their leader wondering what's going on, they hear the familiar hum of a lightsaber. Looking at the wall Kaan came through they spot Kenta stepping through the hole._

 _Students gather as Kenta and Kaan clash._

 _Blocking a strike from his leader's red blade, Kenta backhands the older Sith knocking him onto his back._

 _A Human male student asked, "Do you know what's going on?"_

 _A female red-skinned Zabrak replied, "No idea." Kaan was on the ground when he senses danger, turning around he raises his lightsaber to defend himself against the Falling Avalanche. Kenta continues to hammer at his opponent's defense, looking to shatter it. A subtle motion of his wrist allows Kenta to rip Kaan's lightsaber out of his hand, up into the air and land in Kenta's free hand trapping Kaan's head in a scissor pattern. All it'd take is one motion and the Sith's head would come off._

 _Kenta said, "I'm leaving the Brotherhood of Darkness though I'll remain fighting the Army of Light. Good-bye, Lord Kaan." Turning both lightsabers off, Kenta tosses the opponent's and moves to retrieve Lora. Alec, Yuna and Leona board the Twilight Dawn, setting course for Lora's home world of Alderaan. Little did Kenta know a certain tall, bald-headed man overheard his conversation with Kaan._

 _After leaving Korriban, the Twilight Dawn's greeted with Republic fighters closing in. Kenta steers the ship through the laser barrage, the ship's auto cannons engaging the fighters. One Republic fighter homes in from 5 o'clock high, arming missiles when the top auto cannon detects the fighter's signature and shoots it down, turning the Republic fighter into flaming debris._

 _Kenta types in the coordinates for Alderaan and activates the hyperdrive, propelling his ship to hyperspace. Setting the ship on autopilot Kenta ventures to the area his deceased lover lied._

 _He gently carcasses her face, tears form in the young man's hazel eyes._

 _'I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm sorry, love.' Kenta thought with regret._

 _Eventually the Twilight Dawn alerts him they've reached Alderaan, venturing to the cockpit Kenta pulls the lever back bringing his ship out of hyperspace._

 _Setting the ship down on the planet's surface Kenta picks up Lora's body and walks down the ramp with Yuna, Alec and Leona in tow. Reaching a cemetery Kenta digs a hole deep enough to place Lora in. Just before he starts covering her body with dirt, he removes the emerald necklace holding it in one hand while using the other to hover the dirt over the grave. Falling to his knees, Kenta struggles to keep himself together as he uses subtle gestures of his hand to commence the burial. Once the hole's covered, he uses the Force to compact the dirt forming an airtight seal. Over time, vegetation would grow from the dirt._

 _Sensing his friends' presence Kenta asked, "Are you here to scold me about attacking Kaan?"_

 _Alec shook his head, "Nothing of the sort. There's nothing wrong with helping a friend cope with the loss of a loved one, right?" Gasping Kenta looks at them._

 _Leona walked forward and knelt down, "Death is something we all face someday. Immortality has always been the ultimate goal of the Sith but it's not possible. Kenta, you're not going to lose any more loved ones. I promise you." Kenta nods, feeling his emotional control slipping._

 _Alec and Yuna watch him embrace Leona, tears fall as he cries in his master's chest. Screams of anguish escape while Leona holds him. The two fellow Sith each place a comforting hand on his shoulders._

 _Another 6 years pass and the battle between Lord Hoth's Army of Light and Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness reached Ruusan. Brutal campaigns ravage the planet._

 _Sticking to his promise, a now 27-year old Kenta continued fighting the Army of Light without affiliation._

 _He finished cutting a Jedi Knight down when his holocommunicator beeped, activating it to see Kaan sitting in his chambers deep within a cave._

 _The Sith leader commanded, "Kenta, Lord Hoth is on his way toward my location. Fortunately, I have a way to defeat him: the Thought Bomb." Kenta raises an eyebrow at that._

 _'Thought Bomb? I never heard of a Force ability like that.' He thought to himself._

 _Kenta senses a group of Republic troopers rushing at him from behind. He kills them with Force lightning without looking. Suddenly the Force gives the young man a vision of destruction brought on by the Thought Bomb. Both sides would suffer immense casualties when the bomb detonated._

 _Making his decision, Kenta ended the transmission and ordered his fellow Sith, "Alec, Yuna, we need to leave. It's not safe here."_

 _Alec asked upon crushing a Jedi's throat, "Why?"_

 _Kenta said, "I just had a premonition. Something is about to happen."_

 _The younger Sith held back his sense of alarm, "Are you sure?"_

 _Yuna told him, "Kenta's visions have saved our lives on numerous occasions, Alec. I see no reason to start doubting." The three head for the Twilight Dawn cutting down Republic forces along the way. After boarding the ship, Kenta flies it as far away from Ruusan as possible before he felt the Thought Bomb detonate. The disturbance was so powerful it made Kenta faint prompting Yuna to steer the ship. Alec almost faints but somehow managed to keep himself up._

 _A few hours pass before Kenta regains consciousness. Setting the Twilight Dawn on autopilot, the three sit in the commons pondering what to do next._

 _Alec asked, "What now? We're practically fugitives since deserting the Brotherhood of Darkness. Actually I can't sense their presence through the Force, it's like they literally vanished."_

 _Yuna replied, "That's likely the result of the Thought Bomb Kenta mentioned."_

 _Kenta ran a hand through his hair, "There's cryostasis pods in the back of the ship. We'll enter cold sleep until somebody awakens us"_

 _Yuna asked, "What about the ship?"_

 _Kenta assured, "The droids will keep up with maintenance and besides we're in space. There's no way it will be exposed to the elements." With that said, the three remove their equipment save for the bodysuits and Kenta presses the red button that controlled the pod lids. They enter one by one and Alec uses the Forces to initiate the cryostasis procedure._

 _They shiver upon feeling super cool air fill the interior of the pods and the three drift off into cold sleep until the day they'll be awakened._

End of flashback

Kenta felt a tear run down his cheek, "Lora. I miss you so much." The panel next to his door beeped and walked over to answer, "Yes?"

Yuna asked, "You okay in there, Kenta? Been quiet for a long time."

The Sith Warrior answered, "I'm fine. Just wanted to be alone for a while."

Yuna offered, "Come join us in the commons, Leliana's telling a funny story."

Kenta replied, "I'm on my way." Wiping the tear the Sith Warrior dons his armor and exits the room.

A/N: Chapter 10 complete.

Here we get to see Kenta's earlier days as a Sith and his time with the Brotherhood of Darkness and finding love with a Twi'lek, something considered a weakness to the Sith Order. This is also where Kenta created the Code of the Light Sith.

Also I looked up Skere Kaan on the Star Wars Wiki and there wasn't any information about his lightsaber combat skills or Force abilities.

The next two chapters will cover Yuna and Alec's pasts respectively.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Sith's Past Part 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

Yuna spars with Alexandra, testing how far the Sith apprentice had come in lightsaber combat.

She sidesteps a downward slash from Alexandra, parrying the next attack with elegant grace before retaliating with a horizontal swipe that Alexandra jumps back from. Seconds later the young Sith brings her silver lightsaber up to thwart a jab launched by Yuna. The redhead switches to Soresu when she spots Alexandra utilize Djem So.

Blocking a chop, Yuna said, "You can't rely on brute strength to bash your enemy into submission, apprentice. You have to outwit them, force them to leave openings you can take advantage of. Do you understand?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yes, Master."

The redhead smiled, "Good. Now, again." The two run at each other with Alexandra swinging her blade in a horizontal swing that Yuna blocks with her blue lightsaber.

She next thwarts the Falling Avalanche and sees Alexandra using Form II instead, Yuna mirrors the action. The two begin a dance of swords, parrying attacks with fluidity until Yuna transitions to Djem So intending on breaking her opponent's guard with the fluidity of Makashi mixed in. The redheaded Sith witnesses Alexandra manipulating her blade with the wrists only earning a look of curiosity on Yuna's face. Quickly shrugging it off, Yuna performs the Disarming Slash ripping Alexandra's lightsaber out of the Sith apprentice's hands. The redhead expected Alexandra to retrieve her weapon but the younger Sith charges at Yuna.

Yuna's green eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected move, bringing her left arm up to block heel kick but Alexandra kicks the redhead's lightsaber out of her hand and away, the weapon skids across the ground before coming to a stop. Now unarmed, Yuna blocks each strike the best she could. She throws a punch that her apprentice drops, sweeping Yuna's leg out from under her. Yuna catches herself, back flipping away. Seeing the lightsaber out of the corner of her eye, she waits for the opportunity to recover it. Her instincts tell her to dodge which she does as Alexandra leaps at her intending to drive her fist into the redhead's face. Alexandra rubs her hand and hears a lightsaber igniting, prompting her to call her own back. The weapon ignites upon flying into her hand, blocking a horizontal swing.

Yuna commented, "That was clever of you, apprentice. Took by me surprise." Blocking an upward thrust she continued, "But you'll have to do better if you want to defeat me." She backhands the Sith apprentice, staggering her.

In a burst of speed, Yuna swiftly closes the distance. She utilizes the Djem So variant against Alexandra, bashing at the challenger's guard with numerous power attacks. She next swings her blue blade in two broad strokes followed by hammering thrusts causing her student to back peddle not expecting this sudden display of aggression. Yuna performs the Disarming Slash again, ridding Alexandra of her weapon, the Sith Warrior throws a kick to the chest knocking the black-haired apprentice off her feet. Yuna places her foot on Alexandra's chest pinning her to the ground and pointing her lightsaber at the younger Sith's face in a silent gesture to give up.

Alexandra held up her hands, surrendering.

Nodding Yuna removes her foot, clipping the lightsaber to her belt as Alexandra stands up.

She commented, "You're improving a lot, apprentice. Nobody lasted the way you did."

Alexandra asked, "How did you get that skilled with the blade?"

Yuna smiled, "Practice. Lots and lots of practice. Well, facing Jedi as well. You don't always need the Force to beat a Jedi or Sith, just wits and brains."

Leliana nodded, "I agree." Lunch time comes around and Yuna sits outside the Forgotten Star, looking at the daytime sky while eating another delicious sandwich Leon made.

She lets her mind go down memory lane.

Flashback over 1,000 years ago

 _Yuna was born on Alderaan in early 1,023 BBY._

 _Alderaan was a planet well-known for nobility and rich in history._

 _Her parents Misty and Carl Rose were hard working citizens with nice paying jobs._

 _Carl worked for a company that shipped rare ore across the galaxy, overseeing transportation go smoothly. That isn't to say he had fellow employees being jealous of him earning their boss's trust._

 _Misty worked as an advisor to the senator of Alderaan._

 _Yuna attended a prestigious academy that ran from kindergarten to high school seniors. While her fellow students praised the Jedi, Yuna didn't share the same opinion._

 _She felt the Jedi were just as guilty for causing as much mayhem as the Sith and not all of the galaxy saw them in a positive light. For their proclamation of being keepers of peace and justice some people including Yuna saw the Jedi become a slave to government, waiting for orders instead of actively seeking it out the dark side of the Force, destroying it before it appeared._

 _During winter break, a male Human representative from Korriban approached Yuna's parents._

 _The moment the representative laid eyes on Yuna he could see, despite not having the Force, she had potential. After a somewhat tense discussion, Yuna's parents agreed on the condition they kept in contact with her._

 _Packing her things and sharing a heart warming hug, Yuna departs with the representative._

 _The shuttle eventually arrives on Korriban and lands at the port, the occupants walking down the ramp._

 _Yuna could feel a cold shiver run down her spine at the dark energies radiating off the planet._

 _The representative orders her to stay close to him as they ventured toward the Sith Academy, stepping through the doors that served as the entrance. After a short journey through the hallway they reach the throne room where the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness waited._

 _The two knelt before the man until he waved, "Rise, my friend." They did so and the man introduced himself as he stared at Yuna, "Greetings, young one. My name is Skere Kaan, leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. What's yours?"_

 _Yuna answered nervously, "Y-Yuna Rose, sir."_

 _Kaan soothed, "At ease, Yuna. I've been looking for recruits, have to turn this war against the Jedi in our favor." He noticed the redhead frown, "I take it you hate the Jedi Order?"_

 _Yuna stated, "I wouldn't say I hate the Jedi, more like don't hold them in high regard. They're just as guilty as the Sith. They started wars or caused problems the Sith needed to rectified even if the Jedi claimed themselves being guardians of peace and justice. Not everyone see the Jedi in a positive light, sir. They saw the Order become a slave to a government, waiting for their political lapdogs aka the Galactic Senate bark orders than actively taking action. In addition people see the Jedi as thieves, stealing their children at such a young age to teach of them the ways of their passive Order. Had they followed a proper course of action instead of meditating on the Force, the galaxy wouldn't be in the state it is right now."_

 _Kaan felt a smile form on his young face, "Well spoken, child. Someone with your open-mindedness would do well in the Brotherhood. Care to join us?"_

 _A middle-aged male Iktochi standing to Kaan's right said with skepticism in his native language, **"Are you serious, Lord Kaan? This girl doesn't have the Force in her at all. She's better off as a trooper than wielding a lightsaber."** He freezes when Kaan glares at him._

 _The young Human explained, "Looks can be deceiving, Krill. One doesn't necessarily need the Force to be a powerful warrior. Some of our finest troopers are prime examples. They don't have Force sensitivity and yet they've proven themselves. Despite lacking the Force, I feel Miss Rose has the potential to be one of the greatest duelists the galaxy has seen." He raised his hand, lightning cackling between his fingers, "Are you questioning my judgment, Krill? If so, feel free to test your mettle against me."_

 _The Iktochi shook his head, **"Of course not, Lord Kaan. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."**_

 _Kaan nodded as the lightning ceased, "I thought so." Lowering his hand down he looked at Yuna, "Now then, young Rose. You are right about the Jedi being thieves, stealing children from their parents. Unlike them we Sith offer our initiates to join. Would you care to join us?"_

 _Yuna said, "Yes, Lord Kaan. I'd love to put the Jedi in their place. Expose them as the hypocrites they are."_

 _Kaan threw his head back laughing, "I like this kid's spirit." Calming down he said, "I must warn you, though. Here are the academy, you must be strong otherwise you'll be culled out. That said, do you still wish to join?"_

 _The redhead placed a fist over her heart, "I do, sir."_

 _The Sith Lord acknowledged, "Then welcome to the Brotherhood of Darkness. Your one chance at greatness begins here. Rest up because your training begins tomorrow. Talley, please escort Yuna to her room."_

 _A young male Human saluted, "As you wish, Lord Kaan. Follow me, Miss Rose." The redhead follows him to her quarters._

 _After the door slid open Talon moved to the side, gesturing with his arm, "Here's your quarters. It's not much but you'll get used to it. You can decorate it any way you choose. Welcome to your new life, Miss Rose." He watches the door close._

 _'I pray for your success here, Miss Rose. Many would-be Sith perished in this academy.' Talley thought with a sigh._

 _The next day saw Yuna being taught lightsaber combat by the Twi'lek Blademaster Kas'im._

 _Kas'im stood around 6'1" tall, probably in his late 20s, yellow skin, brown eyes and wore gray robes, attached to his belt were standard dual lightsabers._

 _The Twi'lek crossed his arms, "So you're the newcomer Kaan was talking about? If I were like the other teachers here, you wouldn't be considered worth my time. Fortunately for you I see vast potential in you, Yuna. From this day forward you're my student. I will teach you the seven forms of lightsaber combat and decide which form suits you." He pulled out his lightsabers, red blades emerging with a snap-hiss, "On your feet, rookie. Now!" Flinching at the tone of his voice, Yuna stands drawing her training saber._

 _With a burst of speed, Kas'im was upon her raising both blades overhead and slams them downward. Yuna brings her training saber up to block the attack which only ends up knocking the girl off her feet, Kas'im bellows for the redhead to get up. Most of the day's spent doing spar matches. Yuna discovers Kas'im was a brutal lightsaber instructor that pointed out flaws in Yuna's technique._

 _Yuna struggles to remain on her feet covered in bruises and bleeding from a cut lip. Her body writes in pain as evident by the labored breathing. The pain becomes so intense Yuna falls to one knee._

 _She begged, "Please, no more. I surrender, Master."_

 _Kas'im stated with disappointment, "I was expecting more from you, Yuna. You're unworthy to be called Sith." He swings one lightsaber horizontally intending on beheading Yuna when his blades are ripped out of his hands and into the waiting hands of Kaan, the Sith Lord giving a look that dares him to try._

 _He warned the Twi'lek, "When I appointed Yuna to be your student, Kas'im, I asked you to forge her into a fearsome duelist not brutalize her. We both know Yuna can't master the lightsaber forms in one day. You were no different when you first started. I have no intention on losing such a promising Sith die before she experiences combat for the firs time. Do you understand, Kas'im?"_

 _The Blademaster nodded, "Yes, Lord Kaan."_

 _Kaan said, "Good. Now see to it Yuna receives medical attention." With that the young Human departs the arena._

 _By 8 years old, Yuna had a good grasp on lightsaber combat and Kas'im felt Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu and Shien/Djem So fitted her._

 _2 years later Kas'im decided Yuna proved herself enough to begin construction of her lightsaber. She opens the black box containing the parts._

 _Setting them on the desk in her quarters, the red-haired Sith builds her lightsaber starting with the focusing crystal which she chose using a blue-hued Adegan crystal that she obtained upon killing a Jedi during her first mission paired with a Sigil crystal, granting her blade greater cutter power without sacrificing maneuverability and control. Once the crystals are in place Yuna seals them inside the casing of the crystal chamber. After that she attaches the power cell, followed by power cables and eventually locking the hilt together._

 _The end result is a standard hilt lightsaber with ridged hand grips and simple activator button._

 _Pressing it a blue blade emerges, she twirls the weapon testing it. Satisfied Yuna shuts it off. She was thankful Kas'im taught her how to build a lightsaber._

 _At age 13, Yuna could handle her own against most students at the Sith Academy. She turned her lack of Force sensitivity into an asset, making her opponents underestimate her that resulted in a humiliating defeat._

 _She was currently sparring against a female Iktochi student that practiced Makashi._

 _Yuna uses Makashi as well to parry each of her opponent's strikes and spots the Iktochi preparing a Force push, bracing herself. The Iktochi throws it and Yuna skids back on the stone arena floor. Yuna looks up to see the opponent leaping toward her prompting the redhead to bring her lightsaber up, blocking and dispersing the energy._

 _The Iktochi taunted, "You cannot win, child. I have the Force at my side. You will feel the power of the dark side." Yuna doesn't retort making the Sith believe she had been silenced by his taunting. In reality she was analyzing his fighting style._

 _The challenger switches to Djem So and Yuna uses Soresu, conserving energy. With each block she can see frustration on her opponent's face unable to break her staunch defense. She lowers her blade to protect her legs then arms. The female Iktochi aims her red lightsaber for Yuna's face. The red-haired girl sidesteps._

 _Entering a blade lock the Iktochi mocked, "I see fear in your eyes, Yuna Rose. You have hate, anger but don't use them."_

 _Yuna smiled, "No, I just found a better way to channel emotions." Without warning, she switches to Djem So hammering the alien's defense and shoves her back. Yuna mixes the sweeping movements of Shii-Cho with the dominating nature of Djem So. After a hard swing, Yuna beheads the student._

 _Clapping reaches her ears and Yuna looks to the right seeing Kas'im with a look of satisfaction._

 _He walked up to her, "You have done well, Miss Rose. You kept calm and analyzed the enemy's fighting style. Even played mind games, very impressive. You proved to me one doesn't need the Force to achieve victory. With the right plan, a non-Force user can take down a Jedi or Sith."_

 _Yuna kept her face neutral, "Thank you, Master." For the next 10 years Yuna continued silencing doubters both at the academy and on the battlefield. She went on various missions like intelligence gathering, espionage, assassination and kidnapping. During one mission, she seduced a Republic soldier into revealing the location of a Jedi that became a thorn in the Brotherhood's side. After killing the soldier, Yuna tracked down her prey until she had him cornered in a forest on Ruusan._

 _She stands in the Makashi opening stance, waiting for the Jedi Knight._

 _Her target was a Human male around his mid 20s, 5'8, shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, dark skin and had a scar running down his left cheek. He wore tan colored robes with a dark brown cloak and wielded a standard looking lightsaber._

 _Based on what she obtained Yuna found out the Jedi Knight practiced Form IV Ataru, which she doesn't understand why it was so popular among the Jedi. It wasn't designed for prolonged combat due to the taxing nature of the style in addition to lack of defense, horrible against multiple opponents and blast deflection though Yuna understood these could be overcome by a skilled user. She could use a downgraded version of the Sung Ma Rotations to evade blaster fire and lightsaber attacks._

 _After a watching a recording of him, Yuna concluded the Jedi Knight was an intermediate practitioner of Ataru._

 _Seeing the confined spaces of the forest, the Jedi Knight knew he can't perform the acrobatic maneuvers of the Aggression Form so he switches to Niman._

 _Yuna parries each strike launched at her with fluidity then wrestles with the young man's green blade, pinning it to the ground._

 _She said, "You're quite the elusive prey, Oleg Dunkirk, You cover your tracks well." Blocking a strike meant to cut her arm off she grinned, "But it won't save you in the end."_

 _Oleg's eyes narrowed, "Don't get cocky, Sith." He throws a Force push that Yuna sidesteps and connects a right hook staggering the Jedi Knight._

 _Recovering the young man dashes toward his adversary with intent of disarming Yuna the red-haired Sith Warrior stops it utilizing the Makashi Riposte, redirecting the angle of attack before retaliating with a jab to Oleg's left and right arm. She kicks the lightsaber away and straddles the Jedi Knight, holding her blue blade sideways mere inches above his throat._

 _She flashed him a smile of triumph, "Studying one lightsaber form only won't help in the long haul, especially when it's not designed for prolonged combat. I'll never understand why Ataru's so popular among you Jedi. It was never meant to be a primary fighting style but I'm certain someone practiced Ataru as his primary that quickly caught on. In my opinion, Ataru was originally designed to function as a backup to Soresu since Form III was purely an-all defensive style with no offense. That's one reason why I never held your Order in high regard. Your passiveness and lack of action left the galaxy in ruins that we Sith felt needed to be fixed. You Jedi call yourselves keepers of the peace when you're really cowards. There were times where military action was better than sitting behind closed doors while planets burned." She saw a frown appear on the Jedi Knight's face, "Aww, did I strike a nerve? Why do you think so many members of your Order chose to leave or join the Sith? No answer? Okay, I'll give you one. They felt the Jedi Order placed too many restrictions on them. They were forbidden to form attachments or marry because of your pathetic excuse of love could leave one vulnerable to the pull of the dark side of the Force. Most of the galaxy also see you as thieves, abducting children from their parents to teach them the ways of your outdated philosphy. Repressing one's emotions? Ha! Deny it all you want but having emotions separates us from droids."_

 _Oleg shook his head furiously, "You're wrong!"_

 _Yuna brought her face closer to his, "Are you saying that simply to convince yourself or refusing to accept what I'm saying is true? You think diplomacy will win you battles. Sometimes a show of force is needed to bring an enemy into negotiations. We Sith understand conflict is a necessity. Conflict brings with it a better understanding of the Force. That is law of nature, Oleg. You either adapt or perish. Without strife, there is only stagnation. Your lack of knowledge in this regard is what led to the near-extinction of your Order at the hands of your ancient enemy, the Sith on one occasion. I hope that knowledge comforts you in the afterlife." While she lectures him Oleg extends his hand, reaching out with the Force to call his lightsaber to him._

 _Unfortunately for him Yuna intercepts it, slicing the hilt in two._

 _She pulls her lightsaber back, turning her torso 45 degrees along with her sword arm. With a deceptive smile, Yuna brings her lightsaber down and across, beheading Oleg. Stepping off she next watches the body vanish leaving only robes._

 _Pulling out her holocommunicator Yuna dials Kaan's frequency._

 _The Sith wasted no time asking, "Has your target been taken cared of?"_

 _Yuna replied, "Yes, Lord Kaan. Oleg Dunkirk will trouble us no more."_

 _Kaan nodded, "Excellent. His death will certainly deal a huge blow to the Jedi Order. I'm sure the galaxy is rejoiced over your actions, Yuna. We are one step closer to ridding the galaxy of this infection. You've come a long way since you first arrived on Korriban, Yuna. You've continually silenced critics about not being able to survive without the Force."_

 _The redhead asked, "What are your next orders, Lord Kaan?"_

 _Her leader said, "I have the trump card that'll wipe out Lord Hoth's Army of Light. Join me in my underground throne, my fellow Sith are waiting. I know Lord Hoth will attempt to resolve this peacefully. Once he arrives I shall detonate the Thought Bomb. Hurry, there's no time to lose!" His holographic image fades._

 _Anxiety suddenly hits Yuna this Thought Bomb was deadlier than Kaan led on and could slaughter more than just Lord Hoth's army on Ruusan._

 _The next day sees the redhead sitting on a flat rock with her comrades Alec and Kenta after a hard battle against Republic troops._

 _Yuna asked, "What made you two want to join the Sith?"_

 _Kenta answered, "I joined the Sith because I wanted to bring peace and order to the galaxy."_

 _Alec replied, "Mine is for personal reasons. Let's leave it at that."_

 _The oldest of the three threw his own question, "If you didn't join the Sith, what would you wanna be, Yuna?"_

 _Yuna stated, "An artist. I have a passion for the arts. Perhaps when this conflict is over I'll lead you through a museum on Alderaan."_

 _Kenta stood, "Alright, break's over. Our next objective is rid a neighboring forest of Jedi." They rendezvous with Sith forces, their backs against each other as they deflect blaster fire._

 _Yuna's green eyes suddenly widen as her instincts alert her of danger._

 _She spotted a Jedi Master leaping at her, "Whoa, shit!" The redhead throws her lightsaber at the Twi'lek, the blade pierces his heart._

 _Pulling the weapon out of the now dead Jedi's chest, Yuna charges at the swarm of Republic troops but stops when she detects a hail of missile pods approaching her location. Kenta grabs her with the Force pulling her back as the pods follow her. Once they're close enough, the pods burst open unleashing a swarm of heat-seeking missiles. Alec and Kenta raise a Force barrier seconds before impact._

 _The commander of the Republic strike force waits for confirmation. The smoke clears and the Sith trio were unharmed. The commander bares his teeth briefly._

 _Kenta stepped forward, "Our turn!" Lighting begins to crackle around the Sith Warrior's hands as Kenta sets it at lethal levels, raising his arms Kenta projects the lightning forward catching the Republic troops in the deadly current._

 _Alec lifts the tanks and uses Force crush on them, turning them into compact cubes while Yuna mows down any survivors. A few minutes pass before the carnage stops, all that remains are corpses and ripped tank husks. One Jedi general stares at the Sith trio with horror etched on his face. He falls on his ass before getting up to retreat, he doesn't get far when Alec throws his dual lightsabers butchering the man into cauterized pieces of flesh and catches the lightsabers clipping them to his belt._

 _He said, "One less Jedi to worry about it." Alec saw the empty, spaced out look on Kenta's face, waving his face in front of it. "You okay, Kenta? Hello? Force to Kenta."_

 _Yuna explained, "He must be having one of his Force visions."_

 _Kenta came back to his senses, "We better get out of here, Kaan's about to detonate the Thought Bomb!" Alec grabs Yuna's hand as he and Kenta utilize Force speed to reach the Twilight Dawn._

 _When they arrive, Alec releases Yuna's hand allowing the redhead to recover and smooth out her hair. The trio rush up the ramp, Yuna presses the button to close it as Kenta runs toward the cockpit hopping into the pilot seat and fires up the engines. The Twilight Dawn lifts off the ground. It's able to get off the planet when Kenta and Alec feel the disturbance in the Force. Kenta faints while Alec barely manages to stay conscious this causes Yuna to steer the ship._

 _Kenta regains consciousness, sets the ship on autopilot and the three head for the cryostasis pods removing their armor and weapons before stepping into their respective pods. Kenta uses the Force to activate the cryogenic process filling the interior with super cool air that'll put them into cold sleep for the next 1,000 years._

End of flashback

Yuna swallows the last bit of her sandwich and returns to the Forgotten Star's kitchen, placing her plate into the dish washer and shuts the lid.

Looking out the window she wonders if her parents were proud of her.

A/N: Chapter 11 done.

Here we get a look of Yuna's early days as a Sith. Unlike Kenta she didn't get her lightsaber until she was 10 years old and was trained by the Blademaster Kas'im who also trained Darth Bane. Plus she was faced with criticism of her ability to survive the Sith Academy without the Force. Yuna silenced those critics and proved her mettle.

She also expressed why she doesn't hold the Jedi Order in high regard to her target before killing him.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 12.

Vader 23A


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Sith's Past Part 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs

Last Paragons

Alec rises from his slumber, heads for the restroom to take care of business. After that's done he hops into the shower getting ready for the day and dons his armor. Clipping his lightsabers to his belt, Alec departs his room leaving his mask behind. Reaching the kitchen he cooks himself a simple breakfast of eggs, piece of toast and tea. Picking the meal clean Alec puts the plate in the dish wisher and heads for the back of the ship.

Igniting his dual lightsabers, the young Sith Warrior begins combat drills swinging his blades at an imaginary opponent. This went on for 30 minutes until Alec deactivates his lightsabers and clip them to his belt. Downing a glass of water, he returns to the back of the Forgotten Star.

Sitting down, the Sith Warrior crosses his legs and rests his hands on his knees, beginning the meditation. His mind wanders back to the series of events that brought him to this point.

Flashback over 1,000 years ago

 _Alec was born on Ryloth 1,025 BBY._

 _His parents were John and Nora Sunrider._

 _John worked as a miner for Ryloth Mining Industries and Nora worked as a nurse. Both received a nice paycheck and balanced their work life with raising Alec._

 _However, things on Ryloth weren't exactly easy. Heat waves occasionally bombarded Ryloth forcing the inhabitants to retreat to underground shelters, only to emerge when the heat wave subsided._

 _The war between the Brotherhood of Darkness and Army of Light was the main thing topic on Ryloth even though it hadn't reached the planet. Yet._

 _When Alec turned 15, his life would change forever._

 _He was walking from school with he heard a roar in the sky. Looking up Alec sees a Republic fighter being chased by a Sith fighter. A honking horn brings him out of his observation of the dogfight, looking ahead he spots fellow students rush toward the school bus. Alec is the last one on and the driver pulls the lever closing the door and hits the gas. He watches the two space fighters duke it out in the sky with the Republic fighter weaving through laser fire._

 _The bus driver zigzags through the dogfight as green and red beams hit the ground, kicking up small plumes of dirt. The students hold onto the back of the seats in front of them. One laser beam hits the bus sideways sending the vehicle rolling on the ground. Once the rolling stops, the bus driver rushes to the back opening the emergency door. He next orders the students to get out. They don't need to be asked twice because they run out jamming the line. Alec jumps out seconds before the Republic star fighter dives to shake off homing missiles fired by the Sith fighter, inadvertently leading the missiles toward the tipped over bus. It explodes, sending Alec flying, the boy screams before bringing his arms forward protecting his face as he crashes to the ground, rolling multiple times. Laying on his stomach, Alec slowly pushes himself up ears ringing and vision blurry._

 _Eventually the Sith gets on the Republic star fighter's 6 o'clock and fires lasers, turning the space craft into flaming wreckage. It flies past Alec and crashes to the ground exploding on contact._

 _The teenager's senses return to normal he gets up and walks to the nearest shelter wanting nothing more than to have this nightmarish day end. Once the rumbling from gunfire stops he exits the shelter and heads out to find his parents. Reaching a district of his hometown, Alec's head moves from side to side hoping to find some traces of his parents. A series of small rumbles alert the silver-haired boy. Whipping around he sees a medium-sized Republic walker aiming its main turret directly ahead. Following the turret's aim, Alec spots a Sith tank coming into view._

 _The weapons operator inside the Republic walker pulls the trigger, a green beam of plasma soars out of the barrel. The Sith tank mirrors the action, the beams collide and explode generating a powerful gust of wind. Alec feels his body shaking in terror._

 _A voice called out, "Son!" Forcing his body to turn, Alec sees his parents coming towards him._

 _Another sound alerts the 13-year old's attention, spinning on his heel Alec sees the side of the Republic walker open up, revealing a missile pod. The walker fires a swarm of missiles at the Sith tank who releases a jamming signal, disrupting the missiles' guidance system._

 _Alec discovered the missiles' flight path and whipped around violently, "NOOO!" Time slows down as John and Nora run as fast as they could toward their only child. Sadly the missiles are faster and impact between the three. The force of the explosion separates them._

 _Hours pass while Alec lays buried under the pile of rubble. He faintly picks up the noise of soldiers prompting the boy to rise from the ashes. Releasing a grunt, he rises taking in the surrounding area. The city was reduced to ash. His electric blue eyes scan the ruins to find his parents until he sees a hand sticking out of a pile of concrete and steel with a pool of blood underneath. Tears fall down his face as he felt his heart shatter. He walks over to the sight falling to his knees._

 _'No. This...this can't be happening!' He thought._

 _Alec senses Republic troopers approaching. At that moment he felt rage hotter than the heat waves Ryloth's parent star lashes the planet with rise from the core of his being. Releasing a scream of anguish raw power explodes out of the teenager a gust of wind knocks the troopers off their feet. When the leading troopers pushes himself up, he spots a red aura emanating from the boy. What no one realizes including Alec himself is that he was unleashing the destructive power of the dark side of the Force._

 _Getting to his feet and staring at the troopers, Alec forms a grasping motion with his hand. His targets clutch their throats by reflex, Alec closes his hand snapping their necks. The weapons operator of the Republic walker panics and points the turret at the enraged Sunrider. Alec turns his attention toward it next. Raising both hands, he lifts the walker into the air via the Force. He then performs a crushing motion, the walker responds by compacting into a cube killing the occupants. Directing his rage at the cowering Republic troopers in front of him, Alec snarls. Blue lightning starts crackling between his fingers, getting brighter in response to his mounting rage, turning white. Aiming his hands forward, lightning rushes at the targets who scream in sheer agony at the feeling of thousands of volts of electricity frying their nerves. Alec doesn't let up, fueling the lightning with his fury. The troopers' bodies eventually explode from the power of Alec's Force lightning. He rears his head back, screaming into the air with the electrical bolts writhing between his fingers. His rage finally spent, Alec falls to the ground his injuries catching up to him._

 _A series of armored footsteps reach his ears. Turning his head to the side, Alec sees a Sith trooper looking down at him._

 _He called out, "Lord Maelstrom, I've found a survivor!" A second series of footsteps can be heard until the mentioned Sith Warrior steps into view._

 _The young man stated, "I'm shocked he survived that attack." Seeing the boy fall unconscious he ordered the trooper, "Get a medical capsule immediately. Need to get his injuries treated."_

 _The trooper nodded, "Yes, sir." While he contacts the medic unit, Kenta kneels down placing a hand on his head._

 _Through the Force he can feel the boy's anguish and insane lust for revenge. He knew Kaan would love to have such emotions available. At the same time he understood Alec needs to keep his hatred and lust for revenge under control otherwise it'll consume him._

 _The medic unit arrives with the capsule, walking over to Alec the medic troopers lift the injured teen up and into the capsule. They next rush to the medical ship with Kenta easily keeping up with them._

 _A beeping sound causes Alec's eyelids to flutter then slowly open. Looking around he discovers he was in an infirmary._

 _A voice said, "Ah, you're awake." Alec looks at the source of the person's voice until he spots it, revealing it to be Kenta._

 _Alec asked, "Who are you?"_

 _The Sith Warrior introduced himself, "My name is Kenta Stone. I'm a member of Skere Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness. May I ask what your name is?"_

 _The younger Human Male responded, "Alec Sunrider. How did I get here?"_

 _Kenta explained, "One of my troopers found you laying on the ground of the city that was destroyed. The medic unit brought you here to have your injuries treated."_

 _Alec asked, "How long have I been here?"_

 _The Sith Warrior told him, "You've been unconscious for three weeks."_

 _Alec's eyes widened, "Three weeks?"_

 _Kenta asked his own, "I saw ripped pieces of metal and mutilated corpses laying across the street you were in. Do you know how you pull that off?" Seeing the boy shake his head the Sith Warrior explained, "That's because you used the Force."_

 _Alec queried, "The Force?"_

 _Kenta nodded, "The Force is an energy field that surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. There are two sides, light side and dark side. The light side is the Force in its purest form and associated with life and creation. The Jedi use it to maintain peace and order throughout the galaxy. It required discipline but the soothing power it granted allowed a Force user to remain calm. By contrast, the dark side is the Force in its corrupted state and associated with death and destruction. The Sith are the most infamous users of the dark side. Unlike the Jedi, the Sith drew power through emotions such as anger, hatred, fear, etc. They believe the dark side is where true power lied and one should use it for personal advancement instead of sharing it. For all its benefits, the dark side came with a cost. The user became more addicted to the power it granted them. The malevolent power of the dark side had negatives changes on the body over time. The initial signs of dark side degradation is the change of pigmentation in the person's eyes, going from their normal color to a red-rimmed, luminous yellow and the skin would turn pale. Prolonged use of the dark side can have more damaging effects."_

 _Alec said, "Such as..."_

 _Kenta crossed his arms behind his back, "I don't know. I never saw any further progression of dark side degradation so I can't tell you. That being said, I felt a disturbance in the Force. It was murderous and sorrow. At first I thought it was some Sith drawing on the dark side to finish his foe but as I came closer, the source became clearer. It turns out you were the disturbance. You unconsciously drew upon the power of the dark side to murder those Republic forces."_

 _Alec stared at his hands, "So that's what that feeling was. "_

 _The slightly older boy warned, "You are teetering dangerously close to the dark side, Alec. Unless you learn to control this raw power within, it will consume you. I am here to offer you a choice. Come with me and you'll able to bend the Force to your will, not the other way around. Or you can wander the galaxy forever until the dark side destroys you."_

 _Alec said automatically, "I accept your offer, Kenta."_

 _Kenta nodded, "Excellent." He turns off the vital monitor and carefully removes the IV from Alec's arm._

 _Alec swings his legs around to touch the ground but falls due to bed ridden for 3 weeks. Kenta helps him up, walking toward the cockpit and placing Alec in the co-pilot seat while he sits in the pilot's._

 _He said, "Oh, by the way this is my ship the Twilight Dawn." Kenta punches in the coordinates for their destination, jumping to hyperspace._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, the Twilight Dawn exits hyperspace, in front of them was a familiar planet._

 _Alec queried, "What's that?"_

 _Kenta answered, "That's Korriban, home world of the Sith. There's an academy on the surface, that is where your training will take place. I'm a student there."_

 _His ship's radio crackled to life, "Unidentified vessel, state your purpose here."_

 _Kenta pressed the button to reply, "Twilight Dawn requesting clearance to land."_

 _The air traffic controller ordered, "Send your identification code."_

 _Kenta said, "Sending identification code now." He types on the console next to the hyperdrive lever and presses the enter key._

 _He waited a few minutes then the air traffic controller stated, "Code accepted. You're clear to land on docking pad 2. Welcome back, Kenta." Grabbing the control stick with both hands, the Sith Warrior brings the Twilight Dawn in for landing. Spotting docking pad 2, he steers the ship toward that direction._

 _The ship's landing gear deploys and touch down, the engines winding down._

 _Kenta looked at his passenger, "Well Alec, welcome to Korriban. How are your legs?"_

 _Alec nodded, "Better. The numbness is gone."_

 _Kenta said, "Don't wander off you can get lost pretty easily. So best you stay close to me." Walking down the extended ramp, Kenta leads Alec through the only space port on Korriban._

 _They soon reach the Valley of the Dark Lords and Alec could instinctively feel the vast dark side energies coming from the valley. They soon reach the entrance to the Sith Academy._

 _A guard trooper pointed his blaster at them, "Halt. State your name and business."_

 _Kenta said, "It's me, Kenta Stone. I wish to see Lord Kaan."_

 _The trooper looked at Alec, "And who's this?"_

 _Kenta responded, "A candidate. Need as many recruits as we can to defeat Lord Hoth and his Army of Light, yes?"_

 _The trooper nodded, "True." He lowered his weapon, "Go ahead, Mr. Stone." Returning the nod, Kenta and Alec enter the academy. Moving through the hallways they arrive at a gathering room where recent candidates gathered. In the middle stood the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness._

 _He said, "Greetings, perspective students. It appears we have a late entree. Who is this you bring before me, Kenta?"_

 _Kenta replied, "A survivor from the battle on Ryloth, Kaan. He was caught in the middle of an engagement between the Republic and our forces. I felt a disturbance in the Force and followed it to the source. When I reached it, bodies laid everywhere and I saw this boy right laying unconscious amongst the carnage. The Force is very strong with this one, Kaan. I offered him a choice. He could come here and learn how to harness the Force or wander the galaxy as the power consumed him. He made the wise choice and accepted my offer. Thus we stand here before you." Alec feels uneasy the way Kaan studied him._

 _The Sith Lord said, "Kenta's right. The Force is very strong with you. What's your name?"_

 _Alec replied, "Alec Sunrider, sir."_

 _Kaan nodded, "I sense much anger in you, young one. That is good, it will provide you power. If it's ready to sprout remains to be seen. Now then, all of you here have the means to become Sith. Only one of you, however, will succeed. In this Order, we don't tolerate weakness or things similar. Joining us means you wish to elevate yourself above normal people. How you do it is up to you. Welcome to the dark side, my brothers and sisters. Your one chance at greatness lies here." The student departed and Alec was about to join when Kaan called out, "Alec, stop."_

 _Alec turned around, "Yes, Kaan?"_

 _The Sith leader told him, "I sense your rage and thirst for vengeance is directed toward an individual, not just the Jedi Order itself." He pulled out a portable holographic projector and activated it, showing a Human Male Jedi in his early 30s, "This man right here led the assault on the town you were in."_

 _Alec balled his fist, "What is the bastard's name?"_

 _Kaan smiled at the boy's rage, "His name is Johan Ransis. He's a war hero among the Jedi Order, leading them to numerous victories. You wish to become powerful enough to bring this man to justice."_

 _The teenager nodded, "The sooner I can break that Jedi's body, the better. Even now I can feel every fiber of my being crying out for vengeance."_

 _The smile never left Kaan's face, "Good. Let it fuel you, Alec. With this drive, you can become a great Sith. Kenta will show you to your room. Your training begins tomorrow. Go now, destiny awaits you." Kenta bows to Kaan before escorting Alec out of the room._

 _Reaching the living hall, Kenta pressed the button to Alec's room, "This is where you'll reside, Alec. Room 206. The interior doesn't have much, just the essentials. I'll see to it that someone gets some new clothes for you. What size do you wear?"_

 _Alec said, "Medium."_

 _Kenta nodded, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Get some rest, Alec. Life here can be pretty brutal."_

 _Alec stated, "I will." He enters the bedroom as the door shuts behind him, locking it._

 _'I pray you don't become a bloodthirsty monster like some of the Sith here are. The dark side feeds on emotions like that.' Kenta thought, walking to his own room._

 _The next day sees Alec assigned to a middle-aged male Iktochi._

 _He said, "Welcome to your new life, Alec Sunrider. My name is Yin Orea, I will be your teacher from this point forward. As my student you will learn about the Sith Order's history, important Sith Lords and the impact they had."_

 _Alec asked, "What about Force and lightsaber combat?"_

 _Yin told him, "In due time, apprentice. Tell me, do you know anything about the Sith?"_

 _The young Human shook his head, "No."_

 _Yin folded his arms behind his back, "The Jedi would tell you we Sith are evil, seeking to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. They are fools into thinking that. We don't treat the Force as a burden we treat as a gift. We have better understanding of the Force. Conflict is a necessary evil, without it there's only stagnation. The Jedi would tell you the dark side is a quicker, easier path to power while it normally requires patience and discipline. Unlike the Jedi, we embrace our emotions using them to channel the power of the Force." The entire morning was spent learning about Sith history and the seven forms of lightsaber combat._

 _After lunch, Yin introduced him to the Force and how the Sith differed in using it from the Jedi. The Iktochi was honest and straight to the point. His first lesson of his Force training was to build his lightsabers._

 _Placing two black boxes in front of his student, Yin opened them showing the metal components to a lightsaber along with a crystal._

 _Picking up one Alec asked, "I sense this crystal isn't natural. Why is that?"_

 _Yin told him, "That's because it is a synthetic lightsaber crystal. Since we don't have access to the sites where lightsaber crystals occur naturally, we Sith found a way to replicate the geological process using a special furnace. We simply take material high in carbon and place them in the furnace to bake for several days. During that process, the Force user would meditate, guiding the formation. Red was the normal color of the synthetic crystal but it can made into any color through the Force. Because of their artificial origin, synthetic crystals produced more powerful blades with the possibility of breaking the opponent's blade, overwhelming the power matrix. The downside is synthetic lightsabers were less stable and maneuverable "_

 _Alec stated, "These crystals are yellow."_

 _His mentor informed, "That's because those crystals belonged to my master before he was killed in battle. I kept them with me until I found someone worthy to pass them on to. He said he was never fond of bloodshine blades."_

 _Alec raised an eyebrow, "Bloodshine blades?"_

 _Yin explained, "It's what some people called Sith lightsabers due to the red color. Anyway, your first test is building those lightsabers. Focus now, apprentice." He watches Alec assemble the lightsabers. The end result were dual standard lightsabers with yellow synthetic crystals as the focusing lens._

 _The Iktochi nodded, "Well done, Alec. Let's move on to your Force training." He went on to show the young future Sith basic Force powers such as Force push and more advanced ones like Force lighting._

 _Alec proved to have a talent for Force lightning, using it with proficiency after one training session. He also proved to be a natural talent with the lightsaber, allowing him to advance quickly in just a few months. Unlike some of the students, Alec didn't boast about it. He chose to study Form VI: Niman, otherwise known as the Diplomat's Form or the Way of the Ranchor. The form took pieces of the other forms combining them to a form that focused on moderation and balance with a heavy focus on incorporating Force based attacks into lightsaber sequences. His go-to form was Jar Kei though he practiced with the use of a single blade as well._

 _Due to his aggressive yet precise fighting style, Alec ignored Niman's ideas of moderation developing what he'd later coin "Battlemaster's Niman". This version allowed him be a dangerous opponent, having beaten several students in sparring matches._

 _A month later Yin decided his student was ready for his first combat sortie._

 _The mission was to kill a high ranking Jedi leading Republic forces on a Sith base on an unnamed planet in the mid rim. Eager to prove himself, Alec sets out._

 _While riding the shuttle, he meditates channeling his emotions as a way of preparing himself for combat. He feels the shuttle touch down on the planet's surface, ending his meditation. He adjusts the gloves to his gray battle armor then puts the black robe over it, pulling his arms through the sleeves. Once that's done he places the mask on his face._

 _The mask was of basic design, made out of durasteel and padding on the inside for comfort, was colored black and red lines ran vertically down the eye sockets meant to instill fear into his opponents._

 _Setting foot on the ground, Alec surveys the scenery. It was mostly an open field with a few trees. Reaching out with the Force, Alec searches for his prey. The enemy Jedi fights to conceal his signature, the Sith Warrior focuses harder. Eventually the Jedi's location is found._

 _'There!' Alec thought._

 _Turning to the Sith troopers he commanded, "The enemy's this way, let's move."_

 _The group ventures through the land, Alec cuts through thick vegetation. They soon reach the area their leader said the Jedi was only to find it completely deserted, prompting them to remain alert. If it's too quiet that means the enemy was planning an ambush._

 _Alec suddenly ignites one of his lightsabers to deflect blaster fire. The bolts of plasma hit the Republic troopers' armor, shorting out their camouflage system._

 _Alec ordered his men, "Open fire!" The Sith troopers take out their targets with deadly accuracy._

 _Suddenly the Sith Warrior senses a Jedi's presence, focusing on the source he discovers the identity. Target acquired, he moves out._

 _Johan cuts down a battalion of Sith Troopers with his green lightsaber._

 _A voice bellowed, "RANSIS!" The Jedi Knight whips around to see Alec launching himself at Johan yellow lightsaber ignited._

 _Johan uses Form III to withstand the attack that generates a shock wave._

 _Alec seethed, "I have been waiting for this moment. You killed my parents. Now the time has come to put you down, Jedi!" Alec unleashes his rage on the older man, a hard uppercut staggers the Jedi Knight before he recovers and passively meets the Sith's attacks. Behind his mask, Alec's electric blue eyes burn fiery yellow as he draws on the dark side of the Force wanting to kill this Jedi._

 _The two combatants throw a Force push at each other, Johan grunts as he fought against the teenager's raw power. The clashing Force attacks cancel each other out sending them flying backwards. Alec recovers first, charging at Johan while drawing his secondary blade. With a roar of pure rage, Alec reverses the grip on his primary blade with the intent on cutting his prey's head off. Johan blocks the strike and swiftly adjusts the angle of his green lightsaber to parry an overhead swing of Alec's second blade. Now holding both weapons in the Shien reverse grip Alec launches strike after strike fueled by the dark side._

 _After his initial surprise, Johan regains his calm demeanor and utilizes Soresu, conserving energy and waiting for his opponent to give in to frustration or tire himself._

 _Alec taunted, "What's the matter, Jedi? Afraid to attack? You disappoint me." He executes the Cross Strike with ferocity only the dark side of the Force can deliver._

 _Johan holds his ground, his staunch defense absorbing the attack. Keeping his primary blade in the reverse grip the Sith Warrior aims for his target's feet. Johan leaps over Alec, as the vengeful Sith turns around the Jedi Knight uses the Disarming Slash to rip Alec's second blade out of his hand, the hilt flies into the air and landing somewhere in the trees. Unfazed the teenager backhands the enemy before slashing at Johan who deflects each one then with a burst of speed Alec slices the Jedi's lightsaber hilt in two and looks to drive his blade through the duelist. Johan uses Tutaminis to catch the Sith's blade surprising him._

 _A yell diverts Alec's attention, looking to his left he spots a red-skinned Zabrak padawan rushing at him with a blue blade ignited. Ceasing his attack on Johan the Sith Warrior blocks the new attacker's lightsaber. Blocking an overhead thrust Alec looks to where his prey was seconds ago only to find Johan had escaped. Returning his anger-filled gaze to the Zabrak Alec snarls. The Zabrak pulls out a grenade activating the detonator. Hearing the timer counting down Alec looks to break the hold but the grenade explodes, separating the combatants. While the Jedi padawan rolls on the ground, Alec skid backwards until he's able to stop himself. Returning to his feet, he shows the chest plating of his armor taking the brunt of the explosion. The Zabrak gets up and throws a Force push that sends Alec crashing into a large boulder. Once again the armor took the brunt of the impact and Alec fights against the attack, slowly pulling himself free. The padawan launches a second, more powerful Force push that blows the boulder apart burying the Sith Warrior under rock fragments. Silence fills the air until the Zabrak feels a heat on his body, looking down he spots a yellow lightsaber piercing his chest. Alec explodes out of his rocky prison and extends his hand, directing his rage at the foolish Jedi. He soon forms a fist causing the Zabrak's head to explode in gory fashion, brains and bone fly in several directions. Grunting Alec calls his lightsaber back to him clipping it to his belt and searches for the other. He soon locates the silver hilt in a tree branch and uses the Force to retrieve it and clips it to the other side of his belt. Pieces of the cracked mask fall off parts of his left face and eyes that were electric blue again._

 _The leading Sith trooper walked up to him, "Lord Nova, I got good news and bad news."_

 _Alec asked with his back to the trooper, "What is it, commander?"_

 _The trooper said, "The good news is we succeeded in driving back the Republic troopers. The bad news is the Jedi got away."_

 _Alec said with dry sarcasm, "Nah, you think?" The young Sith was seething on the inside that his prey escaped him despite killing the Zabrak padawan which did little to calm him._

 _Upon returning to Korriban he enters his room and stayed there. The shock of the fact he just experienced his first kill hits Alec. It felt like a Ranchor smacked him hard._

 _The guilt of it was so great, the Sith Warrior didn't eat for a whole week._

 _Kenta was concerned about the slightly younger teen._

 _He said, "I'm worried about you, Alec."_

 _Alec shot him a look, "Really? I was under the impression that Sith think about themselves, not others."_

 _Kenta countered, "I'm not like most Sith. I don't follow the Sith Code with a hardcore mentality." He next counted with his fingers, "You can't sleep, you barely eat and it's showing in spars. To sum it up, you look like shit."_

 _Alec shouted, "I just killed another person! That's something you can simply wash off!"_

 _Kenta remained calm, "This is war, Alec. These kind of things happen. Are you chickening out?"_

 _Alec replied, "I'm not! I joined the Sith to make the Jedi, more specifically Johan Ransis pay for killing my parents!"_

 _Kenta asked, "Have you decided on what to do when this war is over?"_

 _After calming himself Alec scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."_

 _The slightly older Sith said, "You need to watch your back otherwise you won't live much longer." Kenta departs leaving Alec to reflect on his words. After a minute of silence he repairs his damaged mask._

 _The next day saw the Sith Warrior honing his skills with Niman, both dual bladed and single bladed followed by learning new Force techniques. His master sent him to a planet saturated with the dark side of the Force._

 _Stepping off his transport shuttle, Alec ventures through a forest until he hears a distant thud causing him to draw one of his lightsabers. His head moves around to pinpoint the source, the thuds become more distinct the closer they got. Now on alert, he ignites his blade. Hearing the footsteps from behind, Alec whips around to see trees fall down as a Ranchor mutated by Sith alchemy emerges._

 _Alec gags at the grotesque monster and grasps his lightsaber with both hands as the Ranchor lays its eyes on him. Unleashing a thunderous roar the beast charges, raising one of its thick, three digit clawed hands. Alec rolls to the right seconds before the hand slams into the ground. With a burst of speed that betrays its size the Ranchor grabs Alec and tosses him into its mouth then swallows. Alec finds himself sliding down the creature's throat but he had no intention on being its meal. He gives a newly acquired Force ability a test run._

 _Pulling his limbs in, he gathers energy then thrusts his limbs outward, releasing the gathered energy in a Force repulse. The Ranchor explodes in a shower of guts and gray matter._

 _One whiff of the entrails almost makes Alec vomit._

 _Local wildlife emerge from the trees, attracted by the smell. Some were wolves and others shaped like bears. Like the Ranchor, these creatures were also mutated by Sith alchemy._

 _Alec arms himself with both lightsabers in the Jar Kei version of the Makashi opening stance._

 _He mocked, "What are your fur balls waiting for, an invitation? Come and get me!" The next 5 minutes were nothing short of carnage._

 _The final wolf gets sliced to ribbons when Alec hears clapping, whipping around he spots a Human male Dark Jedi standing before him._

 _He stood around 6'2" tall, athletic build, 19 years old, short dark brown hair, yellow eyes and pale skin, both classic signs of dark side degradation and black robes. Attached to his belt was a heavy-duty lightsaber._

 _The Dark Jedi said, "You did well against my pets, young one."_

 _Alec frowned, "You created those? Sith alchemy is for masters of the Sith, you aren't one."_

 _The Dark Jedi stated, "True, I'm only a Dark Jedi but that doesn't mean I can't rip the knowledge out of a Sith's head. I had a natural connection with the dark side since birth. You must be one of Kaan's new recruits."_

 _Alec asked, "You know of Lord Kaan?"_

 _The Dark Jedi sneered, "Yes, I do. I was a member of his Brotherhood of Darkness once but he didn't like my view of where the Sith Order was going. After losing a duel to him, Kaan banished me here. Since then I have been plotting my revenge against the fool. Those monsters you destroyed were going to be a part of it but you killed them. So now, I must kill you." He draws his lightsaber, a red blade emerges and the Dark Jedi releases a Sith cry that sounded more bestial than human._

 _Slamming into Alec, the Dark Jedi swings his blade in rapid strikes the Sith Warrior meets his attacks with blocks and parries. He brings his dual blades up to thwart a downward strike from the Dark Jedi's red blade. The man's yellow eyes bore into Alec's electric blue when he shoves the Dark Jedi away with Force augmented strength. Switching to offense, Alec grips his second blade in the Shien reverse grip and swings his primary sideways followed by an uppercut from the second blade. Fueling his attacks with aggression, the Sith Warrior forces the Dark Jedi into a defensive posture. Blocking an attack from above, below, left, right, diagonally, horizontally or his limbs._

 _Alec jumps to save his feet and retaliates with a Force push taking the opponent by surprise. Angry, the Dark Jedi shoots Force lightning the bolts crackle toward Alec who brings his lightsabers up to absorb the current. Alec throws a charged Force push sending his opponent crashing through trees. A dark blur explodes out of the forest and slams into him, pinning Alec to a huge boulder. He next stabs his red lightsaber into the younger duelist's shoulder earning a cry of pain from Alec and a sadistic grin appears on the Dark Jedi's face. Fighting through the painful assault, Alec head butts the enemy followed by grabbing the Dark Jedi with the Force, throwing him back._

 _Alec grits his teeth as adrenaline floods his systems, numbing the pain. Directing his eyes at the Dark Jedi he runs forward dragging lightsabers on the ground that left a burnt trail on the soil. He executes the Cross Strike staggering his opponent and twirls around getting behind the Dark Jedi, kicking his knee out and raises both blades overhead to generate momentum. The Dark Jedi brings his lightsaber up to block the attack. Alec jumps back as the Dark Jedi spins on his knees swinging his red blade. Alec does the Draw Closer maneuver, grabbing the Dark Jedi with the Force and directing him onto the path of his blades. The dual beams of plasma stab the Dark Jedi through the chest. Angling his lightsabers downward Alec allows the man to slide off. At this point the adrenaline wears off. The intense pain causes Alec to drop his weapons as he instinctively grabs his injured shoulder. Calling his lightsabers via the Force, he clips them to his belt and walks over to his transport shuttle, ordering the pilot to take them back to Korriban. Placing his right hand on the injured shoulder, Alec directs Force energy into the wound. He feels the wound beginning to close making him release a sigh of relief. Once it healed completely, he rotates his shoulder to get rid of the soreness._

 _Returning to the Sith Academy, he informs his Sith Master of his mission, kneeling._

 _Yin crossed, "Ah, you encountered a former student of the academy on that planet. He told you he was planning on using those creatures mutated by Sith alchemy as revenge for Kaan banishing him there, right?"_

 _Alec nodded, "Yes. He never told me his name though. He was six-foot-two inches tall, nineteen years old, short dark brown hair, had the two classic signs of dark side degradation in the form of yellow eyes and pale skin and wore black robes. He also wielded a heavy-duty lightsaber."_

 _Yin closed his eyes in thought before opening them again, "Ah, that would be Lassal Thorn. He once was a student of mine but he became too ambitious and I had no choice but to disavow him. Enraged by what he saw as betrayal he challenged Lord Kaan, believing he was strong enough to defeat our leader. To my former student's humiliation Kaan defeated him and as punishment he banished Lassal to the planet you were on."_

 _Alec added, "He also knew how to effectively use Sith alchemy even though he was a Dark Jedi. He said he ripped the information out of a Sith Lord. He told me he had a natural connection to the dark side since birth."_

 _The middle-aged male Iktochi said, "He wasn't lying, apprentice. Despite what Jedi say, the dark side was the first side of the Force some individuals were introduced to and thus never truly fell. Lassal was one of those people. His connection to the dark side was stronger than anyone I know, apart from Lord Kaan. You are lucky you survived the duel with him. Lassal was an aggressive duelist, he showed no mercy to his opponents. He even tortured his foe as a way of prolonging their agony."_

 _Alec said, "I still won in the end."_

 _Yin shook his head, "No, you won by sheer luck." That statement left a sour taste in Alec's mouth as his Sith Master continued, "During sparring matches I see you're focused on predicting your opponent's move without taking into account of the environment around you. This tactical tunnel vision will get you killed if you don't rectify it. Rest up, apprentice. You have another mission tomorrow."_

 _The Sith Warrior bowed his head, "Yes, master." Stepping into his bedroom Alec collapses onto his bed._

 _The next day sees Alec finishing breakfast and heading to the briefing room where a young Sith officer stood with a datapad in hand._

 _He stood 5'8, 20 years of age, blue eyes, short blonde hair, tanned skin and wore the black military uniform of the Sith Empire._

 _The officer looked up from his datapad, "Ah, you must be Darth Nova our leader Kaan was talking about. My name is Lyle San, head of the 132nd Battalion of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Been part of it since I was fifteen, rising quickly through the ranks until I was promoted to General. I've led this battalion through some tough battles and came out alive. We promise not to fail you, Lord Nova." Typing on his datapad he said, "Our mission is to attack this village helping the Army of Light. We've been instructed not to show any mercy. Opposition is unknown so we must remain cautious." The Sith Warrior and the 132nd Battalion board the shuttle heading out for their mission on Ruusan._

 _Dropping out of hyperspace, the shuttle begins re-entry sequence._

 _Flying through the atmosphere, the craft's main wings fold upward as it touches down. The rear hatch opens allowing the passengers to depart._

 _Venturing through the target village, Alec couldn't help but wonder why Kaan wanted this village attacked. He could sense no Jedi present and the villagers are going about their daily lives._

 _Was this one of Kaan's tests to see if he was worthy to be a Sith?_

 _Alec joined the Order to get revenge on the Jedi for his parents' death but he was against killing innocent people. You'd have to be heartless and devoid of conscience to commit such an atrocity._

 _He made his decision, "We're not killing these people."_

 _Lyle blinked in surprise, "But my lord, we have been ordered to clear this village of the inhabitants that are aiding the Army of Light."_

 _Alec turned around to face the young soldier, "Look around you. Do they resemble Jedi sympathizers? No, they don't. Now let's return to base." Upon returning to Korriban, Alec stayed in his room to write a cleverly made report on his mission. To his surprise, the higher-ups fell for it and Kaan was pleased._

 _Five additional months pass by and Alec still suffered from tactical tunnel vision during his duels with the Jedi._

 _During one engagement with a seasoned Jedi Knight, Alec sustained series injuries. It was only through the intervention of the Sith Empire's best surgeons he was able to survive with a scar going across his chest serving as a reminder of how close he came to death. After recovering from his injuries, the young Sith Warrior started working to overcome this tactical tunnel vision and began to show in his duels, he became more aware of his surroundings and used the environment around him to his advantage. His opponent didn't expect this and was eventually overwhelmed by Alec's brutal lightsaber form. One ferocious X strike of dual blades cuts the Jed Knight to pieces. He also secretly went on a mission to find naturally occurring yellow Adegan crystals to replace the synthetic ones. Once he swapped them out, Alec crushed the synthetic crystals._

 _During the next ten years, Alec's kill record made him feared among the Jedi Order. Some practically ran away upon the sight of him but Alec didn't let them escape as he fried them to a crisp. He grew into an exceptionally powerful Sith but unlike the other members of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Alec didn't care about the Sith Code and instead embraced the Code of the Light Sith that Kenta and another fellow Light Sith named Yuna Rose followed. Alec discovered the light side was stronger than the dark side, finding abilities that had more sustaining capacity than dark side counterparts. The embrace of the Code of the Light Sith allowed Alec to keep his burning rage under control._

 _By the time he turned 26, Alec was still obsessed with finding Johan Ransis. However, the now promoted Jedi Master proved to be an elusive target never being in the same place for too long._

 _The Seventh Battle of Ruusan came and Alec found himself on the front line with his fellow Sith until Lyle contacted him, stating intelligence located Johan and was giving Alec the coordinates. Happy that his prey has been found, Alec boards a shuttle and orders the pilot to take him to those coordinates. When they arrive, the lands the shuttle to allow Alec to disembark before taking off again. Reaching out with the Force, the Sith Warrior narrows down his target's location. Thanks to honing his abilities, it doesn't take long to pinpoint the Jedi. He heads toward that area._

 _Johan and a young Female Chiss padawan were busy leading Republic troops until he senses the familiar presence. Arriving at a large, open field the man sees Alec standing there. The Sith Warrior raises his masked face, a calm visage hidden from view but the look in his eyes tell the story._

 _Alec takes in the Jedi's appearance._

 _Johan was now in his early 50's with graying medium-length brown hair and a few fine lines around his eyelids but the aura he emitted told Alec Johan was still strong. His wore white battle armor under brown robes._

 _Alec next switched to the middle-aged man's padawan._

 _Chiss were an enigmatic, tall, Near-Human species of the planet Csilla located in the Unknown Regions. They're best known for their blue skin and glowing red eyes, although it depended on the oxygen content of the surrounding area. The more oxygen present, the darker their skin and eyes became. The hair was typically jet black._

 _The Chiss padawan named Camilla was in her late teens, had shoulder-length black hair, blue skin and glowing red eyes of her species. She wore white battle armor with a few scorch marks and dark brown robes._

 _Johan stepped forward with his padawan, "We'll handle this, commander. You take your troops and move ahead, we'll catch up later."_

 _The commander nodded, "Yes, sir. Be careful." Alec doesn't pay attention to the Republic troops as they walk past him, keeping his eyes on the two Jedi._

 _When the troopers are gone, Alec lowers his hood fully exposing his black mask that completely covered his head with clamps holding it in place on the back. He keeps the cloak on while his opponents removed theirs. He draws his dual lightsabers, yellow blades spring to life. Johan and Camilla mirror his action igniting their single blades, Johan's green while Camilla's blue._

 _Johan enters the opening stance of Soresu and Camilla stands in the opening stance of Ataru._

 _Alec remains still waiting for his opponents to make the first move which they inevitably do._

 _Camilla leaps over Alec getting behind the Sith Warrior, Alec brings his second blade up to block a strike aimed for his chest while the primary thwarts a slash to his neck. Alec uses the momentum to shove Johan back and grabs Camilla with the Force, throwing her into her master. Dragging his lightsabers on the ground as he runs forward, grounding Force lightning onto his blades. Once he came close enough he swings the lightsabers in an X patterns, sending the lightning at his opponents in a move he calls Lightning Wave. Johan and Camilla scream from the pain of the attack. Without letting up Alec sends house-sized boulders at the two Jedi._

 _Johan sees through the painful fog the projectiles and intercepts with the Force sending them back at the Sith Warrior. A grin forms on Alec's face, halting the swarm in mid-flight and charges the rocks with Force lightning before re-launching them. Johan brings up a Force shield that absorbed the impact, protecting him and his padawan. Johan looks ahead to see their opponent nowhere to be found until the Force tells him to look up. Doing so allows them to witness Alec falling toward them, his fist crackling with electricity. Landing he slams the fist into the dirt generating a shockwave that sends Johan and Camilla flying. Looking behind him Alec spots trees. Grabbing them with the Force he rips the trees out of the ground and sends them at his prey._

 _Getting up, Johan and Camilla sense danger and cut the trees. Alec doesn't let up sending more trees, displaying his aggressive lightsaber technique._

 _After slicing the last tree Camilla grunted, "Who is this guy, Master?"_

 _Johan said, "An opponent twenty years earlier, Darth Nova. He's out for my blood. His lightsaber form was unrefined when we first fought but it's different now. His anger isn't as prominent, it's better controlled. In fact I can barely feel it." Camilla jumps at Alec, executing the Hawkbat Swoop._

 _The Sith Warrior stands his ground, waiting for his opponent to land the strike. He brings his dual blades up thwarting the Hawkbat Swoop and seizes Camilla with the Force and slams her to the ground. Restoring her vertical base Camilla fails to react in time to an uppercut catapulting her into the air, Alec jumps to follow. He next hits an ax kick, sending the Chiss padawan back to the ground, this time landing face-first. Landing on his feet in a crouch position to disperse the energy Alec smirks at the female Chiss._

 _He taunted, "Is this the best you can do, padawan? If so then I'm disappointed."_

 _Camilla jumps to her feet swinging her blue lightsaber at the Sith Warrior who blocks it with his yellow one._

 _Alec said, "Why do you serve the Jedi? Their ways are antique, outdated, boring. Living by their philosphy means they're holding you back from achieving your potential."_

 _Camilla shook her head, "No, you're wrong!"_

 _Alec furthered, "Am I? You haven't dealt with a Jedi killer until now. Many promising Jedi fell to my blades, padawan. Do you think you'll succeed where others failed?" He kicks Camilla in the chest launching her toward her master. He walks forward a few feet then stops holding his lightsabers in a mocking posture._

 _He thrusts his hand forward demonstrating his increased connection with the Force. Recovering Johan charges swinging his blade in an attempt to break Alec's guard but none of them get past his yellow blades. Alec mirrors his movement when he suddenly turns off his second lightsaber, clipping it to his belt then grabs Johan's wrist squeezing it to let go of his lightsaber and throws him across the battlefield, Johan rolls until he collides with a boulder. Alec senses Camilla running at him and quickly turns around, pinning to a tree._

 _He said, "Your master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi. You'd be better off with the Brotherhood of Darkness." Camilla fights to keep her lightsaber from cutting her but it was proving futile as the blue blade was brought closer to her throat by Alec manipulating it with the Force._

 _Johan returns to his feet and sees his student in danger. Alec feels an attack coming and quickly spins to block the strike, shoving the middle-aged Jedi Master back he goes on the offense throwing aggressive slashes. The Jedi Master grits his teeth. He opponent was barely giving any chance to retaliate and wasn't making the same mistakes as in their first encounter twenty years earlier. During a blade lock Alec senses Camilla attempting a sneak attack, so he draws his second lightsaber again stabbing her through the chest. Camilla has a look of disbelief on her face before she slides off._

 _Alec returned his attention to Johan. They parry strikes and enter a Force lock, Alec keeps Johan's Force push at bay then decides to counter with a powerful Force push of his own._

 _He taunted, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist, Johan. Give up and I'll send your body back to the council. What's left of it."_

 _Johan shook his head, "I will have to turn down that offer, Sith. Why can't I sense the dark side within?"_

 _A smile formed on Alec's masked face, "It's because I have chosen to follow the light side of the Force. Although not in the same way you Jedi follow. I want to live the way I see fit not be a slave to politics like you Jedi allowed yourselves to. Did you ever stop to think you're not the paragons of justice you claim to be? During my time in the Sith archives, I discovered you committed a big no-no. Your precious Jedi Order felt it was necessary to declare genocide on the Sith species. That one act is why our hatred for you burns like fire through our veins. Your life ends here, Johan Ransis." Alec dashes toward Johan with a burst of Force speed using the momentum to hammer at the Jedi Master's defense._

 _Johan blocks a downward thrust from Alec's primary blade and jumps back to escape the second. Alec blocks a sweeping strike._

 _He said, "Come on, Jedi. Stop holding back, make me enjoy this fight." He pinned the man's green blade to the ground, "Release your anger, old man. Only your hatred can save you." Johan resists the temptation and continues to battle Alec._

 _The Sith Warrior starts back peddling toward the trees behind and suddenly jumps into them, vanishing from view. Johan follows walking into the trees. Due to their massive trees, Ruusan's parent star's light had difficulty penetrating the leafs._

 _Alec's voice echoed through area, "Can you feel that sense of uneasiness starting to creep in? Not expected me to adjust my fighting style over the course of twenty years?" He launched a massive tree at Johan who cut it in half as the Sith Warrior continued, "Perhaps the galaxy would be better off under Sith control than you Jedi. We know when to take action and not debate on what to do. You Jedi have lost sight of what you stand for." Johan looks directly ahead to see Alec walking into view, entering the dual blade Makashi opening position._

 _Without taking his eyes off of Johan grabs a pair of trees behind the Jedi Master and launches them at the middle-aged man. Johan turns to intercept them and Alec quickly closes the distance exchanging strikes. During a blade lock, Alec breaks more trees into smaller pieces then launches the projectiles at Johan, striking him in the side of his face. Another barrage strikes him in the back. Alec ends the assault with a powerful Force push sending Johan crashing through a whole bunch of trees the sound of bark snapping echoes through the air._

 _Johan groans after feeling the pain on his back subside, he's surprised the spinal cord didn't snap from all those impacts. Rubbing his back Johan gets up and wanders through the forest keeping his guard up for any surprise attacks. He suddenly backs away as Alec appears seemingly out of nowhere wielding a single blade. The Sith Warrior cuts loose, trading precision and control for overwhelming power blows, batting at the Jedi Master's defense while forcing him to back peddle. Alec's yellow blade leaves deep cuts in trees. Blocking a counterattack, Alec pushes Johan back. The Sith Warrior grounds Force lightning onto his lightsaber again. Excitement flows through Alec knowing the end is near._

 _Locking blades, he subtly manipulates the lightning onto Johan's hands. He yelps but somehow keeps a secured grip on his weapon. Alec advances on his prey, executing the Disarming Slash to rip Johan's lightsaber out of his hands. He next pins the Jedi Master to the ground via the Force and cuts off his right arm eliciting a scream of agony from Johan. The Sith Warrior isn't done however. He climbs over to the pinned Jedi Master and starts punching his face in. With every strike, Johan's face becomes more and more unrecognizable until one final punch literally shatters it._

 _Getting off Alec stares at the corpse._

 _He did it. He got revenge! He got his retribution!_

 _'There's no greater relief than of vengeance sated. Now my parents can rest in peace.' Alec thought._

 _Looking down at his defeated opponent he watches the body vanish, becoming one with the Force. Alec decides to keep Johan's lightsaber as a trophy._

 _His holocommunicator beeped and answered it, "Yes?" The holographic image of Lyle appears._

 _He saluted, "Lord Nova, my men have taken of Johan's Republic troops. We await further instructions."_

 _Alec ordered, "Push forward. The Army of Light mustn't win this war."_

 _Lyle nodded, "Yes, my lord." Alec ends the transmission looking up into the sky._

 _The following day sees Alec battling Republic alongside Kenta and Yuna when Kenta had a spaced out look on his face. Alec believed this happened whenever Kenta had a premonition._

 _Snapping out of it Kenta ordered, "We need to leave now."_

 _Alec asked, "Why? Something wrong?"_

 _Kenta said, "Kaan's going to detonate the Thought Bomb. I don't know the exact details but it sounds bad. We need to get as far away as we can before that thing goes off."_

 _Alec cocked his head to the left slightly in a skeptical manner, "Are you sure?"_

 _Yuna said, "Kenta's visions have saved our lives plenty of times. There's no reason to begin to doubt them now." The Sith trio head for the Twilight Dawn with Kenta bolting toward the cockpit, hopping into the pilot seat and light up the engines._

 _The Twilight Dawn lifts off into the vacuum of space, clearing Ruusan when Kenta and Alec feel the Thought Bomb detonate. The screams of Force sensitives as their bodies dissolve and their essence absorbed by the bomb. Kenta faints from the effects and Alec nearly does as well but he found the strength to stay conscious._

 _Yuna flies the ship until Kenta recovers._

End of flashback

Alec opens his electric blue eyes, ending his meditation.

'When one chapter in a person's life closes, another begins. That new chapter involves me and my comrades battling this Galactic Empire. We'll everything in our power to see it fall.' He thought, standing up.

He stretches feeling his bones pop after remaining still for so long.

Alec heads for the commons area to see what his friends are doing.

A/N: Chapter 12 done finally. Had a serious case of writer's block here but I was able to push through after taking a break from writing.

Here we got to see Alec's journey in becoming the Sith Warrior he is now.

He joined the Brotherhood of Darkness later than Kenta or Yuna and became obsessed with finding the Jedi who killed his parents.

Alec eventually rejected the Sith Code and instead chose to embrace the Code of the Light Sith he follows today which proved vital in his battle against the man behind his parents' death: Johan Ransis.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 13

Vader 23A


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Visiting A Friend

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

The Forgotten Star flies through the vastness of space, its crew wanted criminals by the Empire as decreed by Emperor Palpatine. Leon found it adorable since he knew the old man was only delaying his inevitable death.

Kenta, Yuna and Alec stand in the back of the ship watching their apprentice go through the sequences of Vaapad after finishing the recording of Mace Windu doing the sequences.

She swings her lightsaber with graceful movement. Leon was watching her every movement seeing where she needed to work on if she was to survive in the long run. Being a veteran of the Clone Wars, he knew a lightsaber duelist needs to keep his or her skills sharp because one mistake can be fatal.

His icy blue eyes wander to the holocron next to the Sith apprentice, it takes only a moment to recognize it.

He said, "That's the Great Holocron, it's the most prized holocron in the Jedi Order. How did you get it?"

Ending her lightsaber sequences Alexandra replied, "It was during my search for more information about Form VII Juyo that I came across this in the Jedi Temple. Either it was hidden or the Jedi protected it to their last breath that the clones didn't acquire it."

Leon crossed his arms, "It contains records of important events throughout galactic history and individuals' input of things. Nobody was able to withstand the enormous knowledge the Great Holocron possesses, not even Yoda could. Do you think you can?"

Alexandra looked at him, "I don't think so, Leon. I'd suffer from knowledge overload and I am certain you would too." She suddenly experiences a flashback to her confrontation with Darth Vader inside the temple.

The Sith Lord handled her and Leliana like they were amateurs in combat, Alexandra considered herself and the smuggler lucky they didn't suffer any serious injuries. The skull-like face of Vader's mask plus the mechanical breathing sent chills down her spine. The young Sith wondered if Vader had been a Sith himself for a long time during which he killed Jedi.

Alexandra next thought of her battle with the Emperor. His connection to the dark side was unlike anything she experienced. To her it felt he was nothing more but cold and death. No, he was the dark side incarnate. His power dwarfed that of Vader's. His Force lightning alone was intense. She remembers it burning her eyelashes. And those yellow eyes had no soul in them. If Leon hadn't shown up the young Sith wouldn't have survived that encounter.

Leliana walks into the room.

Kenta looked at her, "Something on your mind, Leliana?"

The smuggler placed a hand on her hip, tilting it to the side, "We're heading for Nar Shaddaa."

Alec asked, "What for?"

Leliana told him, "I want to visit a friend there. She owns a bar."

Leon queried, "What about the Empire? Has it declared martial law on the planet?"

The smuggler turned to him, "Not that I'm aware of. The Hutts are the dominant species on the planet. The Empire tolerates them as long as the Hutts don't do anything considered shady."

Leon looked at her sideways, "Meaning shady against them specifically."

Kenta crossed his arms, "The Hutts. I can't stand those overgrown slugs. Their arrogance and mindset of 'I'm superior to you' makes me sick to my stomach. The galaxy wouldn't shed a tear if they were exterminated. Just being in the same room with one is enough to make me want to kill them."

Leliana nodded, "I agree."

Leon asked, "Is this friend of yours a looker?"

Leliana grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know."

The ex-Jedi returned it, "I'd love to."

The young woman held laughter back, "You'll have to wait 'till we get there." She heads for the cockpit again, typing in the coordinates for the Smuggler's Moon.

Once the ship flew through hyperspace Leliana stepped into the commons and explained, "Once we arrived, I'll lead you there but you will have to leave your weapons on the ship. My friend has a strict policy of not allowing guns in her bar. She was a dancer to a Hutt once." She saw Kenta clench his fist, unknowingly bringing up a memory of the man's past, "She was one hell of a card player, probably one of only three that could give me a run for my money and that's saying something. Her gambling skills allowed my friend to buy her way to freedom. Afterward she opened her own bar that eventually became a popular place for stiff drinks and music on Nar Shaddaa. She still has plans to expand and make additions to the place. If we blend in with the crowd, we should be able to get there."

Kenta asked, "Did your friend put her former Hutt master in his place?"

Leliana replied, "You will have to ask her." She faintly heard the control panel beep, "Ah, we've arrived." The smuggler ventures back to the cockpit, sitting in the pilot seat and pulls the lever to the hyperdrive forward bringing the Forgotten Star out of hyperspace as the moon appears in front of them.

She steers the ship to landing dock 4A and lands. Leliana shuts off the engines and the ramp lowers. Following her order, the group leaves their weaponry on the ship including Leon albeit reluctantly. The ex-Jedi complained how Leliana could keep her weapons while they couldn't. Leliana told him she could keep her weapons on the condition they were set to stun. They walk down the ramp and stop for a moment taking in the scenery.

Kenta said, "Never imagined I would step foot on the Smuggler's Moon again."

Leon agreed, "Yeah seeing this place once was enough for me. A freighter I was on docked here and I jumped ship to get back to the Core Worlds, because you know Imperials won't kill themselves."

Leliana told them, "Follow me." The group ventures through the city eventually finding the bar to Leliana's friend.

A bouncer droid stepped in front of them, "Halt. State your name."

Leliana smiled, "Hey, Tech. It's me, Leliana Ashford." She sees recognition or something close appear in the droid's optical lenses.

He said, "It's been too long since I last saw you. What brings you here?"

Leliana told it, "Here to visit Emmara."

Tech looked at her companions, "And these people are with you?"

The smuggler nodded, "Yes, Tech. Don't worry I ordered them to leave their weapon on my ship."

Tech stepped to the side, "Please, come in."

Leliana smiled again, "Thank you, Tech." The smuggler guides her companions through the interior of the building with music in the background and the mixed lighting created a lively atmosphere. On the dance floor, the group sees customers of different species dance to the music while others chatted at the tables. The group reaches the service bar and Leliana rings the bell.

A voice said, "Coming!" In no time, Leliana's friend appeared. Leon does a double take on the Twi'lek.

'Blue skin, form fitting clothes, enchanting red eyes, this one's a looker.' He thought.

Emmara smiled brightly at the smuggler, "If it isn't my Little Lily. Things have been gloomy since you last came here."

Leliana returned, "Hello, Emmy. It's been a while."

The Twi'lek asked, "What brings you back to Nar Shaddaa?"

Leliana shrugged, "Wanted to visit you. Anything new happen in my absence?"

Emmara's smile left her face, "Made a few additions to the bar I could show you. Have plans to expand beyond this part of the moon but the Empire has put a stop to that, something about hunting wanted fugitives. I take it you're the ones the Empire's hunting?"

Leliana shook her head, "Not just me." She stepped to the side, "Emmara, these are my comrades in arms. Kenta Stone, Alec Sunrider, Yuna Rose, Leon Solstice and Alexandra Wolf." Emmara's deep red eyes land on the young Sith apprentice scanning her.

The Twi'lek said, "I know that name. So you're the one who captured my Little Lilly's heart. Pleased to meet you, Alexandra."

The young Sith blushed, "Nice to meet you as well, Emmara. Cool place you got here."

Emmara's smile turned more seductive, "Not as much as you. Why don't you come with me to my room and I can show you a few things."

Alexandra's blush reddened, "Uh...I..."

Emmara giggled, "I'm just messing with you. She's quite the catch, Little Lily."

Leliana pulled her lover closer, "Yes, she is. Has the Empire been giving you problems?"

The Twi'lek's smile faltered, "They've been coming by often asking me if I saw you. I kept telling them no and ordered them to leave before I ordered Tech to throw them out. My patience with these patrols is at its end."

Leon grinned, "So they're here is what you're saying." He cracked his knuckles at the thought of killing Imperials, "Give us the location of their base and we'll tear it apart."

Emmara said, "Wish I knew the location."

Leon's shoulder sagged in disappointment, "Shame. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll find us here, then I'll kill them."

The Twi'lek's gaze turned to her old friend, "Did you tell him my policy on weapons?"

Leon answered, "Oh no she did but I don't need weapons to kill. I'm really good with my hands. And I mean good."

The Twi'lek smirked, "Oh really?" She asked with a coo, "Care to show me?"

Leon raised an eyebrow, "I like you." He realizes the type of flirt the Twi'lek was.

Her eyes darted past Kenta and the smile faded, "Looks like that Imperial patrol is back. Did they find your ship, Leliana?"

The smuggler shook her head, "No, I landed on dock 4A. That's rarely used."

Kenta guessed, "One of the locals must have seen us and reported to the authorities."

Seeing the shadow of Imperial units coming Emmara ordered, "Hide!" The group moves behind the Twi'lek, past the bar and into the kitchen, Leon sneaks a peek from the service desk.

The Imperial patrol was made up of Alana, the Shadow Guard the group encountered during their attack on the Imperial base on Annexes and another clad in a black robe. Reaching the bar, the figure lowers its hood.

She was around Alexandra's age, stood 5'3, had shoulder-length red hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin with freckles and 30C cup breasts. Beneath the robe was a sleeveless black bodysuit with a utility belt holding her lightsaber.

Alexandra pulled on the ex-Jedi, "Get down, you idiot!"

Emmara greeted, "Ah, Alana and Mara Jade. What brings you two here?"

Mara said with a sharp tone, "Don't act so casual, Twi'lek. You know why we came here."

Emmara tilted her head, "No, I don't."

The young woman said, "One of the locals reported a group of individuals landed on dock 4A. I know they came here, I sensed their presence."

Emmara waved it off, "I haven't seen these people walk into my bar." She sees Mara's eyes grow cold.

Alana said, "Quit playing games, Twi'lek. Tell us where they are or I'll torture you until you crack. Choose your next words carefully." Emmara isn't fazed by the threat, her hand moving unseen towards the security button underneath the service desk that alerted Tech of someone Emmara wanted thrown out of her bar.

In the kitchen Leliana hears the two threatening her friend. She keeps her anger in check, not wanting to give away their presence. She next hears Emmara choking.

Back with the trio, Alana had Emmara in the midst of a Force choke, "Tell us the identity of your friends, wretch otherwise I'll rip it out of your head!"

Emmara said, "Fuck you, Imperials!"

Mara donned a cruel smile, "You're defiant. In the end, you will give us what we want. Alana, do it." The Shadow Guard probes the young Twi'lek's mind despite Emmara's best efforts to resist. A scream escapes her. Once she discovered it, Alana ends the probe and tells her partner who it is.

Inside the kitchen Leliana hears Emmara scream and was about to help her when Kenta uses his strength to hold her down.

Kenta shook his head as he whispered, "No, Leliana. You'll give away our position."

She then heard Mara say, "Ah, so it's Liliana Ashford. She's someone very close to you. I wonder how she'd react if I torture you until she comes to your aid." Leliana reaches for her blaster pistols only for Kenta to tighten his hold.

Alana releases Emmara at Mara's command.

The Twi'lek glared at them, "Get out and never come back!"

Mara laughed, "No, we'll be meeting again, Twi'lek. Next time however, we won't be as merciful. You refuse to cooperate and I will kill you myself." The two depart, Mara's cloak flowing behind her. Emmara's red eyes bore holes into their heads until they're out of sight.

Leliana and the others come out of the kitchen and the smuggler places a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Emmara said, "I'm fine, Little Lily."

Leon asked, "Who was that hot babe next to the Shadow Guard? I know that was Alana because I had a lightsaber duel against her when we attacked Annexes but I don't know the redhead."

Emmara answered, "That was Mara Jade. She's an Emperor's Hand."

Leon asked excitedly, "Really? I haven't killed on of those yet. This might be a fun trip after all."

Alexandra asked, "What's an Emperor's Hand?"

The Twi'lek replied, "They carry out missions delivered by the Emperor himself, usually assassinations. Basically hit men. Mara Jade is the best Hand the Emperor has. She comes by here searching for corrupt Imperials or rebellious people that can be a threat to the Empire."

Yuna asked, "And has Mara threatened your life before?"

Emmara placed a hand on her hip, gazing at the Sith Warrior, "Scare tactics. I've been threatened by individuals more dangerous than her. Mara's ruthless in her missions, she won't stop until her target is killed, kidnapped or whatever the Emperor commands."

Leon grinned, "Sounds like my kind of girl." Alec gives him a look before stomping on his foot.

Alexandra covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

The ex-Jedi glared at the Sith Warrior, "You wanna go? I'm more than happy to oblige kicking your ass."

Emmara said, "Please behave, you two. No violence allowed in my bar." Alec watches the ex-Jedi do a complete 180 in terms of personality when he grabs the Twi'lek's hands.

He flashed her a cool smile, "How about we go somewhere private where we can get to know each other better?"

The blue-skinned female Twi'lek smiled, "Tempting as that is, I have a bar to run."

Leon persisted, "Close early. No one will ever know."

Leliana pulled him by the ear back to them, "Control yourself, ladies man."

Leon said to her, "I am! Or did you not notice how I kept myself from murdering the Imperials that walked in here?" He next said in mock hurt, "Why is everyone so mean today?"

Emmara giggled, "You guys are funny. Come on, I'll show what I added to the place." She leads them through the bar, entering a VIP lounge.

The walls were painted a pleasant blue with some decorations, a large black leather couch that can hold about 5 people, a service bar with a granite counter and bottles of different beverages laid on the cherry wood shelves.

The Twi'lek said, "I added this VIP lounge a few weeks ago. Already had many high class people use this for business meetings and parties. Provide they clean up after themselves." She next leads to an arcade that was recently built filled with pinball machines, driver games, prize cranes and token dispensers. The Twi'lek stated it was meant for kids to play in.

The final addition she made to the bar was a sport area where fans could watch their favorite sport without the other occupants of the bar interrupting them.

After the little tour the group enter the main area when a new song plays and they spot an Imperial officer off-duty ringing for Emmara, the group notices the Twi'lek doesn't have a scowl on her face making them wonder why.

The officer was around 23 years of age, fair skin, brown eyes, short black hair and wore the green uniform Imperials of his rank.

Emmara waits for the Imperial to order what he wanted and nods.

As they watched her prepare the man's drink Leon asked, "Who's that?"

Emmara replied, "That Imperial officer? That's Tim Nightwalker. He visits this place frequently whenever he's done with his shift. He says my place is the only positive thing about Nar Shaddaa."

Leon said, "He seems nice for an Imperial."

The Twi'lek replied, "His parents raised him to be respectful and that irks some of the higher ranking Imperials. Tim told me one time he was bored being assigned here on Nar Shaddaa he would rather engage some pirate fleet than doing practically nothing inside the base." Finishing the concoction, Emmara walks over to Tim and sets it on the table for him, the oddly behaved Imperial thanks her and begins drinking the beverage, feeling its contents calming his nerves.

Kenta faces the Imperial and extends his hand, probing his mind with the Force. He hopes to find the location of the base. The Sith Warrior succeeds and ends the mind probe.

Turning around to face the bar he said to the others, "I discovered the base's location. It's about 4 miles away from here. Let's head over and burn it to the ground."

Leon smiled, "Finally some action, now you're speaking my language. What are we waiting for, an invitation? Le's head over and tear stuff up."

Leliana told him, "I'm flying us there."

Leon asked, "Why? I'm an excellent pilot, Leliana. Don't you trust me?"

The smuggler crossed her arms, "My adopted father entrusted the ship to me along with the droids, thus only I get to fly it. Anyone else gets a blaster to the leg."

Leon said in mock sadness, "Leliana, we've known each for some time and you don't trust me. Why must fate be so cruel to me?"

Leliana smiled, "There's no need to be so melodramatic." She turned to her Twi'lek friend, "I'll try paying you another visit soon, Emmy."

Emmara nodded, "Please do, it gets rather lonely without you around." She next looked at Alexandra running a finger along the curve of her chin seductively, "Take care of my Little Lily, she's my friend. You're also free to come visit me as well. I can show you a good time." She gives the young Sith a wink causing Alexandra to blush madly.

She smiled nervously, "Sure, Emmara. It was a pleasure to meet you." The blue-skinned Twi'lek waves good-bye to them.

Exiting the building, the group departs, Alexandra and her Force sensitive comrades along with Yuna bring their hoods up, concealing their identities then the black-haired Sith apprentice conceals their Force signature. They soon reach the Forgotten Star, the ramp closes behind them and Leliana hops into the pilot seat lighting up the engines. The HWK-290 light freighter lifts off the landing pad and heads for the Imperial base activating the stealth system.

Inside a private room of the Imperial base, Mara Jade and Alana kneel before the holographic image of Darth Vader, the Sith Lord's mechanical breathing audible.

He asked, _"Have you detected the presence you felt?"_

Alana said, "No, my lord. Whoever landed on Nar Shaddaa is concealing their Force signature."

Mara corrected, "It's not one person but five."

Darth Vader crossed his arms, _"Someone powerful enough to conceal their Force signature from you two." It suddenly came to him, "Must be those individuals the Emperor talked about."_

Mara raised her head, "The people who have been attacking Imperial bases among the Core Worlds?"

The Dark Lord nodded, _"Yes. They plan on destabilizing the peace we are working to restore to the galaxy. The Emperor has offered a reward for the one who brings them before him for judgment which we all know what happens to those who dare attack the Empire. Have you uncovered their identities?"_

Alana said, "One of them, Lord Vader."

Vader's masked face turned to her, _"Who?"_

Alana suppressed a smile, "Leliana Ashford."

Recognition flashes through Vader's mind, _"That smuggler I encountered in the Jedi Temple. She would be the perfect bait to lure the others. Actually that black-haired girl that was with her would be better. Her ability to conceal herself from me or the Emperor demonstrates her powerful connection to the Force. However she is still new to it and doesn't have the full grasp of the power it can bestow. Alana."_

The Shadow Guard answered, "Yes, Lord Vader?"

The Dark Lord commanded, _"Find the black-haired girl and bring her to me. I want her alive."_

Alana bowed her head, "Yes, my lord."

Vader sensed Mara's eagerness, _"As for you, Mara I want you to capture Leliana or her other Force sensitive comrades. Alive as well. The Emperor wants to execute them personally."_

The redhead acknowledged, "Understood, my lord." The projection of Darth Vader fazes out just as the base's alarms sound.

The base's announcement said, _"Intruders detected on the main floor. Dispatch security ASAP."_ On the main floor of the base, Leon blasts a squadron of stormtroopers with Force lightning, a look of disappointment appears on the ex-Jedi's face at how easy it was to kill the Imperial troopers.

'The Emperor focuses more on quantity than quality. These guys need to work on their aim.' He thought.

He sighed, "Is this all they're going to send after us? Boring. Where's that Emperor's Hand lady? I want to fight her."

Alec runs past him and swings his dual lightsabers, yellow blurs cut through the stormtroopers. He severs the final trooper below the waist. The group ventures further into the base until they spot Alana and Mara waiting for them.

Mara raises her head and opens her eyes, gazing at the group remembering Darth Vader's orders. She was tasked to bring Leliana and her companions to the Emperor for personal execution.

Leon said, "Couldn't stop thinking about you, Mara. I must say you're looking fine in that outfit, allow me to take you out for dinner and get to know each other." Mara didn't respond and the ex-Jedi continued, "Not much of a talker, eh?" Mara removes her outer cloak and ignites her slightly sleek lightsaber a purple blade emerges.

Alana draws her lightsaber as well.

Leon turned to the red-haired Sith Warrior, "Care to join in fighting Mara?"

Yuna shrugged, "Sure." She ignites her blue blade and Leon draws his silver primary and red shoto.

Alexandra said, "Leliana, me and Alec will handle Alana. You and Kenta go on and find the base's control room."

Kenta nodded, "Be careful." He throws a powerful Force push, knocking the enemies off their feet. They run past the two and further into the base.

Returning to their feet, Alana enters the Makashi opening stance and Mara entered the opening stance of Ataru.

Leon grinned, "Makashi and Ataru, huh? That's a decent combo, not the best choice considering who your opponents are but hey even I was a novice once."

Leon leaps at Mara executing the Saber Swarm the Emperor's Hand blocks the attack and retaliates with a kick aimed at his stomach Leon jumps back to avoid while Yuna exchanges parries with the younger duelist, Mara back flips over Yuna. The redhead Sith Warrior spins around blocking a stab maneuver then retaliates with a Juyo decapitation. Mara ducks and throws a powerful Force push on Yuna, the older redhead skids on the ground. Mara looks to utilize the Hawkbat Swoop when she senses danger turning on the heel of her boot stopping Leon's primary blade. She notices a grin form on his face before seeing the shoto coming at her. She uses the Force to freeze it. Mara throws a Force empowered heel kick to the side of Leon's ribs launching the ex-Jedi across the floor.

He quickly recovered jumping to his feet smiling at the Hand, "Heh heh, this is getting interesting."

Mara told him, "You won't interfere with the Emperor's mission of restoring peace to the galaxy, Leon Solstice."

Leon said, "I'm happy to know I am so popular among the Empire. Pity it won't last to see the Emperor die at my hands."

Mara replied not amused, "Not if you die first."

Alec shoots Force lightning at Alana who uses her lightsaber to absorb the current. Holding his off-hand blade in the Shien reverse grip the Sith Warrior thrusts his primary horizontally to cut off Alana's sword arm, the Shadow Guard parries it then quickly maneuvers her purple blade to thwart that attack.

Alexandra leaps out behind her Sith Master, silver lightsaber raised above her head and slams it onto Alana's upon landing. The Sith apprentice cuts loose releasing numerous power blows that Alana has no trouble blocking. However, the black-haired Sith doesn't hold back. Alana gives the younger duelist credit. She could put up a fight despite being a newbie to lightsaber dueling.

Kenta and Leliana find themselves pressed against the wall of a corridor leading to the control room.

Leliana pops out of the corner shooting her blaster pistols in retaliation before retreating. Kenta draws his saberstaff, igniting both blades. Jumping out of his corner he cocks the arm holding the weapon and throws like a deadly boomerang, guiding it with the Force. Sad to say the stormtroopers didn't stand a chance as the twin blades of plasma cut through them. The last body drops as Kenta calls his saberstaff back. Catching it he deactivates one blade. Turning to Leliana he waves his hand telling her it's okay to move.

They run down the corridor and reach the door to the control room. To their surprise the door was unlocked sliding open for them. They're even more surprised to find it empty.

Walking over to the console Leliana types on the keyboard until they see the message asking if she wants to initiate the base's self-destruct sequence. The smuggler chooses yes.

Back with the lightsaber combatants, they continue clashing blades when the alarm blares throughout the base getting their attention.

The in-base announcement said, _"Warning! The base will self-destruct in two minutes. All personnel please evacuate."_ Yuna blocks a strike from Mara and executes the Makashi Riposte, redirecting the angle of the attack before landing a light cut on Mara's sword arm and left leg. The shorter redhead screams in pain. She lays on the ground as Yuna towers over the Hand lightsaber raised to end the woman's life. Just when it reaches halfway it's intercepted by a silver blade. Looking up she sees Leon stopping from landing the killing blow.

She asked, "What do you think you're doing, Leon?"

Leon replied, "Stopping you from stealing my kill. Also this base is going to blow."

Yuna said, "She's an Emperor's Hand. If she gets away she will only come back to hunt us down." Out of the corner of her eye Yuna sees Mara reaching for her blaster, the Sith Warrior slices it before Mara can fire.

The in-base announcement stated, _"Base self-destruct one minute and counting."_

While Alec dueled with Alana, his apprentice pulled her communicator and said, "Leliana, Kenta, we're pulling out. No point dying here."

Kenta said on the other end, _"We're almost at your position."_ Mara pulls a flash bang from her belt and throws it.

The group finds their vision temporarily impaired and ears ringing. Once the sensation ends, Mara and Alana are gone. Yuna clenches her fist.

Alexandra grabs her and the group runs toward the entrance, diving out when the timer hits zero and the base explodes. They get up.

Leon dusted himself off, "That's one less Imperial base to worry about." He asked the group, "Who's hungry?" He felt anger coming from Yuna.

The normally cheerful Sith Warrior was pissed at the ex-Jedi. She walks over and lands a right hook hard enough to send Leon onto his butt. He rubs his cheek.

She said, "What the hell were you thinking, Leon? I had that woman. She was a real threat to us and you stopped me!"

Leon answered, "If you remember I had dibs on killing her. Also it'd be a waste."

Yuna snorted, "Hmph, you act just like every Jedi hypocrite. Believing killing should be the last resort. This passive mindset is what led the Jedi Order to its extinction!"

Leon told her, "Okay first don't lump me in with the rest of those losers, I've proven time and again that I'm better than them at...pretty much everything. I know the benefits of putting a dangerous individual to the sword. I tried convincing the Jedi Council to change but of course they didn't listen. Even though I've proven them wrong dozens of times."

The redhead said, "Except back there wasn't one of Jedi passiveness. It's because you were drawn by that woman's beauty! You wanted to take her, an Emperor's Hand, out to dinner! She would kill you faster than you could blink!"

Leon blinked, "That's not it!" He shrugged, "Well part of the reason, like ten percent, well twenty like a solid thirty percent, maybe thirty-five to forty or fifty-ish."

Yuna went on, "You said yourself that every Imperial deserves to suffer the most painful death. That includes female Imperials as well, Leon."

The ex-Jedi advised, "You need to calm down, beautiful."

Yuna seethed, "Don't 'beautiful' me, Leon! That kind of attitude will get you killed!"

Leon said, "I lived this long aaaaaaand I don't die."

Yuna replied, "It's because the Emperor's toying with you. Now he's serious. Playtime's over, Leon!"

The ex-Jedi answered, "I'm well aware of that and by the way, he's only serious when he knows I'm involved. Because he knows I can kill him which is why he from me all the time."

The Sith Warrior's anger increased, "Except you don't realize we're in this together. However, you're too blind by your revenge to understand that!" She walks past him toward the Forgotten Star.

Leon said, "Come on, Yuna, don't be like that."

Yuna stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Good fuck yourself, Jedi." She resumes walking up the ship's ramp.

The young man's shoulders dropped and he sighed violently jamming his fingers at his own chest, "So not a Jedi! Haven't been for three years! Stop calling me that!" The others enter the ship and Leliana flies the Forgotten Star off Nar Shaddaa.

The dinner that follows was rather tense as Alexandra could feel the tension between Leon and Yuna.

The redhead finishes her meal and leaves the commons for her room.

Kenta said, "I've never seen Yuna act like this before."

Alec nodded, "Indeed. For as long as I've known her Yuna has never been one to show anger or upset."

Kenta told Leon, "Be grateful she didn't chop your head off."

Leon waved it off, "Please, as if any of you are capable of killing me."

Alec warned him, "Arrogance can be one's undoing, Leon. Nobody's impervious to it. Not even you."

Leon shook his head, "I disagree. And for the record my dear Sith loser, there's a method to my arrogance as you call it. Good luck figuring it out." He grins an obvious challenge to Alec.

Alexandra stood up, "I'm gonna see what I can do for Yuna." She puts her plate in the sink then heads for Yuna's room. She presses the call button on the console.

Yuna sneered, _"If you're here to flirt with me, forget it Leon."_

The Sith apprentice said, "It's me, Alexandra. Can I come in?" The black-haired girl hears the door unlock, she enters to spot the redhead sitting on her bed.

Alexandra sees the anger in Yuna's green eyes.

She wondered, "Did Leon send you?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No. I came here of my own volition."

Yuna said, "What Leon did was foolish. Had he not stopped me, Mara would be dead. We'd have one less enemy to worry about."

Alexandra gave the redhead a smile, "Want to talk for a bit? It might help you." Across the galaxy on her Star Destroyer, Alana speaks with Vader about the mission.

Vader said with disappointment, _"You were forced to retreat by children? Alana, you are the strongest among the Shadow Guard and you couldn't capture your target."_

Alana hung her head, "Forgive me, Lord Vader. We underestimated them. It won't happen again. I will capture that black-haired girl. I promise."

The armored Sith warned, _"See that you do. Don't make me regret training you, Alana."_

Alana's lips thinned, "As you wish, my lord."

Darth Vader nodded, _"Good. Return to Coruscant, the Emperor wants you to sort through a group of Jedi prisoners to see which one will be the best new addition to the Shadow Guard."_ The Dark Lord's holographic image fazes out and Alana clenches her fist.

She said, "I hate my life." The female Shadow Guard walks through the hallways of her ship, the crew parting to avoid her. Reaching her quarters Alana waves her hand to open the door.

Standing in front of the bedroom mirror Alana removes her helmet showing a beautiful face with a pale complexion due to lack of exposure to sunlight, brown eyes and blonde hair in an asymmetrical bob-cut

Alana stared at her reflection, "Sometimes I wished Vader had killed me instead. What did I do to deserve this?" She sighed, "I need a shower." The Shadow Guard opens the drawer for sleepwear and removes her armor. Walking into the bathroom Alana flips the switch, illuminating the interior. Closing the door, she turns the bathroom fan on and turns the nuzzle for the shower. She removes her underwear then steps inside closing the curtains behind her.

After a nice hot shower Alana steps out wearing black shorts and gray tank top showing off her toned figure thanks to the brutal training from Darth Vader. Walking over to the bed, she pulls the covers back and hops in, pulling the covers onto her. Groaning from exhaustion, the Shadow Guard passes out letting sleep take her.

A/N: Chapter 13 done.

Leliana paid her Twi'lek friend Emmara a visit who showed off some of the additions she made to the bar over the span of three days. She got interrogated by Alana and Mara Jade.

Kenta openly expressed his contempt over the Hutts, something Leliana shared.

They later fought Alana and Mara Jade inside a base on Nar Shaddaa and Yuna didn't like Leon stopping her from killing the Emperor's Hand and openly expressed after regrouping at the Forgotten Star.

It seems Darth Vader has taken an interest in Alexandra. What's his plan for her?

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A New Teacher?

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

The Forgotten Star crew are resting on a rocky planet of a multiple star system in the Outer Rim. After visiting Emmara plus destroying another Imperial base on Nar Shaddaa, Leliana decided they should head for safety among the star systems not under Empire control. Luck was on their side as this system was neutral.

Leliana, Leon, Yuna and Kenta watch Alec spar with Alexandra.

Alec, who is currently using a single blade, throws aggressive power attacks on Alexandra's Form III defense. The young Sith apprentice deflects the attacks from the older Sith's battle master's Niman. Alec switches to the Shien reverse grip and appears in front of her surprising the black-haired girl and causing her to involuntarily step back. She raises her lightsaber to block a vicious uppercut that staggers her. Alec throws a Force push at his student, Alexandra raises her hand to block. He next amps up his aggression. They rush at each other with a silent battle cry and their blades clash, angry crackling sparks fly. Alec pushes Alexandra back swinging his yellow lightsaber in wide arcs meant to confuse his opponent. Alexandra parries attacks then Alec cartwheels putting all of his armor's weight behind the strike. The force of it brings the younger Sith to one knee. Alexandra refuses to accept defeat and uses one hand to grip a nearby tree with the Force and pulls its roots out of the ground making the tree lay on its side this makes Alec break the lock to dodge.

Alec draws his second blade and executes the Cross Strike Alexandra ducks. The Sith Warrior is upon her in an instant swinging his dual blades that rips Alexandra's out of her hands. Unarmed the girl sees the yellows blades coming at her, thinking quickly she uses Tutaminis to catch them. She trips Alec without him knowing and her lightsaber flies into her hand via the Force. Alec brings his up to thwart a downward slash. With one blade still holding Alexandra's at bay the Sith Warrior gets up and an intense look appears on his masked face. Pushing his opponent away Alec unleashes a Jar Kei version of the Saber Swarm. Alexandra deflects and twirls on her heel looking to strike Alec's blind spot when he spins on the balls of his feet to her direction and stops her attack. Without warning he retaliates with higher aggression overwhelming Alexandra and uses the Cross Strike to strip the apprentice's lightsaber out of her grasp followed by kicking her to the ground and placing his blades in an X pattern.

Alexandra knows she was done, any hope of countering will be thwarted by Alec severing her head.

Seeing the accept of defeat in his apprentice's eyes, Alec deactivates his lightsabers and steps back allowing Alexandra to stand.

He said, "Your defense needs work, apprentice. Relying on the "wait them out" strategy won't work every time. Some will use your tactic against you waiting for you to give to fatigue or frustration. They will capitalize on any mistake you make and when they see an opening they'll exploit. Do you understand, Alexandra?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yes, Master." She walks past him toward a stream and sits on a flat rock.

She hears footsteps approaching her location, sensing it was Leon.

He commented, "Your form is sloppy, if you're going to use Juyo or Vaapad effectively, you're going to need more work. Also your defensive motions sucks."

With her back to him Alexandra, "I don't have time for your antics, Leon. I'm still new to the seven forms of lightsaber combat, I also know Form VII is the most dangerous. Especially Vaapad. From Mace Windu's recording of Vaapad in the Great Holocron I learned the user must enjoy the thrill of battle and relish in the feeling of victory, turning them into one half of a superconducting loop with the other half being his or her opponent. The user would feed off the fury of the opponent, fueling themselves with it. It's only limited to how long the opponent held out. The downside to using Vaapad is it pushes the wielder through the penumbra of the dark side. This requires great mental strength to keep the dark side from corrupting the user. You don't become a skilled duelist overnight. It takes practice and battles to hone your skills. I'm in that same boat."

Leon said firmly, "You're frustrated. You want to progress faster than at let's say less than desirable rate you are currently. I know that feeling, Alex. I was in the same boat as you when I was a padawan." He placed a hand on Alexandra's shoulder, "With my knowledge of lightsaber combat I can help you get there." He feels the young Sith grab his wrist and turns her head to see a look of intense skepticism in her blue eyes, a look that unnerved Leon a little bit.

Alexandra replied, "Why should I trust you? It's obvious you don't trust me or my masters because we're Sith. The galaxy sees the Sith as evil, deceptive beings that wish to rule by any means. My masters and I want to change that. We want to prove strength can be improve one's self and civilization as a whole and that passivity only leads to stagnation. The Jedi Order is proof of that. I'm beginning to doubt what Ahsoka told me about the Jedi being guardians of peace and justice. If they were, why didn't they seek out the dark side destroying it before it returned? They felt the Sith were truly extinct. Never seeing the change the Sith underwent. This proved the Jedi Order grew complacent. What did that lead to? The Jedi Order rendered pretty much extinct." She removes the hand from her shoulder and walks over to the Forgotten Star.

Leon watches the 19-year old. He genuinely wants to help Alexandra reach her full potential. He knows the fourth line of the Sith Code "Through victory, my chains are broken" meant the individuals freed themselves of restrictions and he had a feeling what held the young Sith back.

Leliana joined him, "What are you planning, Leon?" The ex-Jedi doesn't answer, instead he follows Alexandra into the Forgotten Star.

In her room, Alexandra sits on her bed holding her head. Lifting it, tears run down her cheeks.

She sobbed, "What have I done to deserve this? Why did my parents have to be gunned down? Simply because they saw through the Empire's deception? Mom, Dad, I need your advice. What should I do? I want to be strong enough to make sure no one else shared your fate."

Leon walked over to Alexandra's room he could use the Force to open it but instead leaned against the wall and with the Force linked his thoughts to hers, _"You're upset."_ He didn't wait for her to respond, _"I can understand that. You feel weak, frustrated, useless and most of all angry. You want to lash out at anything, anyone just to give you a few seconds away from the pain. I know what it's like. But getting stronger isn't going to make that pain stop. I can help you. I've faced Mace Windu's Vaapad and defeated it if you want to get stronger, learning to use it won't be enough. I can teach you through my own experience. I can help you."_

Alexandra replied, _"Forgive me if I find that sounds too good to be true."_

The young man reached out with the Force to place his hand on her shoulder again, _"I know better than anyone else here what it's like and I can definitely know what it's like to want the pain to stop. I can show you the true ways of battle if you'll let me."_

Alexandra told him, _"Why? So I can be a carbon copy of you, Mr. Ladies Man? Who is so hellbent on revenge he ignores the help of the friends he has left? You despise us Sith, Leon. You think the Sith Order can't change! I wasn't taken to the Jedi Temple at a young age, I wasn't trained by some of the greatest lightsaber masters of the era like you were. You weren't born to a crystal tycoon like I was. You know nothing of me!"_

Leon grinned to himself, _"That's where you're wrong. True, I don't know you as well as Leliana or your...I hesitate to say Masters but I do know what you're going through and what it's doing to you. If you don't want my help, that's fine. Continue struggling to reach that next level only to obtain a shaky hold on it. I'll admit everything you said about me is true. I'm a flirt, I was trained by some of the best and I am and will get my revenge one day and yes I even ignore the you all give me but I do it for the reasons I feel are the right ones. You don't have to believe me, I would even understand if you don't like me. Heh, after all I'm not the easiest to get along with but just because I ignore the help you offer me doesn't mean I don't want it or need it. It's because I've been on the edge. I've seen what awaits at the end of this path I'm on once already, the path we were both forced to take when our lives all but ended. I've seen that abyss and it took everything I had to turn away from it. I don't want to see that happen to you."_

Alexandra wondered, _"You? Seen the abyss and turned away from it?"_

Leon fell silent for a moment remembering he and Ahsoka crash landing on Korriban and everything that happened to him afterward, _"Like I said I don't know you as well as the others but I want a chance to and I also want the chance to help you, You have a potential in you that I lack, Alex and I can help you reach a level I never could."_ He hears footsteps approaching the bedroom door, he cuts the mental link as the door slides open showing a calmer Alexandra.

She said, "Should I accept your offer there is one condition I have."

Leon queried, "What is it?"

Alexandra told him, "Please get along with my Masters. They and myself are Sith, yes but we chose to follow a different code from the one everybody's familiar with. As I stated earlier, we want to change the way the galaxy perceives us."

Leon said, "I don't know..."

The Sith apprentice's eyes bore holes into him, "Leon."

He held up his hands, "Alright, let's assume they aren't plotting anything."

Alexandra cut him off, "They're not!"

Leon continued, "Again, assume they're not plotting to attempt to kill me or join the Emperor or take over after I've killed him or any other kind of scheme a Sith would come up with...If that's the case, then I'll try."

Alexandra shook her head, "No try. If you don't accept the condition, there's no deal." She notices the ex-Jedi make an expression like he swallowed something sour, the thought of being friendly to a Sith leaving an abhorrent taste in his mouth.

He relaxed it a moment later, "I'm still going to use every available opportunity to mock them." A plotting grin formed on his face afterward, "Then I have a condition of my own."

Alexandra expected it, "And that would be?"

Leon said, "That I teach you how to cook or dance."

The Sith rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Leon extended his hand, "Then we have a deal." Alexandra shakes it, solidifying the deal unaware what kind of ordeal she's about to endure.

He continued, "Meet me in the cargo bay when you are ready." Alexandra stares at his retreating form, wondering if she made the right choice.

Leon returns to the cargo bay which serves as his room, among his personal artifacts are the lightsabers he collected from his fallen allies including Luminara's, Kit Fisto's, Mace Windu's and even Thalia's which contains the Solari crystal that he can no longer activate. It requires the user to have a strong connection to the light side of the Force and peaceful intentions. If it detected malicious intent the hilt of the lightsaber in which the crystal resides would burn the user's hand causing him or her to drop the weapon.

Along with the lightsabers is a holo device, a recording of his first training session under Luminara Unduli. He watches the recording allowing memories of his past to flood his mind for better or worse.

A few minutes pass when Leon senses Alexandra coming and stands up.

'You've come at last.' He thought as he turned around.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes, "If you're doing this to embarrass me I'm ending the deal. Got it?"

Leon stared at her, "You'll embarrass yourself. At first anyway. I should warn you though, I will not pull any punches I will not hold back. If you're going to learn from me you'd better be able to deal with endless exhaustion, physical pain unlike anything you've faced before and there will be no breaks. If you collapse I will keep attacking. Let's take this outside." Alexandra follows him, Leliana and the other three Sith do the same.

Leon stands a few feet away from Alexandra.

He said, "Tell me something, Alexandra. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to make the pain you're feeling stop? The only way to do that is to make yourself stop caring, of course I already know your answer to it. You're more like me than you want to admit or believe. You'll never be able to let go of their memory how much they meant to you and that drives you and the pain eating at you. Use that as motivation just as I did, let it enhance. Do not worry about the dark side instead be aware of it. Do not fear it."

Alexandra told him, "Don't bring my parents into this, Leon."

The ex-Jedi looked at the sky, "I told you I've come close enough to the dark side to stare into its eyes." He noticed her still skeptical look and nodded, "Literally. I have stared the physical embodiment of the dark side in his face. Anyway most would consider the point of no return and yet I was able to turn back. Do you know why? It's because I had an anchor." He turned his back moving several paces from her, "Through everything that's happened to me, after the many times I've come close to never turning back, one thing kept me free. Ahsoka, the one person I have left. Because of her I will fall and I will never lose." He looked back to her, "Because of her I cannot be stopped." Alexandra's instincts tell her to defend herself as Leon reaches out with the Force, breaking the grip.

On the sideline, Leliana notices Kenta, Yuna or Alec struggling not to intervene.

Leon continued, "It is that desire to protect what I have left that has kept me going this far, not just revenge. Because of everything I have lost I fought much harder to protect what I have left. I refuse to be defeated." He closed his eyes taking a breath then his eyes snapped open drawing his lightsabers, "Now ask yourself this, Alexandra. What is it that drives you? Not what but who are you fighting for? The one person you cannot live without, surround yourself in pain and use that strike at me all the while keeping the picture of your most important person in mind, tie yourself to that person and you will always have a way. There is no going back now, not from me. I hope you're ready, Alexandra because from this point forward I will not allow you to rest for the next twelve hours."

Alexandra drew her silver lightsaber, "I'm not like you nor will I ever be. What drives me or who I fight for is none of your business. You tell me to stop caring? Why? I'd have the personality of a droid." For the next 12 hours, the young Sith finds herself in torture, mentally and physically.

Leon was ruthless in his attacks, forcing her to rely on the combat training she received beforehand just to defend herself.

At one point they enter a saber lock. That's when Leon notices something. Alexandra was having an internal conflict like she was becoming something she doesn't want to. Leon breaks the lock with a Force imbued kick that rockets Alexandra across the ground. For a moment the ex-Jedi believes he kicked a little too hard but that's put to rest when he sees her get back up.

Alexandra commented, "Your fighting style is...unorthodox.

Leon lectured, "You are holding yourself back. Come on, if this was Vader standing before you he wouldn't allow you a breather. He would press the assault hammering you into submission." Alexandra walks forward until she was withing range.

She countered, "Don't lecture me about what I do!" She launches a 45 degree angle strike that Leon blocks with his primary but Alexandra follows that up with the Vornskr's Ferocity, Leon was taken back slightly from the aggression. He quickly recovers and dodges a strike meant for his head back flipping onto the branch of a nearby tree. Alexandra stays where she is, knowing Leon wants her to chase him. From his position can see the panting Sith staring at him though he can't tell if it was out of amazement or frustration. He can also tell she was drawing on her final reserves.

He asked her, "What's wrong? Are you doubting yourself?"

Alexandra answered, "No, I'm not."

Leon told her, "If you doubt yourself you will never progress."

The young Sith replied, "I told you I'm not having self-doubt. Stay out of my mind!" She throws her blade at the tree cutting it at mid-point, of course Leon jumps in time as Alexandra calls her lightsaber back. Leon stands and readies his dual blades for the next assault but Alexandra shuts off her blade and turns around having enough of this torture for one day.

Sensing danger she spins activating her lightsaber once more to block a leaping strike from Leon, the force of impact quickly dropping her to one knee.

Straining under his strength she yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Leon answered, "I didn't say we were done." The young Sith tried to hold her guard, tried to fight back, but the former Jedi was too strong and she was too tired.

Feeling her guard break under his pressure Alexandra yelled, "Enough!" A disappointed sigh escapes Leon as he relents switching off his lightsabers before turning away and muttering to himself.

Walking over to the stream, the Sith pulls off her gloves, splashing water onto her face. She next buries her face in one hand as a breeze gently blows her black hair to one side.

Leon checked his watch muttering to himself, "Almost thirteen hours...hmm."

Leliana walked up to him, "You were too hard on her."

Leon admitted, "It's possible. But at a time like this, that's what she needs. She'll deny it to me but she's riddled with self-doubt and fear. Which is understandable I can relate, hell I wrote the book on it." He checked his watch again, "Honestly I wasn't expecting her to make it past five hours. She's got more stamina than I expected, a bit stronger than I had predicted."

Leliana told him, "Alex is going through a hard time, Leon."

He patted Leliana on the shoulder, "I'm gonna head into town and get some food to make dinner. I'll see you both later on." He took one final glance at Alexandra, "She did really good she just needs to stop being afraid. I think she might even be stronger than me. Heh, if such a thing exists."

Leliana answered, "Keep your words short and sweet, you might eat them. I don't have the Force but I can tell Alex has immense potential in her. Kenta, Yuna and Alec see it as well. They believe she has what it takes to become one of the most powerful Force wielders in the galaxy, if not the most. I know you are doing this for the right reasons but sometimes it's too much for her. She had a traumatizing incident when she was a kid. We all have our ways of coping with bad things, Leon. What she experienced still haunts her. I'm the only person Alex told."

Leon turned to her, "And if sympathy and kind words fixed such things I wouldn't be using my valuable time training her. We all have our traumas, Liliana you know that as much as I do but if she really wants the future she claims to want she's going to have stop letting fear get in her way. I know it's not easy to do but it's what's necessary." That night, the crew on the Forgotten Star enjoy another fabulous meal Leon cooked for them but Alexandra was quiet through the small chatter.

Her Sith Masters can feel it.

Alexandra stood up, "The meal was great, Leon. I'm going to my room for a while."

Leon waited until she's gone before standing up as well, "I'm heading back out, don't wait for me. If I'm not back by curfew just assume I happened upon some Imperials or found a beautiful woman to escort back to her place, either way go ahead and lock up." He leaves the ship and heads back into the town the sun long since replaced by the twin moons. Leon weighs his options on how to deal with Alexandra, she has potential, she stronger than him thanks to her superior affinity with the Force but he wants to help her reach that potential. Knowing that if he fails someone will able to finish what he started.

He chuckled to himself, "If I fail. As if such a thing was possible." The next day finds Alexandra engaging in more brutal training. She remains stationary, locating Leon with her senses.

She suddenly draws her lightsaber to block a strike from Leon's main lightsaber then jumps back to avoid the red shoto before retaliating with a charged Force push that sends Leon crashing through trees as Alexandra comes at him fighting with the Tempered Aggression, allowing her greater control of Vaapad. However, instead of using the Form VII variant she was adding it to her Djem So attacks.

Leon recovers from the assault but then dodges a tree rapidly approaching him and another, this one moving faster than the one before it. With this distraction Alexandra closes the distance locking blades with Leon. He can tell she has a better state of mind this time around, obviously learning from her previous mistakes. Alexandra rips the red shoto out of his off-hand using the Disarming Slash.

He commented, "You're learning." Alexandra didn't respond as he added, "Your Djem So is solid, expertly timed and executed. You also got the footwork and momentum of Vaapad almost down to a T. You're good, you really are." He stops to think at how fast she was learning, picking up on her mistakes without his advice learning on her own through their duels, she really was like him a born fighter.

He holds out his hand recalling his red shoto saber and deactivating his main one.

Holding the shoto reversed he crouched, "Now let's see how you handle this!" He yells charging toward her slashing upward with the reversed blade.

Alexandra blocks at the last second but the strength of the attack crashes through her guard and continues upward as Alexandra stumbles back Leon's swing reaches its peak and he flips the lightsaber around in his hand now holding it upright and brings it back down this time at an angle. Alexandra still in mid stumble raises her blade and blocks again but the attack once again breaks her guard and forces her back even more. As the downward strike reaches its end Leon charges with a shoulder jab knocking Alexandra back yet again before angling his shoto saber straight ahead and thrusting with it.

Yuna clenches her fist and takes a step to intervene when Alec places a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head in no. He's silently telling her not to interfere. Heeding the fellow Sith's advice, Yuna stays put.

Noticing the attack was aimed at her chest Alexandra hold her saber parallel with her body and stops the stabbing attack before pushing the blade outward. She finally sees a chance to counter and swings her saber in a horizontal slash but in that instant Leon recalls his silver saber to his hand igniting it and blocking her attack all at once.

He had the strength advantage over her but Alexandra knows she had flexibility.

She spins around dropping to one knee while sweeping out with her figuring Leon would jump it or step back to avoid it, while sweeping she holds out her lightsaber at an upward angle ready to slash at him the moment he jumps. The second he steps back Alexandra releases her lightsaber using the Force to send it flying into her other hand as she springs up and grabs Leon with the Force to pull him toward her and she attacks with a thrust which Leon blocks at the last second. He can feel the heat from the saber at that instant, it came close to his shoulder probably an inch away from grazing him. She was getting better and closer.

He told switching off his lightsabers, "That will be enough for today. You go rest." Alexandra shuts off her own taking Leon's praise to heart.

Of course she's getting closer to being a better duelist but she knows full well she's ways off from rivaling master swordsmen such as Darth Vader. Their first encounter proved the Dark Lord had more experience under his belt even with the suit.

Leon watches her leave, his hand instinctively going to the shoulder that came close to being grazed. The last time that happened was during his earlier days with the Jedi Order.

He said more to himself, "Heh, never thought she'd improve this quick. May not be long before she puts up a challenge."

Leliana joined him, "Like I said. Keep your words short and sweet. Don't underestimate Alex, Leon. She has a drive I have never seen." They suddenly hear lightsabers clashing and run to the source.

Arriving at the place they witness Alexandra dueling with another Emperor's Hand. Alexandra cuts both of the enemy's hands off and suspends the Hand in the air with the Force.

The Hand's hood falls back to reveal a young female red-skinned Twi'lek.

Alexandra asked, "How did you find us?"

The Twi'lek said, "I'd never tell you." She next gets blasted with Force lightning, pain courses through the Twi'lek's body.

Alexandra asked again, "How did you find us, Hand? Unless you want to be hit with Force lightning again I suggest you tell me. Or I can just rip the answer out of your skull."

The enemy stated, "The Emperor's spy network is vast, child. He has eyes and ears everywhere. No star system is safe from the Emperor. There is a large bounty on your heads."

Alexandra warned, "Last chance. Who tipped you off?" She got no reply so the young Sith apprentice nodded, "Very well." Using the Force Alexandra probes the Twi'lek's mind for information, hearing Leon's voice in her own head, guiding her.

He told her, _"Do you feel her struggling against you? Don't try to force your way through, not yet. Analyze her mindset first, determine what she's feeling, is it anger or fear? There is a way to break through anyone's mind even if it is shielded. She isn't afraid of you, instead she's angry, don't provoke her, instead subtly through the Force show that you're superior. Brutal and relentless but not without precision. Now, pierce through her barrier."_ The Emperor's Hand struggles to push her out but Alexandra's stronger connection to the Force stops that. Once she has what she's looking for Alexandra pulls out of the Hand's mind.

She said, "So you were tasked with bringing me to Darth Vader. For what reason?"

The Emperor's Hand grinned evilly, "What don't you ask him yourself should you cross paths with him again." Alexandra's eyes narrow then throws her lightsaber at the Twi'lek cutting the alien into pieces. Calling her lightsaber back, Alexandra lets the pieces of the dead Twi'lek fall to the ground.

Leon whined, "Aww, should have asked for her name. You also should have kept her alive so I can take out to dinner."

Alexandra said, "Not having a repeat of Nar Shaddaa. Yuna told me what you did, Leon."

The ex-Jedi told her, "The base was about to blow. It was best we left unless Yuna was interested in getting us barbecued."

Alexandra crossed her arms looking at the ground in thought, "So Darth Vader has taken an interest in me. What could he want?"

Kenta said like it the most simple thing in the galaxy, "He wants to convert you to the dark side, Alexandra. Turn you into his personal assassin or a Jedi killer. Vader seems obsessed with eliminating the Jedi who survived."

Leon clapped his hands to get their attention, "What a fun day. Alright let's go into town. Need to restock the kitchen, we go through the food like crazy." He saw the group giving him a blank look, "What?"

Yuna said, "Leon, shut up."

Leon tilted his head, "Are you still upset over what I did on Nar Shaddaa?"

The red-haired Sith Warrior told him, "You are so infuriating sometimes."

Leon shrugged, "So?"

Yuna clenched her fists when Alec placed on a hand on her shoulder to calm the redhead, "Let it go, Yuna. Arguing with Leon won't do you any favors." Yuna spins on the heel of her boot and walks up the ramp of the Forgotten Star.

Leon asked, "What about the body? Shouldn't we get rid of it?"

Alec said, "The local wildlife will eat it."

Leon hummed, "Actually on second thought I don't really care." The others board the ship and Leliana steers it off the planet setting course for one of the other planets.

A/N: Chapter 14 done after a nice 5 day vacation in Orlando, Florida. Haven't been there since the year 2000. I quite enjoyed it.

Anyway, Leon offered Alexandra help with improving her dueling skills which she accepted although she wasn't prepared for the relentless assaults Leon threw at her.

She also had a moment of questioning why her life took such a drastic turn.

Lastly after probing the mind of an Emperor's Hand that somehow followed them without the group noticing, Alexandra discovered Darth Vader has taken an interest in her. She executed the Hand shortly after much to Leon's disappointment.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 15.

Vader 23A


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Premonition

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

The crew of the Forgotten Star walk through the town section of the planet they're on, Taurus A. It turns out this planet was one of ten planets of the Taurus star system located in the mid rim.

Taurus A is the only planet that fulfills the requirements for life to exist, the other nine either have temperature extremes or were gas planets. Whatever the case, the neighboring spheres were visible in the sky both day and night.

The parent star was still relatively young on the stellar timescale, shining a bright white color.

It's currently three minutes past noon as the group ventures through the town until Leon finds a grocery store. He parts ways to head inside, pushing a cart through the aisles making a mental list of what they need.

Outside the store, Leliana watches Alexandra's Sith Masters looking at exotic fruits or plants.

Alexandra leans against the wall, arms crossed while waiting for Leon to finish shopping. She can hear a few by-standers wolf whistle at her causing the young Sith apprentice to roll her eyes. Leliana catches the by-standers looking at Alexandra with lustful eyes, she gives them a smile that looks innocent when it actually promises pain if they touch Alexandra.

Soon the ex-Jedi emerges holding sacks of groceries.

He said, "I got everything we need, let's head back now." They start heading to the Forgotten Star when Alexandra feels someone touch her butt, she lets out an involuntary shriek. She whips around throwing a roundhouse kick that almost takes the perpetrator's head off. It was a young Human male.

The young Sith ordered, "Don't you ever touch me again, you damn pervert! If you do, all that'll be left of you is ash." The Human male stands to run but then Leliana puts him in a Mandalorian sleeper hold.

She declared, "That just was not smart. The only person who gets to touch Alex is me, no one else! You got that? Let this be a reminder." Releasing the hold and pulling the man up, Leliana extends the pervert's arm and slams her forearm on the man's elbow, snapping the joint with a sickening pop. The man screams loudly before he passes out from the excruciating pain.

Leon scoffed at the sight, "I thought I was supposed to be the violent."

Leliana looked at him, "No one touches my girl." The smuggler drops the man letting a citizen call an ambulance. The group walks back to the Forgotten Ship so Leon can fill the fridge with the newly bought groceries.

Alana's Stardestroyer exits out of hyperspace reaching the capital planet Coruscant. Alana gives the order to initiate re-entry. The massive star ship begins entering the planet's atmosphere, flames of re-entry cover the ship's bow. The super-heated gases being thrown off create a spectacular light show for the bridge personnel.

One commented, "Wow, it's like a blast furnace." Alana agrees with him. They've seen it many times but it never ceases to amaze.

The fiery sheath surrounding the Stardestroyer peaks in brightness then slowly dissipates. The towering skyscrapers of the Imperial Capital comes into view as the Stardestroyer strengthens itself and flies toward its landing site. The ground personnel hear the vessel approaching and watch it slowly touch down. The engines wind down.

A recently promoted Imperial officer waits for the owner to come out. He picks up the sound of gears turning, the ramp lowers. Soon Alana emerges walking down the ramp and onto the ground.

The officer greeted, "Alana, this is unexpected."

Alana crossed her arms, "You may dispense with the pleasantries, officer. I'm here by Lord Vader's order to sort through Jedi prisoners to determine which one would make a nice addition to the Shadow Guard."

The Imperial officer gestured with his arm, "Of course, ma'am. Please, follow me." The two enter the detention center where a group of Jedi are being held prisoner. Their arms are suspended above their heads cuffed, the feet were cuffed in a similar matter, the outer robes are nowhere to be found, their lightsabers are held by the guards and to ensure the Jedi captives don't try anything, the guards placed inhibiting collars preventing them from using the Force to escape.

Alana asked her escort, "How are they holding up?"

The Imperial officer replied, "Fairly well, surprisingly. They haven't eaten for a week in show of defiance. The third to the left, that Rodian padawan had to be taken to the infirmary a few times because of dehydration."

Alana stared at the group with a calculating gaze, "But everybody has their breaking point no matter how disciplined. I sense their anger, though two of them are closer to the brink. That is good. It tells me they have the potential to become newest members of the Shadow Guard. But first, I'll have to test them. Only the strong thrive while the weak perish, such is the way of life." Turning to the guard she commanded, "Release them."

The guard gave her a questioning look, "Pardon?"

The female Shadow Guard ordered with authority, "I said release them. I want to test them!" She gives off the malevolent power that is the dark side of the Force, the guard shivers at the cold fury radiating off of Alana. He nods and reaches for the remote on his belt that controls the cuffs.

He presses the red button to unlock the restraints, the Jedi captives collapse to all fours. The guard then presses a blue button under the red one to remove the inhibiting collars. The Jedi feel their connection to the Force returning.

The prisoners' vision are so distorted they fail to witness their lightsabers floating in front of them in offering. Flasks full of life-giving water hover next to the lightsabers, the Jedi captives grab the flasks downing the water in fast gulps. They pant after they finish.

Alana said, "You four have been given the chance to live if you pass one test. The test is simple. All you have to do is defeat me in a lightsaber duel. Should you fail, well, you die. What's it gonna be, Jedi?"

A young Rodian Jedi Knight spat, "You're on, Imperial scum! Your emperor will pay for what he did!"

Alana laughed, "He'd mop the floor with you for his own amusement. He is the dark side incarnate for a reason."

The Rodian shot back, "His overconfidence is his weakness."

Alana scoffed, "Your faith in your antique Order is yours! You have a dogmatic narrow of the galaxy. You Jedi thought everything can be resolved peacefully. It doesn't work that way. Your arrogance was a cancer that needed to be purged. The Emperor and Vader saw to that through Order Sixty-Six. Your kind is practically extinct now and rightfully so. What a fall from grace. This is real life, bug eyes! Get your asses moving to the arena if you want a chance to live." She violently shoved them out, "And don't try anything while heading there or you'll die early." The Jedi glare at the Shadow Guard who raises her hand conjuring Force lightning.

The journey to the arena only takes five minutes and Alana stands opposite of them. She watches them ignite their lightsabers, blue and green blades spring to life and she ignites her purple blade, entering the Makashi opening stance. The Jedi captives run toward the waiting Shadow Guard, a Zabrak padawan yells at her.

Alexandra returns to the Forgotten Star with her friends. The Sith apprentice still has doubts about Leon's fighting experience.

Leon titled his head, "You don't believe I took on a battalion all by myself?"

Alexandra said, "Yes."

The ex-Jedi nodded, "There are three things no one should ever do. One of those three is question my combat capabilities. Alright, I'll prove you wrong." He pointed at her Sith Masters, "By challenging you three losers using strictly unarmed combat, no Force powers or lightsabers. Unless you're scared." Like he expected, they take the bait.

Kenta popped his knuckles, "You're on. Don't underestimate us. Let's take it outside don't want to wreck Leliana's ship."

Leon shrugged, "The only thing that's going to get wrecked is you three but fine by me." Alexandra follows them out with Leliana close behind.

The ex-Jedi pops his neck then hops to get the blood flowing. He gives the "bring it" sign.

Kenta rushes cocking his fist and thrusts it forward, Leon sidesteps grabbing the outstretch arm and flips Kenta over. Landing on his back the Sith Warrior kicks his foot up that his opponent blocks. Sensing an attack coming from his right Leon spins on the heel of his boot thwarting it and throws a Force empowered kick to Alec's chest. The second Sith Warrior back flips onto his feet but doesn't move making Leon wonder what he's planning. He sees a smirk appear on Alec's face, icy blue eyes widen as he feels Yuna tackle him to the ground.

Recovering Leon laughed, "Oh, so you're that kind of person, eh? Never took you as the dominant type." Yuna blushes.

Leon flips onto his back and somehow gets to his feet pulling the redhead up with him then proposes he takes her out for a date.

The Sith Warrior blushes harder, this allows the young man to grab Yuna, spinning her around and tossing her into her companions.

Leon let out a fake yawn, "Come on, I'm getting bored. You won't like it when I'm bored." The fight continues for another thirty minutes with the Sith trio landing a few lucky shots, either by luck or Leon allows them. However, the ex-Jedi is in control of the fight.

Kenta and Yuna are overwhelmed by Leon's barrage of punches striking pressure points, the two Sith eventually collapse after he strikes a nerve that controlled movement of limbs, effective immobilizing them for a while but Alec refuses to fall. Leon can't tell if it's pride or something else keeping the Sith Warrior going.

Their fists connect, eyes locking. Leon throws him a grin before he abruptly pulls his back making Alec stumble forward. He feels Leon about to launch another attack so he brings his arms up to block a punch but it is a feint the ex-Jedi devised. He throws an uppercut launching the Sith back. Alec's body falls to the ground and the Sith Warrior gets back up. He runs at Leon ignoring his taunts and twirls around, locking his arms around Leon's waist. With a strong pull Alec nails three German suplexes and stands. Leon gets up on wobbly legs still dazed when Alec's fist connects with his face. Leon barrel rolls on the rocky ground kicking up dust.

A taunting grin formed on Leon's face, "That is some serious spirit, Sith. I'll give you that." The grin vanished and his voice lowered, "But I'm afraid you're not going to win this." The grin returned, "But hey keep trying."

Alec said, "I killed the person responsible for starting me down this path I still follow. Unlike your target who still eludes you." The grin disappears from Leon's face, making Alec grin.

Leon's gaze shifted, "Now that wasn't very smart." He senses Leon gather Force energy and speeds toward Alec, the Sith Warrior does the same. The only thing the spectators hear are shock waves generated by the hits.

Alec grabs hold of his opponent's arm and with a roar flips Leon overhead and onto his back. However, Leon secures a grip on the challenger's arm pulling him past the ex-Jedi placing him in a cross arm-bar submission hold. Fighting through the pain, Alec first rolls onto his belly then plants his feet on the ground, placing his free hand on the arm Leon has Alec lifts him up then back down until the ex-Jedi releases his hold. Alec doesn't get a reprieve because Leon rams into the Sith Warrior via spear. Straddling the Sith, Leon throws punches at Alec's face forcing him to cover up. Alec wraps a hand around Leon's throat in an iron grip making Leon do the same, the Sith grabs the wrist of the hand around his throat, unintentionally using the dark side to boost his strength. Alec head butts Leon causing the ex-Jedi to stumble backwards holding his forehead. Alec returns to his feet.

Leliana sees a look of concern appear on Alexandra's face.

She said, "This wasn't supposed to happen. This was meant to be a three on one sparring match not a fight to the death. One of them will end up badly injured if this keeps going." The smuggler intervenes.

Leliana fired a shot between the two combatants, "Okay, that's enough. As captain of the ship, I am ordering you two to stand down." She noticed them glaring at each other, "Now!"

Alec said to Leon, "We'll finish this another time."

Leon scoffed, "Indeed, Sith loser."

Alec narrowed his electric blue eyes, "I have a name, you know? It's Alec Sunrider."

Leon stared blankly at him, "I'm well aware what your name is. I just don't care." He slapped on the shoulder, "Don't feel bad about the loss, good fight, time to go wash up." Alec looks at where hit his shoulder.

Twirling to face Alexandra he smiled, "Well, beautiful does that prove just how awesome I am?" The look of concern is replaced with confusion.

First Leon goes from a flirty, failed romantic type of person to a serious, confident warrior and back again. Alexandra wonders which is the real Leon.

Sparing herself the headache she felt coming the Sith apprentice crossed her arms, "Okay, you impressed me enough to resolve some doubts about your combat experience but you still have some ways to fully convince, Leon."

Leon shrugged, "I like a challenge."

Walking over to her Sith Masters Alexandra asked them, "You three okay?" Alec shoulders Kenta's arm, helping the man stand while Leliana helps Yuna.

Staring at the retreating forms Alexandra can't help shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Shaking her head she feels meditation will help rid herself of this uneasy feeling.

Sitting down the young Sith apprentice crosses her legs, hands resting on her knees and closes her eyes, initiating the process.

 _Alexandra hovers above waves gently crashing into shandy shores of a beach. The clear sky, the warm sun and cool breeze provide a calming atmosphere. She can already feel it taking effect, soothing her trouble mind. For some time, it remains that way until Alexandra's face scrunches as she feels a dark feeling creep up transforming the peaceful scenery into one of desolation._

 _Fires rage fiercely and black smoke fills the sky. Below her was a small group of Imperial troopers standing 6'5" tall and covered head to toe in black body armor instead of the white body armor. The two death troopers standing in the front carried E-11D blaster rifles while the third aimed a DLT-19D heavy blaster rifle._

 _Leading them, accompanied by a pair of red Royal Guards, wasn't Darth Vader as the figure was slimmer and shorter than the Sith Lord. The armor was more sleek and not as bulky nor did the figure need a respirator to breath. To further distinguish from Vader, the figure's lightsaber was of elegant design given the shape of the hilt but she couldn't determine the color except for the red blade._

 _The figure leads his squad through a village in search of Jedi survivors. He silently points at a house commanding one of the Royal Guards to search it._

 _The red-clad man busts through the door scaring the occupants. The Royal Guard looks around, opening himself to the Force in search of his objective. He detects the Jedi in the backyard, planting flowers. The Royal Guard grabs the target's collar and drags him out of the house. He next throws him to the ground. The figure crouches down to his prey's eye level. Alexandra can't hear what he's saying but she's sure the man was taunting the Jedi. She then witnesses the figure asking his target where other Jedi are. The discovered Jedi refuses to tell him and the figure shakes his head and the other Royal Guard drags out the Jedi's supposedly family and the death troopers take aim. Alexandra's eyes widen in horrifying realization. The Jedi is being forced to make a difficult choice. He either tells the invading Imperials where his Jedi brothers and sisters are or he'll watch his family be killed in front of him. He tells them where they are and behind his mask a cold smile forms on the figure's face, ordering the death troopers to kill the Jedi's family, stunning the Jedi. He tells the fool he won't fall for his lie. He moves to intervene but the Royal Guards hold him in place._

 _Alexandra stands in front of the mother and her daughter, using herself as a shield. She tells them to stop. However, the death troopers don't hear and open fire. The plasma bolts pass through her without harming the young Sith apprentice. She watches in horror as the two are gunned down. A snap-hiss draws her attention. Whipping around, Alexandra sees the figure raising its lightsaber preparing to strike the Jedi down. The Sith apprentice moves to intercept but she won't budge as if some invisible entity froze her on the spot. She watches as the Jedi is struck down without mercy. The mysterious entity turns its head at her direction, its masked face boring holes into her. Then everything goes black._

Alexandra's eyes snap open as she lets out quick breathes. She rises to her feet quickly turning in all directions, sensing if that figure she just saw is near. To her relief it's nowhere to be found.

She asked herself, "Was that an event about to happen or somewhere down the road? I pray it's the latter because none of us are prepared for it at the moment." Back on Coruscant, Alana cuts down the Zabrak padawan, leaving only the Human male Jedi Knight. What started as a group of four was now down to one.

The Jedi Knight's use of Niman is deflected or parried by Alana's Makashi. The Shadow Guard dances around her opponent's blade toying with the weakened man. Alana knows full well she can end his life whenever she wishes. With subtle movement of her wrist, Alana rips the Jedi Knight's green lightsaber out of his hands and strangles him with the Force.

She said, "You are defeated, Jedi. You have outlasted the others that tells me your will to survive is pretty high. You will make an excellent addition to the Shadow Guard." She next released the humbled man, "Swear your undying loyalty to the Emperor. If you do, you will live to see the next day." A familiar mechanical breathing announces the arrival of Alana's teacher. Turning around she kneels bowing her head, a lesson that was drilled into her head by the Dark Lord.

Vader gestured with his hand, "Rise, Alana." The Shadow Guard did as he commanded and the Sith directed his gaze at the Jedi Knight, "He is the only survivor."

Alana nodded, "Yes, my lord. The other three didn't put up much of a fight but this man did. He has a fire that caught my interest. He's teetering close to the dark side, Lord Vader. All he needs is that little push. Should I do the honors?"

Vader turned to look at his Shadow Guard, "No, I'll do it myself. You did your part." Fear runs down the Jedi Knight's spine as he stares into the soulless black lenses of Vader's mask.

Alana stands back allowing the Dark Lord to initiate the Jedi Knight's conversion.

Vader said to the humbled man, "Your precious Jedi Order is no more, your fellow Jedi have abandoned you. There is only one way for you to survive. Swear loyalty to the Emperor. With the power of the dark side at your side nothing can stop you. If you resist I'll destroy you." The Dark Lord can feel the Jedi wrestle with anger, his fractured will failing. If the Jedi Knight accepts Vader's offer, there's no turning back. On the other hand, if he refuses the Sith Lord will kill him.

He made his decision, bowing to Vader, "My destiny lies forever with the Empire. I will do everything you or the Emperor command, my lord."

Vader commanded, "Rise." The now former Jedi follows the Dark Lord's command.

Alana ordered a nearby stormtrooper, "TK-345, come."

The trooper walked up, "Yes, ma'am?"

She ordered, "Take this man to the infirmary to have his injuries treated and make sure he eats. I don't want our newest member of the Shadow Guard be nothing but skin and bones."

The stormtrooper nodded, "It will be done." He leads the malnourished man out of the arena.

After they passed through the door Alana returned her gaze to Vader, "Do you want me to continue my hunt for that black-haired girl you're interested in, my lord?"

The Dark Lord replied, "We'll do this subtly. With a bounty placed on their heads, our little ragtag group of rebels will be on high alert. I'll have our spies observe follow them for now. You stay here to ensure the new recruit of the Shadow Guard recovers smoothly. Am I understood, Alana?"

She nodded, "Yes, my lord. One hundred percent."

Vader said, "Very well. You are dismissed." The Shadow Guard bows one more time and departs, Vader watches her go.

Outside of the building, Alana reaches into her pocket for a locket with the center having a piece of obsidian rock serving as decoration for the rather plain looking item. Opening it she stares at the picture of her as a small girl with her parents smiling at the camera. Behind the visor of her masked helmet, her eyes quiver as emotions she struggled for years to repress emerge. Alana leans against the wall choking back sobs that want to escape her. The sad expression changes into one of anger, the Shadow Guard cursing herself to let this moment of emotional lapse hit her. She refuses to let the past haunt her. Placing the locket back inside her pocket of her leggings the Shadow Guard observes a Stardestroyer slowly gain altitude.

A/N: Chapter 15 done.

Alexandra still had doubts about Leon's combat experience thus prompting the ex-Jedi to prove himself by defeating her three Sith Masters.

She next had a premonition. What could it mean?

The Shadow Guard has been added to the ranks. What will that mean to the group?

The Taurus star system in the story has no relation to the Taurus constellation.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 16.

Vader 23A


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Retrieving a Holocron

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

Following the fiasco on Taurus A, Leliana steers the Forgotten Star through the cosmos. She quietly thinks where they should head next, the planets who follow the Empire's hidden tyrannical rule will be on high alert and finding neutral planets or those who'd welcome them with open arms grow smaller by the day.

'Will we eventually be forced to remain in space until we die of hunger?' She mentally asked herself.

Kenta and his fellow Sith Warriors go over their student's progression.

Alexandra's connection with the Force is growing with every passing day and her skill in lightsaber combat keeps pace. They know, however, strength in the Force or mastery of lightsaber combat alone doesn't make one great. Any Sith knows knowledge is equally important. So in addition to physical training, any future Sith needs to absorb as much information as possible. Kenta knows past Sith Lords stored their knowledge inside holocrons so they can pass their teachings down. The problem is the Emperor had a vast collection of Sith holocrons therefore very few remain out there in the galaxy. He also understands these ancient Sith don't give away their knowledge for free, any inspiring future Sith need to prove their worth. As such they had to evade booby traps or nightmarish creatures guarding the holocron. It's also known the deceased masters of the dark side bounded their spirits to their tombs acting as guards.

With very few holocrons left untouched, Kenta realizes only one planet had Sith holocrons on it.

Walking into the cockpit Kenta calmly ordered, "Set course for Korriban, Leliana."

The smuggler asked without looking, "Why there?"

Kenta said, "For our apprentice to progress, she needs to obtain Sith knowledge even if it means learning dark side secrets."

Leliana smirked, "I thought you light side Sith were against the dark side."

Kenta shook his head, "Me, Alec or Yuna don't follow the light with such die-hard devotion at the expense of the bigger picture like the Jedi did. Look where that got them. So please, head for Korriban." Leliana types in the coordinates for the Sith home planet.

She told Kenta, "The only reason I'm allowing this is because of Alex. If she wasn't your student, I'd have thrown you and Alec off my ship."

The Sith Warrior placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "What, only Yuna and Alexandra remain?"

Leliana grinned, "Well Alex is the love of my life and Yuna is pretty and you know I can't help myself around pretty girls."

Kenta said, "I don't which one is worse, you or Leon?"

The smuggler laughed, "Leon is your candidate. I flirt with attractive females, yes but I know when is the right time."

Leon shouted from kitchen, "I heard that!"

Leliana replied, "Too bad for you!" She placed her hand on the hyperdrive lever, "Okay. Next stop, Korriban." She pulls it back sending the Forgotten Star into hyperspace.

Unknown to them, the mention of Korriban causes Leon to tense. He had memories of that place. Memories he wanted to forget with every fiber of his being.

Eight hours pass until the computer lets them know they've arrived. Leliana pulls the lever forward, bringing the light freighter out of hyperspace and the Sith home world pops into view. Kenta sits in the co-pilot seat as Leliana beings reentry procedure.

Venturing through the atmosphere the Forgotten Star lands on a pad of the only building on the desert planet that somehow remains intact after more than a thousand years.

Leon watches the Sith group walk into the building.

'Why here of all places? This planet, I hate it.' The ex-Jedi thought to himself.

With the wandering group, Alexandra took in the scenery, "What a dreary place. This planet is saturated with the dark side of the Force, Masters."

Kenta nodded, "You're correct, apprentice. Welcome to the home planet of the Sith. This is where Alec, Yuna and myself began our lives as Sith Warriors. There are no life forms you may see on other planets, Korriban is home to nightmarish creatures. Some were created through Sith alchemy." He shivers at the memory of his encounter with a Sith worm that tried eating him for breakfast. Only his connection to the Force and desire to live granted him the strength to destroy the monster.

In the distance a couple of miles from their landing zone, was the remains of the Sith Academy, the stone walls and door surviving the passage of time in surprisingly good condition. The valley they landed in was as desolate and silent as the rest of the world surely was with just the wind as the only source of sound. Excavation sites could be seen here and there the signs of long past scavengers or explorers attempting to find artifacts of a lost time.

Alexandra follows her masters into the valley feeling the cold of the dark side prod her skin as they venture across the valley. A closer look at some of the dig sites reveal skeletons and skulls, abandoned bags and tools. It had easily been at least a decade before anyone had made use of this place. Approaching the massive stone doors to the academy they search for a way to open them only to find them sealed forever barring entrance to outsiders.

Yuna pointed, "Over there." It's a hole in the wall to the right big enough for each of them to enter.

Entering the Sith Academy, the four walk through the many hallways.

Alexandra said, "So this is an academy for the Sith. Far different from the Jedi Temple."

Yuna explained, "Unlike the Jedi padawans, who are raised in a safe environment, the Sith students were left in a harsh environment to kick start their rage and survival instinct. This is also where we met Skere Kaan."

Alexandra asked, "Who's that?"

Kenta kept his anger under control, "The leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. It was created to battle Lord Hoth's Army of Light. The man was powerful, charismatic and charming. He was also an incompetent leader now that I think about it, consumed by the dark side's corruptible power. The man broke my trust with the Brotherhood." They stepped through the other door, "This leads to the Valley of the Dark Lords where the greatest Sith Lords lie buried."

Their student queried, "Why are we here?"

Kenta replied, "Because in order to become a great Sith, you need knowledge so that you may pass it down to future generations. Tell me, apprentice. Have you heard of Sith holocrons?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No, Master. I haven't." Kenta squats down, drawing the shape of the mentioned item in the sand.

He pointed his finger at the finished drawing, "That is what a Sith holocron looks like. Pyramidal in shape and unlike Jedi holocrons, ours have no restrictions placed in them. The holocron's owner instilled some of their life force into the device acting as a gate keeper. This is another part of your training, apprentice. You need to learn to fend for yourself. There'll be times where me or the others won't be around to help you."

Alec said, "More like a test. A potentially fatal test." That sends a chill down Alexandra's spine.

Kenta ignored the comment, "There is one holocron you must find. Enter the tomb of the Sith Lord Tulak Hord, find his holocron and return to us. The way there won't be easy, Sith tombs are filled with booby traps and vicious beasts. Your mental fortitude will be tested." They arrived at the tomb entrance, "Here it is. You must enter alone." Alexandra's feet remain glued to the ground, feeling the dark side energies coming from the tomb. It's almost as if it was mocking her, paralyzing her.

The young Sith apprentice felt her hands shaking in fear, "I'm not sure if I can go through with this, Masters."

Alec crossed her arms, "You must. If you give up here, you'll prove yourself unworthy being called our student. Grow a spine and move!" Seeing the girl staying put he said, "All right, then. You leave me no choice."

Alexandra turned, "What?" She next finds herself launched into the tomb via Force push, the door sliding open in time to permit entry before closing a few seconds later.

She vows to get revenge on Alec for this.

Facing ahead the young Sith apprentice's breathing becomes faster as she feels all alone for the first time in her life.

She shook her head, "Come on, Alexandra, you can't let this stop you. I'll be considered a failure if I quit. Must press forward. Besides, how hard can it be finding a measly holocron?" She activates her lightsaber using it as a makeshift torch.

On the Forgotten Star Leliana sits in the kitchen drinking a beverage when out of the corner of her eye sees Leon's hand trembling.

She asked, "What's the matter?"

Leon blinked, "Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The smuggler asked again, "What's the matter? You're not your usual flirty, boastful self ever since we landed."

Leon looked away, "It's nothing, Leliana."

She nodded, "Uh-huh, sure. You suck at lying. It's this planet isn't it?" She saw him freeze up, "Thought so. The last time you were here, right?" Leon sighs knowing he can't talk his way out of this one. If anything it'll make Leliana persist until he comes clean.

He sat down opposite of her, "During the Clone Wars, me and Ahsoka crash-landed on Korriban. We survived for three days here. This planet, it leaves its mark on you. The dark side energies that envelop Korriban it...caused me to go temporarily insane. I came close to attacking Ahsoka but was able to pull back at the last second. That moment haunted me ever since. Ahsoka tried to keep our spirits up but I could tell she was just as scared as me. We eventually got off Korriban but it felt like the planet stole a piece of me, keeping it forever. This place's been haunting me ever since."

Leliana titled her head, "In the form of nightmares, I take it?" She saw him nod, "Yes, Korriban is a planet only someone crazy or insanely brave would dare to tread. I don't have an affinity to the Force like you but I too stepped foot on Korriban once. I was on a mission to capture a criminal, who turned to be the one framing me. Well, payback is a bitch. I sniped the bastard. Vengeance never tasted so sweet. That was short-lived because I fought Count Dooku and got out alive, albeit barely. And to top it off, fought and killed a Terentatek."

Leon formed a fist, "Fought one as well. Nasty creatures, terrifying. Korriban is full of them." Alexandra moves deeper into Tulak Hord's tomb. Moments ago she had to dodge a pillar coming down from the ceiling intending on crushing her. Getting her heart to calm down she continues her journey.

Her lightsaber only serves to illuminate her immediate area, everything within a foot of her bathed in a silver light, but beyond that cold darkness. Her body shivers the cold beginning to slither its way over her, the heat from her lightsaber not enough to keep her warm.

Halfway in, she hears a hissing sound behind her causing Alexandra to stop in her tracks, gulping. Slowly turning she comes face to face with an adolescent Sith worm. Not as big as a fully grown adult but it was still bigger than a human. Alexandra's entire body shakes at seeing the frightening creature. The Sith worm stares at its meal saliva dripping from its jaws. With a roar that echoes throughout the chamber, it charges with lethal speed. Alexandra barely rolls out of the way just as the Sith worm crashes into a wall. Shaking its head the beast turns its body at the scared Sith apprentice. Activating her lightsaber's duel-phase function she slices at the worm's body. Her opponent roars in pain as super heated plasma penetrates its skin. Wounded but not finished it charges again Alexandra deactivates her lightsaber clipping it to her belt and blasts the worm with Force lightning. The red bolts envelop the Sith worm but it still keeps moving towards her, mouth opening, rows of razor-sharp teeth bared.

Alexandra cried in fear, "Get away, get away, get away, GET AWAY!" Her fear of being eaten amplifies the lightning.

Soon the Sith worm's body starts to steam. At this point the Force lightning is so great it overwhelms the beast's heart, causing it to quit beating. The smoking husk topples over landing inches away from Alexandra.

She panted, "I swear when I get out of here, I'm gonna get back at my Masters. Part of my training, my ass!" Venturing further into the tomb she keeps her eyes open for who knows what.

The Sith apprentice looks up to see glowing beady eyes staring back at her.

'Please don't tell me those are what I think they are.' She thought to herself.

A screech fills her ears as the creatures unfold their wings and dive toward her.

She said, "Not bats! I hate bats!" The said creatures flee from the Sith apprentice, Alexandra's chiroptophobia or fear of bats kicks in. Although they aren't biting her, their presence makes her fear skyrocket. Using Force she sends the creatures back, their fragile bodies slamming against the walls killing them, Alexandra breathes heavily. She next screams and faints, her lightsaber still activated.

Outside the tomb Kenta and Alec sense the girl's fear.

Yuna asked them, "Are you sure this was a good idea? Back when the Sith rivaled the Jedi in numbers, only a few students come out of the tomb alive."

Kenta replied, "It's necessary evil, Yuna. Our apprentice needs to learn how to survive on her own. We won't always be there for her." After what seems like forever, Alexandra wakes up. Memories of what happened play through through her mind, prompting the young Sith apprentice to grab her lightsaber and swiftly look in all directions. Sensing no danger she presses forward.

Soon, whether by senses or sheer luck, Alexandra reaches the room Tulak Hord's holocron rests. She sees it hovering the top of a flight of stairs carved into the pyramid-shaped altar with the only difference being it lacked a top.

This time keeping her guard up, Alexandra walks up the steps. Reaching the top she comes face to face with the holocron.

Just like Kenta described, it was pyramid-shaped instead of the cube shape design the Jedi use for theirs. It was colored black with an eerie, glowing red interior and gold symbols lined the edges of the holocron.

She's about to reach for it when she feels a presence. It is powerful, one that commanded fear and respect from everybody.

A Force ghost appears before her.

It stood 6'5 and was covered head to toe in heavy armor with a mask that sent chills down Alexandra's spine.

Whoever this spirit is the 19-year old can feel its powerful connection to the dark side of the Force.

It said, _"Why do you come to my tomb? Who are you?"_

The Sith apprentice replied, "Alexandra Wolf. I've come to retrieve your holocron. You must be Tulak Hord."

The spirit demanded, _"How do you know me, trespasser?"_

Alexandra said, "My Master told me little other than your name."

Tulak Hord told her, _"Why do you seek my holocron?"_

Alexandra explained, "I wish to become the greatest Sith in galactic history. There is one Sith Lord I want revenge on. Unfortunately his connection with the Force exceeds my own at the moment."

The Sith spirit evaluated her, _"Ah, you're speaking the truth, young one. The Force is very strong with you. However, it's the weak light side of the Force you're immersed in. To become a powerful Sith, you must embrace the dark side. I can feel it smoldering beneath the light. It struggles to reach the surface."_

Alexandra said to him, "The dark side corrupts the user, turning them into a shadow of their former. I wish it not to happen to me. Therefore I seek to wield the light side so that it the dark side won't touch me."

Tulak Hord scoffed, _"You are deluding yourself. A Sith who embraces the light find themselves grow weaker, not stronger. They're called Fake Sith to our Order."_

Alexandra frowned, "Then why did take so long to eradicate the Jedi Order?"

The Sith spirit queried, _"What? How did that happen?"_

Alexandra looked away, "Change. They changed their tactics."

Beneath his mask Hord grinned, _"The Jedi got what they deserved, then. They were fools not to use their power to guide the galaxy. Instead they've become slaves to a corrupt government and lapdogs. If they knew how to properly use their power, the Order would still exist."_

Alexandra stared at the spirit, "I'll admit the Jedi aren't avatars of peace and justice they claimed to be."

Tulak Hord told her, crossing his arms, _"If you want my holocron, you must prove yourself."_

Alexandra kept her frustration in check, "How?"

Hord grinned underneath his mask, _"By defeating this."_ A large black shadow appears.

Stepping into the eerie purple light generated by the immense dark side energies, Alexandra looks into the eyes of a Terentatek. The Sith's eyes waver at the sight of the beast. It was like your worst nightmare come to life.

It resembled a Ranchor but had spikes poking out of its back and was smaller than a Ranchor.

The spirit commanded, _"Kill this and you can have my holocron. Should you fail, not only will you die but also prove to me you're nothing but a Sith pretender. Have fun."_ He disappears.

Her opponent bellows loudly, shaking the entire room.

On the Forgotten Star Leon begs the Sith group to hurry and complete whatever task they're doing. Being on this planet is dredging up horrible memories he'd rather forget.

Alexandra struggles to kill the Terentatek. Her lightsaber can't penetrate its hide and it shrugs off her Force lightning.

She screams in pain as she feels the monster's claws slice the skin of her back, cutting through the cloak and armor weave like they're a sheet of paper. Wincing Alexandra rises to all fours then to one knee. She almost collapses again, using a fallen pillar as support. The pain near debilitating.

Adrenaline kicks in, numbing the pain. Staring at the pillar beside her, Alexandra uses her lightsaber to carve a sharp point and cuts it in half. Using the Force, Alexandra raises the makeshift spear. Barrel rolling to the right to evade a sweeping strike Alexandra brings her arm back, lifting the spear and thrusts it forward with everything she had. The spear jams itself into the Terentatek's throat severing the jugular vein and making the beast choke on its own blood. Eventually succumbing to blood loss, the Terentatek falls to the ground dead. She then attempts to use the Fore to heal her injuries only managing to mend some of the cuts but the heavier wounds remain she would need help.

Raising her head Alexandra sees the Sith holocron floating in front of her.

Tulak Hord materialized out of thin air, _"Congratulations, young one. You were able to kill a Terentatek. Take my holocron as your reward, use my knowledge to improve yourself. Go now and may the Force serve you well."_ He vanishes afterward.

Her test complete Alexandra exits the tomb.

Kenta, Yuna and Alec meditate or reflect on their time training on Korriban. They hear the door to Tulak Hord's tomb open up, Alexandra walks out with the holocron in hand.

The Sith Warriors stand and wait for her.

Alec said, "You retrieved the holocron of Tulak Hord, excellent work apprentice." He saw Alexandra glaring at them, "What's wrong?"

Alexandra bared her teeth, "Did you take a sick pleasure in torturing me mentally? Do you have any idea what kind of creatures I encountered?! I could have died in there!" Rocks of varies size rise behind her.

Kenta held up his hands, "Hold on, apprentice. What we did was a test. You had to learn how to fend for yourself and you passed the test."

The girl growled, "But that's no excuse for scaring the hell out of me! I'm gonna teach you three a lesson!" The Sith Masters run away from the pissed 19-year old.

They dodge rocks as they run through the Valley of the Dark Lords. They're suddenly frozen in place as Alexandra moves closer until she stands before them, lightning crackling between her hands.

She said, "This is your punishment for trying to mentally scar me for life!" She blasts them with non-lethal Force lightning. She holds the current for five minutes then stops, letting them fall to the ground, bodies twitching and frizzed hair arcing with electricity.

Alec groaned, "Note to self: Never piss our apprentice off."

Kenta nodded, "Duly noted."

Yuna had a dazed look on her face, "Look at the pretty lights!" Alexandra sighs, her anger spent.

Using the Force to lift the trio, she heads back to the Forgotten Star walking up the ramp. Dropping them unceremoniously Alexandra closes the ramp and heads for the cockpit.

Leliana asked, "So, got what you came here for?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yes."

Leon yelled, "Excellent! Can we please get off this planet now?" The smuggler fires up the engines and lifts the freighter off of Korriban. As the planet becomes more distant, the more Leon feels his stress subside.

'Thank the Force we're no longer on that nightmarish planet.' He thought with a sigh.

Later that day, Alexandra stares at the newly acquired Sith holocron.

She commented, "Don't know why but this device is beautiful. The designer did an excellent job creating it."

Kenta nodded, "Yes, very few Sith Lords are patient enough to build their holocron."

Leon gave the device a dull look, "So that was the reason we traveled to Korriban? Retrieve the holocron of Tulak Hord?"

Alexandra asked him, "You heard of him?"

The ex-Jedi nodded, "Heard of him? I met his spirit when Ahsoka and I were stranded on Korriban. He was called the Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness, he's bit of a smug prick. Apparently he possessed a mastery of the dark side of the Force and lightsaber combat that left him nearly unrivaled. He was considered the most powerful of his day. I found that holocron you have there, learned some of his more secret techniques, used them to incorporate into my own style and lightsaber form."

Leon shook his head, "Maybe when you're better at handling your lightsaber."

Alexandra puffed her cheeks out in a cute manner, "Meanie." Kenta covers his mouth to muffle the laughter escaping him.

Leon shook his head again, "Call me what you want, I'll teach you when you don't suck as much as you do now."

Leliana asked, "How did you get it?"

Alexandra said, "How to avoid booby traps and face fearsome beasts."

Leon grinned, "Your hear that, Leliana? She likes your..."

The Sith apprentice cut him off, "Finish that sentence and I'll cut your head off!"

Leon said, "As if you could."

Alexandra asked Kenta, "Is it possible to wield both sides of the Force?"

Kenta replied, "It is but extremely difficult. Very few have the ability to do so."

Leon disagreed, "It's not hard, I do it everyday. Then again I'm amazing."

Alexandra said, "I'm taking a shower. I reek." She stands, walking to her quarters to drop off the Sith holocron and grabbing a fresh set of clothes. Walking to the shower compartment, the girl turns on the shower allowing it to reach the right temperature. Once it does Alexandra undresses 'til she's bare of any clothing. Stepping inside the shower she closes the door, allowing the water to touch her body. Running hands through her long dark hair, she removes dirt, pebbles and who knows what else occupied Tulak Hord's tomb.

She enjoys the feeling of the hot water caressing her, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, lathering it before rubbing it into her hair. After that she rinses her hair. Grasping the sponge, she squeezes body wash on it, lathering it as well. Alexandra scrubs her body, loving the mint scent. Once that's done she rinses the sponge, squeezing to get rid of leftover body wash and rinses off herself. Shutting off the shower, Alexandra opens the door stepping out and and dries off. She then dresses into the clothing she brought with her. After drying her hair, she combs it and hangs the towels.

She enters her quarters and sits on the bed. Grabbing hold of Tulak Hord's holocron she activates.

A small holographic projection of the deceased Sith Lord appears. She listens to the ancient Dark Lord talk about the history of the Sith, the Sith Code, etc.

Alexandra disagrees with Tulak Hord on certain aspects of how Sith draw their power through fear, anger, hatred or fear.

After an hour of listening the young Sith apprentice turns off the holocron. Memories of her parents flash through Alexandra's mind. Her father was honorable and would help anyone in need. After the CIS attacked Corellia during the Clone Wars, he provided funding for the relief efforts. Ryan Wolf would certainly love the crystal cave on Dantooine.

Her thoughts next move to her mother, Cassandra. She was a popular singer during her teens and early twenties, having released hundreds of albums, the very first one being the top favorite ten times after its first month of release. Her beautiful voice earned Cassandra the nickname the "Songstress of Ossus". Alexandra remembers her mother saying she met Ryan during a concert tour. Her father offered Cassandra to take her out to eat. She accepted and from that point, they knew they were meant for each other.

Alexandra is so caught up in her memories, she doesn't hear Leliana enter, the smuggler wraps her arms around the Sith's shoulders, drooping them over her chest and resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

She asked, "You okay?"

Alexandra sighed, "Just thinking of my parents. I miss them." Leliana smiles sympathetically.

She met Alexandra's father after the attack on Corellia, during the relief effort. From their first meeting, Leliana knew Ryan was an honorable and selfless man, helping those in need. Ryan himself took a liking to the smuggler after she kept his daughter safe. Leliana then met Cassandra prior to taking Alexandra to Dantooine. Seeing the two embrace reminded the smuggler of her adopted father. Both of Alexandra's parents respected Leliana and trusted her. Leliana, in turn, respected them.

Leliana tightened her embrace, "They wouldn't want you be consumed by grief, Alex."

Alexandra's eyes glistened with tears, "I know. It just hurts. They didn't deserve what happened to them."

Leliana gently turned her love around, "No they didn't but I'm here for you. I always will, I promise." She leans in to kiss the young Sith apprentice.

Pulling the covers of the bed back, Leliana removes her clothes leaving her in just her underwear and climbs in pulling Alexandra with her. She holds the grief stricken girl close to her, rubbing Alexandra's back until she calms down.

The two fall asleep with Alexandra nuzzling closer to Leliana earning her a smile from the smuggler.

A/N: Chapter 16 done.

The gang traveled to Korriban so Alexandra can retrieve the holocron of Tulak Hord inside the Sith Lord's tomb. It was part of her training, battling nightmarish creatures and evading booby traps. To prove herself worthy of obtaining it, Tulak Hord made her battle a Terentatek which she did. She later made her Sith Masters pay for possibly scarring her mentally.

Leon revealed his history with Korriban and desire to get off the planet.

Lastly Alexandra reminisces over her parents. Leliana comforted her.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 17.

Vader 23A


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Another Premonition

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

Alexandra sits in the cargo bay of the Forgotten Star listening to Tulak Hord's hologram about harnessing the power of the dark side of the Force. She thought about what Kenta said to her yesterday, he said it was possible to wield both sides of the Force but difficult to pull off. Leon disagreed saying he did all the time. Then again part of it was him boasting his ego. A part of her wonders if it's possible to wield both sides of the Force simultaneously during combat.

The hologram of Tulak Hord speaks about Sith magic and how he was able to master it, conjuring spells one can only dream of.

It said, _"The dark side leads to abilities easier to use than the light side the pathetic Jedi cling to with dogmatic views. One such ability is an advanced version of Force lightning called chain lightning. With this ability, a skilled user can shock multiple targets at once making it useful for wiping out your enemies quickly. However it requires greater discipline and concentration on the user's part. Another use of Force lightning is grounding it onto your lightsaber without having to worry about it shorting out the blade. This has two benefits. The first is making the lightsaber more lethal and the second being when the duelist finds him or herself in a blade lock, they can thrust the lightning onto the enemy, stunning them and leaving open to follow-up strikes."_ He demonstrates it with Alexandra studying carefully before standing, igniting her lightsaber and grounds lightning onto it and goes through the sequence with some difficulty given the way Tulak Hord used unorthodox methods instead of the more traditional lightsaber techniques. However, she applauds the ancient Sith Lord's creativity.

The final sequence throws Alexandra off but with more practice she'll get the hang of it. Switching off the holocron, Alexandra returns it to her room then sits in the commons with a cup of Jeru Tea Leliana showed how to properly brew. She remembers Violet saying it provides a calming effect on the drinker, help sooth the nerves. Something the young Sith apprentice needs given how between her training and waging war against the Empire had placed a lot of stress on everybody including her. She sips the tea slowly, remembering the last time she drank it too fast, she had become drowsy and eventually resulted in her passing out.

She reflects on the vision she had last night, she saw a slim man leading death troopers in search for Jedi survivors. She next watched the man kill the Jedi without remorse or hesitation. She mentally asks herself if the man was a threat they'll face soon or down the road. She hopes it's the latter because they aren't ready to face a threat.

The 19-year old experienced another vision earlier this morning except it was different.

It revolved around the shadowy figure torturing Leliana demanding her where the others are. The smuggler response was a gesture that transcended any language and tell him to go to hell. Despite that, the figure continued torturing her threatening her friends will die. Again the smuggler refused, using some colorful language and promised if he killed her, the fool would have written his death sentence. The moment the shadowy figure drew his lightsaber Alexandra tried to reach Leliana but couldn't move like some invisible entity kept her in place. The figure asked one more time where the others were, Leliana refuses to give him their whereabouts. To persuade her, he shocks Leliana with Force lightning at moderate intensity. The smuggler screamed in pain but didn't break, fighting it. He warned if Leliana continued resisting the pain would only get worse. The smuggler scoffed saying this was nothing compared to other times. The figure told her he will interrogate the others until they broke or delivered them to the Emperor for execution. Leliana gave him the double bird. Nodding, the assailent increased the output of his Force lightning, reaching lethal levels. Leliana's final words were the Empire would fall by her friends' hands. After that her body became a charred husk. Alexandra screamed Leliana's name in rage and sorrow.

The young Sith shot up panting heavily and heart racing. She even felt her arms shaking, she saw Leliana sleeping next to her. The young Sith vowed to protect her even though Leliana proved she was hard to take down.

During breakfast the others could see her acting out of character or withdrawn, Alexandra stated it was just a nightmare. She hated lying but she couldn't tell them about the vision. In her heart, Alexandra prayed it was a just a vision. Kenta told her the Force granted one visions but half the time, they were just possible events.

Following lunch, Alexandra sits in the cargo bay with her Sith Masters and Leon while Leliana flies the ship to whatever Imperial occupied world Leon wants to hit next.

Kenta said, "Do you remember the fourth line of the Sith Code 'Through power, I gain victory'?" Seeing their student nod he furthered, "There's more to it than proving your power is superior. Forming alliances with others can mean the difference between victory and defeat. However, you must be wary around your allies including shady ones. Keep them at arms-length."

Alexandra asked, "What do you mean, Master?"

Yuna clarified, "He means you shouldn't trust completely. You may never know if they'll betray you."

Leon suggested, "Like a Sith." The others ignore his attempt at provoking them, the fact remained that he had experienced betrayal more than anyone here.

Alec said, "Trust your instincts, apprentice. They can save you especially if you think you're about to be stabbed in the back. Do you understand what we're telling you?"

Alexandra nodded, "In other words if they aren't someone close to you, you must be on guard in case they side with your enemy."

Kenta nodded, "That is correct."

Leon said, "Educational as this is, can we go back to wrecking Imperial property? Keeps my boredom at bay. You won't like it when I'm bored."

Alexandra asked, "Why? You act obnoxious when bored?"

The ex-Jedi pointed at her, "Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Obnoxious enough to drive you crazy."

Alexandra proposed, "I say we take the day off of making the Empire's life miserable."

Yuna asked, "How do we do that?"

Violet walked over to them, "Pardon if I'm interrupting but I recommend we head to Tython located in the outer rim. It's peaceful and great place to explore."

Leon mumbled, "Tython. The birthplace of the Jedi Order." He remembers during his time with the Jedi Order Tython was possibly the only planet untouched by the Clone Wars. It's as if some entity forbid the Republic and CIS from spreading their war on the planet.

Alexandra has fond memories of Tython. It was the first planet she visited with Leliana and where she obtained the ancient lightsaber. She decided to keep it as a souvenir. The scenery, the peaceful atmosphere, the wildlife, it brings a smile to the young Sith's face.

Kenta said, "I agree with the droid. Tython would be an excellent place to relax for a change. Flying through the stars makes you wanna remember what walking on solid ground feels like."

Alec nodded, "I'm with Kenta. It'll relieve us of stress."

Leon snorted, "Wrecking Imperial property is good stress relief to me."

Yuna asked him, "Oh? At the expense of everything else around you? Have you lost your sanity?"

The ex-Jedi answered, "Fighting a war does that to you, beautiful."

Yuna said, "Kenta, Alec and I fought in a war too."

Leon laughed, "Ha! Yours wasn't orchestrated by a Sith Lord, manipulating it while gaining more executive powers by the day. The same man I came close to defeating. I will defeat the Emperor, watching the life fade as I wrap my hands around his wrinkly neck. It'll be justice. Justice not just for me but for the blood he's spilled even if he never actively did it. Billions of lives were lost because of him!"

Kenta nodded, "Then it's settled. Next stop, Tython." Yuna walks to the cockpit telling Leliana what their destination is.

The smuggler smiled, "Tython. A fond memory that planet is." In no time, they reach the planet touching down in a field. She shuts off the engines.

The others walk down the ramp, taking in the scenery when Leliana discovers Alexandra hasn't parted with them. Wondering what's keeping her, Leliana investigates.

'Hmm, not in the commons. She isn't in the cargo area, not my room. So that leaves only her room.' The smuggler thought as she searched.

Reaching the door she asked, "Alex, you there? It's me, Leliana." She got no answer, "I'm coming in." The door slides open indicating Alexandra forgot to lock it.

Standing there is the young Sith with her back to the smuggler. When she sees Alexandra remove the armor weave from her shoulders, Leliana's eyes widen at the scars on her back. It's like someone decided to make her a human chopping board.

Leliana asked, "Alex?"

The young Sith jumped at the voice and covered her chest before turning her head, "Leliana. Don't scare me like that."

Leliana walks over genuine concern etched on her face, she carefully runs a hand over the scars. These weren't the result of her training. No, these were older.

She asked, "How did you get these?"

Alexandra turned her head, her voice quieter, "It's something I don't want to talk about, Leliana."

Leliana said, "Did your uncle do this?"

Alexandra yelled, "Please, Leliana, drop it! I don't want to talk about it!" She quickly realized what she did, "I'm sorry. These scars are something I refuse to talk about."

Leliana shook her head, "No, it's my fault for bringing it up. I won't do it again." She gently turned the girl around, "Remember, I'm here for you."

The young Sith hugged her, "Thank you, Leliana." Lifting her face, they gaze into each others' eyes, Alexandra's blue ones expressing vulnerability and fear. Their faces move closer and kiss, Alexandra wraps her arms around the smuggler's neck while Leliana's secure on the slightly younger girl's upper back and waist. They stay there. Leliana feels those scars are partially the reason her love was self-conscious around the smuggler.

Breaking the kiss, Alexandra lays her head on Leliana's chest, shaking as memories of her abduction struggle to reach the surface. She clenches Leliana's flak jacket, fighting to shut that memory down. Leliana whispers soothing words hoping to calm her down. If her uncle dares showing his face, Leliana will put a blaster to his head.

The smuggler told her love, "I'll let you finish changing." She gave Alexandra a soft kiss, "I won't let him harm you." Breaking the hold, Leliana turns her back to give Alexandra the chance to finish changing clothes.

After a few minutes Alexandra said, "I'm done." Turning around, Leliana sees her wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans secured by her belt, lightsaber dangling from it and boots half concealed by the pant legs.

They step out of the Forgotten Star joining the others.

Yuna smiled, "That breeze feels nice. I've forgotten what peace feels like. No battalion of Imperial troopers, no Empire, just peace."

Alec said, "So this is where the Jedi Order was born."

Alexandra walked over, "That was my first reaction when Leliana brought me here, Yuna." A dragonfly-like insect buzzed in front of her, "The wildlife, the atmosphere, the scenery, it really helps calm the nerves. Especially in these dark times."

Leon scoffed, "As long as the Emperor lives, peace won't return. He promises to bring order and stability to the galaxy. Bah! Nothing but Sith lies! All the more reason I dream of choking the life out of him. Add to it, the reason I don't trust them."

Yuna asked him, "Aren't we proving you wrong, Leon?"

Leon's personality did a 180 as he smiled somewhat, "I guess you, Kenta, Alec and Alexandra are making an exception. For now, at least. The Sith are known for deceit and manipulating others to suit their aims then cast them aside like garbage."

Alec said, "Unlike our predecessors, we don't see others as tools to discard once they no longer have any use. We follow our own code. We embrace the light side just not in the same fanatic way your Jedi Order did."

Leon replied, "They sat in their chairs of the council chamber debating on what to do while a war raged. They should have been out there fighting on the front line, only then would they understand what the Jedi Order was originally meant to be. I fought for the order, for the Republic, for people I didn't even know. I fought, bled and nearly died putting myself through more than even the masters did."

Yuna frowned, "Too bad not all of the galaxy sees it that way. They saw the Jedi as abductors, taking any child strong in the Force without their parents' permission. If the child didn't want to join the Order, that representative should respect the parents' wish. They also shouldn't forbid their members from attachments including friendship. What's wrong with attachments? Oh yeah, they felt attachment would leave one vulnerable to the dark side of the Force."

The ex-Jedi agreed, "That's what I don't get about the Order's teachings and philosphy. They believe by repressing emotion the Jedi would resist the call of the dark side. Remaining calm helps but everyone has their breaking point and snaps. Some even called on the dark side in times of need or because they felt it got things done. I never believed abilities were inherently good or evil. Nor did I believe attachments left you susceptible to the dark side. As the Clone War raged, my trust with the Jedi Order was tested. I began seeing the Order's flaws and made me realize they were wrong. Attachment makes you stronger not weaker. My love for Ahsoka kept me going, besting Dooku and General Grievous." A pained expression formed on Leon's face, "Then close to the war's end, the Jedi Order did something I could never forgive. There was a bombing and the council felt Ahsoka was the culprit and thus banished her from the Order. That pissed me off to no end. I knew Ahsoka would never do something like that. I sought to prove her innocence, even go as far battling multiple members of the Council, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ayala Secura, Obi-Wan, Saesee Tii, the Order's Battlemaster Cin Drallig and Mace Windu. They were all defeated. The true culprit was Barriss Offee and Ahsoka was offered rejoining the Jedi Order but she refused, saying her trust with the Jedi Order was shattered beyond repair. That was the last straw for me. I left the Order as well but not before telling them I'll continue to fight."

Leliana looks at the ex-Jedi with sympathy.

Leon clenched his fist, "Then Order 66 happened. I was on Kashyyyk when it started. Sensing other Jedi being killed by their clone troopers through the Force, I ran as fast as I could to save Luminara Unduli. I was too late as the clone troopers accompanying Luminara gunned her down. Enraged I killed the troopers but Luminara died in my arms. She was like a mother to me during my time with the Jedi Order. I came to the realization Palpatine orchestrated the war. I know killing is the last resort to the Jedi but he had to be stopped. I journeyed back to Coruscant with some clone troopers who fought under my command named Titan Squad. We fought through clone troopers as I raced toward Palpatine's office. After entering it, I held nothing back. His taunts only fueled my desire to kill him. I came close to beating him."

Yuna asked, "You did?"

The ex-Jedi answered, "Absolutely. And would've succeeded had I not been for the interference from the Royal Guard. I spent the next three years hunting the Emperor. Luck alone has saved his pathetic life. However, each day brings me one step closer to ending that old fossil's life." He shook his head, "But enough of that. We're here to enjoy the day off. Although I prefer wrecking Imperial property."

Leliana said, "Come on, don't be so tense all the time, Leon. You need to unwind every now and then. Unless you want to go gray early."

Leon admitted, "I guess spending one day of not giving the Empire a headache won't hurt."

Leliana smiled, "That's the spirit."

Kenta noticed his student's change of attire, "Why are you wearing that and not your armor?"

Alexandra replied, "I wanted to wear something different, Master. Wearing armor 24/7 is uncomfortable to me."

Yuna asked, "What if we're attacked?"

Leon waved it off, "Oh, relax, beautiful. There's nothing here that would make the Empire waste their time." They explore the planet, enjoying the breathtaking scenery for a change.

The group eventually finds the Jedi temple on Tython, this one is far older than the temple on Coruscant. Parts of the interior had cracks or dust settling, normal effects from the passing of several millennia

Alec said, "Huh, the Jedi built their temple on other planets. If I had to venture a guess, this one is little over ten thousand years old and from the looks of it the sight of a major battle in the distant past." Leliana follows Alexandra around the temple looking for any souvenirs.

They come across the remains of the council chamber. Leliana spots a cylinder object at the feet of the middle chair, immediately recongizing it as a lightsaber hilt. Walking up to it the smuggler picks the hilt up examining it. The design was different from the modern designs she saw, it had a heavy-duty design meant for prolonged combat and four pronged blade guard. The hilt itself had rust on it and some parts were missing, thus unable to work. Shrugging, Leliana feels it'll make a nice souvenir. She feels a sense of deja vu hit her. Alexandra acquired the same thing when she brought the girl to Tython.

Yuna sits on a flat rock, arms placed behind her for balance. The fiery red-haired Sith Warrior stares at the mountains in the foreground smiling as the gentle breeze blew her hair, her fellow Sith flank her. Alec has his arms crossed while Kenta's are behind his back.

She commented, "This feels nice for a change, able to unwind instead of attacking Imperial targets day after day. Had I known Tython existed back when the Brotherhood of Darkness ruled I would have journeyed here. This place allows you to forget about your troubles for a few minutes." She heard Kenta sigh, "You okay?"

Kenta said, "Thinking about Lora."

Yuna asked, "That Twi'lek you loved?"

The older Sith Warrior nodded, "Yeah. She would have loved this."

Alec told him, "She wouldn't want you be sad, Kenta. I'm certain Lora would want you to continue living in her memory." Elsewhere, Leon watches a hologram video of Luminara Unduli teaching the padawan version of him about Jedi history.

He misses the Mirialan, seeing her as the mother figure during his time with the Jedi Order.

She gave Leon advice or wisdom when he needed it. Luminara also listened to him express his disagreements with the Order's philosphy about not embracing emotions. He still vividly remembered sensing Order 66 taking place while fighting on Kashyyk. Sensing Luminara was in danger, he ran over as fast as he could but when he reached her location the female Mirialan was shot by the clone troopers under her command. He slaughtered the clones but Luminara died in his arms. After discovering it was Palpatine behind the whole war, he made it his mission to kill the man once he cornered Palpatine so he won't escape.

His anger rises when he saw Anakin, now Darth Vader, slaughter the Jedi he grew up with. All the times they fought side by side and the conversations Leon had with him. He also saw his former friend kneel in front of the newly anointed Emperor. He remembers what the hologram of Darth Sidious said to his pupil.

 _"You have done well, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."_

Leon sneered, "All they're doing is bring pain and suffering to the galaxy. We felt their wrath, now they're gonna feel mine!"

A voice said, _"Don't let your anger consume you, Leon."_ The former Jedi rapidly looks in all directions, attempting to pinpoint where the voice came from.

Suddenly the Force ghost of Luminara appears in front of him.

Leon whispered, "Luminara."

The female Mirialan told him, _"Letting your anger consume isn't the Jedi way."_

A pained expression formed on Leon's face, "I quit being a Jedi after the Council accused Ahsoka of the bombing incident. Haven't been for four years."

Luminara furthered, _"I know you never followed the Jedi Code one hundred percent but even you know not letting your emotions get the better of you."_

Leon nodded, "I'm aware of that, Luminara. But suppressing emotions would make us no different from droids, who can't express them. Besides even the most disciplined Jedi can take so much until they snap. I feel this is what caused the Lost Twenty. They felt frustrated that our Order didn't do more, actively resolve problems instead of debating. If they did this, the galaxy might have seen the Jedi Order in a more positive way. Also waiting for orders by the Senate also smeared the Order's image."

The deceased Mirialan smiled, _"You never hesitated to voice your opinion. That showed you were different from the others."_

Leon smiled as well, albeit a sad one, "Yeah. It's a shame virtually no one else shared my views. I feel the only two people who did were Ahsoka and Padme." Tears formed in his eyes, "I miss you, Luminara. You were the mother figure I had during my time with the Order. You always gave me advice or scolded me if I did something wrong. However, I knew you believed in me."

Luminara nodded, _"Yes, I did. You would have made an excellent Jedi Master. Even one day a Grand Master."_

Leon said, "I'm more of a man of action than politics. That crap never suited me. The Senate never did anything to solve problems, all they did was squabble with each other. I rather let actions do the talking." A brief prideful smile appeared, "That's what made me so awesome during the war. I was looking forward to some R&R after it ended but then..."

Luminara stated, _"Order 66 happened."_

The former Jedi clenched his fist, "Yes. The initiation of the Great Jedi Purge as the Emperor calls it. I sensed through the Force many Jedi brethren killed by the clone troopers who fought alongside them. I never imagined Sidious would be behind everything including the war. We had a Sith Lord in front of us this whole time and yet we couldn't sense him. Even worse, we fell for his facade thinking he wanted the best for the Republic when in fact it just served as a mean to achieve absolute power, which he ultimately succeeded in. He is the true criminal. Every day I dream of wrapping my hands around his throat, watching in glee as the life fades in his yellow eyes." Luminara sees behind those icy blue eyes was a man who lost everything.

She told him, _"You shouldn't shut out your new friends out, Leon. They can help you cope with your grief."_

Leon said, "Making the Emperor's life a living hell helps me cope. Let him experience the suffering he inflicted. My new friends are Sith and you can't trust them."

Luminara disagreed, _"No matter how many Imperials you kill, it won't make the pain stop. Looks can be deceiving. These Sith you find yourself with may surprise you. Give them a chance."_

The former Jedi said, "I want to but I can't."

The fading ghost told him, _"You are strong, Leon but you need friends in your life again. Only then will you heal. May the Force be with you."_ She disappears completely.

Leon called out to her, "Wait!" She was gone, he looked at the ground, "Have friends in my life again." Kenta, Alec and Yuna watch the local wildlife.

Yuna suddenly said, "Kenta, sit down."

Kenta asked, "What for?"

The redhead said, "Please." The older Sith Warrior sits and feels Yuna embrace him from behind, her arms coming around his neck and resting over his chest while laying her chin on his shoulder.

Kenta said, "Yuna..."

The redhead smiled, "Nice view, isn't it?"

Kenta nodded, "It sure is."

Yuna said, "Do you think our apprentice is coming along nicely?"

Alec provided the answer, "She is. Alexandra possesses a drive I've never seen. She wants revenge but also wants to prove that Sith aren't evil monsters the Jedi label us to be. I think our student desires an era where both Orders can co-exist in peace, not war."

Kenta said, "I wouldn't put it past me if she wanted to start her own Sith Empire."

Alec hummed, "Our apprentice? A Sith Empress? That has a nice ring to it. She could lead it through peace, strength and tolerance. She'd prove our Order can be seen as strength not just for oneself but for others as well, not oppression."

Yuna smiled, "That's something I want to see. Perhaps the Jedi Order, should it ever return, will learn to co-exist with our Order." Alexandra finds an old Jedi holocron while Leliana traces the Sith's body with her eyes.

In the smuggler's opinion, Alexandra was perfect. She has it all. Beauty, intelligence, power and sexiness few can match save for her Twi'lek friend Emmara. Her mind ventures to the time she met the young Wolf.

The CIS invaded Corellia, raiding warehouses for supplies to fuel the Goliath Project. She remembers hearing Alexandra running down an alleyway, scared and separated from her parents. She along with Ahsoka vowed they'll protect her until they could find her parents. When her and Ahsoka were boxed in, Alexandra saved them in a display of courage. That moment on, Leliana fell in love with Alexandra.

Alexandra asked, "You okay, Leliana?"

The smuggler blinked, "What?"

The young Sith apprentice told her, "You were staring at me."

Leliana said, "Just reminiscing the time I first met you." She walked up to her, "And how you captured my heart without knowing it just like a Sith. Manipulating me like that." Alexandra knows Leliana was joking on the last part.

Alexandra smiled nervously, "I'm not the first person you loved or flirted with."

Leliana nodded, "True. Cynthia, Ahsoka, Emmara, they're all pretty. However, yours surpasses them by huge margins. You are perfect in my eyes."

Alexandra asked, "How can I be perfect?"

Leliana titled her head, "What is there that isn't? You got the brains, beauty and power." She runs her hand up and down Alexandra's arm, gliding it along like a ghost making the young Sith shiver.

Seizing the opportunity, Leliana plants her lips against her lover's wrapping her arms around Alexandra's waist then explores her body feeling the ridges of her strong back they next venture down to her butt, feeling the firm, toned cheeks.

'Her Sith training does have its perks.' Leliana thought to herself.

Alexandra moans at the sensation hitting her. Despite the weak attempts of trying to push Leliana away she finds herself beginning to enjoy it, clenching the back of Leliana's flak jacket.

Breaking the kiss for air, Leliana said, "I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful I can't control myself. I might become addicted to you."

Alexandra blushed, "I don't know how to respond to that." Leliana kisses her again, holding the young Sith in a grip she can't escape from. The kiss lasts a minute before Leliana pulls away. She remembers the previous time she did this to Alexandra before they were interrupted. Twice.

She decides to save it for another time.

Backing up she told the young Sith apprentice, "Come on, let's explore this temple more." Leon watches the local wildlife go about their daily business, remembering to a time where he fought in the Clone Wars but had comrades by his side. Jedi he grew up with at the temple, some he respected more than others.

Thinking about his new comrades Leon wonders if he can truly trust Kenta, Yuna and Alec. They are Sith, that much is clear but they said they aren't like the Sith he's familiar with. They say they follow the light side of the Force but don't embrace with die-hard mentality like the Jedi Order did. Can they along with Alexandra and Leliana heal three years of anger, pain and paranoia Leon has? He was no fool. He knows trust is important and requires time to build. It's also easy to destroy.

A mournful expression formed on his face, "Luminara, Coins, Edge. Sidious, the next time we meet I will make you wish you never executed Order 66!" His holocommunicator beeped prompting him to answer, "Yes?"

A projection of Leliana appeared, _"Are you okay? You simply vanished the moment you stepped off the ship."_

Leon said, "I'm fine, Leliana. Needed time to myself."

Leliana placed her hands on her hips, tilting to one side, _"You need companionship, Leon. I'm worried about you."_

Leon sighed, "Once the Emperor is dead, I can relax." Before Leliana can say another word, the ex-Jedi ends the transmission clipping the holocommunicator to his belt.

Tears suddenly run down his cheeks as memories of his comrades dying play in his mind and him feeling powerless to save them.

The day goes by relatively quick without them noticing and the planet's sun sets. As usual Leon cooks up a delicious meal that earns him praise as well as boosting his ego. Later that night Alexandra rests on her bed wearing a blue nightgown. Her brows scrunch up as her dream turns from pleasant to troubling.

 _Leliana fights against the shadowy figure evading its strikes. From the way the smuggler's breathing, they have been going at it for hours._

 _The figure commented, "You are strong, young one but won't last much longer. Why don't spare yourself the pain and tell me where your friends are."_

 _Leliana sneered, "Not on your life, hut'unn! I'm not telling you anything!"_

 _The opponent said, "You underestimate me. I wield a power you can't comprehend."_

 _Leliana mocked, "You underestimate the power of the dark side. Blah, blah, blah, I've heard the speech before and I bested a Sith Lord. Count Dooku posed more of a threat than you."_

 _The shadowy figure told her, "The man was old but powerful."_

 _Leliana said, "But I still beat him. That shows the Force is overrated." Grabbing a flashbang the smuggler throws it at her opponent._

 _The weapon explodes producing a bright flash of light and loud explosion. The figure hears his ears ringing but the lenses of its mask filters out the flash and freezes Leliana in place with the Force. The smuggler struggles to reach her blaster._

 _The figure said, "Last chance, smuggler. Where are your friends?"_

 _Leliana spat in his face, "Go to hell!"_

 _Her opponent shook his head, "Pity. The Emperor won't be happy I killed you but you left no choice." He ignites his lightsaber, red blade humming to life. He pulls his arm back._

 _Leliana said, "Alex, I love you." The figure dives his blade through Leliana as the young woman clenches her teeth as searing hot pain hits. Looking down she sees the lightsaber piercing her chest where the heart is. Her last movement is giving the shadowy figure the double bird, in each of her hands a grenade going off a second later._

Alexandra shoots up, sweat drenching her forehead. Stepping off the bed she walks to the bathroom, turning the faucet on Alexandra splashes water onto her face. Drying her face with a towel on the rack, the young Sith apprentice turns off the faucet and stares at her reflection in the mirror.

She told herself, "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Returning to her bed she lies down to sleep when she heard the door panel to her room beep, walking over to it she pressed answer button, "Who is it?"

Leliana said, _"It's me, Alex. Can I come in?"_

Alexandra replied, "One moment, please." She presses the unlock button on the panel, unlocking the door allowing Leliana entry.

She moves to the side to let Leliana enter her room and the closes behind her locking it again.

Leliana asked, "You okay? You've been distant as of late. Was it from what I said earlier?"

Alexandra shook her head, "No, it's not that. Just thinking about my parents." That's half a lie. Her parents have been on her mind but she hides the real reason for her strange behavior.

Leliana hugged her, "They were good people, Alex. I could tell. Otherwise they wouldn't have allowed me to take you places."

Alexandra said, "But that was after you saved and kept me safe until I was reunited with them."

The smuggler nodded, "That too. What were you doing?"

Alexandra answered, "Just about to sleep when you came over."

Leliana offered, "Mind if I join? You could use some company. Don't worry, everyone's asleep. I won't have to worry about people tinkering with my ship." She leads her love to the bed and gently pushes Alexandra onto her back.

Leliana steps back, removing her boots followed by shrugging off her flack jacket, her leggings go next with her blasters attached to her belt, her short top is the last to go leaving the smuggler in her black underwear and the kaiburr crystal dangling from her necklace. She climbs on top of Alexandra and cups her cheeks before kissing her. It was a sweet, tender one. Breaking it she gently caresses Alexandra's cheeks with her thumbs staring into her blue eyes. She wanted to comfort the young Sith apprentice, let her know she'll be there for Alexandra.

She said, "I love you, Alex. Nothing, not even the Emperor could keep me from you. I can't imagine a life without you."

Alexandra wrapped her arms around Leliana's waist, "I can't either. You're everything to me."

Leliana smiled warmly, "And you to me." She rested her head on Alexandra's chest, "Laying here with you alone brings joy to my heart." She feels the young Sith rub her back gently bringing a content smile to the smuggler's face.

Alexandra uses the Force to bring the covers over them.

In his office on Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine contemplates over the trouble Leon and his ragtag of rebels are causing to his growing Empire. His spies and Mara have been keeping him informed of where they went. Several Inquisitors and Dark Jedi have fallen to Leon and his friends. He knows his apprentice Darth Vader can't be everywhere at once. He also knows sending more loyal servants after his enemies would only result in their deaths.

Vader knelt before the Emperor, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Sidious told his apprentice, "It seems our trouble makers are more formidable than originally thought. They have caused damage to our bases, disrupting our goal of bringing peace to the galaxy. Several Dark Jedi and Inquisitors are dead because of them. If they spread lies about what I'm doing, the galaxy will fall into chaos again. We can't let that happen, Lord Vader. I'm aware you cannot be everywhere at once and my Hand can't either. Therefore, I feel the time has come to unleash my most loyal servant after you."

Vader asked, "Are you certain, Master? He just returned from a mission and may need rest."

The Emperor shook his head, "Nonsense, my apprentice. He's received cybernetic enhancements and augmentation just like I did for you. He will be well-suited for the task ahead. Go and inform him of his next assignment. If need be, you two will work together to complete the mission. Do not fail me, Lord Vader. You know how I respond to failure, don't you?"

Vader bowed his head, "All too well, my master. I shall leave at once. We'll bring these fools to justice."

The Emperor nodded with a sinister grin, "Indeed, my friend. Show them the price for defying me." He watches his student leave the office and swirls around in his chair to stare out the office window.

'Having more than two Sith at a time is a violation of the Rule set by Darth Bane a millennium ago. I have no doubt Vader and my faithful assassin will correct this.' He thought.

Vader walks through the corridors of the lower floors.

He said, "You, my master will acknowledge me as your successor. Even if it means breaking the Rule of Two. That black-haired girl and the Empire will be mine!" He reaches the doors to the assassin and waves his hand to open it.

A/N: Chapter 17 done.

My attempt of doing a chapter of no battles, just an R&R chapter if you want to call it that.

The group on Tython, the birthplace of the Jedi Order.

Here we got to see the pain and regret Leon hides behind his flirty persona, as shown by his interaction with the Force ghost of Luminara Unduli

Not much else to say.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 18.

Vader 23A


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my OCs.

Last Paragons

A new day arrives for the crew of the Forgotten Star and the gang sits in the commons area while Leon cooks breakfast.

This time, it's more simple: Eggs, fruit, bread and milk or coffee.

Kenta helps setting the plates followed by napkins, forks and knives. Leliana pours the occupants' choice of beverage. Once everything is finished, Leon begins serving the food, filling the plates one by one.

They eat in silence for a while before Violet walks into the commons rather urgently.

The protocol droid said, "Excuse me, Leliana but you have an incoming transmission from Hondo. He looks shaken."

Leliana placed her fork down, "I'll be right there." She stood up and walked to the cockpit answering the call, "What is it, Hondo?" The Weequay space pirate appears and Violet was correct. He was shaken up.

He said, _"Thank goodness you answered. I got myself into a bad spot."_

Leliana asked, "What happened this time? What did you do?"

The Weequay ignored the question, _"I was leading my crew on a raiding mission on one of the Mid Rim worlds when we were suddenly attacked by Imperial forces."_

Leliana stared at him blankly, "Really? You couldn't handle a few stormtroopers?"

Hondo shook his head, _"That's not the bad part. We narrowly avoided them but at the cost of several of good men and some of my loot to a Force user, a dangerous one."_

Leliana heard the holocommunicator beep again, "Hold on, Hondo, someone else is calling." She pressed the answer button, "Yes?" Bo-Kotan appears.

The smuggler smiled, "Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

The redhead said, _"Now's not the time for your flirting, Leliana. The Empire is still trying to establish control of Mandalore, I need your help."_

Leliana told her, "I'm on my way over. Hang tight." She switched to Hondo, "Meet us at Mandalore, Hondo. We'll talk there."

Weequay nodded, _"Okay. I'm inputting the coordinates. See you soon."_ Leliana ends the transmission and walks back into the commons telling the crew as soon as they finish breakfast, they're heading for Mandalore.

Leon said, "Nice. Haven't been there in a while. Could use a good old fashioned Mandalorian brawl to relieve this boredom." With breakfast finished, Leliana hops into the pilot seat, punching in the coordinates and makes the jump to light speed. As the Forgotten Star flies through the vortex of blue energy a whole bunch of questions regarding Hondo's transmission fills Leliana's mind.

The control panel beeps indicating they've arrived at Mandalore and head for the surface, Bo-Kotan and Hondo waiting for them. Touching down the crew of the Forgotten Star disembark, Hondo and Bo-Kotan waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Leliana greeted the red-haired Mandalorian, "Hey, Bo-Kotan it's been a while since we last spoke with each other." She ran a finger along the woman's chin, "Still looking radiant as always."

Bo-Kotan's cheeks lit up, "It's nice to see you again, Leliana."

Leliana looked at Hondo, "And you look to be surviving well in these dark times, Hondo."

The Weequay bowed, "Still flirtatious but serious as always, Leliana." Leon walks past them and approaches Bo-Kotan.

He kissed her hand, "Well it's certainly nice to see you again, Ms. Kryze and how have you been?"

The Mandalorian said, "Furious. The Empire is still trying to establish a foothold here, I refuse to see my people and my world kneel to another." Bo-Kotan pulled her hand away and gazed at the others, "You didn't have this many people last time we met, Leliana. Friends of yours?"

Leliana nodded, "Mm-hm. Bo-Kotan, these are Kenta Stone, Yuna Rose, Alec Sunrider..." She pulled her Alexandra closer to her, "And this lovely young lady is Alexandra Wolf, the girl of my dreams."

Hondo said, "Ah, Ms. Wolf. An honor to see you again."

Bo-Kotan turned, gesturing with her hand, "Come inside the base, I'll explain once we're in." As Bo-Katan leads through the hallways, they see Mandalorians tending their wounded comrades.

Stepping foot inside a briefing room the red-haired Mandalorian said, "The Empire won't stop until they establish a base on my planet. They gave us twenty-four hours to accept the Emperor's rule or suffer the consequences."

Leliana said, "Knowing you, Bo-Kotan I see you giving the Empire the finger."

Bo-Kotan stated, "I guess you can say that. I decided we'd rather fight than accept the ultimatum. A Star Destroyer is stationed above the planet's atmosphere, it hasn't done anything but my gut's telling me the crew is waiting until twenty-four hours are up and will take this planet by force."

Leon asked, "You want us to punish them? If so, I'm game."

Bo-Kotan's face stayed neutral, "Yes. We were able to steal an Imperial shuttle. Use it to board the Star Destroyer and "convince" the crew to let us be."

Leon asked, "Will you be joining us?"

The Mandalorian shook her head, "No, I'm needed here, Leon."

Hondo said, "I'll join you. I want some payback for what the Imperials did to my crew."

Kenta crossed his arms, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Leon mocked, "What's the matter? You chickening out?"

Kenta replied, "Heavens, no. I can't help but feel something is amiss."

Leon waved it off, "By the Force who cares, let's go kill some Imperials."

Bo-Kotan said, "The shuttle is in the back. I trust you know how to fly one?"

Leon grinned, "Honey, you have an expert pilot standing before you."

Leliana advised to the Mandalorian, "Keep my ship safe, I won't be happy if something happens to it while I'm gone."

Bo-Kotan said, "As leader of Mandalore, I give you my word nobody will sabotage your vessel, Leliana."

Leliana nodded, "Very well."

Leon clapped his hands, "Come on, people. We got some Imperials to kill." They board the shuttle and Leon fires up the engines.

Leliana asked Hondo, "You said you lost several good men and some of your loot at the hands of a powerful and dangerous Force user, right?"

The Weequay nodded, "Yes."

Leliana said, "Must have been Darth Vader." The Imperial shuttle lifts off, landing gear retracting and wings deployed, the space craft flies toward the Star Destroyer, transmitting the identification code to the bridge crew. After a few minutes they are given clearance to land in docking bay 4.

Stormtroopers hear the shuttle touching down and look at each other. One of them gestures with his head they should check it out.

The ramp lowers, footsteps ring throughout the hanger followed by lightsabers igniting. A blur runs out of the shuttle, silver and red blades cutting down Imperial troopers.

Leon directs the blaster fire back at the shooters before throwing his main saber into the chest of another stormtrooper. Calling it back to him, Leon fires Force lightning at his next victims.

Kenta uses Force crush on an Imperial walker, compacting it down to a cube shape.

They start advancing through the hallways, Kenta and Alec deflect blaster fire while Hondo and Leliana fire back downing more Imperial troopers. They see a trooper setting up a gun turret so Leliana throws a thermal detonator. The explosive kills the trooper instantaneously. Leliana ducks behind a crate as blaster fire reins overhead. Once the fire stops, the smuggler exhales then rises to her feet firing her blaster pistols in rapid succession down each target. Yuna runs past her cutting down her targets with her blue lightsaber, beheading the final trooper.

Her holocommunicator beeped and answered, "Yes?"

Leon's voice said, _"Everything's clear on our end. Kinda disappointed."_

Leliana informed, "Yuna and I just got done killing troopers on our end. We're heading for the bridge."

Leon answered, _"Kenta and myself will meet you there. Alex informed me her and Alec encountered some heavy resistance and had a few close calls but they triumphed as well. They'll meet us at the bridge."_ Ending the transmission, Leliana signals Yuna to move up.

Reaching an elevator, Yuna press the up button. They wait for the elevator to arrive. Once it does they enter, Leliana presses the bridge button. The door closes and the starts going up.

The smuggler told the red-haired Sith Warrior, "It's been too easy. All we've encountered so far are stormtroopers."

Yuna offered, "Perhaps they're saving the best for last?"

Leliana nodded, "Possibly." They heard the bell chime, "We're here." The door opens, showing the two Kenta holding a swarm of blaster bolts with the Force.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hi, girls." Without taking his eyes off them, he sends the bolts at the shooters, leaving holes in their armor. The Imperial officer hovers above the ground, clutching his throat as Alec and Alexandra step into view from a corridor.

Alec said, "Your Empire will fall. There's nothing the Emperor can do about it. In fact, I'd love to see the look on his face as the Empire crumbles around him. The fool will join you in hell soon enough." Clenching his fist allows the Sith Warrior to snap the Imperial officer's neck. The group forms up.

Leon cracked his knuckles, eyeing the door to the ship's bridge, "Knock, knock!" He launches a charged Force push, blowing the door off its hinges.

The bridge crew jump at the sound and the captain is caught in the Force grip of Leon.

He said, "Our lovely friend Bo-Kotan told us you Imperial scum are still trying to establish a base on Mandalore. I think it's unwise of you." The ex-Jedi tightened his telekinetic grip, "Turn back and I may consider sparing your lives. Even I'm not completely heartless." His companions look at Leon with skepticism. They know he won't stop until every Imperial lies dead at his feet on his quest to kill the Emperor.

Leliana pointed her blaster pistols at the bridge operators, "Stay where you are. We don't to make a mess here, do we?" The ship captain fights through the strangulation reaching for his blaster pistol.

Too bad for him Leon felt his intention, "You just forfeited your life." He blasts the man with Force lightning at full power.

The Imperial's skeleton flashes through his skin until Leon stops. The charred corpse falls to the ground steaming. Leon fans the air around him.

He said, "Little hot under the collar, don't you think?" The operators sit in their seats terrified by what they saw.

One operator said, "I-I think we should pull back on this mission."

Another objected, "Are you crazy? Do you know what the Emperor or Vader will do if they receive word we ran with our tail between our legs?"

The first operator answered, "Look at what happened to the captain. I say we run away, somewhere the Emperor won't find us!" As the two argue, Alexandra gasps through her nose. Leon feels it too.

Leliana noticed the two's change of posture, "What is it?"

Leon told her, "Someone's coming. Whoever it is, they're strong in the dark side. It's potent but nowhere near Sidious or Vader. I think the game has grown interesting."

Kenta agreed, "Alec and I sense it too." Out in space, a two-man Imperial shuttle comes out of hyperspace, heading for the Star Destroyer.

Sitting in the passenger flanked by two Imperial Royal Guards that both stood 6'2 was a young man 21 years old, stood 5'11" tall and clad in sleek dark gray, bordering black armor with a full mask/helmet with glowing red lenses meant to instill fear into his opponents resting on his lap. The most eerie feature was his hair was black as night and eyes the color of blood.

As the young man patiently waits for the shuttle to dock he remembers the mission he was given by Darth Vader.

Flashback

 _Vader stands in front of doors leading to his loyal and lethal assassin. Waving his hand, the doors open. He watches the assassin take down a combat training droid with precision and without mercy._

 _The assassin felt the Dark Lord's presence and turned, kneeling before Vader, "What is your will, my lord?"_

 _Vader walked closer towering over the assassin, "Marshal Wyatt, the Emperor has a new mission for you."_

 _Wyatt asked, "What is it?"_

 _Vader informed, "Your next assignment is capturing these people causing the Empire trouble. They wish to plunge the galaxy into chaos." He pulled out a holocommunicator, displaying Wyatt's targets "Remember their names. They are Leliana Ashford, Leon Solstice, Alexandra Wolf and three Sith pretenders the archives have no information. The Emperor wants them brought to him for personal execution. However I want Alexandra Wolf brought to me. If they don't comply, you are free to use force but don't kill them. Is that clear?"_

 _Wyatt bowed his head, "Yes, Lord Vader. I shall depart immediately." Grabbing his mask/helmet, the Sith assassin heads out._

End of flashback

He hears the shuttle touch the hanger floor and stands, putting his mask/helmet on and walks down the ramp with the Royal Guards walking in unison. Wyatt reaches out with his senses pinpointing his targets' location. After he detects them, the young man increases his speed.

The gang reaches the hallway outside the bridge when Wyatt stands there waiting, lightsaber ignited.

'This power. It's coming from him.' Alexandra thought.

Leon grinned, "Finally. I was getting bored of killing pathetic pawns." He ignites his primary lightsaber, the walls don't provide the width for the acrobatics of Ataru so he switches to Niman.

Wyatt enters the third opening stance of Niman with the blade held at waist height in both hands, blade angled downward and to the side with the feet closely spaced.

The ex-Jedi swings his lightsaber at Wyatt the assassin blocks it and wrestles for control. Wyatt shoves Leon off his feet with a thrust of his weapon arm. Quickly getting up Leon advances while Wyatt steps back seemingly out of fear but in reality the Sith assassin is leading the ex-Jedi away from the group realizing he was the most experienced duelist of the bunch.

During a blade lock Wyatt taunted, "You're in over your head, Leon Solstice." He kicked the ex-Jedi and entered a Force lock, "I'm not like the other dark side warriors you and your comrades killed." Leon pumps more Force energy into the lock hoping for it to turn in his favor but Wyatt stands strong.

With a quick surge of energy, the Sith assassin Force pushes Leon into a wall, bouncing off it. Leon doesn't get a reprieve because Wyatt appears before him instantly, grabbing his foot tightly. He next slams Leon over and over followed by throwing him mercilessly down through the hallway slamming into a locked door.

Leon groaned, "Alright. Little stronger than you look...a lot stronger." He coughs.

He looks forward seeing a charged Force push being thrown at him, the raw power blasts open the door. Leon flies into another wall, this time harder. The ex-Jedi's eyes widen to full capacity, mouth open in a silent gasp. The pain is so bad he can't scream let alone breathe. He wonders how his spine didn't break from the hit. He tries to get up but his body won't respond. Wyatt advances dragging his lightsaber along the ground. Leon glares at the Sith assassin's red lenses.

Wyatt asked, "This is the Leon Solstice causing my masters trouble? So disappointing."

Leon chuckled in pain, "Oh you think I'm a disappointment? Here I was thinking I'd finally get a real fight out of you losers and this is all you brought me?" Wyatt grabs him with the Force, pulling him close then throws punch after punch. Leon clenches his teeth as he feels his body struggling to absorb Wyatt's cybernetic enhanced strikes. He ultimately feels a few of his ribs crack then break. Wyatt next backhands Leon into the wall then Force grips the ceiling of the room, burying the ex-Jedi in rubble. The Sith assassin waits for movement. After a minute he turns to leave.

After his first few steps he senses it, almost too late as Leon lunges at him, his lightsaber cutting part of his armor's cloak. Wyatt had managed to side step and avoid the attack but the follow up connects, a Force fueled that sent him flying back. Directing the Force behind Wyatt stops himself before seizing Leon by the throat and lifting him into the air slamming him against the ceiling, then the walls and finally against the floor.

Alexandra and her comrades find themselves on the defense against the Royal Guards.

These men are more aggressive in lightsaber combat. Alexandra and her Sith Masters use Form III to hold off the enemy's power attacks. Kenta, Yuna and Alec fight to keep their fear in check but Alexandra isn't so lucky. To her, they're fighting monsters. She can't move, frozen with fear.

Kenta called out, "Apprentice, watch out!" The second Royal Guard towers over her ready to strike the young Sith down.

Her Sith Master intercepts it with his red blade, his strength matching the Royal Guard's.

He said, "Apprentice, snap out of it. You can't give up here!" But his words don't reach her, Alexandra stands there.

Alexandra spoke with dread, "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Kenta looked over his shoulder, "No, we are not. Don't ever think that!" This distraction allows the Royal Guard cuts off both of his legs just above his knees. Kenta screams in pain the second his limbs are severed.

The Royal Guard closes in for the kill when he deflects blaster shots to Hondo, scoring hits on the Weequay pirate's shoulder and chest, thankfully the vest under his shirt prevented the bolts from killing him.

Leliana spotted the Royal Guard raising his lightsaber to finish Kenta, "Oh, no you don't." She aims her blaster pistols at him, landing hits on the Royal Guard's shoulder which the armor plating took the brunt of the hit.

The red-clad warrior glares at the smuggler. Leliana throws a grenade at him, the Royal Guard crushes it with the Force and rips her blaster pistols of her hands. He next pins her to the wall while using the Force to aim her guns at her.

Yuna hears a buzzing sound, turning to the source and feels a red lightsaber pin her to the wall, right on the shoulder joint. She tries to remove it but the lightsaber stays put. Through the waves of white-hot pain, the Sith Warrior sees Wyatt stepping into view, his hand extended to hold the red blade in place.

Alec blocks a slash with his good arm, the other hanging limp at his side. Beads of sweat run down his masked face.

'I can't lose here. I won't.' He mentally thought, trying to motivate himself.

The second Royal Guard uses the Disarming Slash, ripping Alec's lightsaber out of his hand followed by hitting the Sith Warrior with Force lightning. Opening one eye, he spots the second lightsaber behind the Royal Guard. Reaching out with the Force he activates the yellow blade. The Royal Guard senses danger and ceases the attack, sidestepping as the lightsaber flies into Alec's waiting hand.

Leliana asked, "Where's Leon?"

Wyatt said, "Put down." He senses the presence of someone approaching fast and whips around blocking Leon's lightsaber.

The ex-Jedi grinned despite the stinging pain of broken ribs, "Oh man if you think a few broken ribs are enough to put me down you really are in for disappointment."

Wyatt turned, "You are persistent. No wonder the Emperor wants your head."

Leon twirled his lightsaber, "Funny, I want his head too." He stared at the catatonic Alexandra, "Hey, wake up. You're no good if you're frozen like that." Alec grabs his limp arm and pops it back into its socket, teeth bared as he fights down the scream of pain wanting to escape his mouth. Rotating his arm to make sure it still functioned properly. Drawing his second lightsaber Alec stares into the Royal Guard's masked face.

He charges, striking at the opponent with his full fury. Parrying a sideways attack, Alec retaliates with his second lightsaber targeting the Royal Guard's chest, the dark side warrior jumps back but Alec follows him like a predator chasing its prey. The Sith Warrior switches to a Shien reverse grip on his off-hand blade. Thwarting an overhead chop, he executes the Cross Strike. The strength behind it staggers the Royal Guard and angles the red to the side with his primary blade and executes the Pushing Slash. Not letting up, Alec quickly closes the distance. Forming an X to thwart a Falling Avalanche maneuver he cocks his foot back then drives it forward at full speed, right into the Royal Guard's manhood. The Royal Guard feels all of his nerves erupt in pain and drops his lightsaber, falling to his knees clutching his privates. Not wasting a minute Alec beheads the man.

Alec comes to Kenta's rescue after seeing his comrade use Tutaminis to block the other Royal Guard's Force lightning. Putting one blade away Alec trades blows with the Royal Guard, the enemy shoots Force lightning at the Sith Warrior. Alec uses his lightsaber to absorb the current. A look of intensity forms on Alec's face, drawing on his mastery of Battlemaster's Niman. He swings left, right, up, down, diagonally. The Royal Guard finds himself struggling against the Sith Warrior's relentless assault. However, Alec knows he can't keep this up for much longer, his injuries are catching up to him. He's gotta end this quickly.

The two enter a blade lock, trying to push the other back. The Royal Guard initially gets the upper hand but Alec draws on the light side of the Force granting him the strength to win the lock. He grunts as the Royal Guard scores a hit on his chest plating. The Royal Guard has tasted blood and wants more. Shrugging off the attack, Alec holds his lightsaber in the Shien reverse grip again, cautiously advances the enemy mirrors his action. Alec evades strikes to his vital areas or parries them. Blocking another attack with his blade, Alec slams his free hand onto the Royal Guard, blasting him with Force lightning then uppercuts his red lightsaber into the air. Catching it he carves a Z into the Royal Guard without mercy. The defeated foe collapses to the ground in cauterized pieces of flesh. Alec falls to one knee catching himself. The wounds of battle finally catch up to him. However the young Sith Warrior refuses to pass out. Looking over, he sees Kenta unconscious. No doubt from the pain of having his legs severed

Leon uses his shoto blade to thwart a downward strike from Wyatt and counters with a kick. Wyatt uses his forearm to shield himself then delivers a hard right hook across Leon's face. Pressing the assault, the Sith assassin kicks his downed opponent.

He said, "Your friend Alec lucked out against my Royal Guards but you let yourselves get injured in battle. Surrender and come along quietly. Refuse and I'll kill every one of you, your lightsabers will serve as proof I ended your attempt of thwarting the Emperor's mission of bringing peace to this lawless galaxy."

Leon spat blood, "Bringing peace? Like hell!" In his mind the ex-Jedi studies the situation they're in.

He realizes they were outmatched by this enemy. No matter what move he pulls, Wyatt counters it with speed and flexibility that'd otherwise be impossible. Leon is nearly unmatched in lightsaber combat but the seasoned ex-Jedi finds himself unable to land a single hit. Who was this assassin? He's unlike the other dark side wielders he or the others faced. What can Leon do to take this man out?

He said to Leliana, "Take the others and get out of here. I'll hold this guy off!"

Leliana objected, "And get yourself killed? No, you're coming with us."

Leon replied, "Damn it, Leliana, trust me! Now go!" The smuggler wants to argue but her friends need medical treatment. With reluctance, Leliana informs the gang they're leaving. Yuna asks about Leon and the smuggler tells the redhead Leon knows what he's doing although in her mind, she herself has doubts about her friend's plan.

Alec clips his lightsabers belt and lifts Kenta with the Force as Leliana guides the group away, Alexandra looks over her shoulder toward Leon silently pleading him to reconsider.

He said, "Don't give me that look. You'll only be in my way. Go." After she left with Kenta's saberstaff, Leon pointed his silver lightsaber at Wyatt, "Now, where were we?"

Wyatt commented, "You're digging your own grave, Leon Solstice."

The ex-Jedi twirled his blade, "A hundred and twelve. That's how many times I've heard that."

The Sith assassin shook his head, "Guess I'll have to cut your hands off." Leon runs to Wyatt bellowing a war cry.

Leliana steers the stolen shuttle out of the Star Destroyer's hanger.

Alec places Kenta on the medical bed while Yuna orders Leliana to turn the ship around and get Leon.

The smuggler answered, "As much as I want to, I must trust Leon on this, Yuna." She typed on the ship's computer, "I'm setting course for Mandalore. It has high-quality hospitals we can use to help you and the others." Suddenly a bright flash of light fills the cockpit.

Yuna said, "Leon!" She started wrestling for the control sticks, "Turn the ship around, we must get Leon!"

Leliana told the Sith Warrior, "Stop it, Yuna!" The smuggler fought to keep the ship under her control, "If you keep going, I will knock you out." The warning falls on deaf ears because the Sith Warrior keeps struggling to gain control of the Forgotten Star.

Apologizing for what she's about to do, Leliana gets up from the pilot seat with the speed of an alpha predator and pinches a nerve on Yuna's neck, knocking her out and setting her in the passenger seat.

Leliana said, "I'm sorry, beautiful but you and the others need medical treatment." She finishes typing the destination in the ship's computer and pulls the lever, activating the hyperdrive.

As the Imperial shuttle travels through hyperspace, Leliana prays Leon escaped before the Star Destroyer exploded. The ex-Jedi may be a pain in the ass at times but he was someone you can count on, even though they never fought side by side much during the Clone Wars.

Soon, the panel beeps telling Leliana they've arrived. Pulling the lever forward, the shuttle reaches the orbit of Mandalore

Leliana shakes Yuna awake followed by telling Alexandra and the other two Sith they've arrived.

The smuggler contacts Bo-Kotan informing her what happened. The Mandalorian said she's sending a medical unit toward them and was prepping an operating room for Kenta.

A short while later, the group is in a hospital where Alec, Kenta and Yuna are being treated for injuries.

Leliana sits with her love, trying to comfort the young Sith apprentice. She didn't suffer any major physical injuries but the mental ones are another story.

The girl is spooked, she thinks Wyatt is some creature from the darkest pits of the void. His connection to the dark side is strong and skills with the lightsaber even more so, able to fight evenly, no, best Leon in lightsaber combat.

Can they survive this new threat?

The surgeon who oversaw Kenta's operation approaches them.

Leliana asked, "How'd it go?"

The surgeon said, "The operation on your friend was a success. We gave him the highest quality prosthetic legs made of durasteel mixed with the strength of titanium. It might take a few days for him to grow accustomed to them and the maintenance."

Leliana next asked, "What about Alec Sunrider?"

The surgeon replied, "He suffered lightsaber cuts on his legs and left arm. He's stitched up."

The smuggler said, "And Yuna?"

The surgeon replied, "Hers were more serious than we first thought. Fortunately we treated them properly, it's fortunate lightsabers cauterize flesh when they cut. Sadly, the lightsaber destroyed her shoulder joint we replaced with a prosthetic one. It'll still function like a regular one."

Leliana said, "Thank you, sir." Nodding, the surgeon tells her Kenta, Alec and Yuna are in rooms 54, 56 and 59, respectively. She and Alexandra are welcome to visit them.

They visit Kenta first. Both see the young man sitting up on his bed staring at his new cybernetic legs, the light reflecting off the metal.

Alexandra announced, "Master?"

Kenta turned his head, "Oh, hi apprentice and Leliana."

Leliana asked, "How are you?"

The Sith Warrior smiled, "Not much. Having to accept the fact we got our asses handed to us. Oh, and I now have mechanical legs instead of human ones."

Leliana replied, "At least we survived."

Kenta clenched his fist, "But at the cost of an ally. The next time we cross paths with the assassin, I'll pay him back two fold!" An intense fire burns behind his eyes. Whether it's dark side fueled or not is unknown. Perhaps a combination of both.

Alexandra sees his saberstaff on the nightstand next to his bed and picks it up, examining it.

She commented, "This is a unique design, Master."

Kenta told her, "I constructed that during my Sith training. I chose that design because I saw the problems a traditional saberstaff had. One, the elongated hilt itself is a big target. Two, it makes it difficult with blast deflection. And three, it requires broader sweeps. So to overcome these design flaws, I made the hilt only the length of a standard lightsaber. It was hard to wield at first but as I trained it became easier. Why? Do you wish to learn how to use one?"

Alexandra nodded, "If it's okay with you. I'm eager to learn new things, Master." Kenta knows it was a mask to hide the fear Alexandra felt during their encounter with the mysterious Sith assassin.

Kenta looked out the window staring at the setting sun, "As soon as Yuna, Alec and myself are medically cleared to leave, we'll do that." Bidding Kenta good night, they next visit Yuna.

The redhead watches a show, her arm in a cast supported by the sling.

She said to herself, "I hate hospitals." The Sith Warrior felt someone watching her and turned at the direction, "Oh, Leliana, apprentice."

Leliana waved, "Hi, Yuna. How are you holding up?"

The young woman replied, "Holding up fine. Feels weird having shoulder replacement surgery but I guess it's better than having no arm."

Leliana asked, "You hate hospitals. Why?"

Yuna admitted, "When I was a little girl, my parents and I were involved in a bad air ship crash. I was badly injured and in so much shock, I fought doctors who were trying to help me. It was only until I passed out they did the surgery. Since then, I swore to never find myself in a hospital again. And yet here I am."

Alexandra told her, "I'm going to pay Alec a visit next. Take care, Yuna."

The red-haired Sith Warrior waved, "I will." They visit electric blue-eyed Sith Warrior next.

Stepping into his room, Leliana sees Alec meditating, his mask laying on the nightstand.

He asked, "Who's there?"

Alexandra replied, "It's us, Master."

Ending the meditation he greeted, "Hello, Leliana and apprentice."

Leliana queried, "How you holding up?"

Alec said, "Meditating to pass the time. Still have all four limbs."

Leliana saw the look in the man's eyes, "What's wrong?"

The Sith Warrior sighed, "I'm sick of this eternal blood feud between Jedi and Sith. Countless lives lost as a result of the hatred our Order has for the Jedi, because of the Jedi Order refusing to accept that without darkness, there can be no light. One cannot exist without the other. Or suppressing emotion because they felt it leaves one susceptible to the dark side? It's what makes us different from droids. Why can the two Orders have a truce or at least tolerate each other without resorting to pointless wars due to philosophical differences? One day, if someone rises to bring the two Orders and find middle ground, I'll support him or her."

Alexandra told him, "Then I'll do it, Master."

Alec looked at her in surprise, "What?"

The young Sith apprentice explained, "I will create a Sith Empire that rules through compassion, honesty and strength but not to the point of forcing their views on others. I will become a Sith Empress, leading the new Sith Empire into an era of true order and peace alongside the Jedi Order." Alec stares at the girl.

He remembered the conversation he had with Kenta and Yuna regarding it back on Tython. Were his prayers answered?

Alec said, "Empires aren't built in a day, apprentice."

The black-haired girl nodded, "I know but I want to try."

A rare smile formed on Alec's face, "That's very noble of you but it won't be easy. Nothing in life is easy."

Leliana a hand on her hip, "Don't be so gloomy. With us, we can take on anything the galaxy throws at us, be it Galactic Empire or not."

Alexandra looked at her teacher, "Promise me we'll see through this together. I want all of us to see the new era of peace flourish."

Alec chuckled, "So optimistic. Okay, I promise."

Alexandra beamed, "Thank you, Master. I won't let you or the others down." Leliana feels this is her way of making up for her frozen in fear state on the Star Destroyer.

The doctor stepped into the room, "Excuse me but visiting hours are over. I request you two leave for the night. You can come back tomorrow." The two depart the hospital and venture toward Leliana's ship.

Nearing the Forgotten Star, they spot an Imperial shuttle parked next to the building serving as HQ for Bo-Kotan. Thinking it was an Emperor's Hand, Leliana and Alexandra draw their weapons.

Reaching the shuttle they point their weapons but nobody's there. Suddenly Alexandra whips around, blocking a silver lightsaber with her own.

Leliana recognized the owner, "Leon?"

The ex-Jedi eased up, "Leliana." Leon breaks the lock and clips his lightsaber to his belt.

Leliana asked, "How are you alive?"

Leon explained, "Um, I'm me."

Leliana queried, "And the assassin?"

The ex-Jedi said, "I activated the star ship's self-destruct sequence. I want to believe he died in the explosion but that's wishful thinking. I still sense him. He's out there. He won't stop until he captures all of us or kills us. Things have grown interesting."

Leliana titled her head, "You're cheerful about it, considering we all got our asses kicked."

Leon chuckled, "I won't deny that. Been a long time since I came across someone who could make me work for it. I admit I may have gotten overconfident over the past few years but he won't get the drop on me next time." He looked around, "Where are those Sith losers?"

Alexandra frowned, "They have names, Leon."

Leliana held up her hand, "Don't worry about it, Alex. To get you caught up to speed, Kenta lost both of his legs in his duel so he has cybernetic ones, Yuna had shoulder replacement surgery and Alec is the least injured of the three."

Leon said, "Still rusty, I see."

Alexandra clenched her fist, "Stop insulting my Masters, Leon! We all thought you died in the explosion!"

The ex-Jedi smiled, "I've survived before, Alex. It'll take more than that to kill me."

Leliana interjected, "Knock it off, both of you. It's been an exhausting day and I'm tired."

Leon said, "Well, after those Sith lose-err, I mean Kenta, Alec and Yuna heal up, we'll head for Shili. There's someone I need to see there." Alexandra exhales, she knows he was doing it intentionally to mess with her. After a filling dinner, they head for their respective quarters.

Leon rests in the cargo area, looking over the collection of lightsabers, holocrons and scrolls he secured from the Jedi Library, remembering what Yoda said to him.

 _"Preserve the history of the Jedi Order, we must."_ The old Jedi Grandmaster knows the Jedi Order always came back from the brink of extinction before. But can it return this time around? Especially after how the Emperor turned the galaxy against the Jedi? Does the galaxy want the Jedi Order to come back?

Leliana rests with Alexandra in the smuggler's room for a change, snuggling to the young Sith's side in only underwear again.

Alexandra said, "That Leon isn't short of surprises. And a pain in the ass."

Leliana laughed quietly, "He is but that's his way of showing he cares about us. He wasn't always like how he is now. He still flirted and total pain sometimes but he was also courteous to those close to him and his comrades. He'd stare death in the face and laugh."

Alexandra gritted her teeth, "I nearly got myself killed freezing up like that!" Leliana moves from her position, straddling the girl she loves with a loving smile.

She said, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Alex. We survived. That's all that matters, right?"

Alexandra lightly held the kaiburr crystal in her hand, "It never crossed my mind this crystal was absorbing my Force powers."

Leliana said, "It never crossed mine either. At first, that is. But as I started having more visions, I grew concerned and asked Obi-Wan about it. He said the Force behaves in ways that confuse even the wisest Jedi. I never believed in the Force. I feel it's overrated. The fate of the galaxy rests in our hands."

The slightly younger girl smiled somewhat, "Don't have to remind me." The next day Kenta and his fellow Sith Warriors are medically cleared earlier than expected.

Kenta quickly adapts to his new legs and they board the Forgotten Star.

Leliana said, "Next stop, Shili." The trip to the Togruta home world was quiet, no doubt the encounter with Marshal Wyatt still fresh on their minds.

They soon arrive at the planet and touch down. Stepping off the ship taking in the scenery.

Using the Force to guide them, the group reaches a village and walks through it, looking at the inhabitants.

Leliana asked, "Been here before, Leon?"

The ex-Jedi nodded, "Yes. After my near victory against the Emperor, I came here to visit the person I love. Tell her to remain here."

A gasp was heard, "Leon?" Turning around the ex-Jedi sees Ahsoka standing there with hands over her mouth. She has grown over the last three years but was still shorter than Leon. Now 19, she still wore the same attire she had during the Clone Wars.

Leon hugged her, "Hi, Ahsoka."

The female Togruta wrapped her arms around him, "I miss you."

Leon nodded, "I know. By the Force how much I want to stay here with you but I can't. Not until the Empire is no more."

Ahsoka pleaded, "Let me help."

Leon shook his head, "I can't. I can't risk losing as well, Ahsoka, not after losing everything else." A sad smile forms on Leliana's face, she can't blame Leon.

Seeing the two embrace causes Kenta to experience flashbacks to the good times he had with Lora.

Leliana stepped forward, "Good to see you again, Ahsoka you look even sexier than I remember."

The Togruta's headtails changed colors, becoming vivid, "I, Lili...It's nice to see you again."

The smuggler laughed, "I've still got it." She gestured to Alexandra, "You remember Alexandra, right?"

Alexandra greeted, "Hello, Ahsoka. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Ahsoka looks at her and Alexandra opens her arms, welcoming the Togrutan to embrace her. Ahsoka obliges, walking into her arms.

The young Sith apprentice commented, "You've grown since I last saw you."

Ahsoka replied, "So have you. How are your parents? Are they well?" The young Sith apprentice didn't respond, "Alexandra? You okay?" Alexandra lowers her head, long hair shadowing her face.

She said, "The Empire killed them and almost me. I want to make the Empire pay for what they did. Thus I started training."

Ahsoka asked, "Becoming a Jedi?"

Alexandra brought her hand up, lightning conjuring, "Not Jedi."

The Togrutan gasped, "A Sith? Alexandra, they're monsters. They rule the galaxy. And now you seek to become one?"

Alexandra stated, "Not the kind of Sith you're familiar with. I embrace the Code of the Light Sith."

Ahsoka queried, "Light Sith?"

Leliana answered, "They are Sith who use the light side of the Force, just not with the same hardcore mentality the Jedi did."

Alexandra said, "But I need to learn how to wield both the light and dark."

Leon told Ahsoka, "I've taken her under my wing. Not throwing punches with her."

The Togruta said, "Can you stay at least for the night?"

Leon replied, "We can do that." The group follows Ahsoka through the village until they come across the home she set up outside of the capital city of Corvala.

Ahsoka stated, "So your teachers are Sith, Alexandra."

The young Sith apprentice nodded, "Yes. They along with Leon are helping me become strong."

Leon said, "Those three Sith losers are nothing compared to me." He felt Alexandra slam her fist into his stomach, "Quit hitting me."

Alexandra retorted, "Then quit insulting my Masters."

Ahsoka asked, "This occur on daily basis?"

Leliana nodded, "Pretty much." That night Leon stays with Ahsoka in her home while Leliana, Alexandra and her Sith Masters stay at a nearby hotel.

Leon cooks up a tasty meal for both of them and Ahsoka asks what he's been up to for the past four years although she has a good idea what.

The ex-Jedi admitted, "Oh, not much just killing Imperials and hunting the Emperor."

Ahsoka said, "Don't lose yourself to the dark side, Leon. I can't live without you."

Leon assured, "I won't die." Ahsoka stands, taking Leon's hands in her own and leads them to her bedroom.

Stepping inside Ahsoka closes the door and locks it although it was unlikely anyone's going to interrupt them.

Gazing into Leon's icy blue eyes with her darker ones, Ahsoka stands on her tip toes pressing her lips against his while Leon's hands secure themselves around her slim waist.

Breaking the kiss, Ahsoka said, "I don't know when I'll see you again so let's make this night memorable. Just you and me."

Leon asked, "Are you sure?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes."

(Lemon time. Those who aren't 18 and over or don't like it, turn away right now)

Ahsoka guides them to her bed pushing Leon down gently. She straddles him and cups his face in her hands as Leon runs one hand down her back and the other along her side. Ahsoka moans at the feeling. The ex-Jedi's tongue probes Ahsoka's lips, asking for permission. The Togruta opens her mouth letting her tongue come out to play. The two breathe through their noses that doesn't help as they separated to catch their breath. Staring at the man she loves, Ahsoka reaches for the knot that keeps her brown top in place. The knot comes undone and Ahsoka pulls it over head and tosses it, allowing Leon to see her breasts for the first time. They have grown during the last four years and the dark nipples tempt Leon.

Grabbing his hands, Ahsoka placed them on her breasts, "Touch them. I want to feel it."

Leon nodded nervously, "U-um, alright. Let..let me know if I'm being too rough." Despite having never done this before Leon messages them earning moans of pleasure from Ahsoka. Deciding to add more, Leon licks a nipple causing his love to bury his face in her cleavage.

She gasped, "Yes. That feels goods, Leon." Pulling his head, she raises it to kiss him.

Ahsoka removes Leon's shirt, running her hands over his torso forming goosebumps on his skin. Laying the Togruta onto her back, Leon lays kisses on her body starting at her neck, then her the valley between her breasts, down her flat stomach making Ahsoka arch her back. Grabbing her skirt, Leon looks at Ahsoka silently for permission. She nods giving her consent. Leon removes the skirt attire first then her brown leggings, leaving her in only her white panties. The Togruta gives Leon's pants the same treatments, removing them. Now in squarely their underwear, Ahsoka climbs onto Leon's lap wrapping one arm around his neck as she grinds against him, both moaning from the sensation. Setting her love on his back, Ahsoka kisses him and places one hand on the bulge in Leon's underwear. Removing the last article of clothing Ahsoka's eyes widen at the sight of Leon's erect tool. She touched it. So hard yet warm.

Light gasps escape Leon. Grinning Ahsoka takes it into her mouth.

'How is she so good?' He asked himself mentally.

Ahsoka bobs her head up and down, slowly increasing the tempo until she felt his cock beginning to twitch. Knowing what it meant she goes full throttle until Leon explodes in her mouth taking her by surprise. Nevertheless she swallows the load

Turning around, she removes her panties tossing them aside.

Leon stares at Ahsoka in her full glory.

'The body of Togruta goddess.' He though in awe.

Ahsoka crawls toward Leon seductively her breasts swaying until she's face to face with him and kisses the man she loves. Grabbing her sides Leon flips them over placing Ahsoka on bottom.

He told her, "It's my turn to please you." He opens her legs and licks her pussy, Ahsoka moans loudly in bliss holding his head in place with her hands. Leon pinches her clit making her pleasure spike. Ahsoka's breaths grow shorter and rapid.

She said, "Leon. It feels amazing. Keep going, I'm almost there!" She looks to see Leon licking her dripping pussy, that sends her over the edge screaming in euphoric pleasure. Leon feels her juices fly out he drinks as much as he can. Pulling back he sees Ahsoka struggling to come down from the sexual high she just experienced. He climbs on top of her again waiting for her to come to. She does and locks eyes with him, Leon kisses her. Ahsoka can taste her juices, exciting her.

Pulling back Leon asked, "You ready? This will hurt at first."

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am. Take me."

Leon nodded with a smile, "Alright then." He gently pushes in feeling the heat of the Togruta's walls clench his cock. He then feels a barrier blocking him and knows what it is. Ahsoka gives him permission and he thrusts forward breaking the barrier. Ahsoka screams at the pain of it, tears leak out. Leon wipes them away, letting her get used to him being inside her. A minute passes and Ahsoka nods letting Leon know she's ready. Leon rocks back and forth slowly, Ahsoka moans softly while holding Leon close to her.

She said, "We are one now. I never imagined it'd feel this good."

Leon answered, "Yes, I never imagined it either." The pleasure is so great that Ahsoka's toes clench the bed sheets as her arms move to Leon's back, hitting a particularly sensitive spot that makes Ahsoka moan in surprise. She tells Leon to hit that spot again. The ex-Jedi obeys hitting the spot.

Leon increases the speed of his thrusts Ahsoka's breasts bounce as the Togruta's moaning grows louder. With sudden quickness Ahsoka rolls them over placing her on top and resumes rocking her hips, groping her beasts while Leon holds her hips, aiding her in thrusting. Leon soon finds himself gritting his teeth as Ahsoka's walls tighten around his cock. Gasps and moans of pleasure ring through the room.

The two revel in their love making.

Leon disagreed on the Jedi Order's view about love, let alone have sex. He was no fool, knowing making love was the way two people expressed their love.

For Ahsoka, she dreamed of this day. Wanting to show much she loved Leon in the most intimate way but the Clone Wars and her duty as a Jedi got in the way. Now that she left the Jedi Order, their teachings don't matter anymore. Perhaps leaving was a blessing in disguise. Looking at the ex-Jedi with her blushed face Ahsoka feels her heart soar.

She felt Leon trying to sit up and pressed down on his abs, "No, lay there and enjoy." She threw her head back, "Yes! Oh Force yes!" Leon never imagined Ahsoka would be bold enough for this. Then again he assumes the Togruta kept her desires locked up. Behind walls in her mind. But now those walls fell and quite frankly he kept his in check for a long time.

Minutes turn into hours and they keep going but all things, no matter how good, must come to an end.

They feel a pressure building up, threatening to explode.

Leon warned, "I can't hold it much longer, Ahsoka! I can't..."

Ahsoka said, "Me either! Release it inside me!"

Leon began, "But what about..."

Ahsoka assured, "I'm safe today! No need to worry. So please, Leon, release it inside! I need it!"

Leon clenched his teeth, "Okay." He grunts as the climax hits them like a wave striking land.

Ahsoka holds the bed sheets tightly in her hands, almost to the point of tearing. She feels Leon erupt in her vagina, twitching with each pulse. Her walls squeeze his cock. When the last of his seed reaches her womb Ahsoka collapses onto Leon both panting as they come down from the sexual high.

The Togruta lifted her head to stare at him, "That was better than I thought."

Leon asked, "I'm amazed you held this desire at bay for so long."

Ahsoka blushed, "Yeah. I wanted to express my love for you but life kept interfering. However, that's over. I love you, Leon. Nothing will ever change that."

Leon smiled, "I love you as well, Ahsoka. You're everything to me." He looked out the window seeing one of the six moons, "I will remember this night." They feel sleep overtake them and embrace it.

Leon holds Ahsoka to him wanting to burn this moment into his brain. Tomorrow it's back to slaughtering Imperials and corner Darth Sidious and Vader then kill them.

A/N: Chapter 18 done finally. Woo, probably my longest chapter of this story yet.

Here the group were introduced to a Sith assassin named Marshal Wyatt, delivering a one-sided battle and besting Leon in lightsaber combat. This in turn prompted the gang to withdraw, sustaining their first loss against the Empire.

They later payed Ahsoka a visit on Shili where she and Leon had a night to themselves.

I know you guys want Ahsoka to have a more active role in the story. Sorry if it upsets you but she'll play more of a minor role. An emotional one.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 19.

Vader 23A


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Captured

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, I only own my Ocs.

Last Paragons

The Forgotten Star travels through space toward an unknown destination on autopilot, the crew laying in bed.

Leon wakes up shortly after 6:00 AM, walking toward the commons. Grabbing a cup of water Leon sits down, looking out the window taking an occasional sip.

After a while he felt a presence, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Yuna walked over, sitting across him, "I could ask you the same, it's early. Something's troubling you."

Leon confessed, "I had a dream last night. Never told anyone this but I have a family back on Dantooine. They live on a farm, my birth place. I have a sister, I think she's Force sensitive. In my dream I was training her in lightsaber combat. Well, a bit older version of her. And this dream had no Empire."

Yuna said, "The Force works in mysterious ways, Leon. Even the most knowledgeable masters still don't understand it."

Leon leaned back on his seat, "I haven't seen my parents in forever. I'm shocked I still remember them considering I was taken to the Jedi Temple when I was a kid. I never really cared much about the Force. Sometimes I feel it's mocking us." He leaned forward locking eyes with the Sith, "So why are you up so early? Dreaming about me?"

Yuna shook her head, "No, I've always been an early riser. Allows me to think in peace or get my training in. You're lucky to have a family, Leon. Haven't seen mine ever since I joined the Sith. In all certainty, their skeletons have become dust by now. I pretty much grew up on the battlefield killing Jedi. They're just as guilty for causing chaos in the galaxy as the Sith. I never got the time to visit my family save for holocommunication. If I didn't join the Sith, I would have become an artist."

The ex-Jedi commented, "And I never expected you to wield a blue lightsaber considering every dark side practitioner wields a red blade."

Yuna said, "I know it's mockery for a Sith to wield different colored blade other than red since it reflects our passion, our hatred, our rage for the Jedi Order. I know you don't completely trust me, Kenta or Alec after the Empire took everything from you or the fact we're Sith but for goodness sake, Leon give us a break. We're trying our hardest to earn your trust and respect."

Leon told her, "It's not that easy, beautiful. I was betrayed by people I wanted to believe in, the Jedi turned their backs on me and Ahsoka. And a year later I was betrayed by someone I called a friend. You three are Sith, you're trained to expect such betrayals. It's of that betrayal that I lost everything, that's not something you can just come back from and I'm sure Leliana told you by now I came back from far more than any person ever should. But if it makes you feel better, you're getting there."

Yuna added, "I assume that extends to Alexandra as well. We'd appreciate it if you called me, Kenta and Alec by our names, not Sith losers."

Leon shrugged, "I can do that for you, those other two Kendall and Alice...can't make any promises."

Yuna's eyes flashed him a look, "I'm not kidding, Leon." She reigned in her annoyance, "You're not the only one who's suffered."

Leon admitted, "No, I'm not. But I've been through more than any of you, more than anyone should. Pray you never have to go through that, it nearly destroyed me."

Yuna said, "You'd be surprised. Kenta, Alec and myself have been down that road, our hands stained with the blood of many Jedi. It nearly broke us and yet we managed to pull ourselves out of that darkness. Alec said when he and Kenta felt the Thought Bomb detonate, the disturbance was so vast it caused Kenta to faint. Alec almost did. It was called a Wound in the Force. Surely you've heard of it."

Leon nodded, "I've read about them. Supposedly they are these terrible things, described as a hole in a spot or in rare occasions a person where the Force is gone. It occurs when there is a massive loss of life at once. There are no records of it in the archives or at least none I had access to that detailed any specific event. The Jedi were really stingy when it comes to certain events in galactic history. But it was described well enough to get the point." He looked out the view port, "I asked Jocasta Nu, the head of the archives if she knew anything about them. All she said was hope I never feel one for myself. I would imagine it'd only make my suffering worse."

Yuna answered, "There are two people who fit this category: The Jedi Exile and Darth Nihilus."

Leon gave her an impressed look, "You're very knowledgeable. Those two names that are supposed to be lost in history." He moved his eyes over her, "Anything else you're knowledgeable about?"

The redhead nodded, "During my time at the Sith Academy, I spent time in the archives learning about past Sith Lords and their accomplishments. Studying the past is important regardless of affiliation. Darth Nihilus was so powerful he had the ability to drain an entire planet of life. However, once he tasted it Nihilus began craving more Force users. This endless pursuit earned him the title Lord of Hunger. His connection to the dark side of the Force became so powerful it ravaged his body to the point where he fused his soul to his mask and armor to survive. He literally became a Wound in the Force. Nihilus is a celebrity among the Sith. Just like Darth Revan. As for the Jedi Exile, there are barely any records about her. I only heard whispers about her but from what I heard she played a major role in the Mandalorian Wars. She must have been very powerful and given enough time could rival Nihilus in terms of Force power."

Leon stretched before stating, "Her real name is Meetra Surik. She's only referred to as The Exile. Revan is mentioned quite a bit, even after he disappeared again. As far as Nihilus goes, just scarce mentions of him. A being that shouldn't exist, hunger given a physical form. Nothing conclusive but there was a record around the time he appeared that an entire enclave of Jedi had vanished at once, an echo in the Force immediately silenced. There's so much history from that era that's been lost."

Yuna agreed, "Yes. Future generations can learn a lot from the past. Especially the Old Republic days but the Jedi Order refused to learn from its mistakes. It's as if they don't want to. It took several losses for the Sith to change. It proved successful. The Sith rule the galaxy once again. The Jedi Order failed to see it. Failed to see the change the Sith underwent, they still believed their ancient enemy were warriors or cowards of the dark. They also thought the Sith were extinct for a thousand years. Hmph, bunch of fools the Jedi were. Their philosphy is antiquated and their teachings outdated. It needs to change. You are that change, Leon. Like how I see my apprentice as the change for the Sith Order."

Leon smirked, "If I decide to rebuild the Order, it won't be anything like it used to be. It will be done right with a different code." He took a sip of his drink and muttered with another smirk, "Especially the part with attachments or you know...more intimate bonds."

Yuna nodded, "I know what you're talking about. Another thing to change is not taking future members of the Jedi Order. That's one other reason I never liked them, they don't give that person a choice. They simply take the child to the temple and practically raise them to follow the Order's antique philosphy. They never got it through their heads this was one other reason why not all of the galaxy saw them in a positive light."

Leliana stepped into the commons, "Looks like I'm not the only one up early. Having a little date while the rest of us sleep?"

Leon nodded, "Yes, thank you for ruining it."

Yuna shook her head, "No, just sharing our thoughts about why the Jedi and Sith Order need to change. This eternal blood feud needs to stop. I think the Emperor fails to realize in all his wisdom that light and darkness are intertwined. One cannot exist without the other. Just like how without death there can be no life."

Leon snorted, "I think he's going senile."

The smuggler shifted her eyes between them, "If the two of you were to couple up I bet that could bring the Sith and Jedi closer."

Leon said, "I'm already taken, remember? Ahsoka."

Leliana smiled, "Oh I could never forget someone so pretty I just wanted her all to myself. But that slot's been filled with the girl of my dreams: Alex."

Yuna replied, "Besides his flirting would end up having my lightsaber pointed at his throat."

Leon answered, "Wouldn't be the first time. Where is Alexandra anyway, Leliana? Is still sleeping?"

As Leliana nodded he grinned, "That late of a night, huh?"

Leliana looked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know." She flashed him a smug grin, "Why? You jealous?"

Leon retorted, "Should I be?"

Leliana replied, the smug grin still on her face, "You probably are seeing as how I can get some whenever I want while you had only once while on Shili last night."

The ex-Jedi asked, "How did you know?"

The smuggler said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The next morning your skin had an extra shine to it. The kind of glow one gets from making love."

Yuna face palmed, "This really isn't the time for that, Leliana."

Leliana next looked at her, "And when was the last time you had a spot of passion?"

Leon turned back to Yuna, "Yeah, that's a story I'd like to hear."

Yuna said, "Never had one. Let alone searched for one. When you are involved in a war, your favorite hobbies take a back seat while driving your blade through the enemy. Besides some relationships aren't meant to be."

Leon rested his chin on a hand, "Pity. With your looks, any man and some women would be lucky to have you."

Leliana said, "Well, my dear Alex was having trouble sleeping so I helped her with that. I have my ways."

The ex-Jedi chuckled, "I bet." Alec comes in rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.

Yuna asked, "You okay?"

Alec waved it off, "Just had a nightmare, that's all."

The redhead queried, "About the New Sith War?"

Alec nodded, "Yes."

Leon said, "PTSD can do that to any survivor." Alec stretches, letting out a yawn and pours himself a cup of coffee that Violet set to brew.

Taking a sip, he feels the caffeine taking effect almost immediately.

Meanwhile, inside his meditation room on his personal Star Destroyer, Marshal Wyatt kneels before the holographic image of Darth Vader.

The Dark Lord asked, _"How's your mission going, Wyatt?"_

The Sith Assassin replied, "It's going mostly well. Leon and his ragtag group of friends are psyched out. However, Leon is stubborn."

Vader said, _"That's what made him a hero of the Clone Wars, his stubbornness is one of his strengths. But it can also be his greatest weakness."_

Wyatt informed, "He didn't know what hit him once he crossed blades with me. He was caught off-guard by me."

Vader complimented, _"You are correct. If you get inside your opponent's head and mentally break them, you've already won half the battle. That is one lesson I taught you."_

Wyatt assured, "I will continue hunting them and bring the girl to you, Lord Vader. I haven't failed a mission and will continue not to."

Vader warned, _"Don't get overconfident, Wyatt. That will be your undoing. Also be mindful about Leon. Knowing him, he'll train to get better so that he won't underestimate you again. You must do so as well."_

Wyatt bowed his head, "Understood, my lord. Once I have the girl in my possession, I'll contact you."

The Dark Lord nodded, _"If she resists, you are free to disable her but don't severely injure her. Am I clear?"_

His student answered, "Yes, sir." The image fazes out and he contacts Alana next.

The female Shadow Guard, _"What do you want, Wyatt?"_

The Sith Assassin ignored her shrewd answer, "I want you to join me on my mission. Here's the plan." While he discusses the plan with her, back on the Forgotten Star Kenta watches Alexandra wield his saberstaff, getting familiar with the weapon.

He informed, "A saberstaff is more difficult to wield than a standard lightsaber. You must be aware of both blades. Since mine isn't the traditional double-bladed, it requires more control and wrist strength if you choose to wield one-handed. Igniting the second blade can give you an advantage in battle, catching your opponent by surprise and score a precise hit if timed correctly." Alexandra ignites the second blade, twirling the weapon in both hands. Wishing to see how she'd fare using one hand the Sith apprentice removes her left and attempts to spin it but soon finds herself experiencing trouble with control, losing her grip and sending the saberstaff toward Kenta who catches the weapon using the Force, halting its rotation and grabs hold of it. Both blades retract into the hilt.

The Sith Warrior said, "Need to improve your grip and wrist strength, apprentice. If you don't you're more than likely to cut your hand off. Or worse your own head. Do you understand?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yes, Master."

Kenta added, "One other thing. Even if someone flatters you with sweetened words and has helped you get somewhere, you shouldn't completely trust them. They can have an ulterior motive they're keeping hidden from you. Hiding it behind a friendly persona."

Alexandra moved her head to one side slightly, "Aren't you speaking out of paranoia?"

Leon chimed in, "No, he's speaking from experience, Alex. I've been through it. Betrayal, especially by one you trusted, is one of the most painful things you can experience. Unless the person is someone close to you, be wary."

Kenta agreed, "Trust your instincts, apprentice. They can save your life." Suddenly Iron wheels into the commons, beeping frantically.

Leliana asked, "What is it?" The asteromech droid beeped rapidly and smuggler said, "Are you certain?" Iron nods.

Yuna said, "What's up, Leliana?"

The smuggler faced the Sith Warrior, "The Empire has launched an attack on a Mid-Rim world led by Wyatt."

Leon cracked his knuckles, "What are we waiting for? Let's go, round two. I've wanted to drop that bastard from the moment I met him."

Kenta said, "I don't know, this doesn't feel right. Why would the Empire attack a Mid-Rim world without provocation?"

Alec replied, "They want to draw us out like moths to a flame."

Yuna stated, "I say we exercise caution. My gut tells me there's more to this attack. But what?"

Leon said, "Let's go, Imperials to kill." As the the star ship enters hyperspace, on the Mid-Rim planet Wyatt leads the attack.

His holocommunication beeped as an Imperial officer said, _"Wyatt, our scans have detected a light freighter exiting hyperspace."_

Wyatt gave a calculated smile, "Excellent, they took the bait. Let them land." He contacted Alana, "They're here. You know what to do."

Alana said, "Yeah, yeah." The Forgotten Star lands and the crew exits, Leon anxious to even the score with the Sith Assassin.

Opening himself to the Force, he searches for Wyatt.

He soon found it, "Ah, there you are!" He turns on his heel lowering himself a little focusing the Force into his legs before taking off with a burst of speed.

Alec held out his hand, "Leon, wait! Damn it. Let's go. We can't let him get killed." Leon runs toward Wyatt, soon finding the man waiting for him lightsaber ignited.

He said, "Hello, Leon Solstice. Back for another humiliating defeat?"

Leon drew his main lightsaber, "I admit, you were a lot stronger than I gave you credit for but at best our last meeting was a draw. You never beat me." He set himself in the opening stance of Djem So, "And you never will."

Wyatt taunted, "Such arrogance. No wonder your Order fell." He entered the third Niman stance, "Come so I can teach you another lesson." Leon rushes forward swinging his silver blade at Wyatt who calmly parries with his red one.

Leon ducks a chop but leaves himself open to a powerful blast of Force lightning, launching him back. Quickly getting to his feet Leon sends a charged Force push at Wyatt, the Sith Assassin evades the attack. He decides to show Leon more of his powerful connection to the dark side. Red energy forms on Wyatt's arm and with a hidden grin, releases it. Leon jumps to the side watching it destroy a speeder with ease.

The ex-Jedi hummed, "Hmm, that might've been me. Too bad you missed." He's gripped by the Force and thrown into a nearby building. Eyeing two more speeders Wyatt picks them up with the Force and hurtles them at the ex-Jedi, igniting them with Force lightning.

Wyatt ordered, "Get up, Leon. I know you're not dead." The remains of the speeders are sent toward Wyatt. The young man casts them aside right as Leon pops out of the smoke, fists balled. With a war cry, he throws punch after punch at the enemy. Wyatt blocks them with unnatural ease, seeing Leon reach for his lightsabers. He catches the primary blade by Leon's wrist and the off-hand holding the red shoto that would cut into Wyatt's side.

He gives Leon a look that said "My turn". Freeing one hand, Wyatt gathers Force energy into his fist and rams it into Leon's still healing ribs. The sheer power sends the ex-Jedi crashing to the ground, digging into the cracked pavement.

After he came to a stop he groaned, "Damn it why is it the same one?!"

Wyatt mocked, "You're a failure, Leon Solstice. You couldn't save your master, failed to see the Sith were very much alive just grew, adapted, you couldn't kill the Emperor and unknowingly laid out the Emperor's rise to power. You can't save anyone."

Leon said, "You're just begging me to whip your ass, aren't you? Preying on my mistakes will cost you. And if you mention Luminara again, you will regret it."

Wyatt continued, "You have no hope of winning, the Empire's power is growing by the day and I won't let you stop it. Surrender now."

The ex-Jedi scoffed, "So I can be executed by the Emperor? I'd rather die but make sure to take the Emperor with me!" Wyatt is upon him landing a hard punch to Leon's stomach while dodging his opponent's counterattacks. Leon spots an opening and kicks Wyatt under the chin, the Sith Assassin stumbles allowing Leon to call his lightsabers to his hands and seeks to chop Wyatt's arms off. The slightly older man senses the attack coming and freezes the limbs in place. He feels Leon starting to break free so Wyatt kicks him in the shoulder joint. Hard.

Leon feels white-hot agony fill his nerves and his grip on the shoto weakens, the weapon slips out of his hand and onto the ground. Fighting through the pain Leon readies his primary blade when Wyatt catches the wrist and connects a savage right hook. Leon cork screws through the air and rolls on the ground before coming to a stop. Walking over Wyatt lifts him up and slams him onto the hood of a luxurious speeder, shattering the windshield. Not letting up, Wyatt next grabs his foot and spins Leon around then lets go. Like a human dart he crashes into a lamppost.

Despite the pain Leon grinned, "Come on, is that all you got?"

Wyatt said, "Last chance. Surrender, Leon." He senses a presence approaching fast and whips around activating his lightsaber to block Kenta's.

Kenta asked, "Did you really think he'd come alone?" He looked at the ex-Jedi, "Give yourself a minute to catch your breath, Leon."

Leon grunted, "I don't need a Sith tell me what to do." He slowly rises hissing at the pain still coursing through him, falling to one knee a second later.

'Fuck. Alright, bit of nerve damage...dammit. Can barely stand!' He thought.

He watches Kenta and Wyatt do a dance of swords, the former showcasing his skill with Djem So.

The Sith Warrior commented, "You're trained well."

Wyatt said, "You as well. You're a veteran of battles, shaking off rust." Pulling his sword arm back Wyatt targets the Sith Warrior's arm, Kenta blocks and grabs his throat and runs, dragging the Sith Assassin's head along the way.

Recovering from the surprise Wyatt grasps Kenta's arm pulling it from his throat and throws him overhead. Getting up he conjures Force lightning, projecting it to Kenta who meets it with his own Force lightning. They pump energy into the attack, the bolts growing in brightness. The attacks cancel each other out with a burst of sparks. Kenta conjures Force lightning again but this time, he focuses it into a ball.

Wyatt sees Kenta throw the ball, catching it. Suddenly he finds himself being slowly pushed back. Kenta uses the Force to push the ball closer to Wyatt's body. Sensing this attack will inflict serious damage he moves his arm up and tosses the ball of electricity toward Leon. The ex-Jedi sees the ball coming and forces his body to move. He gains enough distance seconds before the ball strikes the building. With a loud bang the raw power blows up half the building. Wyatt thwarts a strike from Kenta's saberstaff and draws his second lightsaber canceling a surprise attack from Leon. The ex-Jedi finds himself falling forward as Wyatt deactivates his second lightsaber, he connects a backhand to Leon.

'I hate this guy.' He thought.

Catching and angling Wyatt's blade away, Kenta lands a punch to the enemy's masked face launching him back. Kenta next raises his arms up to his sides, balls of Force energy materialize behind him soon taking the form of spears.

Leon can feel the Sith Warrior tapping into the dark side but refusing it to touch him.

Was this what Kenta meant embracing the light side just not with the die-hard mentality the Jedi did? Perhaps Leon was wrong about these three Sith.

He said, "Die, assassin!" With a wave of his hand, the spears are sent toward Wyatt, the assassin evading them. Kenta holds the final spear back waiting for his opponent to come closer. Avoiding a decapitation Kenta grabs the spear, condensing it around his balled fist and punches him square in the chest, a concussion wave spreads out in every direction. With a yell Kenta throws another punch this time sending Wyatt flying.

Leon recovered enough to stand, "Where did you hide this?" They both see Wyatt rise to his feet, brushing off his chest plating seeing cracks in the armor.

The Sith Assassin commented, "Your connection to the Force is extremely powerful but nowhere near the Emperor's. I'm guessing you're the strongest of your bygone era."

Kenta asked, "Why do you serve the Emperor? He's a monster."

Wyatt replied, "You could never understand. Enough talk. I'm done toying with you. Time to get serious."

Leon blinked in surprise, "What? You were holding back this whole time? Well thank the Force for that I was about to feel bad because I haven't even been fighting at half my strength."

Wyatt grinned under his mask/helmet, "Bluff all you want." He activated his second lightsaber again, "Come at me." Kenta and Leon charge at the same time.

Alexandra finds herself dueling Alana. She was initially with the others but the Shadow Guard appeared daring them to follow. The four gave chase but Dark Jedi and Inquisitors block their path, forcing them to stay behind. Eventually the Sith apprentice finds herself alone searching for Alana.

An evil laughter rings through the air causing Alexandra to look in all directions. Then the female Shadow Guard emerges from the shadows.

She greeted, "Hello, Ms. Wolf. Did you really think you could stay hidden forever?"

Alexandra drew her silver lightsaber, "More like wrecking Imperial property."

The Shadow Guard ordered, "Come with me, Lord Vader wants to have a word with you."

Alexandra shook her head, "I'll have to decline that offer."

Alana said, "I'm not giving you a choice, child." She raises her hand, gripping the young Sith with the Force pulling her close to the Shadow Guard. Instead of impaling her through an arm or leg, Alana flicks her wrist sending her away.

Recovering Alexandra enters the Djem So attack stance while Alana enters the Makashi opening stance.

Both combatants wait for the other to make the first move. Alexandra does, running at the Shadow Guard raising her blade to execute the Falling Avalanche. Alana raises her lightsaber deflecting the attack. She read about Form II's weakness against strength-oriented lightsaber forms like Djem So and thus decided to learn Soresu. Due to time constraints, Alana only learned the basics of Form III.

She blocked a side way chop, taunting the young Sith apprentice, "I sense much anger in you, Alexandra. Who is it directed at? The Empire? The Emperor? Vader? Yourself? Or all of the above? The dark side calls to you, child. I can see it in your eyes, you had a taste of its power. Embrace it."

Alexandra replied, "And let it corrupt me? No chance in hell!" She executes the Saber Swarm on Alana the Shadow Guard parries them, countering with a Force imbued kick. Alexandra uses her forearm to block it although the force behind the kick pushes her back.

Alana said, "Don't get overconfident, little girl!" She throws a Force push at the young Sith apprentice who blocks it, Alana runs, leaps into the air, diving toward her opponent.

Alexandra raises her lightsaber to thwart Alan's attack, the two entering a blade lock. Trying to gain the advantage over the other. Alexandra kicks Alana square in the chest catapulting the Shadow Guard back. Skidding on the ground, Alana directs the Force into her feet halting the movement.

Alexandra asked, "Why do you take orders from Vader? He along with the Emperor is causing untold suffering upon galaxy. Peace is nothing without freedom."

Alana replied, "He saved me."

The Sith apprentice was baffled, "Save you?"

Alana looked to her right, "When I was a teenager my home world was caught up in the Clone Wars, it seemed every planet was. My planet was occupied by the CIS, our people hoped the Jedi would come to save us but time passed and they never came. I felt my home world was abandoned by the guardians of peace. The feeling of betrayal turned into anger. I began to despise the Jedi Order and the Republic, they only cared about themselves, not others like they preach. Feeling betrayed, our people began fighting the Separatists. By the time the Republic came to help, the CIS was driven off the planet. Enraged by the Jedi's late response, the leader of my planet ordered them to leave and never come back. When news of the Jedi being hunted down appeared on the HoloNet, I felt justice was being dished out to those hypocrites. When I turned twenty I was involved in a terrorist attack. They bombed the shopping mall I was in with some of my friends and my parents went missing. I was able to survive but my friends weren't so lucky. I was buried under the rubble for who knows how long until the medical services arrived. As I was carted toward the ER, the only thing I could feel was rage and hatred, those emotions kept me in the realm of the living. While I was recovering from the surgery, Lord Vader appeared saying he felt my desperation to survive. In exchange to help train me, he ordered me to swear loyalty to him and the Emperor. To further entice me, Vader promised me he'll use the Empire's resources to locate my parents. I accepted his offer."

Alexandra said, "Have you ever stop to think it was a lie?"

The Shadow Guard snapped, "You know nothing of the pain I went through, little girl! The next three years were hell, literally! The training Lord Vader put me through was near-fatal but I kept telling me it was worth it. He taught me how to harness emotions such as anger and hatred, using them to channel the power of the Force. When my training was complete, he recruited me into his Shadow Guard. Since then, I've made it my mission to keep star systems from rebelling. He will open your eyes to true power."

Alexandra readied herself, "And like I said, I don't accept. The Empire is the reason I'm on this path." They charge, dragging their lightsabers along the ground. Once they're close they swing their weapons at the same time.

Alexandra spins on the balls of her feet, her blade meeting Alana's with a loud crack. Alana shoves her opponent back then delivers two vicious power swings that launch Alexandra. Landing she watches the female Shadow Guard advance in a menacing manner.

Alana barked, "I won't let you escape this time. I won't!" Alexandra feels Alana tapping into the dark side, a red aura surrounding her.

A sudden chill runs down Alexandra's spine.

Wyatt's fist collides with Leon's face earning a grunt of pain from the ex-Jedi.

'Who is this guy? I can't land a hit on him, even with Kenta's help. It's obvious Wyatt had cybernetic augmentation but he's handling us like we're amateurs.' Leon thought.

Kenta blocks a kick with his forearms but the force behind it sends him skidding on the ground, the Sith Warrior falls to one knee. Both men are bloody and bruised although Kenta has better luck than Leon, landing a few hits.

Wyatt said, "The moment you declared war on the Empire was the moment you wrote your death sentence. If you persist any further, you will die like all who dared to challenge the Empire. It's best if you called it quits."

Leon rose to his feet, "Like hell we will."

Wyatt scoffed, "So be it. Jedi."

Leon gritted his teeth, "Ex-Jedi!" He rushes at Wyatt looking to behead the Sith Assassin, Wyatt ducks before slamming the hilt of his lightsaber into Leon's chest sending electricity into him. A harsh kick repels Leon.

The ex-Jedi glares at Wyatt, promising a painful death. He runs at Wyatt again but only gets halfway when agonizing pain hits Leon's chest. He falls to his knees, covering his mouth with a hand as he starts coughing.

Kenta rushed to his aid, "Leon, you okay?" The ex-Jedi doesn't answer his coughing becomes more violent. Pulling his hand back Leon sees blood covering it.

His eyes widened in horror, "What? I thought the cure the doctor gave me destroyed it. Why did it choose to come back at the worst time?" He feels Kenta grabbing him and jumps to the side as a ball of Force energy screams past them.

Wyatt's holocommunicator beeped and answered it, "Yes?"

Alana informed, _"It's me. I have the girl."_

Wyatt nodded, "Good job, Alana. Pull back." Ending it he said to his opponents, "I'll have to cut this battle short. Maybe you'll put up more of a fight next time." Lightning starts crackling between Kenta's fingers when Wyatt releases a blinding flash of light, obscuring their vision. When the light fades, Wyatt is gone.

Kenta said, "Let's get you help, Leon." He puts Leon's arm over his shoulder but the ex-Jedi swats it away.

The ex-Jedi stated, "Don't touch me."

Forcing Leon's coughing to stop Kenta told him, "Let's regroup with the others."

Leliana finishes her opponent while Alec stabs a stormtrooper behind him. Yuna finishes her Dark Jedi opponent. They see Kenta and Leon approach.

The smuggler, "What happened to you two? You look like a Ranchor made you its plaything."

Kenta said, "We ran into Wyatt, beat us bad. Leon more than me."

Leon looked at him, "You got in the way."

Yuna asked, "Where's Alexandra?"

Neither Leon or Kenta answer so Leliana repeated, "Where is Alex?"

Kenta said, "Taken."

Leliana's eyes widened, "What?"

The Sith Warrior told her, "Wyatt was the distraction. This whole attack was a ruse. Alexandra was the real target. I knew I had a bad feeling about this but should have figured out the real reason sooner."

Yuna asked, "Where do you think Alexandra's being taken toward? I know Darth Vader but where exactly?"

Alec said, "Likely a planet that's saturated with the dark side. To turn her."

Leliana retorted, "No way am I letting that happening! Vader can do it over my dead body! Let's return to my ship, we need to find Alex!"

Kenta raised his index finger, "There's another problem."

Leliana asked, "What?"

The Sith Warrior answered, "During our fight with Wyatt, Leon was coughing up blood and his entire body seemed to seize up."

Leliana looked at Leon, "What does he mean?"

Leon waved his hand, "It's not important, now let's go. Need to find Alex." A wounded Alexandra lays unconscious on the bed inside Alana's Star Destroyer as the Sith Assassin and Alana talk with Darth Vader.

He praised, _"Impressive work, you two."_

Alana smiled under her helmet/mask, "Thank you, my lord. I promised you I'd capture the girl and I did. Although she didn't come willingly."

Darth Vader queried, _"You didn't injure her too bad, did you?"_ There was a hint of threat behind it.

Alana shook her head, "No, my lord. Just enough to make sure she didn't put up a struggle on my way back."

Vader nodded, _"As long as she's still alive, that's all that matters. Bring her to these coordinates, I'll be waiting."_

Wyatt bowed his head, "As you wish, Lord Vader." The holographic image fazes out and the two rise to their feet.

Alana turned to Wyatt, "I've done my job but don't expect this become a daily occurrence."

The Sith Assassin crossed his arms, "That's not your call to make, Alana. Do you remember who it was that saved you from that pitiful life you once led?"

Alana clenched her fist, "I do, Wyatt. But if you bring my personal life into this conversation, I'll make you regret it."

Wyatt challenged her, spreading his arms, "Then do it. Strike me down."

Alana scoffed, "Not interested. I'm taking my leave and don't disturb me."

Wyatt said, "You act tough but beneath that tough exterior, you're still a scared little girl. You must break the chains that bind you to the past if you wish to become truly powerful, Alana." The female Shadow Guard response is giving him the finger.

Entering the bridge, Alana ordered, "Captain, set course to these coordinates. Lord Vader is waiting."

The captain saluted, "Yes, ma'am." The Star Destroyer enters hyperspace.

Inside her room on the Forgotten Star, Leliana lays in her bed. After returning and directed her ship off the planet she locked herself in her quarters. Her mind goes to the young Sith apprentice clenching the kaiburr crystal dangling from her necklace.

Leliana stared at the ceiling, "Alex. Please be okay." Tears form in her green eyes breaking her normal calm expression. Sobs escape her.

A/N: Chapter 19 done.

Things have taken a turn for the worst.

Alexandra's been captured.

Yuna revealed her knowledge about certain Force individuals.

Leon's disease has returned. For those who don't know, go read the Solstice Knight to learn more.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 20.

Vader 23A


End file.
